


Not Long to Wait

by hulettwyo



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 50
Words: 95,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulettwyo/pseuds/hulettwyo
Summary: Spike leaves Sunnydale after the events of Seeing Red and doesn't return.   Dawn finds him years later, and, of course, there's a prophecy.





	1. Chapter 1

Not Long to Wait  
Chapter One – White Boy

She spun around the pole slowly then leaned back against it and slid down, rubbing her hands down over her breasts and stomach to her knees. She licked her lips and leered at the man perched near the edge of the stage then slowly opened her legs and thrust her hips out as he waved a fistful of bills. She dropped to her knees and crawled over to him then turned and pushed her rear toward his face. He reached out and slowly slid his hand down her back as he tucked a few bills into the elastic of the tiny thong that circled her hips. His hand continued its journey over her rear and down her leg as the song drew to a close.

She turned around to give him a smile. "Thanks, Mike. See you next week?"

He licked his dry lips and nodded slowly. "You know I'll be here, Sunny."

She crawled around the stage picking up loose bills and blowing kisses to the other men gathered around, then got to her feet and backed up to the curtain as she rubbed the bills over her breasts. When the curtain touched her back, she gave one last wave and ducked behind it. A robe was draped over her shoulders and she shoved her arms through the sleeves then stuffed the bills into the pockets. "Thanks, Betty. I'm gonna get dressed and head out. See you next week."

"Don't forget to leave Butch's cut in the safe before you go."

She laughed. "Have I ever forgotten?"

Betty smiled and waved at her as she walked toward the dressing room.

She dressed quickly and counted out the money. _Not bad. Almost $1100 tonight. After Butch's cut that leaves me with just over $800. Pretty good for only thirty minutes of work._

She stuffed her money into the pocket of her jeans then slipped quickly into Butch's office. Taking an envelope off the stack on his desk, she scrawled her name across it then stuffed the bills inside and sealed it. She dropped it in the slot in the safe in the corner then flicked off the lights on her way out.

She stepped out the back door into the alley and pulled her smokes from her pocket. Lighting up, she leaned against the rough brick wall and closed her eyes. _Little chilly tonight. Need to dig out a warmer coat if the weather keeps up like this._ She walked to the mouth of the alley and looked across the street. _Wow, Club Stud is awfully busy tonight._ She heard a lot of male voices chanting _‘White Boy’_ over and over. _Wonder who's on stage to draw such a huge crowd?_

She walked across the street to the bouncer manning the door and smiled. "Hey, Tony. Who's up there tonight? This place is packed to the rafters."

Tony smiled at her and drew her into a hug. "How's it going, Sunny? John's on stage tonight."

"John? Why's everybody calling him _‘White Boy’_ then?"

"Yeah, as in John Doe. He won't give us his real name, not like we really need it, and they call him _‘White Boy’_ because he's extremely pale. Seemed to fit."

"Oh. Mind if I check it out?"

"Sure, Sunny, go on in."

She walked into the club to the groans and complaints of the people waiting in line and pushed her way through the throng of guys crowded around the stage. She headed for the back corner of the club, near the bar, and finally turned to see him. He was pale. Creamy alabaster skin on a thin frame… thin, but with well defined muscles. Broad shoulders that tapered to a thin waist encased in rock hard abs. Long, muscular legs topped with a well formed ass. A mop of light brown hair bounced around his head and fell over his eyes almost to his lips as he moved around the stage, strutting and posing. He was wearing a leather harness over his chest and stomach that was attached to the barely there leather thong straining against him.

To a chorus of whoops and catcalls he dropped to his knees in the middle of the stage and ran his hands down his chest and stomach to the clasps holding the thong to the harness. Slowly he unhooked the thong and grasped it in his fist then pushed the hair out of one eye and looked around at the crowd as if asking a question. The noise became deafening as they shouted _‘Take it off!’_

He smirked and raised his head just a little, flicking his one uncovered eye around the club. Suddenly he seemed to be staring right at her, even though she knew he couldn’t see that far back into the club because of the stage lights. _His eye’s blue._ He turned his head and seemed to scan the club again as the crowd chanted louder. His eye seemed to settle on her again and she saw something else as she drew in a quick breath. _His eye just flashed amber. For just a second, but I'm sure his eye was amber._

He pulled the thong loose with a flourish and tossed it behind him then fell backwards. Supported on shoulders and knees, he started thrusting his hips to the heavy bass beat of the song. _Wow, he's big… like really big. And he's not cut._ His hard length bobbed in time with his thrusts and he reached up and grasped it in his fist, pumping himself slowly as the crowd went crazy. Bills flew through the air and fluttered down, landing on him and the stage. The song ended with a loud clatter of drums and he jumped to his feet in a smooth motion, his hand still slowly pumping. He backed up to the curtain as more bills flew onto the stage then stepped behind it with a final smirk as the stage lights blinked out.

A scruffy man with a push broom made a quick sweep of the stage and pushed the pile of money through the curtain as the crowd hollered for White Boy to come back out. When it was clear that he wasn't coming back to the stage, the crowd thinned out and most of them started heading for the bar. Sunny made her way back to the door then pushed through the crowd and burst outside into the cool night air. Tony touched her arm. "So, what'd you think?"

"Wow. You said his name is John Doe? He never gave you any other name? How long has he been working here?"

"No, he never gave us any other name and he’s been working here a few years. He comes in every three or four weeks. He calls a few days before he comes in so the manager can put up a notice and the place is packed like this every time he does a show. Why? You know him?"

"Maybe. Thanks, Tony. See you later."

"Later, Sunny."

She walked down the street, quickly checking behind her to see if Tony was looking in her direction before she ducked into the alley beside the club. She walked slowly in the dark, trying not to trip over the piles of trash and who knows what scattered over the dirty pavement. *Geez, it stinks back here.* The barest hint of light was shining from the corner of the building and she bee lined for it. She rounded the corner and spied the battered door in the back of the building then quickly made her way past it and ducked down beside a foul smelling dumpster to wait.

Just under twenty minutes later the door opened and a slight figure stepped out into the weak light from the naked bulb mounted on the wall above it. He was dressed in ratty jeans and a long sleeved white shirt with clunky black boots. His hair was a mess of brown wavy curls that fell almost to his shoulders and obscured most of his face. He glanced quickly around the alley then walked toward the street with his shoulders hunched and his hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans.

She stepped out from behind the dumpster and followed him quietly until he was almost to the street then stopped and said, "Nice show."

He startled but didn’t stop walking as he mumbled over his shoulder, "Thanks."

She started walking toward him and his pace quickened. "Hey, hold on a minute."

He stopped but didn’t turn around. His shoulders slumped and he seemed to draw into himself like he was trying to make himself seem smaller… unimportant. "Look, Miss… I'm glad you enjoyed the show, but I don't do anythin' ‘extra.’ If you want somethin' like that, you could check out some of the other dancers. The bartender’ll know which ones to ask."

"That's not what I want." He nodded curtly and started walking again, quickly putting distance between them. She watched him for a second then jogged to catch up to him, laying her hand lightly on his arm. “Hey, could you just stop for a sec?”

He flinched violently at her touch then backed up to the wall of the nearest building and just stood there, staring at the ground. His voice trembled as he said quietly, "I don't have much money, but you can have it if you'll just leave me alone."

She stepped back to give him some space, "I don't want your money, Spike."


	2. Chapter 2

 

Not Long to Wait

Ch 2 – Black Rose

 

"How d'you know that name? Who are you?" His head whipped up and he pushed the hair off his face, his eyes wide as he gaped at the woman standing in front of him. She was tall… almost as tall as him… and thin, with long, thick, jet-black hair that fell to just below her waist. She was wearing heavy makeup, her eyes outlined in black and her lips stained a deep, dried-blood maroon. Her flimsy, green silk tank top left most of her stomach bare under a fitted jean jacket. Between the hem of the tank top and the waistband of a pair of low rise jeans that she must have been poured into was a tattoo of a black rose.  The leafy, thorny stem trailed across her abdomen, curling around her belly button, and ended in an open bloom of petals just above her hip bone. He looked her up and down again then sniffed loudly, his eyes widening even more as he stood up straight and whispered, "Niblet?"

 

She smiled and stepped closer to him. "Yeah."

 

"What're you doin' here?"

 

She reached out and pulled him into a fierce hug, wrapping her arms around him and holding him tight. He stood stiffly for a moment then gently wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck. She placed a gentle kiss to his ear and whispered, "I missed you."  He clutched her tighter and she could feel his tears as he started sobbing quietly against her. She held him and murmured quietly under her breath, not really saying anything as she tried to soothe him with the sound of her voice. After a while he took a few deep breaths then stepped back and wiped his face with his sleeve. She reached up and placed her hand on his cheek. "What happened to you, Spike?  Why’d you leave?"

 

He frowned and laughed bitterly, "Your sis didn't tell you? What I did to her?"

 

"She told me."

 

He backed up against the wall and dropped his gaze to the ground with a resigned sigh, "Knew this day would come eventually." He took a deep breath and said quietly, "Get on with it then."

 

She tilted her head in confusion, "Get on with what?"

 

He looked up at her through the hair that had fallen over his face again. "The stakin’. You're here to avenge her honor, yeah? End the evil demon that tried to rape your sister?"

 

She shook her head, "I'm not here to dust you, Spike. Buffy told me all the horrible things she did to you that drove you to act like that. How she'd beat the living shit out of you just to make herself ‘ _feel_.’ How she used your love for her to make you do things. How she treated you like a fuck toy then threw you away when she was done."

 

Spike ran his hands through his hair and sighed angrily, "She told you all that? Bloody hell… why?  You were just a kid, Bit. You shouldn't have had to hear those things."

 

Dawn crossed her arms over her chest and screwed her face into a scowl. "I knew most of it already, Spike. I knew you two were having sex and she was just using you as her own vampire dildo. She was still hung up on trying to have a normal life and a vampire boyfriend didn't fit her mold, but normal guys couldn't handle the Slayer crap. So she kept you as her dirty little secret because you could handle her strength and then she could pretend for everyone else that she was Miss Normal Girl. I **didn't** know about the beatings, though. I did remember how you were always covered in bruises, but I thought you’d gotten them fighting demons. When she told me where they’d really come from, I punched her right square in the nose and told her if she ever laid a hand on you again I'd beat the shit out of her."

 

He goggled at her, "You punched… then threatened… the **Slayer…** over **me**?"

 

She grinned, "Damn right I did."

 

He tilted his head, "Why?"

 

She lifted her chin and looked at him defiantly, "Because I love you, Spike. I always have."

 

His mouth dropped open and he just stood there, gaping at her. She stepped close and placed her fingers on his chin, gently closing his mouth as she laid her other hand on his chest and leaned in, brushing his lips with hers. He whipped his head back and stared at her in astonishment for a moment then slowly brought his hands up to tangle in her hair. He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply, probing her mouth with his tongue until she had to pull back to catch her breath.  "Wow, you can kiss! Must be the whole not needing to breathe thing."

 

He smiled and pulled her back to him, kissing gently along her jaw and down her neck. He licked across her pulse point and she gasped then slid her hands under his shirt and scraped her nails lightly across his chest. He moaned and leaned his head back against the wall, lost in pleasure as she kissed his neck and nibbled gently on his throat. She trailed her hands over his hard stomach and slid one down to rub over the hard bulge in his jeans. He growled and his hips bucked toward her, then he froze and jerked his hands away like they’d touched holy water. He stepped away from her with wide, guilty eyes, panting slightly as he shook his head. She reached out tentatively and gently touched his arm, "What's wrong, Spike?"

 

He flinched away then backed down the sidewalk, looking at the ground as he mumbled, "Can't, Bit. I'm evil. Dirty. Can't do this with you… not after what I did. Don't deserve it… don’t deserve you… Filthy, disgustin’ **things** like me **can't** love and don’t deserve to **be** loved… I know that now." He raised his head just enough for her to see the tears forming in his eyes then turned and started walking quickly up the street.

 

She watched him walk away then snarled and viciously punched the building. * _Fucking Buffy! Stupid bitch screwed him up good and proper.*_ She leaned her head against the cool brick and breathed slowly for a few minutes then raised her head and pulled her unmarked hand out of the hole. Shaking the dust off, she turned and set off after him.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Not Long to Wait

Ch 3 – Jack Daniels

 

He walked fast with his shoulders hunched and his hands jammed into his pockets. He didn’t look at the people he passed; he just stared at the ground and moved out of their way, flinching if anyone got too close. A large group of people exited a bar half a block up the street and he stopped suddenly as they started walking noisily down the sidewalk toward him. She could see him shaking, even from a distance, then he backed up quickly and ducked into the nearest alley. He leaned against the wall breathing heavily until they passed, not noticing him at all, then he peeked out and started walking quickly again, keeping close to the buildings.

 

She continued to follow him, staying far enough back that he shouldn't be able to sense her. * _Why's he so skittish? He acts like he's scared to be outside, scared of people. What the hell's happened to him?*_

He slipped into a small convenience store and bought a carton of smokes without once meeting the clerk’s eyes or touching him in any way.  Once out of the store, he ducked into the alley beside it and bounded down the staircase next to the building. He stopped in front of a beat up door and quickly dug in his pocket, glancing around furtively as he pulled out a ring of keys and unlocked the door. He quickly slipped inside and she could hear several locks being turned as she moved closer.  A tiny sliver of light suddenly peeked through a crack of the blanket or whatever was covering the window in the door.

 

She left the alley and went into the store, smiling and twirling a strand of hair on her finger as she walked up to the clerk. "Hey, I just saw a guy leave here a minute ago and he kind of looks like someone my sister used to date. Do you know who he is?"

 

The clerk nodded and swallowed heavily as he looked her over. "Uh…. yeah, his name's John. He lives in the apartment under the store. He's kinda weird, though. Only goes out at night and I've never seen him with anyone."

 

"Has he lived here long?"

 

The clerk just stared at her and didn’t look like he wanted to say anything else. She leaned toward him a little, thrusting out her breasts, and the clerk cleared his throat, "Uh… about three or four years, I guess. He keeps to himself. Doesn't really talk to anyone."

 

"Maybe I should stop down and visit. Think he'd mind?"

 

The clerk shrugged, "I don't know. As far as I know, nobody’s been down there since he moved in except him.  He'll probably be awake for a while longer, though. He sleeps during the day."

 

"How do you know that?" She took a deep breath, pulling the fabric of her shirt taut across her breasts.

 

The clerk blinked, "Um, I'm pretty much the only clerk that sees him and I hear him moving around down there sometimes. I don't think the day clerks have ever laid eyes on him and they say they never hear anything from downstairs during the day."

 

"Oh. Well, thanks for the info. Maybe I will stop in for a minute." She reached out and slowly brushed a finger down his chest then turned and bounced out of the store.

 

_*Four years.  He’s been here four years.*_ She stepped into the alley and checked the window in the door. The sliver of light was still there. * _Need to go get something before I see him again.*_ She stepped to the curb and hailed a cab then dropped into the back seat and gave the driver her address. She leaned her head back against the seat and smiled as she gazed out the window.  * _I've finally found him and I'm not gonna let him get away.  Not this time.*_

XX

XXXX

XX

 

Spike moved around his tiny apartment gathering things; an ashtray, a glass, and a large bottle of Jack Daniels, then he dug a wad of cash out of his boot and dropped it on the counter in the kitchen. * _That should hold me for a few weeks.*_ He dropped down into the chair in front of his blank TV and poured out a good measure then took a sip, closing his eyes as the liquor burned down his throat.

 

He opened the carton of smokes and pulled out a pack then stared at the door as he pulled off the cellophane. * _Niblet. No, she's not Niblet anymore. She's grown. A woman. A beautiful woman. What was she doin' there?*_ The pack slipped from his suddenly numb fingers as a look of mortified shock settled onto his face. * _Bloody hell, she saw me! What the hell was Bit doin' in a gay strip club?*_

He drank down the rest of the glass in one gulp then quickly poured another, filling it almost to the brim. Holding the glass in his hand, he leaned his head back against the chair and closed his eyes. * _She said she loved me. Me. Filthy, soulless, evil thing.*_ He laughed, but there was absolutely no humor in it. * _Either she's gone right ‘round the bend or I finally have.*_ He brought the glass to his lips and gulped it down. Not bothering with the glass anymore, he grabbed the bottle and downed half of it before he set it back on the table then picked up the pack of smokes and lit one with shaking hands.

 

He stared at the door through the swirls of smoke drifting up from the cigarette that dangled between his fingers. * _Buffy. God, why can't I rid myself of that bint?*_ He shook his head and pounded his fist into his thigh. * _No, I **should**_ _remember. Remember what I did. I left so I wouldn't hurt her again. I know it shouldn't bother me… no soul and all, but how could I do that to someone I supposedly love? She never loved me, I know that. Did I love her? Do I?*_ He yelped and dropped the cigarette that had burned down to his fingers, forgotten. He crushed it under his boot and sat back in the chair, closing his eyes again. * _Bloody hell, I should just stake myself and get it over with.*_

He picked up the bottle and drank the rest of it then dropped it to the floor beside the chair without opening his eyes. * _Dawn.*_ He pictured the girl he knew. A skinny little bird with long brown hair and big green eyes that sat crying in the caves because she thought she was to blame for Glory torturing him. He winced as he remembered the look of terror on her face as he was stabbed and then thrown off that soddin’ tower. He remembered holding her as they both cried for Buffy.  Flashes of memory played across his mind of how, before everything went arse over tit, she would blush then look away whenever he caught her looking at him. Suddenly he saw her as she stood on the sidewalk, her eyes blazing with feeling as she told him that she loved him. * _She said she always has. Always has loved me.*_

He drifted off to sleep with a small smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Not Long to Wait

Ch 4 – The Chip

 

She stood in front of his door, listening intently. The sliver of light still showed through the window so maybe he was still awake. She knocked quietly. Nothing. She knocked a little louder then smiled as she heard something clatter to the floor followed by a muttered curse.

 

"Who's there? What do you want?" There was a hint of fear in his voice.

 

"It's me, Spike. I want to talk to you."

 

She could hear him moving toward the door. "Dawn? What're you doin' here?"

 

"You keep asking me that. Let me in and I'll tell you."

 

Something thumped against the door on his side and she heard him sigh, "No. Just go, Dawn. Forget you ever saw me. You shouldn't be around me. I'm not worth it."

 

"Bullshit. Open the door, Spike."

 

"Why? Why d'you want to see me? I'm nothin', Dawn. I'm a filthy, evil, soulless thing. You can't love me. I'm not worth loving."

 

"Oh. That. Is. It. Open this damn door, William!"

 

"I can't."

 

"Then I will." A beam of green light shot out of the doorknob on his side and the lock started turning then the three deadbolts above the doorknob unlocked slowly and Dawn pushed the door open.

 

He backed across the room, eyes wide as he stammered, "H..how?"

 

She stepped through the door and pushed it closed behind her. "I'm the Key, remember? Found out my powers work on other things besides portals to hell dimensions. Of course, I could've just kicked the door in, but I thought you might like to keep using it."

 

He stood pressed against the wall, staring at her with an expression of awe on his face. She was wearing his duster. "Where'd you get that?'

 

"You left it. It was hanging on the stairs. Xander found Buffy in the bathroom and freaked out when she told him what happened. He got Willow and Giles and they went to find you, but you'd already left. I found your coat when I got home. Everybody was in the living room and Xander was yelling that they should track you down and dust you. Willow wanted to use your coat for a locator spell but I wouldn't let them. I took it up to my room and locked myself in. Not even Willow's magic could get through the door. I kept them out until I thought you'd gotten far enough away that a locator spell wouldn't work."

 

"Why? Why would you try to protect me after what I did?"

 

"Because I love you, Spike. I didn't know the whole story then, but I knew it wasn't totally your fault. Knew Buffy had something to do with it. She told me later that you guys sometimes played games like that. She'd say no and put up a fight and you'd keep going until she gave in. She figured you didn't get that she was seriously saying no until she kicked you across the bathroom."

 

He looked down at the toes of his boots and nodded, "Yeah, she liked to act like she was doin' me against her will most of the time. Liked to pretend I forced her into it."

 

"Well, for future reference, they're called ‘ _safe words_ ,’ Spike. Check into it."

 

He looked up at her with wide eyes, "How do you know ‘bout safe words?"

 

She shrugged, "Not a little girl anymore." She took off the duster and held it out to him. "Here, this is yours."

 

He stepped forward slowly and took the coat then slipped into it in a practiced, fluid motion. He rubbed his hands over the leather and inhaled deeply. "Thanks for this."

 

"No problem." She walked over to his threadbare sofa and dropped down, reaching for the pack of smokes on the table. She lit one and smiled up at him through the smoke. "So, now what?"

 

He dropped down into his chair, wrapping the duster close around him, then shook out a cigarette and lit it. "Don't know. Um… what've you been up to since…"

 

"Since you left without so much as a goodbye? Since then?"

 

He looked down at the floor and mumbled, "Yeah, since then."

 

She shrugged, "Been looking for you.  I go to any town that has vampire activity and find a job, then hang out until I’m sure you aren’t there and move on. I've been here about six months. You?"

 

“You’ve been lookin’ for me?”

 

She nodded, “Yep.  So what’ve you been doing?”

 

"Uh…. knocked about for a while in a bunch of different places and finally settled here. I work at the club enough to keep me in blood, booze, fags, and pay the rent on this place. That's about it."

 

She leaned on the arm of the couch and glared at him, "That is _not_ about it. Explain to me why you seem so afraid of everyone. Why were you ready to give me your money without even looking to see who or what I was?"

 

He looked away toward the door and closed his eyes. "The chip. I've had a few run-ins with humans that didn't end well for me. The first time, I told myself it was just bad luck. I mean, how can eight on one be good luck, right? The second time was my fault. I know I provoked the git, but gettin' his six mates to help pound on me was a bit much. After that I just stopped tryin' to fight back, hopin' they'd get tired of beatin' on me and just leave. Usually works unless they're right pissed."

 

She put her hand gently on his arm, "So now you're just afraid of everyone?"

 

He nodded, still looking at the door. "Yeah… safer that way. I don't go out ‘less I have to so I can avoid humans. Last time the chip went off I'd bumped into a bloke comin' out of the store upstairs. Didn't hit him that hard, but the chip fired like I'd bitten him. Barely made it down here ‘fore I passed out. Didn't wake up for three days and when I did I had dried blood in my ears and nose. I think there's somethin' wrong with it and I'm afraid that the next time it fires I won’t wake up, so I avoid humans as much as I can. I've taken to tellin' people that I have a thing ‘bout germs so I don't have to touch anyone."

 

"How long ago was that?"

 

He looked at her then looked down at his knees. "Almost a year. You're the only person I've willingly touched since then. I've been jumped a few times, but I just try to hold still and take the beatin' so the chip won't fire. You remember how the whelp was a demon magnet? Well, I think I'm a sadistic arsehole human magnet."

 

"So that's why you flinched away from everyone on the street on your way here?"

 

He nodded. "Yeah. Don't want to risk hurtin' someone even by accident. The chip doesn't care. Wait… you followed me?"

 

She smiled. "Well, yeah. How did you think I found you? Why did you hide from that bunch that came out of the bar?"

 

He looked toward the door again. "Last time I was jumped was by a group like that. Couple of the bigger blokes thought it'd be a spot of fun to drag me down an alley and have a go at me. One of 'em had seen me at the club and decided to try me out."

 

She reached up and gently turned his head to face her. "Try you out. You mean..."  He looked away again as tears slid slowly down his cheeks and she whispered, "Oh God, Spike." She got up and straddled his lap then pulled him to her chest.

 

He flinched and tried to pull away, but she held fast. "Bit, the chip. Don't wanna hurt you."

 

She murmured, "The chip won't work on me. I'm not human."  He didn’t move for a few minutes then suddenly wrapped his arms around her and squeezed so tight that she had a little trouble breathing as he buried his face in her chest and sobbed out his pain. She stroked his hair and whispered, "Let it out, Spike. I'm here and I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you again."  When he’d calmed down a little and his breathing had slowed, she placed her hands on each side of his face and raised his head to look at him. "I can deactivate the chip."

 

He blinked at her and whispered, "You can? How?"  She moved back far enough to open the duster then reached into one of the inside pockets, pulling out a long piece of black plastic that looked like a flashlight. "That's it? Where'd you get it?"

 

"Riley Finn."

 

He snorted, "Soldier Boy? What, he decided to help me to make up for stakin’ me?"

 

"He staked you? When? Why aren't you dust?"

 

"Plastic stake, luv. Looked real enough. Hurt like a bitch, too. It was after Buffy caught 'im gettin' bite jobs from vamps. Right before he left. How'd you get him to help you?"

 

She smiled, "Told him I'd kill him if he didn't."

 

"And he gave in. Just like that."

 

She laughed, "No. I had to throw him a beating before he was entirely convinced of the seriousness of my convictions."

 

Spike smirked, "You whipped Soldier Boy? How? There's hardly anythin' to ya, Bit."

 

She grinned, "I'm stronger than I used to be." She got up and walked over to the unused fireplace then punched a hole into the brick. She pulled her hand out and shook off the dust as she turned back to face him.

 

"Bloody hell, Bit!" He jumped to his feet and rushed over to her then took her hand gently in his and turned it over. He looked up at her and breathed, "How?"

 

"Short story; Willow did a spell that didn't quite work out like it was supposed to."

 

He tilted his head, "What's the long story?"

 

She led him over to the couch and sat down then pulled him down next to her. "Buffy found a weapon forged thousands of years ago that was meant for the Slayer. Potential slayers were being killed and the ones still alive came to Sunnydale to help fight the new Big Bad. They weren't strong enough without Buffy's power, so she had Willow do a spell using the weapon to distribute Slayer strength to all the potentials. Willow being Willow, she did something a little off and ended up giving Slayer strength to everyone in the group who wasn't fully human."

 

He leaned back and looked her up and down. "So you have Slayer strength?"

 

She nodded, "Yeah. Actually, I ended up stronger than Buffy. I'm damn near indestructible. All the potentials ended up at full strength, even Xander got some."

 

"The whelp? He's got the strength of a Slayer? But he's completely human. Bloody useless in a fight as I recall."

 

She laughed, "The hyena spirit that possessed him in high school never really left. He's not at full strength, but he fights a lot better now."

 

Spike looked down at his hands resting in his lap, "Great. Now he'll be able to stake me right proper if we ever meet up again."

 

"I won't let him, Spike." She slid her finger under his chin and lifted his head then leaned in and gently kissed him.

 

He pulled back and jumped to his feet, looking at her warily. "Bit, are you sure ‘bout this? I don't have a soul. ‘M just a filthy thing. Your sis couldn't love me ‘cause of that."

 

She jumped up and stood directly in front of him, hands on her hips. "No, my sister couldn't love you because she was a self-centered, cast iron bitch who couldn't see past **what** you are to **who** you are. I've never had that problem. I love you for everything that you are. Man and demon. No soul required."

 

He backed away and started pacing back and forth across the small room, his duster flaring out behind him every time he turned. "Dawn, I'm evil. The only reason I don't kill is 'cause of this soddin' chip. Serial killer in prison, yeah?  You don't want to get mixed up with me, ‘m bad news."

 

She snagged his arm, forcing him to stop and look at her. "Ok, I'm calling bullshit on that one. The chip isn't what keeps you from killing. Yeah, it keeps you from killing someone **yourself** , but it doesn't stop you from getting someone **else** to kill for you. You could’ve found someone to kill me and Xander and Willow and Giles, but you didn't. You helped us instead. **You** keep you from killing, Spike. And yes, you’re soulless, but you're a vampire. The soulless evil stuff is part of the package, but you haven't been evil for a long time. You are not a _thing._ You are not _filthy._ You've got to get rid of all that crap Buffy pounded into your brain, Spike. None of it is true."

 

He looked down at the floor and murmured, "Yeah, I guess," then looked up at her with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "You love me?"

 

She smiled and reached up to gently brush the hair out of his eyes. "Yes, Spike. I love you. I'll tell you that as many times as you need to hear it, until it's drilled into your brain. I love you. You're worth loving."


	5. Chapter 5

 

Not Long to Wait

Ch 5 – Tactile

 

"Ok, lie down on the couch and let's get that stupid chip turned off." She slid the duster off his shoulders then dug in one of the pockets, pulling out a small rectangular piece of plastic before she dropped the duster in the chair.  Spike lay down; lifting his arm as Dawn sat down next to his hip, then draped it over her legs.

 

"What's that?"

 

"It's a scanner. It'll tell me if the chip still has power running through it." She held the scanner up near his head and pushed a button. It beeped. "See? The beep means the chip is still live." She held the other device to his head and looked into his eyes, "Here we go. I don't know if this'll hurt or not so be ready just in case."

 

He reached up and grasped her arm with a worried look on his face. "You sure that thing'll work? Soldier Boy isn't exactly my biggest fan. How d'you know he didn't lie to you and give you somethin’ that’ll scramble what little brain I have left?"

 

She put the device down on the floor and placed her hand on his chest. "Because I told him that if this didn't work then I'd dedicate my life to hunting him down and once I found him I'd rip his arm off and beat him to death with it."  Spike just stared at her and she smiled. "I've found that the threat of a violent and painful death is a great motivator to not fuck up."

 

"Wow, Bit, you've come a long way since Sunnydale."

 

She brushed the hair out of his eyes, "Well, I kinda had to. Didn't have my own personal Big Bad watching out for me anymore."

 

He took her hand in his and whispered, "I'm sorry I left you, Dawn. Please don't be angry with me."

 

She squeezed his hand, "I'm not mad that you left… well… maybe I am, a little, but I understand why you did. I only wish I'd found you sooner, before those people hurt you." She took a deep breath and pushed her hair back over her shoulders then slipped one hand under his shirt and rested it lightly on his stomach. "I've learned a few things about vampires since you left."

 

She started slowly rubbing circles on his stomach and chest. He looked down at her hand moving beneath his shirt and swallowed, "Uh… such as?"

 

She scratched lightly across his chest and he drew in a quick breath. "I've learned that vamps are social creatures. They're not meant to be alone." She lightly pinched a nipple and he gasped. "And they're very tactile. They like to touch and be touched." She pushed his shirt up and leaned over to take the nipple in her teeth. He moaned loudly and pressed his head back into the couch cushion.

 

She slid off the couch and knelt on the floor next to it, suckling his nipple as she moved. He lifted his head and looked at her with wide eyes. * _Bloody hell!*_ She licked and nipped her way to the other nipple and drew it sharply into her mouth. He arched up off the couch and his hand lifted up and gently cupped the back of her head. She kissed a trail down his chest and stomach then licked across the skin just above the waistband of his jeans. He shuddered as she popped the top button. * _What is she doing?*_

His hand tightened on her head and she looked up and smiled at him. "You ok, Spike?"

 

"Um… yeah." He closed his eyes then swallowed hard and vamped. "Are you sure you want this?" He motioned toward his face. "I don't… um… want you to… feel dirty... or regret anythin’."

 

She lifted up and leaned over him so that her face was above his then slowly ran her fingers through his hair and placed a gentle kiss to the bumpies on his forehead. "Spike, I'm sure. I don't **just** want this." She rested her hand gently on the large bulge in his jeans. "I want **you**. **All** of you. I **want** to be here and I want to make **you** feel good. I'm not gonna just use you and leave."

 

She kissed across his forehead and down his cheek to his lips, then nicked her tongue on one fang and probed his mouth with her bleeding tongue. He gasped when he tasted the blood and pushed her head back. "You're bleedin', Bit."

 

"I know." She leaned down to kiss him again but he held her head fast.

 

"You're givin' me your blood? Freely?" He looked up at her with astonishment in his eyes.

 

She tilted her head, "Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I? Don't you want it?"

 

"Yeah, I want it… it's just... nobody’s ever trusted me enough to **give** me their blood."

 

She leaned down and kissed him then murmured against his lips.  "I trust you, Spike." She nicked her tongue again and probed his mouth, sighing when he sucked at the wound then licked it closed. She pulled back and smiled down at him, "Now lay back and relax… well… as much as you can, considering what I'm about to do to you. Just be a good little vamp and I won't have to tie you up." His eyes widened and she smirked down at him. "This time."

 

XX

XXXX

XX

 

He arched up off the couch in full game face, roaring as he spent his seed deep in her throat, then he fell back to the couch, panting harshly. He whispered, "God, Dawn, that was…" and passed out. She licked him clean and tucked him back into his jeans then did up the buttons.

 

She smiled as she watched his demon recede then picked the device up off the floor, pressed it gently to his head above the chip, and pushed the button. He tensed slightly and twitched back into game face for a second then fell still again. She picked up the scanner and held it above his head. No beep. * _You're free now, Spike.*_

She got up and walked into the kitchen looking for a snack, but Spike didn’t have any human food anywhere in the cupboards.  There were only a few blood bags in the fridge and half a dozen bottles of Jack in the freezer.  “God, Spike.  You used to love eating human food.  Now all you’ve got is blood and booze.”  She looked around the kitchen and smiled.  “I’m gonna fix that.”  She walked back over to the couch and leaned down to give him a gentle kiss then whispered, "I'll be right back, Spike."

 

XX

XXXX

XX

 

Spike woke slowly and blinked at the empty room then sat up, clutching his head. * _Bloody hell. What'd she do to me?*_ He looked around blearily then sniffed deeply. * _She's gone.*_ His shoulders slumped and he fell back against the couch. * _Should've expected it, I guess.*_ He reached over and snagged his duster out of the chair, then lay down on his side, wrapping it around him. * _Least I've got my coat.*_ He lifted it over his head and smelled deeply of the leather. * _Smells like her.*_ He closed his eyes and fell asleep with tears slipping off his cheeks.

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Not Long to Wait

Ch 6 – It’s Dead

 

She let herself back into the apartment then walked into the kitchen and dropped several bags of groceries and to-go containers on the counter. She dug through the cupboards until she found a large mug then pulled a blood bag out of the fridge.  She had to tear it open with her teeth because Spike apparently didn’t own any knives.  She drained it into the mug and popped it into the small microwave.

 

While it was heating, she quickly stowed the groceries and carried the to-go containers into the living room. She set the food on the beat up coffee table then headed back into the kitchen when the microwave beeped. She pulled the warm blood out of the microwave and placed it on the table near Spike’s head then pulled the coat away from his face and frowned at the tears still wet on his cheeks.  She dropped to her knees beside the couch and gently rubbed the tears away with her thumb. "Spike? Hey, you in there?”

 

His eyelids fluttered then opened slowly. He looked at her worried face for a moment, then closed his eyes again and whispered, "You came back."

 

She smiled and leaned in, placing a gentle kiss to his lips. "Well, yeah. Did you think I wouldn't?"

 

He nodded slightly and whispered, "Thought you'd changed your mind about me."

 

She placed her hand on his cheek and held it there until he opened his eyes. "Never gonna happen. I love you, Spike. Now sit up and drink your blood before it gets cold."

 

He sat up slowly and picked up the mug, turning it in his hands but not drinking. "How long was I out?"

 

She pulled a phone from her pocket and looked at the screen. "About an hour or so, I guess. You must've woken up while I was gone because you've got your coat and you didn't when I left. Drink up. You need to heal. I deactivated the chip while you were passed out."

 

"So that's why my head hurts. It's really dead?"

 

She nodded, "Yep. The scanner doesn't register a charge, so it's dead. You're finally free of it, Spike. Want to go punch someone and test it out?"

 

He smiled and shook his head, "Maybe later. Um… thanks for… earlier."

 

She got up and sat down on the couch next to him then leaned over and nuzzled his ear. "No problem. I'll do it again if you want after you've had your blood."

 

He turned to look at her and tilted his head. "You don't want me to give you your turn?"

 

She lifted the hand holding the mug, "Drink your blood. We've got all kinds of time to do all kinds of fun things, and yes, I'd love for you to, but it's not like you owe me, Spike. I did that because I love you and I wanted to make you feel good, not because I expected payback. I'm not Buffy."

 

He laughed bitterly as he gripped the cup, "No, you aren't, Bit. She never did anythin' like that for me. It was always ‘bout her, what she wanted, and she didn't care if I got any pleasure out of it as long as she got off. She ran out leaving me bloody and bruised and aching for release more times than I care to count."

 

"Told you she was a bitch, Spike."

 

He looked down at the cup in his hand then raised it to his lips and drank it down. He set it on the table then clasped his hands together in his lap and turned to her, "Dawn, can I ask you something?"

 

"Sure, Spike, whatever you want."

 

"You keep talkin' 'bout Buffy in the past tense. She's dead, isn't she?"

 

"Yeah."

 

He blanched and looked down at his hands. "When?"

 

"About a year after you left. I already told you about the Big Bad that all the potentials came to fight.  Well, the school had been rebuilt right over the Hellmouth and it'd set up camp down there. We all went in to fight it and Buffy didn't make it out. Angel had given her this necklace that was supposed to help. She killed the Big Bad and the necklace wiped out the minions and closed the Hellmouth. Sunnydale's gone. Nothing but a giant crater now."

 

"That soddin’ poofter just left her to die?"

 

She shook her head. "No. He wanted to be the one to wear the necklace but she sent him away. Something about if we lost then he'd have to pick up the fight."

 

"Who else made it out?"

 

"Everyone except Buffy, Anya, and a few of the potentials." She lifted his chin and looked into his eyes. "Are you ok?"

 

He shrugged, "Don't know. Not sure how I feel ‘bout her anymore. Yesterday I would've been devastated by her death. Today I'm findin' it a bit hard to give a bloody damn." He ran his hands angrily through his hair. "God! I wanted her for so long. Thought I loved her, and maybe I did at first, but then things just started gettin' so bad. But I stuck around, kept tryin' to make her see me, hopin' she'd love me, 'cause I haven't had that, not since my Mum."

 

She took his hand in her own and twined their fingers together. "You've got it now if you want it. I'll never treat you like shit or beat on you just because I'm having a bad day. And you don't have to worry about me leaving you unless you tell me to go and even then you'll have a fight on your hands. I love you, Spike, and I hope that one day you might love me back. I know it's gonna take time with everything you've been through, but I'm willing to wait. You're worth it to me."

 

He pulled her into his lap and kissed her long and deep then pressed his forehead to hers. "Don't think you'll have to wait long, luv. Not long at all."


	7. Chapter 7

 

Not Long to Wait

Ch 7 – Make Him Sorry

 

He leaned against the building, moaning low in his throat as she nibbled on his neck and ran her hands over his chest. She ground against him and he growled, "Luv, if you keep doin' that, we're gonna give these people quite a show. We're already gettin' some strange looks."

 

She glanced back over her shoulder and glared at the people walking past. "Let 'em look. They're just jealous that they don't have someone as sexy as you to nibble on." She nipped at his neck again then ran her fingers through his hair, brushing it back from his face. "We really need to do something with your hair, Spike."

 

He laughed, "What's wrong with my hair, luv?"

 

She nibbled up his neck and bit down gently on his earlobe. "Well, I kinda miss the blond, but I like the length. We just need to keep it off your face. It’s too beautiful to hide under all that hair."

 

"Oi! I am not beautiful!"

 

She laughed, "Ok, ok. You’re handsome and strong and manly instead of beautiful, Mr. Picky Pants." She leaned up for a soft kiss then asked, "Wanna go get something to eat?"

 

"Sure, luv. There's an Italian place just down the street."

 

They set off down the street holding hands, talking and laughing. As they passed a noisy bar, four men stepped out onto the sidewalk behind them. "Well. Well. Would ya look at this! It's my blue-eyed pansy boy!"

 

Spike stuttered to a halt and started trembling as he gripped Dawn's hand almost hard enough to break it.  She lifted her other hand to his arm and frowned at the fear rolling off him.  “Spike?”

 

The largest man in the group stepped up behind Spike and leaned close.  "Back for another go round, boy? Liked it that much, did ya?" He clamped a meaty hand around the back of Spike’s neck and shoved him toward a nearby alley, tearing him away from Dawn. Two of the other men latched viciously on to Dawn's arms and pushed her roughly around the corner then pinned her against the wall.

 

The man holding Spike pushed him against the rough brick building on the other side of the alley and stripped the duster off him, tossing it away. He pressed himself tight against Spike's back and started thrusting his hips against Spike's ass while he whispered, "Can't wait to get my dick in that tight ass. Gonna fuck you good, boy, then I'm gonna fuck your bitch."

 

Spike's eyes were closed and he was mouthing the word ‘no’ over and over as he dug his fingers into the brick.  Dawn saw the tears spilling down his cheeks as she said quietly, "The chip is dead, Spike. You've got your bite back."

 

The two men holding her looked at her strangely and one said, "Bite? What the hell?" He turned toward the man holding Spike, "This one's crazy, Jim." He looked back at her and asked, "What are you talking about, bitch?"

 

She smiled at him and nodded her head toward Spike. "Look."

 

Spike's eyes were glowing amber and the light from the street was glinting off his fangs. He growled low in his chest; "Get OFF me!" then braced his hands on the wall and pushed violently backwards.

 

Jim stumbled back across the alley, laughing, "Oh, gonna fight me this time, boy? Good. I like it rough." He stepped forward and Spike spun and landed a hard punch square on Jim’s jaw, sending him flying across the alley. He crashed into a dumpster and slumped to the dirty pavement as Spike froze and clutched his head, expecting to be brought to his knees by blinding pain.

 

When the pain didn’t come, he looked up and caught Dawn's eye then grinned around his fangs. She whispered, "Go get him, Spike. Make him sorry."

 

The two men holding Dawn were standing there bug-eyed and had forgotten that they were supposed to be restraining her. She slipped her arms out of their grasp and whipped her hands up, grabbing fistfuls of their hair.  She slammed their heads together with a loud crack then laughed as they slid bonelessly to the ground.

 

Spike slipped across the alley with vampire speed and hauled Jim up by the front of his shirt then pinned him against the wall with a pale hand to his neck. Jim screamed like a little girl when he saw Spike's demon and his bladder suddenly let go. Spike wrinkled his nose as he looked down at the puddle forming on the ground just beneath Jim’s shaking boots. "Pitiful, mate, just pitiful. Thought you liked it rough."

 

The man on look-out at the mouth of the alley glanced from Jim dangling from Spike's hand to his friends lying unconscious on the ground and suddenly decided that he had pressing business elsewhere.

 

Spike wrapped his hands in Jim's shirt and tossed him into the wall across the alley. He bounced off and landed in a heap then Spike hauled him up and pinned him against the wall again. Jim blinked blood out of his eye and stammered, "What the hell are you?"

 

Spike pushed his head to the side then leaned in and snarled, "William the Bloody, Master Vampire, at your service," then sank his fangs deep. Jim screamed and his hands scrabbled ineffectively at Spike's back for a few minutes then fell limply to his sides as his eyes glazed over. Spike lifted his bloody mouth from Jim's neck and roared loudly into the night then dropped him to the ground with a thud as he licked the blood from his fangs.

 

Dawn casually walked over and picked up the duster then shook the dirt off and held it out to Spike. "He dead?"

 

Spike took the coat and shrugged into it then wrapped his arms around her and squeezed tight. "No. I left enough in 'im to keep 'im alive." He leashed the demon and pressed his forehead to hers. "You were right, Bit, I keep me from killing."

 

She grinned and gave him a quick peck, "Told ya. Alright Big Bad, let's go get something to eat, I'm starving." She started walking toward the street then stopped when she noticed that Spike wasn't following her. She turned to see him still standing in the same spot, staring down at Jim. "What's wrong, Spike?"

 

He looked up at her with a tortured expression.  "What if I had killed him, Dawn? Would you still be able to love me?"

 

She walked back over to him and grabbed the lapels of the duster, pulling him close. "Yes. No question." She kissed him hard, tasting Jim's blood in his mouth, then slipped her arms inside the duster and wrapped him up tight, whispering against his neck. "He's the evil one, not you. He has a soul and he still hurts people just because he can. You don't have a soul and you let him live even after what he did to you. You're the better man, Spike. And you're stronger than I am. I would've killed him. Slowly. Now let's go before I decide to kill him anyway for hurting you."

 

He looked at her with wide eyes and whispered, "You'd kill for me?"

 

"In a heartbeat."  Sirens warbled faintly in the distance and Dawn backed up. "We’d better go. Sounds like running man called the cops." She took Spike's hand and pulled him out of the alley and down the street. They stepped through the door of the restaurant just as three cop cars screeched to a halt at the mouth of the alley.

 

Dawn glanced at Spike with a worried look, "Should we get out of here? They might come looking for us."

 

Spike shook his head, "No, they won't. This town's just like Sunnydale, pet. Doesn't matter how much he carries on that he was bitten by a vampire, the bobbies'll just chalk it up to an animal attack or a BBQ fork accident. We're safe." He pulled her close and nuzzled her neck then licked across her pulse point, smiling at her gasp. "Let's get a table, pet, so I can have dinner with the woman I love."

 

She stared at him with wide eyes and broke into a huge grin.


	8. Chapter 8

 

Not Long to Wait

Ch 8 – Talk Funny

 

Dawn spun around and jammed her stake into the shaggy-haired vampire just as Spike twisted the head off his twin. She straightened up and brushed the vamp dust off her jacket then smiled, "Never seen twin vamps before."

 

Spike slipped his duster off and gave it a good shake then put it back on. "Neither have I and I’ve got a century on you, pet."

 

She glanced over his shoulder then tossed her stake to him. "Behind you."

 

He caught it, flipping it around as he took a step to his left then swung his fist back, hitting the mark without even looking behind him. "Dotty fledges. Should know better than to try to sneak up on a Master. That git probably wasn't out of the ground more than a few weeks."

 

She laughed. "I’ve never seen a place with this many vampires.  How many have we dusted this week?"

 

He slipped the stake into an inside pocket and leaned against the building. "I've got us at fifty-three, pet. Told you the bobbies wouldn't be tryin' to find anythin’.  This town is lousy with vampires.”

 

She kicked at the dust pile near her feet. "If there's so many, then why didn't Jimmy boy know what you were? He acted like he'd never seen a vampire before."

 

Spike shrugged, "It's very possible he hasn't, luv. All the vamps here are fledges. I haven't sensed any over ten years old and no masters at all."

 

"So? Why does that make a difference?"

 

"Fledges aren't at full strength yet so they only hunt small or weak humans. That sod is too big for a fledge to go after, 'specially if he's always with his mates."

 

She pulled out a crumpled pack of smokes, lit two and handed one to him. "What about other demons? I haven't seen anything besides vamps and I’ve been here six months."

 

He nodded his thanks then brought the cigarette to his lips and inhaled deeply. "No Hellmouth, luv. Nothin' to draw ‘em here. One reason it's so popular with us. Lots of Happy Meals and no competition."

 

She stepped close to him then turned around and leaned against him. "Oh. Well at least that means no researching demons trying to find out how to kill them. Between the two of us we should have this town pretty much vamp-free in a month or so."

 

He wrapped his arm around her waist and nuzzled her neck, "Then what, luv?"

 

She shrugged, "I don't know, maybe find some other little town with a bloodsucker problem and de-vamp it." She took a long draw on her cigarette then tossed it away and turned around to face him. "So tell me, Master William, would you like to travel the countryside with me and dust vampires wherever we find them?"

 

He burst out laughing, "Nice accent, luv. You sound **almost** English. Wouldn't fool an Englishman, of course, but I'm sure Colonials would eat it up."

 

She smiled, "I've been watching a lot of Doctor Who since I got here, and in my line of work I have a lot of time on my hands to practice talking funny."

 

He scowled, "Oi! I do not _talk funny!_ "

 

She smiled at him then leaned in and gave him a kiss. "I love how you talk, Spike.  It's very sexy.  Just hearing you speak in that low, growly voice makes me wet."

 

He growled low, “Like this, kitten?”

 

She nodded and ground against him, “Like that.  God, that makes me hot.”

 

He grinned, "Good to know, pet.  So, what d'you do for work anyway? You've never said."

 

She shrugged, "Same as you."

 

He smirked, "You strip in a gay night club?"

 

She laughed, "No, I've been stripping in the club across the street from yours."

 

He grabbed her arms and snarled, "You've been workin' for Butch?"

 

She looked down at his hands on her arms then frowned as she looked back up at him. "Yeah. What's wrong, Spike?"

 

His grip on her arms tightened just a little. "He's never tried to… do anythin’ to you, has he?"

 

She shook her head, "No. Why?"

 

He loosened his grip then dropped his hands. "I've heard things ‘bout how he treats his girls."

 

She smiled, "I've heard the same things, but I told him when I first started there what would happen to him if he touched me. He's been nothing but respectful to me."

 

He smirked, "What’d you threaten 'im with?"

 

She shrugged and smirked at him.  "Told him anything he touched me with would get ripped off and fed to him."

 

He burst out laughing, "Wish I could've seen the look on his face when he heard that."

 

She laughed with him, "It was pretty funny." She pulled her phone from her pocket and punched a few buttons. "I'm actually supposed to work tomorrow. You want to come watch?"

 

He shook his head, "Don't think that'd be a very good idea, pet."

 

She frowned, "Why? Thought you'd want to see me dancing around half naked."

 

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "I love to see you starkers, pet. Just don't think you'd keep your job very long if I started poundin' on the customers for lookin' at my girl."

 

She nuzzled his neck and nibbled on his ear. "I love you, Spike."

 

He murmured against her neck, "Love you too, Bit, just wish I had enough dosh to take care of you properly. Don't like you havin' to work for rubbish like Butch."

 

He nibbled on her neck then kissed up her jaw to her lips. She tangled her hands in his hair and pulled him into a deep kiss then suddenly stiffened and pulled back. "Oh my God! I totally forgot!" She backed up a step and jerked open the duster then started digging in the pockets.

 

Spike looked down at her with wide eyes.  "What're you doin', Bit?"

 

"Looking for something."

 

"I’d gathered that, luv.  What’re you looking for?"

 

"An orange piece of paper with some information written on it. Thought I left it in the duster, but it must be back at my apartment." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the alley then hailed a cab. They climbed into the back seat and Spike's eyes got wide when she gave the driver her address.

 

She looked over at him and noticed the look on his face, "What?"

 

"That's the most posh part of town, Bit."

 

She smiled, "Yeah, I know."

 

He sputtered, “If you live there then why the hell have you been stayin’ at my shitty little flat?”

 

She leaned into him then slipped her hand under his shirt and scratched her nails lightly down his chest. “Because that’s where you are.”  He leaned his head back as she nipped at his neck then moaned as her hand dropped lower and started rubbing him through his jeans. She whispered in his ear, "You make me so hot, Spike." She shifted her hips and laid her leg over his then took his hand and placed it on the inside of her thigh. He growled as he slid his hand up her leg to her core and found it uncovered.

 

"Mmmm, no knickers, pet. Just the way I like it." He deftly slid two fingers in and worked her with his thumb until she was panting and moaning against his neck. She thrust herself against his hand and clenched, biting down on his shoulder to muffle the scream as she climaxed. She leaned back against the seat and panted as he brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean. "You taste so good, kitten."

 

The cab pulled over to the curb and they climbed out. Dawn stepped to the front window to pay the driver and he motioned for her to lean down then whispered, "Your guy there, he's a vampire, miss.  He’s got no reflection.  You shouldn't invite him in."

 

She looked back over her shoulder at Spike and smiled then turned back to the driver and whispered, "I know." She handed over the fare and stepped back then laughed when the driver caught sight of Spike standing behind her in full game face. She leaned back into him, baring her neck, then giggled when the driver stomped on the gas and sped away from the curb just as Spike's fangs brushed her skin. She turned to face him and kissed him hard then whispered, "I want you. Now."

 

His demon receded as he took her hand and pulled her toward the building. She waved at the doorman when he pulled open the door and they walked quickly into the lobby. She pointed to the elevators and he hurried them over and pushed the button. "Not that one, Spike. Mine's around the corner."

 

He tilted his head. "You have your own lift?"

 

She nodded. "Yep, I live in the penthouse." She pulled him into the private elevator and punched the button. As the doors slid closed she pushed him against the wall and popped the buttons of his jeans. He growled as her mouth slid around him and tangled his hands in her hair as she went to work. He was panting and thrusting his hips when the doors slid open and she got to her feet and led her lust dazed vampire into the apartment.  She pulled him into the living room and slid her skirt up then bent over the back of the couch as she looked back over her shoulder. "It's not nice to keep a lady waiting, Spike."

 

He grinned as he stepped forward and grasped her hips, moaning as he slid deep into her heat. "God, you feel so good." He thrust slowly at first then harder as she held onto the couch and pushed back against him. He slid his hand around and fingered her as she panted and grunted with the force of his thrusts. She clenched, screaming his name, and he followed her with a loud roar then collapsed onto her back and murmured, "So good, pet. So bloody good."

 

She smiled and lifted her head, "So, you want the tour?"


	9. Chapter 9

 

Not Long to Wait

Ch 9 – The Table

 

"Bloody hell, Dawn, this place is amazin'. How can you afford it? I know strippers make good money but this…"

 

She dropped down on the couch and pulled him down beside her. "The Council is paying for it."

 

His eyebrow rose, "The Council of Wankers pays for your flat?"

 

She laughed, "Yeah. We have an arrangement. I kill whatever demons I find wherever I am and they pay for my apartment. I can tell you I've definitely earned it in this town. I've never dusted so many vamps in one place before. About a month ago I found a nest in an old apartment building and dusted twenty-six in one night."

 

Spike chuckled, “I heard about that.  Ran across a couple of fledges on my way back to my flat and they told me I should get out of town ‘cause the Slayer was here and on a mission.  Think the story got a little blown out of proportion though.  They told me it was closer to fifty vamps.”  He tilted his head and smiled, "Are you the Slayer?"

 

Dawn laughed, "No, Faith still is. Last I heard, she and Robin were in Cleveland or somewhere. I don't really keep in touch."

 

"Faith's still kickin' about? Thought she'd have been killed by now. Who's Robin?"

 

"Her husband. He was the Principal of the rebuilt school in Sunnydale. His mom was a Slayer back in the '70s."

 

Spike turned to face her with a thoughtful expression. "Is he black?"

 

She nodded, "Yeah. Why?"

 

His eyes got wide and he glanced over at the duster draped over a chair then whispered, "Nikki."

 

She smacked her palm against her forehead, "God, I don't know why I didn't realize it before. Your second Slayer. I've read all your history; I should've put it together. You killed Robin's mother."

 

He looked down at his hands and murmured, "Yeah," then looked back up at her. "Does he know it was me? Did Buffy tell 'im?"

 

She shrugged, "I don't know. Wouldn't put it past her though. I know he's been hunting for the vamp that killed his mom for pretty much his whole life, but he never said anything about knowing it was you. Least not that I heard. Guess we'll just have to wait and see if we ever meet up with him."

 

Spike looked up at the ceiling and scowled, "Yeah. Lookin' forward to that. We fight… I kill him… and then look over my shoulder for Faith and a pointy bit of wood for the rest of my unlife."

 

Dawn shook her head, "Oh, I don't think you'd be fighting just him. If he knows then Faith does too."

 

Spike sighed, "Great. I'm not sorry I killed Nikki. It was part of the dance and she knew that, but I'm doubtin' that he's gonna see things the same way."

 

"No, probably not. Guess we'll see."

 

"Yeah." He ran his fingers through his hair then glanced at his duster again, "So what's the paper you were lookin' for earlier?"

 

She jumped off the couch and walked to the desk in the corner of the room under the window. She opened a drawer and moved some stuff around then pulled out a well worn piece of folded orange paper and brought it back over to the couch. She handed it to Spike then sat down and folded her hands in her lap.

 

He looked at her then looked down at the paper in his hand and carefully opened it. "United Central Bank of Los Angeles. Account Number 85737327299." He looked up at her again and asked, "What is this, Bit?"

 

She smiled, "Your account."

 

He frowned and shook his head, "I don't have any accounts, Dawn. What’re you talkin' about?"

 

She scooted closer to him and twined her fingers with his, "After you left, I called Angel and asked if he could help me find you. He said you'd probably just gone to find someone to remove the chip and you'd be back."

 

He growled, "Ponce never did like me. I'm not surprised he didn't help you."

 

She squeezed his hand, "He did help, Spike. After Sunnydale took a crap, I went to stay with him in LA. He's the head of this huge law firm and he put some of his people to work researching you. He figured that you'd probably gone back to England, so he had them look up everything they could find on your human life."

 

Spike shook his head, "I don't understand, Bit. How's knowin' what a poncy git I was then supposed to help find me now?"

 

She smiled, "He thought you might go back to where you grew up. I didn't, so I just went to any town I heard of with vamp activity and looked for you."

 

He held up the orange paper. "So how's this fit in?"

 

"During the research they uncovered an account in London that your Dad opened in your name when you were born. He put money into it every year until he died and it'd been just sitting there ever since. Angel had some papers worked up that said I was your great-great whatever granddaughter and had the money moved to LA."

 

"So it's your money."

 

She shook her head, "No, it's yours. The account's in my name but I haven't touched it. Told you I didn't want your money, Spike."

 

“But you could’ve used it to live on instead of havin’ to work for gits like Butch.”

 

She shook her head again, “It’s yours, Spike.  It would’ve been wrong for me to use it without your permission.”

 

"How much is there?"

 

"Last time I checked it was close to three million.”

 

Spike bolted to his feet as his mouth dropped open and he shouted, "Dollars?!?"

 

Dawn burst into laughter, "Yes, dollars. You're a millionaire, Spike."

 

He fell back against the couch in a boneless heap and whispered, "Bloody hell."

 

Dawn's phone started chirping an annoying tune and she rolled her eyes as she pulled it from her pocket. "Speak of the devil." She flipped it open.  "Hi, Angel. We were just talking about you." She got to her feet and started pacing around the living room.

 

She grinned, "Yeah, about a week ago."

 

She mouthed over to Spike, ‘Love you,’ then said into the phone, "He's fine. Chip's dead."

 

She frowned at the phone and spat out, "No, he hasn't killed anyone and he's not going to."

 

The grin was back.  "Yeah, we are."

 

She shook her head, "No, I haven't told anyone."

 

"Kay, talk to you later. Bye." She closed the phone and smiled over at Spike as she stuffed it back into her pocket. When she saw the look on his face she dropped onto the couch next to him and gently cupped his cheek. "What's wrong?"

 

"You haven't told anyone 'bout me. Us."

 

She shook her head, "No, I haven't. So?"

 

The pain in his eyes broke her heart as he said quietly, "So I'm to be your dirty little secret then. Keep me hidden away from your friends and family." He looked away as his voice dropped to barely a whisper, "Just like last time."

 

She straddled his lap and pulled him close. "No, Spike. You're not my secret and I'm proud to be your girl. I told you I don't keep in touch with anyone. Angel's the first person from the old bunch I've talked to since I moved here. Angel and Giles are the only two that even know where I am."

 

He pushed her back a little and looked up at her, "You didn't tell Angel."

 

She smiled, "Didn't need to. He already knows how I feel about you."

 

"Oh. Why'd he call just now?  It sounded like he already knew I was here."

 

"He did.  He has people keeping tabs on me because he’s annoying like that. Whoever it is probably saw me with you and called him. If it'll make you feel better I'll get Giles on the phone and tell him right now. It's kind of early there but I don't mind waking him up." She pulled her phone out and flipped it open then started punching numbers.

 

Spike reached up and stilled her fingers. "No, you don’t need to ring the Watcher.  I'm sorry, pet. I shouldn't have expected you to act like Buffy. I should've trusted you."

 

She closed the phone and dropped it onto the table at the end of the couch then gently brushed his hair back out of his eyes.  "It's ok, Spike. You’ve been through a lot of crap and I know it's gonna take time for you to be secure in how I feel about you, but if you're ever unsure of something, just ask me. Okay?"

 

"Ok, luv." He pulled her close and kissed her fiercely then started kissing down her neck as he slipped his hands under her shirt. He reached up to unclasp her bra and growled against her neck, "No bra and no knickers. You're bloody perfect." He slid one hand around to her front and cupped a breast, flicking the nipple with his thumb. She reached down and pulled the shirt over her head then tangled her hands in his hair and brought his mouth to her breast.

 

"I love feeling your mouth on me, Spike."

 

She felt the bulge in his pants get suddenly larger as he mumbled against her breast, "Do you now?" He laved the nipple with his tongue then drew it sharply into his mouth and suckled. She gasped and pushed against him as he purred low in his chest. He moved to the other breast and circled the nipple with his tongue then bit down on it gently. She moaned as he slid his hands under her then stood and carried her to the dining room table. He set her on the edge then slowly laid her down as he kissed and licked down her stomach.

 

When he reached her skirt he slid the fabric up over her hips and moved down to bite gently on the inside of her thigh. She gasped and clutched his hair as he dropped to his knees at the edge of the table. He draped her legs over his shoulders as he nibbled up her leg then turned and delved deep into her with his tongue. She moaned and raised her hips as he thrust and curled his tongue. "Taste so bloody good, pet." He replaced his tongue with two fingers and licked gently and thrust slowly until she was panting and pulling toward him. He drew her in and sucked hard while he moved his tongue quickly. She was screaming and trying to pull his hair clean out as she clamped her thighs around his head and arched up off the table.

 

She’d let go of his hair and was grasping the edges of the table the fifth time she arched up and clamped her thighs tight around his head. She fell back to the table and quivered as he licked at her gently.  She murmured, "Illegal. That mouth should be illegal it's so good." He growled against her then worked his tongue quickly and she arched up again.

 

She fell back to the table completely limp and he raised his head and smiled then got to his feet, holding her legs. He stood and looked down at her splayed across the table with her hair fanned out around her head. Her breathing had slowed and her eyes were closed. She was out. He chuckled as he gently picked her up and carried her to the bedroom then pulled the covers back and tucked her in. He placed a gentle kiss to her lips and whispered, "Love you, Dawn."


	10. Chapter 10

 

Not Long to Wait

Ch 10 – Muzzled

 

Dawn’s phone was chirping again as Spike walked back into the living room. He picked it up and looked at the screen then frowned. He flipped it open and sighed as he said, "'Lo, Watcher."

 

"Spike." You could almost see the contempt dripping out of the phone. "Where is Dawn?"

 

"Sleepin'. What can I do for you, Rupert?"

 

"You can leave. Get out and leave her be."

 

The words sliced through him like a sword. * _I should leave. I don't deserve her.*_ He shook his head and clenched his jaw and there was steel in his voice when he answered. "No. She wants me here and it's her decision to make. If she asks me to go, I will, but ‘til then I'll be here whether you like it or not." He dropped down onto the couch. "Guess Peaches rang you, yeah?"

 

"Yes. He's concerned about Dawn and your... relationship."

 

"What about it? I'm not gonna harm her, Rupert."

 

"You harmed Buffy and that was while you were chipped. Dawn has no such protection if I'm to believe what Angel told me about her deactivating it."

 

Spike laughed bitterly, "The Slayer hurt me far more than I ever did her. She used to beat the livin' shit outta me.  I was her personal vampire punchin’ bag.  Did you know that, Rupert? No, you probably didn't, not that you'd give a bloody damn, and yes, Dawn did kill the chip. And as far as Dawn havin' _protection_ from me, the chip didn't work on her anyway. She's not human."

 

"Have you started killing again?"

 

"No."

 

"Do you plan to?"

 

"I'll kill to defend Dawn or myself but not to feed."

 

"You expect me to believe that one of the most notoriously violent vampires in all of history is going to stop killing just like that?"

 

"I haven't killed anyone since that buggerin’ chip got shoved up my brain. How long ago was that, Watcher?"

 

"Irrelevant. You were muzzled. Now you aren't."

 

Spike angrily ran his hand through his hair.  "God, you’re bloody thick, Rupert.  I couldn't do the deed myself but if I'd really wanted someone dead I could've hired it out or taken over a vamp nest and had my minions kill for me. I could've done a lot of things that I didn't do, Watcher."

 

There was silence on the line for several minutes then Giles cleared his throat, "I suppose you do have a point."

 

"Yeah, I suppose I do. I'll have Bit ring you when she wakes. Goodbye, Rupert." He flipped the phone closed then leaned his head back and closed his eyes. * _That went well. He'll probably be on the next bloody plane with the Scoobies in tow, sharpened stakes at the ready.*_

 

He got to his feet and wandered around the apartment absently looking at things until he ended up in the kitchen standing in front of the fridge. He opened it and smiled at the shelves full of Chinese food containers and pizza boxes. _Guess Bit still doesn't like to cook._

He walked back into the living room and rummaged through the desk until he found paper and a pen. He scribbled a quick note then snagged his duster and quietly slipped out.

 

XX

XXXX

XX

 

She yawned and stretched then relaxed and opened her eyes. She smiled at the ceiling for a few minutes before she remembered why she was smiling. * _Spike. God, that tongue. That mouth. He's perfect.*_ She pushed the covers back and glanced at the clock then sat up and looked down at herself. No shirt and her skirt was still bunched up around her waist. She stood and slipped it off, dropping it into the hamper on the way to the bathroom. She slipped into the shower and quickly washed up then wandered out to the living room in a robe with a towel wrapped around her dripping hair.

 

_*Duster's gone. He's not here. Wonder where he went?*_ She wandered toward the kitchen and noticed a piece of paper lying in the center of the dining room table. A shiver went down her spine and blooming warmth filled her core as she remembered what had happened on that table not four hours ago. She grasped the edge of it in a tight grip and pressed her legs together, a loud moan escaping her lips. * _God, he can make me come just by remembering what he's done to me.*_

She reached for the paper and smiled when she saw the delicate back slanted writing. * _He has such beautiful handwriting. It's… I don't know… elegant, I guess. Looks like the writing in a lot of those old dusty books of Giles'.*_

_ Pet, Gone to get something to eat. Be back soon. All my love, -S- _

__

She glanced at the clock then walked to the window and pulled back the curtain. Daylight was just breaking across the horizon. * _He got caught by the sun. Hope he made it back to his apartment.*_ She closed the curtain and slipped out of the robe as she hurried into the bedroom. She toweled her hair then quickly combed it out and twisted it into a loose braid. She rummaged through her closet and pulled out a long flowing skirt and a loose tank top then bypassed the dresser that contained her underwear with a smirk. * _Don't need those. He likes me bare.*_ That thought sent another shiver down her spine and made heat pool in her core as she quickly pulled her clothes on. She snagged a jacket out of the hall closet then scooped up her phone and small wallet, stuffing them into the jacket pockets as she headed for the elevator.

 

XX

XXXX

XX

 

He stood at the door of his flat and pulled the blanket back from the window just a bit, careful not to let any of the light touch him. * _Soddin' sun._ _Shouldn't have wandered around so long.*_ He closed the blanket and walked into the small kitchen, put some groceries in the fridge then turned and opened a cupboard. The hinges groaned faintly and he stood there, his hand grasping the handle and a small smile on his face as he seemed to look through the door. * _God, the sounds she makes. Never get tired of hearin' that.*_ His tongue slipped out and licked his lips. * _And she tastes so good.*_ He shuddered and let go of the handle then looked down at himself. * _And I'm stuck here all day with a ragin' hard-on. Bollocks.*_

He reached down to adjust himself then started pulling what was left of the food Dawn brought over out of the cupboard and stacked it the bag. He pulled a blood bag from the fridge and poured it into his mug then set it in the microwave. While it was heating, he grabbed his duffel from behind the couch and started stuffing his clothes and things into it then brought the bag of groceries over and upended it into the duffel.

 

The microwave beeped and he pulled out the mug then walked around his tiny flat sipping his blood and looking for anything he might have missed. * _Think I got everythin’. Just need to get the Jack out of the freezer and the food out of the fridge and I'm packed.*_

He stared down at his not even half full duffel bag and dropped down into his chair. * _Pitiful. Everythin' I own in the world doesn't even fill up a soddin' duffel bag. 'Course, I left all my things in SunnyHell. My car, God, I loved that DeSoto! My books, everythin'. Guess I'll have to start again.*_ He leaned back in the chair and smiled. * _Start again with Dawn. Least I've got the bob to take care of her now. I'm a soddin' millionaire. Bloody Hell.*_

His smile turned to a frown when another thought crossed his mind. * _Never even thought to ask if she **wants**_ _me to move in with her. She didn't actually **ask** me to or anythin'. Maybe she doesn't.*_ He looked at the duffle bag again and scowled. * _Well, least it won't take me long to unpack if she doesn't want me to.*_

He finished off his blood then set the mug on the table and settled further into the chair. * _Guess I'll catch some kip and wait for the sun to set.*_ He licked his lips again and his eyes drifted shut. * _So bloody good.*_


	11. Chapter 11

 

Not Long to Wait

Ch 11 – Cleaning

 

She knocked lightly on the door and listened. Nothing. * _Wonder if he's even here? He might’ve got caught out somewhere else.*_ She was about to unlock the door when she had an idea. She tried the knob and it turned easily in her hand. * _He's here.*_ She swung the door open and stepped inside, closing it quickly to keep the sun out. She slipped out of her jacket and hung it on a hook next to the door then turned around and saw him. He was crashed out in his chair with a duffel sitting open on the floor next to his feet. She walked over and peered into the bag, seeing his clothes, a few books and food. * _He's leaving?*_ She shook her head and put on her resolve face. * _Like hell he is.*_

She looked down at him and smiled as she noticed the prominent bulge in his pants. She walked around to the back of the chair and bent down to gently lick his ear. He growled low in his chest and murmured, "Dawn."

 

She slid her hands down his chest as she nibbled on his ear and neck. He turned his head slightly to give her better access and she smiled against his neck and gently sucked. She popped open the buttons of his jeans and pulled him out, flicking her thumb across the tip. His hips bucked slightly and he moaned low in his throat. She slowly stroked him as she whispered in his ear, "So big. Love it, Spike. Love what you do to me."

 

His started thrusting his hips against her hand then quietly whimpered when she let go and moved around to the front of the chair. She lifted her skirt and carefully kneeled over him then reached down and guided him into her. She sank down onto him with a loud moan and his hips thrust up as his eyes flew open. He moved his hands to her hips and ground into her as he whispered, "It wasn't a dream. You're really here."

 

She smiled and leaned down to kiss him hard. "I am." She moaned and gripped his shoulders as she rode him. His hands slipped under her shirt and slid over her breasts, pinching and squeezing, then he lifted her shirt and brought a breast to his mouth, sucking hard. She moaned and pressed closer to him as she moved faster. They were both panting as his hands moved back to her hips and he lifted and slammed her down until she couldn’t form words. "Ah… Spi… ye… ye… ye… ah… Spike!" She threw her head back as she screamed his name. He thrust up into her again and his whole body tensed as he let loose with a loud roar. She collapsed against him and they both sat there panting. When she had her breath back she sat up and beamed a smile down at him then said, "Good morning."

 

He pulled her to him and nuzzled her breast through her shirt. "Bloody good mornin'. A fella could get used to wakin' up like that."

 

She pulled his head away from her breast and nodded toward the bag on the floor. "So, where you going?"

 

He ducked his head and looked embarrassed when he muttered, "Oh. Uh… well… thought maybe I'd move in with you, but then I realized that you haven't actually asked me to, so… I uh… was just… um. Nowhere. I'm not goin' anywhere."

 

She lifted up his head and leaned in to place gentle kisses to his forehead, cheeks and nose before she settled on his lips. He deepened the kiss and held her to him until she had to break away to catch her breath. "God, you're good at that." She wiggled her hips and smiled when he gasped. "You're good at a lot of things."

 

She gently traced the scar on his eyebrow with her fingertip as she smiled at him. "Spike, can I ask you something?"

 

He nodded, "Of course, kitten."

 

She brushed the hair back from his face. "Would you move in with me?"

 

He smirked, "Hmmm. Have to think on that for a bit. Do I really want to give up my posh bachelor pad? Where will I have poker night with the strippers from down the club?"  She smacked him on the arm and he yelped, "Ok, ok! You've convinced me." He pulled her close, "I'd love to move in with you, pet."

 

XX

XXXX

XX

 

She was leaning against the kitchen counter nibbling on some crackers when he walked in and dropped his mug in the sink. "The flat's as clean as it's gonna get, luv. Can't believe you had me clean the place. Not like I signed a lease or anythin'."

 

She smirked, "Perils of being a good person, Spike. You don't leave things a mess when you move on. Do you think your landlord will throw a fit over the hole I punched in your fireplace?"

 

He laughed, "Doubt it. He hasn't been down here that I'm aware of since I moved in. Don't think he'll even notice."

 

"Well, I'll leave some money anyway so he can have it fixed."

 

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, nuzzling against her neck, "Whatever you want, luv."

 

He lifted her up and sat her on the counter then reached down and slid his hand under her skirt. He trailed his fingers up her leg to her core and gently slid them inside then growled, "So wet for me, kitten." She moaned and gripped his arms as he thrust and worked her with his thumb.

 

He leaned in and kissed her deeply as she slid her hands down to the bulge in his pants. "Want you in me, Spike, please."  He reached down and popped the buttons of his jeans then pulled her forward, groaning as she slid onto him. He hooked his arms under her knees and lifted her then turned and pressed her against the wall next to the fridge. He thrust deeply and she cried out, "Oh God, Spike! Right there!"

 

He pulled out almost all the way then slammed into her fast and hard as he groaned, "So tight, luv. So hot."

 

She had her hands tangled in his hair holding his head tight against her neck as his hips pounded against her. "Oh… my… God… Spike… feels… so…. good." She turned his head and pressed his mouth against her neck as she tensed. "Spike… bite… please… God… don't… stop."

 

He released his demon and sank his fangs deep into her neck as he buried himself in her heat. She screamed and fisted his hair as she came harder than she ever had before. He drank deep then threw his head back and roared as he spent deep inside her. He thrust a few more times and collapsed against her then gently licked the bite closed as she quivered and shuddered beneath him. He kissed slowly up her jaw to her lips then pulled back and looked at her. "You ok, pet?"

 

She opened her eyes and smiled dazedly at him. "Yeah. I'm good. You are a sex god, has anyone ever told you that?"

 

He laughed, "No, you'd be the first. You want me to put you down, luv?"

 

She shook her head, "Don't think my legs are working right now. Can you carry me over to the couch?"

 

He pulled her close and pushed away from the wall then walked over to the couch and lay down, still buried deep. She ground against him and shuddered then laid her head on his shoulder. "Today was a good day. One of the best I've ever had. Thank you, Spike."

 

He reached up and gently tucked a few strands of stray hair behind her ear, "For what, kitten?"

 

She stacked her hands flat on his chest and propped her chin on them, "For being here. For being you."

 

He smiled, "You're more than welcome, luv. This was the best day I've ever had, too. Thanks."

 

She slid her hands under his arms and laid her head on his shoulder then murmured against his neck, "You're welcome. Love you, Spike."

 

He trailed his hand along her back and whispered, "Love you too, Dawn," as they both drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

 

Not Long to Wait

Ch 12 – Gang

 

They had loaded Spike's stuff into the trunk of the cab and were waiting in line inside the store so Spike could turn his keys over to the clerk. Dawn was standing in front of him with her hands behind her back as she rubbed and squeezed him through his jeans. He moaned as he wrapped his arms around her and whispered against her neck. "Wait 'til I get you in that cab, luv. Gonna make you scream."

 

They stepped forward and Spike nodded at the clerk over Dawn’s shoulder. "Movin' out, mate. Here's my keys. Left some dosh on the kitchen counter to cover any damages." The clerk nodded, wearing a look on his face that said he just might've hit the jackpot. Spike scowled and let the demon out. "Make sure Rick gets it, you hear? If he doesn't, I'll find you and have me a snack."

 

The clerk gulped and nodded again without the jackpot look. Spike leashed the demon and smirked. "Good. Catch you later."

 

They climbed into the back seat of the cab and Spike pushed Dawn over to the driver's side while he sat in the middle. Dawn gave the driver her address and he took off. Spike turned her slightly so that she was leaning into the corner, then brought her leg up and draped it over his lap. He could smell how ready she was as she looked at him and licked her lips. He leaned over toward her as he slid his hand up her leg. "Can smell how much you want it, luv. Always ready for me."

 

She moaned and raised her hips as his fingers slid into her and slowly started thrusting. He curled them slightly to hit that special spot deep inside and she gasped loudly then buried her face in his shoulder as his thumb joined the party. She was panting and moaning into the leather when her phone rang. She managed to fumble it out of her pocket and flipped it open. "H… Hello… mmm… Hi… ah... ah… Angel." Spike added a third finger and she groaned.

 

Angel's voice floated up from the speaker, "Dawn? Are you ok?"

 

Spike took the phone from her as he started pumping faster. "Sorry, Peaches. Dawn's a bit… preoccupied." She moaned and bit the leather on his shoulder.

 

"What's the matter?"

 

"Nothing's the matter. I've got my hand up her quim. What d'you want?" He could feel her starting to quiver and knew she was close. He thrust deeper and pressed harder with his thumb.

 

"Oh, um, just letting her know that I'm in the lobby of her building."

 

"Fine. We'll be there shortly. Bye, Peaches." He flipped the phone closed and thrust as deep as he could, skating his fingers across that little bundle of nerves. She clenched then shuddered and screamed against his shoulder. The driver flicked his eyes to the mirror then looked at the road with a grin on his face.

 

Spike waited until she'd stopped shuddering then quickly worked his hand until she was screaming into his shoulder again. He pulled his fingers out and brought them to his mouth then licked them clean, sighing with pleasure. "Love that taste, kitten." He leaned close and whispered in her ear, "Told you I'd make you scream."

 

She laughed and pulled him into a kiss. "Cab rides are a lot more fun with you around." She reached down and popped the buttons of his jeans then pushed him toward the door and leaned down.

 

He growled and leaned his head back against the window as she took him deep into her throat. "Oh God, luv. Yeah, just like that." She moved on him quickly, taking him almost to the hilt on each stroke. He threw his forearm across his mouth and started chewing on the leather, trying to keep his moans and growls muffled. She sucked hard and scraped her teeth along his length then plunged him back in and he grabbed the edge of the seat and exploded as he bit down on his arm to muffle the roar.  He laid there twitching for a few minutes while she licked him clean and tucked him back into his jeans. "God, luv. You are a sex goddess. Has anyone ever told you that?"

 

She laughed and sat back up, pulling him up beside her. "No. You'd be the first. What did Angel want?"

 

"He's at your buildin' waitin' for us."

 

The cab glided to a stop at the curb and they climbed out as the driver unloaded the trunk. Dawn leaned down to see how much the fare was and gasped. She turned to the driver and asked, "Why so much?"

 

He dropped his eyes to the sidewalk as a blush crept up his cheeks, "I… um… drove around the block a few times. You two seemed a little... um… busy, and I didn't want to um... interrupt you."

 

Dawn blushed as Spike clapped him on the back with a grin, "Ta, mate. It's appreciated." He dug in his pocket and pulled out three hundred dollars then handed it to the driver.

 

His eyes went wide and he stammered, "Thanks! Hey, if you two ever need to go anywhere just call this number and ask for Randy. Anytime." He handed a business card to Spike as he stepped off the sidewalk.

 

Spike pocketed the card and nodded.  "Will do. Ta, Randy." He shouldered his duffel as the cab pulled away from the curb then bent down and picked up the sack of groceries. Dawn took the bag from him and settled it on one hip then took his hand and led him to the doorman.

 

"Hi, John. This is Spike, my boyfriend. He's moving in with me."

 

John shook Spike's hand and said, "Good to have you in the building, sir. Please let me know if you need anything."

 

Spike smiled.  "Actually, mate, I do need somethin'."

 

"Yes, sir?"

 

"Please don't call me sir. I'm Spike."

 

John laughed, "Done, Spike. Welcome to the building."

 

"Thanks. Catch you later."

 

They walked through the doors and saw Angel sitting on a couch in the middle of the lobby. He was scowling at Spike as they walked over. "Evenin', Angel. What brings you to our fair city?"

 

Angel stood and growled out, "You. Obviously."

 

Spike stepped forward and growled back. "What about me?"

 

Dawn put the bag of groceries on the floor near Angel's feet then stepped between the snarling vampires and put a hand on each of their chests, pushing them apart. "The testosterone circus can wait until we get upstairs. Spike, I need you to come with me over to the desk."

 

He dropped his duffel to the floor as he glared at Angel then looked at Dawn. "What for?"

 

"You need to register your thumbprint so you can use the elevator. Otherwise you'll need to have me with you to get upstairs."

 

"Oh. Lead on then."

 

Angel looked from the duffel on the floor to the bag of groceries next to it and his mouth dropped open. "He's moving in with you?"

 

Dawn spun and glared at him. "Later, Angel."

 

They walked over to the desk and Dawn got Spike squared away so he could get upstairs then they walked back over to Angel, collected their things and headed for the elevator. Spike pushed the button then leaned back against the wall as the doors closed. Dawn stepped close and leaned back against him. He nuzzled her ear and whispered, "Our last lift ride was a lot more fun."

 

She laughed and pressed herself closer to him. "Maybe next time."

 

Spike wrapped his arms around her and nodded at Angel. "Oh, seein' the poof reminds me. Giles rang yesterday. Angel tattled on us."

 

Dawn sighed and looked at Angel. "Couldn't just leave well enough alone, could you?"

 

Angel looked at her with concern.  "I'm worried about you, Dawn. Spike's a killer. He can’t be trusted."

 

Dawn’s eyes flashed green and she clenched her jaw.  "Spike is not a killer, Angel. He hasn't killed anyone since he got the chip and especially not since I turned it off. And I trust him. He'd never hurt me."

 

"He hurt Buffy."

 

"She hurt him more."

 

"I am standin' right here, you know."

 

Dawn smiled and turned in his arms. "I know." She kissed him long and deep. "I love you."

 

"Love you too, kitten."

 

Angel growled under his breath as the doors slid open.  They walked into the living room and Spike continued on to the kitchen to unload his duffel. Dawn followed him with the groceries and unloaded the bag into the fridge. "Spike, you're gonna need more blood. You've only got six bags left and with Angel here we're gonna run out. Where have you been getting it?"

 

"Butcher about two blocks from my old flat." He unloaded his armload of Jack into the freezer then walked up behind her and whispered in her ear, "We could take another cab ride to get some."

 

Angel pulled a soft-side cooler from his bag and put it in the fridge. "I brought my own, but thanks."

 

Spike growled, "Poncy git is always ruinin' my fun."

 

Dawn laughed, "Let's get Angel set up in a guest room then I've gotta grab a shower and get to work."

 

Angel glared at Spike. "Dawn, we need to talk about this."

 

She looked at him and sighed tiredly. "We will, Angel, but I only want to do this once so we'll wait until the rest of the gang gets here. They're wasting their time, though. I don't care what any of you have to say about it. Spike and I are together. Period.  You guys are just gonna have to deal.  I’m not Buffy and I’m not gonna let anybody control my life.  My choices are just that… mine."

 

Spike's eyebrow went up. "Gang?"

 

"When will they be here, Angel?"

 

Angel sighed and looked at his watch. "In about four hours."

 

"Who's coming?"

 

"Everyone."

 

She nodded and started walking toward the hall, "Your room is this way." She led him down the hall and opened the door to a small bedroom. "I'll put Faith and Robin in that one, Giles over there and Willow in the room at the end of the hall. Xander will have to crash on the couch. Goodnight, Angel."

 

She turned and walked back down the hallway, heading for her bedroom. Spike moved to follow her then looked down at Angel's hand gripping his arm. "Do you love her, William?"

 

Spike met Angel's eyes and nodded, "Yeah.  I do.  And don’t call me William," then shook off Angel's hand and followed Dawn.


	13. Chapter 13

Not Long to Wait

Ch 13 – Not Harmless

 

Spike walked into the bedroom with his duffel slung over his shoulder and dropped it next to the bed on his way into the steamy bathroom. The huge shower took up one corner of the large room and had clear glass doors and a bench. * _Bloody hell, that shower's almost bigger than my old flat and who needs a soddin' bench in a shower?*_ Dawn was standing under the huge shower head with her head tilted back letting the hot water sluice over her. She looked over and smiled at him as he approached then said, "Strip."

 

"Yes, ma'am." He smiled and toed his boots off then stripped out of his clothes. He opened the shower door and was almost parboiled by the wall of steam. "Jesus, Bit. Think it's hot enough? You're gonna burn your skin right off." She grinned and turned it down just a touch then pulled him under the water. She grabbed a bottle of shampoo and squirted some on his head then started massaging it through his hair. He wrinkled up his nose at the scent. "What is that? Smells poncy."

 

She laughed, "It's lavender. It's supposed to calm you and make you sleep better."

 

He growled. "I'm gonna smell like a nancy-boy and who said I was going to sleep?"

 

She pulled him under the water and rinsed the soap out of his hair. "Well, I'm going to work and you said it wasn't a good idea for you to be there, so I figured you'd stay here and sleep."

 

"You don't have to go to work, Dawn. I'm flush, remember? I'll take care of you."

 

"I don't want to take your money, Spike. I can take care of myself."

 

He laughed, "I know you can, luv, but what am I gonna do with it? Buy a mansion and prance around in ruffles and a cape like Dracula? Poncy git."

 

She backed up and gave him an appraising look then smiled, "I don't know, I think you'd look pretty sexy in ruffles and a cape." She leaned in and kissed him. "You really don't want me to strip anymore, do you?"

 

He shook his head. "No, I don't. I don't like the thought of other blokes seein' you in the altogether. Makes my demon want to start tearin' 'em up, but if you really want to, I'll deal with it. I don't wanna tell you how to live your life, kitten. I'm just happier 'n a pig in shit that you've let me along for the ride."

 

She smirked at him, "You do have a way with words, Spike." She backed him up until he was sitting on the bench then adjusted the shower head so it was raining gently down on him. "I'll quit. I didn't really like it anyway, but it was the easiest way I knew of to make money and it fit my schedule. Will you be ok if I work tonight? They'll be short-handed if I don't."

 

He nodded. "I'll go with you but I'll wait outside. Don't want my demon to take over and start hurtin' the patrons. 'Sides, I should probably pop in across the street and let 'em know I won't be back."

 

She straddled him and ground against him. "Good. We have a little while until we have to leave. Wanna see if you can make me scream again?"

 

He leered as he lifted her up and lowered her slowly onto his length. "Love to, pet."

 

Angel turned down the volume on the TV when he heard something. He got up and walked toward the elevator but it wasn’t coming from behind him. He walked back through the living room and the noise got louder. It was Spike. He was growling and grunting. Angel was about to turn around when he heard, "Spike… ah… uh… ye… ye… Spi… ah… ye… Oh… God … don't… stop." He quickly walked back to the living room and turned the volume on the TV almost all the way up but it didn't cover the scream and roar that echoed through the apartment a few minutes later.

 

X

XXXX

X

 

He kissed her goodbye at the back door to the club then turned and walked down the alley and across the street. "Hey Tony, how's it goin'?

 

"Hey John, you were just in last week. Coming back already?"

 

"Nah. Last week was it. Came into some cash and don't need to work anymore. Alan in tonight?"

 

"Yeah, he should be in the office. Sorry to see you go, man. You were a real money maker for this place."

 

"Thanks, mate. Catch you later, yeah?" Spike stepped into the noisy club and headed for the back, ignoring the dancer grinding on the stage.

 

He walked quickly down the back hall and knocked on the office door. An angry voice called out, "What!"

 

He pushed the door open and stepped inside. A large man was sitting behind a beat up desk smoking a cigar, and four equally large men were sitting in mismatched chairs scattered around the small room. "Hey, Alan. Sorry to interrupt. Just lettin' you know I'm movin' on and won't be comin' in anymore."

 

Alan stood and walked around the desk. He moved to put his arm around Spike's shoulders and Spike stepped away. "Sorry. Forgot you don't like to be touched."

 

_*Yeah, least of all by disgustin' gits like you.*_

Alan backed up a step and puffed on his cigar, blowing a stream of blue-gray smoke toward Spike. "You sure you want to quit? If you don't want to strip anymore, I own an outside interest and would love to have you on the team. Pay is top dollar."

 

Spike shook his head. "No thanks, Alan. You've been tryin' to recruit me for your _outside interest_ since I started here. I don't do that and I'm not likely to start anytime soon." He moved toward the door. "Be seein' you."

 

Alan stepped in front of him, blocking the door, and shook his head, "You should've taken me up on my generous offer, John. You know I can't let my best money maker just walk out of here."

 

Spike crossed his arms over his chest and sneered, "And just how do you plan to stop me?"

 

"I know what you are."

 

Spike tilted his head with a smirk, "Yeah? And what am I?"

 

Alan reached over with the hand holding the cigar and poked Spike in the chest. "A vampire." Alan nodded to the four men and they climbed to their feet and surrounded Spike.

 

Spike looked around at the four men towering over him and chuckled, "Really. And what bleedin' idiot told you that?"

 

"Found a vamp out back a few days ago snacking on one of my bartenders. He had an interesting story to tell about my best stripper."

 

Spike smirked, "Ah, that's nice of you to say. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Get to the point."

 

Alan poked him in the chest again. "The point is; I also know you've been fixed. You can't hurt any of us or it'll hurt you."

 

Spike burst out laughing. "Your source hasn't been keepin' up with the latest news and gossip, mate. I could kill you all and it wouldn't hurt me any more than a tap on the shoulder." * _I'm tryin' not to kill humans, you dozy sod. Could I get just a little cooperation on that end? Please?*_

Alan nodded to the brute squad again and sneered, "Prove it."

 

_*No? Oh well.*_ Spike's elbow flew back in a blur of movement and connected solidly with the throat of the man standing behind him. He gurgled and dropped like a stone. Two of the men grabbed Spike's arms and lifted him off the ground. He kicked out his feet and hit Alan square in the chest and he flew back through the door and out into the hall. The force pushed Spike and the two men back onto the desk and one man lost his hold on Spike. He rolled off the side of the desk and Spike jumped to his feet and started for the door only to be spun around by the man still holding his arm.

 

Spike looked down at the man's hand gripping his arm then looked back up at him and slowly vamped as he snarled, "You might wanna remove that." The man's grip tightened and Spike shook his head and moved. Before the man could blink, Spike was standing behind him holding him in a tight grip with his neck bared and Spike's fangs poised to bite. The man that had rolled off the desk had made it back to his feet and was staring at Spike.

 

Spike glared at him and snarled, "Back off and your mate lives to fight 'nother day. Keep walkin' toward me and he's dead 'fore he hits the floor." He took another step forward and Spike's head whipped down and tore the man's throat out. He shoved the bleeding body away and it crashed into the man advancing on him and they both tumbled to the floor. * _Oi! That'll show you who's **fixed** , you great bloody oaf.*_ Spike wiped the blood from his chin and headed for the door.

 

He stepped through the door and his entire body clenched as the taser prongs embedded deeply into his back. * _Bloody hell! Forgot about the fourth git.*_ He pitched forward and landed on Alan who was still sprawled out on the hallway floor.

 

Alan pushed him off with a grunt and sat up clutching his chest. "You idiots get out here and get him shackled before he wakes up. Put him in the trunk of my car then get back in here and clean up this mess." He got to his feet and stumbled back to his desk then collapsed into his chair. "Oh, and dust that fucking vamp that told me he was harmless."

 

The man with the taser pushed the dead man off his buddy then hauled him to his feet. They stepped out and roughly hoisted Spike up between them and started dragging him down the hall. Alan picked up his phone and yelled at them as he was dialing. "Don't damage him! I can charge more if he's unmarked!"  He put the phone to his ear. "I've got a good one just come in. Should bring in a lot of high-paying customers. Meet me at The Ranch in half an hour; we can put him to work as soon as he's conscious."

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Not Long to Wait

Ch 14 – Kidnapped

 

Dawn stepped out of the club into the alley and glanced around looking for Spike. * _Hmmm. Maybe he's waiting on the street.*_ She walked to the end of the alley and looked up and down the street. * _Wonder where he is? He said he'd be waiting outside.*_  She saw Tony manning the door of the club across the street and walked over to him.

 

"Hey, Tony."

 

He pulled her into a hug, "How's it going, Sunny?"

 

"Good. Have you seen Sp... um I mean John? You know, White Boy?"

 

Tony smiled.  "So you did know him."

 

She nodded.  "Yeah. I've known him since I was fourteen and we kind of lost touch several years ago when he left town.  Nobody knew where he'd ended up and I've been looking for him for years. So have you seen him?"

 

Tony nodded and held his finger to his lips. He stepped inside the club and pulled another bouncer out to man the door then took Dawn's arm and led her around the corner of the building. "Yeah, he was here about an hour ago. Um, Sunny, I have some bad news for you. I saw Alan's thugs loading him into the trunk of Alan's car."

 

Dawn latched onto Tony's arms.  "Where are they taking him and why? And who the fuck is Alan?"

 

Tony looked around, checking to see if anyone was watching, then whispered, "It's a brothel called The Ranch. Alan owns it. I'm not sure where it is but it's close. They cater to _exotic_ tastes. Mostly sick fucks that like to rape and torture people."

 

Dawn gasped. * _Oh God, Spike!*_ She backed up a few steps and glared at Tony. "How do you know so much about this place?"

 

He held up his hands. "Hey, I'm not like that. I only know about it because Alan had me work out there for a week a month or so ago when one of the regular guys was in the hospital. One of the workers got loose and clocked him in the head. If John is what I think he is then he's in a world of trouble."

 

"What do you think he is?"

 

"I don't want to scare you but, I think he's… a vampire."

 

Dawn nodded. "He is and you're gonna help me find him. Let's go." She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the street then hailed a cab. They climbed into the back seat and she gave the driver her address then turned to Tony.

 

She was about to speak when he blurted out, "You knew about John being a vampire?"

 

"Ok, his name's Spike, my name's Dawn and yes, I know he's a vampire."

 

Tony goggled at her. "And that doesn't freak you out? That he was fine when he left and now he's a vampire?"

 

She put her hand gently on his arm. "Tony, Spike's been a vampire for over a hundred and twenty years. How do you know about them?"

 

His mouth hung open for a minute then he snapped it shut. "Um, from working out at The Ranch. Vampires are the only workers at that house. You're not a vampire, are you?"

 

She shook her head.  "No. I'm… something else. I'll explain it to you later. Why do they only use vamps? And what do you mean _that house?_ "

 

"Alan owns another house that's just a basic brothel. He's been trying to get Jo… uh… Spike to work out there as long as I've known him. They only use vampires at The Ranch because they can take whatever the clients dish out without dying. Once the client is finished you just fill 'em full of blood and they're healed in a few days and ready for more."

 

Dawn’s face screwed into a scowl. "That's disgusting. Why are you still working for these people? You don't seem like the type to go along with something like that."

 

"I didn't know anything about The Ranch until Alan took me out there, in the trunk of his car no less, so I couldn't find it on my own later. I stuck around because I've been trying to get more information so I could maybe do something to get that place shut down. I was going to try to find it in the morning when it's slow out there and try to get Spike out."

 

"Can you tell me anything about where it is? How long did it take you to get there? Did you hear anything or smell anything that might give me a clue?"

 

"It's about twenty minutes or so from the club. Oh, and it's near train tracks. I could hear train whistles. He's got guards on every floor and one in the cell block. I could probably move around in there pretty easy since I know most of the guards but they're gonna know you don't belong there."

 

"How many floors?"

 

"There's three floors above ground for client rooms and the workers are kept in cells in a basement under the parking garage. I never saw the outside because Alan took me in through the underground garage and the guards kept me from going outside, but I think it used to be an apartment building or a hotel."

 

"Well that's something anyway. Spike's strong. He'll hold out until we can get there."

 

"Dawn, I'm pretty good in a fight but you're tiny. Those guards are huge and they're not gonna just let us walk him out of there."

 

She smiled.  "I'm a lot stronger than I look and hopefully it won't be just us. I've got friends coming to town in a little while; I just hope I can talk them into helping Spike, he's not exactly their favorite person." The car pulled up to the curb and she handed the driver several bills then opened the door. "This is us. Let's go."

 

She walked into the lobby with Tony following her and ran into Angel coming out of the elevator. "Where are you going, Angel?"

 

"The lobby. Everyone should be here soon. Who's this?"

 

"Tony. Spike's been kidnapped. As soon as the gang gets here we need to go get him."

 

Angel shook his head. "I don't think they're going to be up for a rescue. Especially for Spike. They're all coming here to remind you how dangerous he is and to try to talk you out of being with him."

 

"And I already told you that's a waste of time. Jesus Christ, Angel, when are you going to realize he's changed? Do you think it was easy for him to live surrounded by humans with that chip in his head? Humans have been hurting him since before he left Sunnydale. And he took it. Do you know how many beatings he's endured because of that fucking chip?"

 

Angel sat down on the couch and ran his hand through his hair. "No, I didn't know."

 

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "You didn't want to. Because it's Spike. Nobody thinks he can change because he doesn't have a soul. Well he can. He did. Do you have any idea how many vampires are in this town? I've been dusting vampires here for six months and haven't even made a dent. He's been here for years. A town full of fledges, a Master Vampire and no Slayer. He could've ruled this place."

 

Angel sighed, "I'm sorry, Dawn."

 

"Sorry doesn't help Spike. Help me get him back and then we'll talk about sorry."

 

X

XXXX

X

 

Spike slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was sprawled on a metal cot in a tiny, dark cell. He lifted his hand and heard the clink and rattle of chains. * _What the hell?*_ He looked down and saw that his wrists were shackled and a chain connected them to the shackles on his ankles.  * _Oh this is bloody fabulous.  Where the hell am I?*_

He sat up and got to his feet then shuffled to the door and peered through the bars. There was a row of tiny cells running the length of the hallway and he could smell them. Vampires. Every creature down here was a vampire. The cell across from him was empty and he couldn’t see very far into the ones next to it, but from what he could smell, there must be around ten vampires in the cells. * _They're all fledges.*_ He sniffed deeply. * _Oldest one is maybe three years._ _Is this more Initiative shit? I'll dust ‘fore I let 'em chip me again.*_ A door at the end of the hall scraped open and he shuffled quickly back to the cot and lay down, pretending to be asleep.

 

His cell door squeaked open and two pairs of boots clomped loudly over to the cot then he was jerked roughly to his feet. "Wake up! You've been out long enough. Time to earn your keep."

 

_*Earn my keep? What the hell is he talkin' 'bout?*_ Spike opened his eyes as one of the men snapped a collar around his neck. The one holding him pushed him against the wall and backed up then took something from the other man. He held it up and pointed it at Spike.

 

Spike reached toward the collar and asked, "What's this?" The man pushed his thumb down and Spike howled and dropped to the floor, writhing in agony.

 

The man smiled and sneered.  "Protection." He walked over and squatted down next to the crumpled vampire. "You make any kind of move I don't like or touch the collar and I'll hit you again. Got it?" Spike looked up at him and nodded shakily. "Good."

 

_*Bit will find me. She knows I went to the club. Hopefully she'll figure it out. And I hope she beats Alan to a bloody fuckin' pulp in the process.*_

The man unlocked the shackles and handed them to the other one then hauled Spike to his feet and stripped his duster off, tossing it onto the cot. "Take off your boots."

 

Spike toed his boots off and kicked them under the cot then stood quietly. * _Just gotta hold on 'til she gets here. Be good, Spike, don't do anythin' to make the git angry. Might need to fight my way out of here and I need to be conscious for that.*_ The other man took his arm and dragged him out of the cell and down the hall.

 

He counted ten vampires on his way out of the cell block. Three of them were as close to death as a vampire could get without being dust. One was kneeling on his cot having a conversation with the wall. * _Completely barmy. Reminds me of Dru.*_ Three of them were lying on their cots bloody and beaten as they sobbed and begged for the end. The rest were just standing at their cell doors quietly watching Spike being pulled down the hallway.

 

As he passed the last one on the row he barely made out what he whispered through the bars, "Welcome to hell."

 

They stepped into the elevator and the man with the _protection_ pushed the button. There were only five: One, Two, Three, G and S. * _Three floors, a garage and a sub-basement. They're takin' me to the third floor. Could maybe break a window and jump. I'd survive a three story drop. Need to know if the sun's up first. Too deep in the buildin' to sense the time.*_ Spike cleared his throat and asked quietly, "Could you tell me what time it is, please?"

 

Pain sliced through him and he howled as he dropped to his knees. He was hauled back to his feet panting and the man growled in his face, "It's time for you to service a client and that's all you need to know."

 

The doors slid open and he was dragged down the hall and thrown into a room. He stumbled and went to his knees then looked up and gasped. It was a torture chamber. He gazed around at the various instruments hanging on the walls. Most of them were covered in dried blood. * _Huh, haven't seen anythin' like this since the Nazis.*_ The man hauled him to his feet and pulled his shirt over his head then held him while the other one lifted his arms and locked his wrists into shackles hanging from the ceiling. They let him go and he dropped just enough for his feet to barely touch the floor.

 

One of the men reached for the buttons of his jeans and Spike automatically kicked his legs out then arched and howled as the other one set the collar off. "Stop fucking moving!" Spike hung limply as the man stripped his jeans off and tossed them into the corner next to his shirt.

 

He was facing away from the door; looking around at all the instruments on the walls, when he heard someone else enter the room. One of the men who’d brought him here said, "Trussed up just like you asked for, sir. Here's the remote. Just hit this button if you need to… um… give him a correction."

 

A deep gravelly voice said, "Thank you. Just leave it on the table there and get out." The two men scrambled for the door and closed it behind them.

 

Spike heard the slithery leather sound of a whip being unfurled and gritted his teeth. * _This is gonna hurt._ *

 

The voice said, "Let's get to work, shall we?"

 

The screams echoed down the hallway.


	15. Chapter 15

Not Long to Wait

Ch 15 – Guns Don’t Kill Vamps

 

Xander jumped to his feet and shouted, "He tried to rape Buffy! He deserves whatever they're doing to him! He deserves it!"

 

Dawn was across the room in a flash and had Xander pinned to the wall before anyone had even noticed she'd moved. She snarled, "If I ever hear you say anything like that again, I'll beat you like Buffy used to beat Spike, only you won't survive it." She let him go and turned to face the group. "Nobody deserves what they're doing to him. Nobody." She turned and pushed him against the wall again. "You act like Buffy was all hearts and flowers and puppies who wouldn't hurt a fly. You don't know the things she did to him. She tortured him. And she enjoyed it. I am so fucking sick of hearing about Saint Buffy and how evil Spike was to her. It's bullshit. All of it. And it has absolutely jack and shit to do with what's happening to him now."

 

Faith spoke up, "He's a killer, Dawn. He doesn't have a soul. Now that you've killed the chip, what's stopping him from killing us all?"

 

Dawn glared at her. "Right now it's the fact that he's a prisoner who's being tortured and raped. The people doing that to him have souls. All the people that hurt him when he was defenseless had souls. Buffy had a soul. Having a soul doesn't mean shit. He hasn't killed anyone since I disabled the chip, hasn't even wanted to and he's had plenty of opportunities."

 

Giles nodded, "He brought up a valid point when I spoke to him the other day. The chip prevented him from killing with his own two hands but it didn't stop him from engaging someone to kill for him. He could have had us all killed and he didn't. I've spent the entire flight over thinking about this and… I think he deserves a chance."

 

Willow nodded, "He took Buffy's beatings when he could've fought back." Dawn tilted her head and looked at her quizzically. "Yes, Dawnie, I know how she treated him. I'm not blind. I saw the bruises. I also know the chip didn't work on her. He could’ve stopped her or fought back, but he didn't. I didn't realize it until after he was gone and now I'm sorry that I didn't do something to stop it."

 

Xander walked over and dropped back down into his chair. "You people are all crazy."

 

Angel growled at him, "No, we're not crazy. We're realistic. You need to get over this blind idol worship of Buffy and even blinder hatred of Spike. The world isn't black and white, Xander. It's not that clean cut. Buffy and Spike have both done good and bad things, but you gloss over Buffy's bad deeds and exaggerate Spike's. Yes, he's a vampire. Yes, he's killed thousands of people because that's his nature, that's what vampires do. But he stopped. He hasn't killed for years, chip or no chip. He loves Dawn and she loves him. If Dawn means anything at all to you, you'll help her. You'll help him."

 

Willow glared at Xander. "And what about Anya? You had no problem sweeping all the men she’d tortured and killed under the rug. You refused to hear a bad word against her and you made us accept her even though she'd killed people for a lot longer than Spike. And she did it with a soul! Explain to me how Spike is any less worthy of our friendship."

 

Xander sputtered, "Wils, I can't believe you felt that way about Anya. I thought you liked her."

 

"I did like her, Xander. She was trying to change, to become something different. Spike was too but nobody gave him credit for that. If Buffy had pushed us about Spike like you did about Anya then we might have seen it, but she was too busy beating the shit out of him and telling us what a monster he is."

 

Dawn stepped to the middle of the room. "We're wasting time. We can shout and scream about all of this after we get Spike back. Now who's with me?"

 

Willow raised her hand and Angel nodded. Giles said, "I'll help."

 

Faith said, "I'm in. Let's get him back and give him a chance. If he fucks it up then I'll dust him."

 

Dawn looked at Robin. "You haven't said anything, Robin. Are you in or out?"

 

He nodded.  "I don't know him, but if Faith's in then I'm in."

 

Everyone turned to look at Xander. Dawn crossed her arms over her chest and said, "So? In or out."

 

He looked at his toes and mumbled, "I'm in." He looked up at Dawn. "But I'm not doing it for him. I'm doing it for you."

 

She nodded, "Thank you," then stepped over to Tony and pulled him out of the chair. "Everyone, this is Tony. He's the one who told me about Spike being taken and he's agreed to help us get him back."

 

Tony smiled nervously at the group.  "Hi. Um, not to be rude or anything, but I don't think we're going to be much of a match for Alan's guards."

 

Angel laughed, "Think you've got that backwards, Tony. We may not look like much but we're a force to be reckoned with. Alan's guards aren't going to know what hit them, but first we've got to find the place. Willow, can you do a locator spell?"

 

Willow nodded.  "Dawn, do you have anything of Spike's here?"

 

Dawn nodded and jogged to her bedroom, returning with one of Spike's t-shirts. "Will this work?"

 

Willow nodded.  "Now I need a map." Dawn rummaged through the desk and pulled out a rumpled map.

 

Willow gathered up Spike's shirt and the map and called over her shoulder as she headed out of the living room.  "I'll be back in a few minutes. My supplies are in my room."

 

Tony whispered to Dawn. "Spell?"

 

"Yeah, Willow's a witch. One of the most powerful in the world."

 

Angel stood.  "Did anyone bring any weapons? I've already got mine."

 

Tony looked him up and down. "Where? I don't see anything."

 

Angel vamped and snarled, "See them now?"

 

Tony gasped and backed up a step. "Uh, yeah. Nice."

 

Dawn walked over to a large chest in the corner of the living room and lifted the lid. "I've got just about anything we'll need." She pulled out a sword and a dagger then walked out of the living room as the rest of the group got up and headed over to the chest.

 

Tony goggled at the chest full of daggers, swords, axes, and stakes and shook his head. He watched Xander pull out a battle axe and spin it around a few times while Robin and Faith both grabbed swords and stakes. Giles took an axe and clipped a dagger to his belt. Tony muttered under his breath. "What the hell have I gotten myself into?"

 

Xander reached into the chest and pulled out a dagger then handed it to Tony. "Here, you need a weapon. You want a sword or something?"

 

"Uh, no. Never fought with weapons before, I'm more of a brawler." He nodded around to everyone hefting weapons and strapping sheaths to themselves. "You guys act like you do this kind of thing all the time."

 

Xander nodded.  "Willow and I have been fighting demons and vampires since we were in high school. We've fought a Hell God, the First Evil, a government built Frankenstein’s monster made out of demon parts, Angel when he didn't have his soul, the mayor who turned into a huge snake, and tons of other demons. We’ve even fought Spike a few times.  It's what we do."

 

Willow walked quickly into the room holding the map and shouted, "I found him!" She laid the map out on the coffee table and pointed to a small dot. "He's there."

 

Tony peered at the map. "It's an old hotel. I've been by there like a hundred times! It's pretty much the only building still standing in that area."

 

Angel said, "Can you get us in without being seen?"

 

He nodded.  "Yeah. We just have to drive into the garage like we're showing up for an appointment. There's clients coming and going all the time. The garage isn't guarded but we'll run into a guard as soon as we get to the lobby."

 

Dawn walked back into the living room holding a pistol. She flipped the safety on and dropped it into the holster strapped around her waist then pulled its twin from the opposite holster, checked the safety and dropped it back in. She was wearing tight black jeans and a long sleeved black shirt. Her hair was in a long braid down her back and she had the sword in a sheath strapped to her back and the dagger strapped to her thigh. She walked over to the chest and grabbed three stakes then tucked them into her belt. "Let's go."

 

Giles sputtered, "Guns? Since when do we fight with guns?"

 

Dawn turned and glared at him. "We're going up against humans this time, Giles, not demons. They probably have guns."

 

Tony nodded. "Yeah, they have guns."

 

Xander snorted, "What kind of idiots keep vampires prisoner with guns? Guns don't kill vamps."

 

Tony looked at him. "That's why. They can bring them down without killing them or getting close enough to be hurt. A pile of dust doesn't bring in any money."

 

Dawn gazed around at the entire group. "I'm getting him back and I'll kill anyone or anything that gets in my way."

 

Giles frowned, "These are humans, Dawn. We don't kill humans."

 

Dawn lifted her chin defiantly, "I don't give a shit. They're scum and they deserve to die. I don't care that their victims are vampires. Nobody deserves to be treated like that. It's wrong and they're gonna pay."

 

Giles said, "I don't think I can go along with that, Dawn. They deserve to be punished but it's not our place to decide what that punishment is."

 

Dawn stepped in front of Giles and looked him square in the eye. "You think the cops are gonna care that a bunch of people were torturing vampires? They don't even admit that vampires exist. They're not gonna be punished. Not in the way you'd like. Now, I'm going to say it again. **I'm going to kill them all.** If you can't deal with that then get out." She looked at each person in turn and said, "That goes for the rest of you too. If you're having a problem with my decision then get the fuck out of my apartment and don't come back. I'm doing this with or without you."

 

Nobody moved or spoke for several minutes then Xander asked, "How are we gonna get there? Don't think a cab is gonna pick us up when we're armed to the teeth."

 

Angel smiled.  "I drove up. We'll take mine."


	16. Chapter 16

Not Long to Wait

Ch 16 – It Isn’t You

 

The whip cracked across his back again and he screamed. Again.  He’d tried not to for the first several strikes, didn't want to give the git the satisfaction, but this sod is experienced. He knows just how to strike to cause the most pain.

 

The client paused and stepped close to Spike then ran the handle of the whip across the raw and bleeding stripes crisscrossing his back. "Looks good, if I do say so myself." Spike hissed and tried to pull away as a rough edge caught on the flayed skin. He heard the whip slither to the floor with a thump then the whistle of a fist moving fast through the air. A solid punch landed directly over his kidney then the other fist plowed into his ribs. A third punch knocked all the air from his lungs and he hung there, trying to suck air and not getting any.

 

The client chuckled then started whistling as he walked over to the wall and moved back and forth, perusing the implements hanging there. Spike finally managed to get some air into his lungs and croaked through the pain in his throat, "Think you've roughed me up right nice, mate. What say we call it a day? I'm sure you have places to be and all that."

 

The client walked over to the door then walked over to stand in front of Spike. He was taller by about a foot and looked down at Spike with an unreadable expression. "As much as I paid Alan for this session we aren't even half done. He asked quite a lot for you. Said you were the strongest one he had. He wasn't wrong. All the others I've had would’ve been begging me to kill them by now. That's no fun. No fun at all. Distracts from the work."

 

Spike growled, "I don't beg, so don't be expectin' that." * _Do your worst, you sadistic fuck. I can take it.*_

The client pulled something from his pocket and held it up. The remote. "Should I or shouldn't I? I much prefer the hands on method, but the guard did say I should use this to give you a correction. I didn't give you permission to speak and I think that needs corrected." He pushed the button and Spike howled as his body clenched in pain. The client released the button and Spike dangled limply. "Don't speak again."

 

Suddenly the client’s right fist connected with Spike's left eye, whipping his head back in a neck-cracking snap. Spike pulled his head upright just in time for the other fist to smash into his right eye. His head flew back and when he righted it again, he couldn’t see. Both eyes were bloody and puffed shut. He heard the client walk back over to the wall and pull something from it then walk toward him again, slapping it against his palm. It sounded heavy. The client stopped in front of him and Spike could hear the sneer in his voice. "Time for a little target practice. What would you like me to hit first?"

 

Spike shrugged as best he could with his arms over his head. "Your show, mate."

 

"Apparently you don't learn very quickly." Out came the remote and again Spike howled and clenched in pain. The button was released and the remote pocketed. Spike relaxed and panted as he blearily braced himself for the blow he knew was coming, but it still caught him by surprise. He screamed as something smashed into his left knee, shattering his kneecap.

 

White hot bolts of agony shot up his leg and pooled in his belly, writhing and twisting. He brought the demon out and the pain lessened a bit as he hung there panting and waiting for the next strike. * _Probably belt my other knee. Looks like I won't be walkin' very far for a bit. Oh well, guess I'll have a bit of a lay about. Maybe catch up on some Passions while I heal.*_

Spike was wrong about the location of the next strike. Very wrong. He heard the meaty thunk of something hitting him but it didn't quite register until the pain exploded in a white hot flame. He tried to draw enough air to scream, but all he did was make a faint whistling noise as his legs pulled up toward his middle. Bright flashes of light started to swirl behind his swollen eyes as a molten ball of pain settled into his low belly and started throbbing. He had one thought. * _Bloody buggerin’ fuck!*_ Then everything went dark. His legs dropped and he hung limply from the shackles. The client looked at him and scowled as he tossed the implement away then walked toward the other wall to select something else.

 

Spike came to slowly. The first thing he noticed was the throbbing of his bits and the leaden ball of pain still sitting in his belly. The second thing was the smell of blood. His blood. He was covered in it. He could feel it dripping into his eyes and down his chest, back and both legs. He could hear it pattering on the floor beneath him. He tried to take stock of his wounds but there were too many to pick out very many individual ones. There were a few large cuts on his legs that were making themselves known, but mostly it was his knee, ribs and dangly bits that were screaming the loudest. His ears were ringing from repeated blows to the head and his throat was in such agony from the screaming that he'd be hard put to whisper at this point.

 

Spike felt more than heard the client step close to him. His fingers traced over the cuts on Spike's chest and he murmured, "Some of my best work. I am upset that you passed out though. I do work better with a little feedback, but all in all, I like it."

 

He dug his finger into one of the deeper cuts on Spike's chest and frowned when Spike didn't even whimper. * _Take more than this to break me, you bastard.*_ Spike screwed his battered face into a sneer and managed a whisper, "I've been tortured by the best, mate, and let me just say, it isn't you."

 

The fingers dug deeper and Spike just smiled. The client pulled back and punched him in the ribs then pulled the remote and pushed the button. He held it down for a long minute as Spike's body locked into an arch and the pain tore scream after scream from his throat. He released the button and placed the remote back on the table by the door then walked over to Spike and released him from the shackles.

 

Spike dropped to the floor in a heap and just laid there twitching and panting as the client walked to the other side of the room. * _Hopefully that's it. I've had seven shades of shit beat out of me and my throat is so wrecked I don't think I'll be able to even whisper for a while, but I'll heal. Dawn will find me and get some blood in me and I'll be right as rain. I can do this.*_  He turned his head slightly toward the noise coming from the other side of the room and sneered. * _Then I'm gonna find you and fuckin' drain you drier than the bloody Sahara. I've got your scent, mate. I'll find you.*_

The client walked back over to Spike and roughly hauled him to his feet then dragged him across the room and bent him over a table. * _Oh bloody hell, what now?*_ His wrists were shackled to the corners and his ankles were shackled to the legs. The cool metal was soothing against his battered body as he rested his cheek against the table and tried to breathe, his broken ribs making that almost impossible.

 

He could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness again when the client pressed against him and leaned over to whisper in his ear, "Now that work is finished, the fun can begin." Spike's mind went blank with terror and revulsion and he struggled weakly against the restraints as the client pushed in with a violent thrust.

 

Spike could still scream after all.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

Not Long to Wait

Ch 17 – The Better Man

 

The building didn't look like much at first glance, just an old abandoned hotel. When you looked closer though, you noticed things. Like all the windows were bricked over, the front door had bars across it and there were cameras mounted on the corners and over the garage entrance.

 

Angel pulled into the garage and parked next to the elevator. There was nobody moving in the garage and only four vehicles besides Angel's parked there. Tony opened his door and climbed out. "This is the quietest part of the day. Most of the workers should be in the cell block." He led the way over to the door and punched a code into a key pad. The door slid open and he let out the breath he'd been holding. "Wasn't sure my code was still good. Thought Alan might’ve deleted it after I left. Guess he's a bigger idiot than I gave him credit for."

 

They piled into the elevator and Dawn stood in front of the door and drew both pistols. She screwed a silencer to each barrel then thumbed the safeties off and said, "Let's go."

 

The doors opened on a dark and foul smelling hallway. Dawn whispered, "Angel, do you see anyone?"

 

He vamped and looked around. "No. There's ten vampires in the cells down here but I don't smell Spike. He was here though, I can smell his duster. It's still down here."

 

Dawn whispered to Tony, "Where's the guards? You said there were guards down here."

 

"They're probably taking one of the workers to a client room. They get them set up in the room then wait outside or wander around until it's time to bring them back down here."

 

Angel was standing in front of the first cell looking at the vampire lying on the cot. He turned and said, "We should put them out of their misery. Most of them are asking us to kill them, well, the ones who can still speak, so let's do it."

 

Tony said, "The guards have the cell keys. How are we going to get in?"

 

Dawn holstered her pistols as she stepped to the cell door.  "Me." She held her hand over the lock and a green light flowed from her palm and the door swung open. She handed Angel a stake then moved down the row, opening the cells that contained a vampire so Angel and Faith could step in and stake them. Not one tried to run or fight back. The last one on the row said "Thank you," as the stake pierced his heart.

 

Dawn found the cell with Spike's duster in it and gathered it up then grabbed his boots from under the cot. "Tony, which floor would he be on?"

 

"I don't know. It depends on which clients are here, they all have their favorite rooms. From the number of workers still down here I'd say we're only looking at one, maybe two clients in the building right now."

 

Dawn took off the sword and shrugged into Spike's duster then strapped the sword back on. "Tony, you carry his boots and hang back. I've never seen you fight so I don't want to risk you if we don't need to. You know what? Scratch that. Tony and Giles, I want you to go back to the garage and kill anything that tries to get past you, in or out, human or not. Can you do that?"

 

Tony said, "Hell yes."

 

Giles nodded but didn't say anything.

 

They piled back into the elevator and Dawn pushed the button for the garage, "We'll hit all three floors at once. Angel and I will take three, Robin and Faith will take two, Xander and Willow will take one."

 

The doors opened on the garage level and Giles and Tony stepped out. Tony was putting Spike's boots in the SUV as the doors slid closed.

 

The doors slid open on the first floor and Dawn quickly scanned the room. There was one guard on either side of the elevator door but neither one was looking at the elevator. They started to turn as she stepped between them and raised her pistols, blowing both their heads off. They hit the floor with meaty thuds and she stepped back into the elevator. "Check every room. If you find him, get him to the car and we'll meet you there. Oh, and kill anything that isn't Spike." Willow and Xander were entering the first room on the hall when the doors slid closed.

 

The doors slid open on the second floor and the one guard happened to be looking right at the elevator. His eyes got wide and he started to raise his weapon then one of his eyes was gone, along with the back of his head, and he was slumped on the floor, bleeding all over the carpet. Robin and Faith stepped over him and headed for the first room.

 

The doors slid open on the third floor and Angel said, "He's here somewhere. I can smell him." There were two men sitting on the floor in the middle of the hallway. They started getting to their feet as Dawn and Angel sprinted toward them. Angel released his demon and barreled into one man, knocking him flat before he buried his fangs in his neck. He whipped his head back, violently ripping out the man's throat, then stood up and watched him bleed out.

 

Dawn pulled the dagger from its sheath as she ran toward the other man. He had just gained his feet when she crashed into him. He flew backwards and landed in a heap and she was on him in an instant with the blade pressed against his throat. "Which room?" The man blinked at her and opened his mouth but nothing came out. She put pressure on the blade and he whimpered.  "Which fucking room?"

 

He whispered, "322."

 

"Thanks." She smiled as she plunged the dagger into his eye, burying the tip into the floor beneath his head. She stood and walked down the hall looking at room numbers while Angel just stood there and gaped at her.

 

She stopped in front of room 322 and was unsheathing the sword when Spike suddenly started screaming from inside the room. She kicked the door in and darted into the room with the sword raised and ready to strike. What she saw sent her into a blind rage. Spike was shackled to a table, bloody and screaming while a huge dark haired man violently raped him. The man's head whipped around as the door crashed in. Dawn dropped the sword as she flew across the room and wrapped her fist in the man's greasy hair then threw him back into the wall. He bounced off and stumbled right into her fist. The blow knocked him back into the wall and he slumped to the floor. Dawn wrapped her hand in his shirt and jerked him to his feet then threw him toward Angel. "Hold this fuck. I'm gonna kill him." Angel gripped the man's arms and held him steady as Dawn turned to Spike.

 

His eyes were swollen shut and he was in full game face but he'd stopped screaming and was just lying there trembling. * _Oh God, I hope this didn't break him. He made it through all that other shit, hopefully he's strong enough to get through this.*_ He was covered in whip marks and bruises and dozens of cuts and other wounds that she couldn’t identify the cause of. She gently touched his cheek and said quietly, "Spike, it's me." He whimpered and tried to pull away. * _Shit, I should have gotten here sooner!*_ She leaned down and gently kissed his temple then whispered, "I'm here, Spike. I'm gonna get you loose. Hold on for me, okay?" He froze for a moment then nodded slightly. "You're gonna be ok. I love you, Spike and you're gonna be ok."

 

She stood up and looked around for the keys to the shackles. There. On the table next to Spike's hand. She grabbed the keys and unlocked his wrists then knelt down and unlocked his ankles. She picked him up as gently as she could and laid him on the table then shrugged out of the duster and covered him with it. She leaned down and kissed him gently then whispered, "I'll be right back. Gotta go kill someone." She started to turn and he reached out and snagged her arm then pointed to the collar around his neck. She leaned in close and asked, "What the hell's that?"

 

Spike mouthed, "Like the chip." He pointed toward the door and she saw a small black box lying on a table. She walked over, picked up the remote and examined it then walked back over to Spike and looked closely at the collar. She gently unclipped it from around his neck and held it up. "Hmmm, this has possibilities."

 

She walked over to the dark haired man and stood in front of him holding the collar. "You like to hurt vampires, huh?" The man just stared at her with wide eyes and she nodded over her shoulder at Spike. "Well, you've hurt the wrong vampire. I love him and I've killed for him and now I'm gonna hurt you. For him." The man started to whimper and looked toward the door. Dawn shook her head.  "We've already killed everybody in the building so no one's coming to help you."

 

She took his arm in a steel grip and dragged him over to the huge puddle of blood below a hanging set of shackles. She raised his arm and locked his wrist into one of the shackles then stepped back a little, leaving the other arm loose. He immediately reached up and tried to free his wrist. While he was occupied, she quickly wrapped the collar tight around his genitals and locked it in place. He froze as he realized what she'd done and dropped his hand. He was inching it toward the collar when she pushed the button on the remote.

 

His entire body clenched and his legs drew up toward his middle as he released an ear-splitting scream. She released the button and his legs dropped back down and he hung limply from the shackle, panting and shaking. She walked back over to Spike and knelt down so she was at eye level. She gently traced the ridges on his forehead and whispered, "I know you can't see it, but I've wrapped the collar around his junk. Does that work for you?" He fumbled for her hand then clasped it and nodded. "Good. Here you go." She pressed the remote into his hand then got up and sat on the table near his head.

 

Angel walked over to stand next to Dawn. She looked at him and asked, "Do you have a problem with this?"

 

He shook his head. "Spike deserves revenge for what's been done to him. I say let him have it. We'll be the only ones who know about it."

 

Dawn nodded. "He's had things like this happen to him before and he couldn't fight back because of the chip. A few days after I found him we ran into a guy that had raped him. He was gonna do it again but Spike fought back and bit him, but didn't drain him. I told Spike he was the better man because he let the scum live. Now I think he's the better man either way."

 

She gently ran her fingers through Spike's hair as he pushed the button.


	18. Chapter 18

Not Long to Wait

Ch 18 – It Looks Bad

 

“Angel, you carry him out. I’ll take point in case we missed anyone.” Angel wrapped the duster around Spike as gently as he could and picked him up. Spike hissed in pain then passed out as they walked out of the room. They got back into the elevator and stopped on the second floor. Dawn stepped out and yelled, “Robin! Faith! You guys still down here?” Silence. She stepped back in and they headed for the first floor. Dawn called out for Willow and Xander, but didn’t get a response.

 

The doors opened on the garage and they saw everyone standing in a group beside the SUV. “Somebody get the back open. We need to get Spike out of here.” Willow yanked open the back doors and Angel gently laid Spike down on the floor. “Did you guys find anyone else?”

 

Faith said, “Nope. There wasn't anyone on two.”

 

Willow shook her head. “Nobody on the first floor, either.”

 

Xander walked over to the back and looked down at Spike. He lifted the edge of the duster and stared as all the color drained from his face. He dropped the duster and backed up then turned to Dawn with a look of horrified anger on his face. “Please tell me you killed the bastard that did that to him.”

 

She nodded at him with a thoughtful look on her face. “Yeah, he's dead.” Xander nodded then stumbled over behind a nearby car and she could hear him retching.

 

Tony put his hand on Dawn’s arm. “We need to burn this place to the ground or Alan’s just gonna keep going.”

 

Dawn nodded and looked around the group. “We can do that. Anybody got any ideas?”

 

Xander stood up and shakily wiped his sleeve across his mouth. “Is there a kitchen?”

 

Tony nodded.  “Yeah. Gas stove, too. I think I see where you’re going with this. Let’s go.”

 

Tony and Xander got in the elevator while everyone else climbed into the SUV. Dawn crawled into the back with Spike and curled herself around him, holding him as close as she could without hurting him more. He winced as she wrapped her arm over him and whispered, “Knew you'd come for me.”

 

She kissed him gently on the ear and whispered, “Yeah. I love you, ya goof. You’re not gonna get away from me that easy.  I gotta say your choice of vacation destination leaves a lot to be desired, though. There's no pool.”  He chuckled then winced. “Try not to move, Spike. Just hold still until we get you home, okay?” She held her forearm to his mouth. “Feed. You need the blood. Take as much as you need.”

 

He nodded and bit gently into her arm, pulling a few mouthfuls.  He licked the bite closed and smiled. “Thanks, kitten.”

 

She frowned down at him, “Don’t you need more?  You didn’t take very much.”

 

He whispered as he slipped into unconsciousness, “Don’t want to hurt you, pet.”

 

The elevator doors opened and Xander and Tony sprinted toward the SUV and jumped in. “Go!”

 

Angel slammed his foot to the floor and they sped out of the garage and down the street. They skidded to a halt about three blocks away and turned to look back at the building. Suddenly it shook violently and the front door and most of the windows on the first floor blew out. Smoke and flame poured out the front door and leaked out the windows.

 

Dawn turned toward the front of the vehicle.  “That should do it. This place is far enough out that even if anyone notices the fire, it'll be too late by the time the fire department gets here. Let's get Spike home.”

 

X

XXXX

X

 

“Angel, pull around back into the garage. My back elevator is over in the far west corner and we can get Spike upstairs without being seen. Management might have a problem with us carrying a bloody naked man through the lobby.”

 

Angel lifted Spike out of the vehicle and carried him to the elevator. It was too small to fit much more than two people so it took four trips to get everyone upstairs. Dawn reached in and hit the button with her thumb then ducked back out before the doors closed for each trip.  She squeezed in with Willow and Faith on the last run.

 

Dawn ducked into her closet and took off her pistols then removed the dagger sheath from her thigh. * _Damn, forgot to get my dagger back. Oh well. Not like I don't have more.*_ She tossed the sheath into the corner then walked into the bathroom to see Angel talking quietly to Spike. Spike was slumped on the bench in the shower leaning against the wall. She walked up behind him and carefully took the duster off him then handed it to Angel. “Thanks, I've got it from here. Could you warm him some blood in a little while? Pig's blood will do for this feeding but he's gonna need human if he's gonna heal.”

 

Angel nodded and called over his shoulder as he left the bathroom. “I'll take care of it.”

 

Dawn turned on the shower then gently started sponging the blood off Spike. He hissed and winced as the water slid over his wounds. “Sorry, Spike. I don't mean to hurt you, but we've got to get you clean or you won't heal right.”

 

He nodded and whispered, “S'ok, luv. I want to wash that bastard off me. Think I can stand if you help me.”

 

She pulled him up and helped him wash. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his face into her neck as she gently cleaned him. “Thought killin' the chip would keep things like this from happenin' to me. I can take a beatin', it's the other...”

 

She stopped washing him and just held him for a minute. “I know, Spike, but you're stronger than you realize and you'll be ok. I knew you could hold out until we got there, but I am sorry I didn't get to you sooner. I should've just gone by myself as soon as Willow found you, not waited for everyone else.”

 

He lifted his head away from her neck and whispered, “Red found me?”

 

“Yeah. She did a locator spell.”

 

She could see how much it hurt him as he whispered through the pain in his throat.  “Why? Thought they all hated me. They're here to try to get you to leave me, aren't they?”

 

“I thought so, but Willow, Faith, and Giles think you deserve a chance to prove you've changed. I'm not quite sure about Angel, but he killed a guard and didn't stop you from killing your rapist, and he yelled at Xander about blindly hating you, so, yeah, he’s probably on your side.”

 

“And Harris?”

 

She shrugged.  “Not sure. He asked me if I'd killed the guy that did this to you, and it was his idea that blew up the building, but I'm not sure how he feels about you. I don't really give a shit either way. You're mine and nothing anybody says is going to change that.”

 

She finished cleaning the blood off him then helped him sit down and turned off the shower. She stepped out and grabbed her robe from the hook on the back of the door then draped it over him. “Can you walk out to the bed?”

 

He nodded faintly.  “I think so.”  She lifted his arm over her shoulders, snagging a towel from the rack on their way by, then half-carried him to the bed. 

 

She helped him sit on it then gently patted the towel over his legs as she looked over his injuries.  “Most of these cuts aren't very deep but there are a few bad ones.  I'm gonna bandage those.  God, your knee is really swollen and I think the kneecap is broken.” 

 

Spike whispered, “Yeah.  Shattered is probably closer to the truth.”

 

She moved around behind him and slipped the robe off his shoulders, letting it pool around his waist and across his lap, then winced at the numerous whip marks criss-crossing his back.  “Jesus, Spike.”  She lightly touched what looked like the worst one then drew her fingers back sharply when he hissed and pulled away.  “God, I’m sorry.  Should I bandage these or just leave them?”

 

The pain in his hoarse whisper made her heart hurt.  “I’ll need my ribs wrapped, so that’ll take care of bandaging most of the cuts and whatnot on my back and chest.”

 

“Ok.  Hang on, I'll be right back.” She went into the bathroom and walked out with a large first aid kit then set to work bandaging his legs.  He winced a little when she put pressure on his legs to pat the tape down then yelped loudly when her arm brushed across him. She froze and looked up at him. “What is it, Spike?”

 

He whispered faintly, “M' lad. Wanker hit me with somethin'. Does it look bad? Hurts like a bitch.”

 

She gently lifted the robe away from him then gasped loudly and clapped her hand over her mouth. He was discolored and hugely swollen and she could see the mark imprinted on him from whatever he was hit with.

 

He reached out tentatively until he found her shoulder then grasped it tightly. “I take it from your gasp that it looks bad.”

 

Her response was a strangled whisper, “Yeah, it looks bad.” She leaned up and wrapped him in a gentle hug. He wrapped his arms around her and they sat like that until his ribs started feeling neglected and made themselves heard. He hissed as he shifted a little and she let him go. “I'm gonna need some help to wrap your ribs unless you can hold your arms up for me.”

 

He shook his head and whispered, “Don't think I can, luv.”

 

“Ok. Just hold on a little longer.” She walked to the door and hollered for Angel.

 

He stepped into the room and blanched when he saw Spike's pale skin covered in welts, cuts, and bruises.  Dawn was focused on Spike and missed the guilty expression that quickly crossed Angel’s face.

 

“Angel, can you hold his arms up so I can wrap his ribs? Looks like four or five of them are broken.”

 

Angel lifted Spike's arms and held them while Dawn wrapped a bandage tightly around his torso and clipped it closed. “Ok, let's get you laid down.” She carefully helped him lie down and pulled the blankets over him then kissed him gently. “I'm gonna go get you some blood. Be right back.”

 

“Thanks, kitten. I love you.”

 

“Love you too, Spike.”

 

Angel left the room as she quickly stripped out of her wet clothes and pulled on some dry ones. She walked out to the kitchen and Angel handed her two mugs of blood then picked up two more and followed her back into the bedroom. She sat down next to Spike and put the mugs on the table then lifted him up and leaned him against her. She handed him a mug then ran her fingers through his hair, smoothing out the tangles.

 

He drank down the first mug in a few swallows and gasped. “This is Slayer blood!”

 

Angel smiled.  “Yeah, you've got two mugs of Faith, a mug of me, and a mug of Xander.”

 

Spike turned his head towards Angel's voice. “Harris? What'd you do, knock 'im out and bleed 'im?”

 

Angel laughed, “No. He offered.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

Angel shrugged.  “Don't know; guess you'll have to ask him. Willow offered, too, but I thought witch blood might be too much right now, so I gave you some of mine.”

 

“Thanks, Angel. For everythin’.”

 

Another look of guilt flashed across Angel’s face that he quickly covered with a smile.  “No problem, Spike. Just try not to get kidnapped for a while. I've got a lot of contract negotiations coming up in a few weeks and won't be available to rescue your skinny ass.”

 

Spike laughed and winced then whispered, “I'll try to remember that. Thanks again.”

 

Spike drank the rest of his blood then relaxed against Dawn as Angel gathered the mugs and left the room. Dawn held her forearm up to Spike, lightly brushing it across his lips, “Drink. Four mugs aren’t enough to replace what you lost.”

 

He shook his head.  “Don't wanna take more from you, luv. Don't wanna hurt you.”

 

She kissed his ear and murmured.  “It's ok, Spike. I'm strong. Stronger than any of the Slayers. Plus, my blood will heal you faster than Faith's. You can feel it, can't you? The power in it?”

 

He nodded. “Yeah, I can feel it.  Are you sure, pet?  Are you sure I won’t hurt you?”

 

She whispered, “I’m sure, Spike.  I trust you.”

 

He vamped then sank his fangs into her arm. He pulled until his stomach was comfortably full then licked the wound closed and whispered, “Your blood is so good, pet. Fella could get addicted. I can feel it workin' already.”

 

She smiled.  “Good. Now rest.” She held him, running her fingers through his hair and murmuring under her breath until he fell asleep. She continued holding him for a long time, just watching him sleep, then slid out from under him and got him settled on the pillow. She walked to the door then stood and looked at him for a few minutes before she turned off the light and walked out to the living room.

 

She walked over to Xander and wrapped him in a hug then whispered in his ear, “Thanks for the blood, Xan.” He blushed and smiled.

 

She saw Spike's duster lying over the arm of the chair and walked back into the kitchen. She came back out with a wet cloth, picked up the duster and dropped down onto the couch.  She started wiping the blood off as she looked around the room. “Thanks for helping me get him back.” She looked at Faith. “And thanks for giving him your blood.”

 

Faith nodded. “No problem.”

 

Robin pinched the edge of the duster and lifted it slightly. “What's this?”

 

“Spike's coat. We used it to wrap him in and it's got blood all over it.”

 

“Where did he get it?”

 

Dawn stopped cleaning the coat and looked up at Robin. “He took it off your mother, but you already knew that, didn't you?”

 

Robin flinched back and glared at Dawn. “Yes, I know he’s the vampire that killed her. And you saved him.”

 

She returned his glare with one of her own.  “Yeah. I love him and I'd do it again in a heartbeat. He's not the same man that killed her, Robin.”

 

Faith put her hand on Robin's arm. “What happened with your Mom was a long time ago. Slayers kill vampires and vampires kill Slayers. That's how it is.”

 

Xander nodded.  “Spike is different now. He's trying to be a good man.”

 

Five heads whipped around to stare at Xander. He smiled shyly and shrugged. “Hey, I'm allowed to change my mind.”

 

Willow nudged him.  “I knew you'd figure it out sooner or later.”

 

Robin looked around the room at everyone and amped his glare up few notches.  Dawn noticed the look and said in clipped tones, “Am I going to have a problem with you, Robin? If you're going to try to take revenge on Spike for your mother then you need to get out, because I won't allow it.”

 

He looked at her and swallowed then shook his head. “I won't do anything to him.”

 

Dawn nodded, “Good. I just got him back and I'm not gonna lose him because of something that happened over thirty years ago.” Dawn started cleaning the coat again and everyone jumped when Spike screamed.


	19. Chapter 19

Not Long to Wait

Ch 19 – Bossy

 

Dawn dropped the coat as she jumped to her feet and sprinted for the bedroom. She burst through the door with Angel hot on her heels, flipped on the light and skidded to a halt next to the bed. It was empty. The blankets were in a tangled heap on the floor and Spike was nowhere to be seen.

 

Angel whispered, “He's in the bathroom,” then turned to the group that had gathered in the doorway.  “Dawn and I will handle this.” He closed the door and followed Dawn into the bathroom.

 

Spike was sitting in the corner of the shower behind the bench.  He was trembling with his knees drawn up and his arms wrapped around them. Dawn walked into the shower and knelt in front of him then reached out and gently touched his arm. “Spike?”

 

He shuddered then raised his head and faced toward her. “Dawn?” His voice was raspy and hoarse, but at least it was above a whisper, and she could see tiny slivers of blue and white through the swelling around his eyes. He looked around slowly and saw Angel standing behind Dawn. “Why 'm I in the loo?”

 

“I don't know. What happened?”

 

He shook his head and dropped his forehead onto his knee. “Nightmare, I guess. Don’t remember much, just tryin’ to get away from somethin’ and lots of pain.”

 

“Well, let's get you back to bed. You're gonna freeze to death sitting in here.” He looked up at her then tilted his head and smirked.  She laughed as she realized what she’d said. “Or not.” She gently pulled him to his feet then draped his arm over her shoulders and helped him walk slowly out to the bedroom. She stopped him in the middle of the room and walked around him, looking at his injuries, then helped him sit down in the chair next to the bed. “You look a little better. How do you feel?”

 

He shifted in the chair and winced. “Like I've been put through a meat grinder. I'll heal, pet. Just take a few days.”

 

She picked up the blankets and remade the bed then pulled Spike to his feet and helped him back into it. “I'm gonna go get you some blood. Be right back.” She leaned down and kissed him then headed for the kitchen.

 

He raised his head and glanced over at Angel who was leaning against the wall next to the door. “Get an eyeful, Peaches? That's twice now you've looked me over.  Bringin’ back some memories?”

 

Angel frowned as he nodded, “You look like shit, Spike. I've never seen a vamp take a beating like that and not turn feral. You look even worse than some of the times Angelus… uh… How'd you do it?”

 

Spike shrugged then winced.  “I was out cold for most of it. Took the whippin' and the knock to my knee, but the smash to m' lad knocked me right out. Felt like he hit me with a bleedin' sledge hammer. He did most of the cuttin' and whatnot after that. Thought it was over when he unlocked me and let me drop but then he....”

 

“I know, Spike. I was there.”

 

Spike’s head fell back against the pillows as he sighed, “If you hadn't found me when you did, I don't think I'd have made it. I'd have gone completely sack of hammers.  ‘S not like I haven’t been buggered against my will before.”  Angel flinched and dropped his eyes guiltily to the floor as Spike clenched his hands into fists.  “But when it’s bloody humans doin’ it and me not able to do a soddin’ thing to stop ‘em.”  He took a deep breath and unclenched his hands.  “Glad it was you and Dawn found me. Don't think I could handle any of the others seein' me like that. Thank you.”

 

Angel flinched again at the ‘thank you’ then walked over and sat in the chair next to the bed. “You're welcome, but I didn't really do much, it was all Dawn. She killed four people. Shot three and drove a dagger through the eye of the last one, smiling while she did it.”

 

Spike's head flew off the pillow and he grimaced as he yelped, “She killed humans?”

 

Angel nodded.  “Yeah. Without hesitation. I think if she were turned and left without her soul, she'd be more vicious than you and I put together, and that's saying something. The collar thing would've never occurred to me, even as Angelus.”

 

Spike smiled just a little.  “Yeah, that was inspired. Talk about the punishment fittin' the crime.”

 

Angel chuckled, “Yeah,” then his gaze turned serious. “I'm pretty sure she's going to go after the guy that owns the place.”

 

Spike growled, “Alan? Well good on her. He deserves to die. Painfully. I’d like to be there to help her, but if she can’t wait then that’s fine by me. As long as he’s dead.”

 

Angel nodded.  “If she wants to go before you’re able, I’ll go with her.”

 

Spike smiled.  “Ta, mate. She told me you killed a guard. How're you handlin' that? Soul burnin' you?”

 

Angel shook his head and grinned.  “No. Soul's fine with it. I was rescuing a member of my family.”

 

Spike tilted his head. “Family? You haven't called me that for ages.”

 

Angel shrugged.  “You weren't around. Why didn't you come to me after you left Sunnydale? I could’ve protected you.”

 

Spike chuckled.  “Thought you might be a bit put out since I stuck you with hot pokers last time we met. Also thought you'd probably stake me when you heard what I did to Buffy.  Or at the very least, chain me somewhere dark and dank and leave me to starve.”

 

Angel shook his head.  “Dawn's the one who told me about that when she called me to help find you. I figured you were just looking for someone to remove the chip so you could go back to what you were and start killing again.”

 

Spike looked at Angel with confusion written all over his face.  “You told Dawn when you got here that I'm a killer who can't be trusted and now you're sayin' you would've protected me and I'm family. What's changed?”

 

“You. Obviously.”

 

X

XXXX

X

 

Dawn toed the door open carrying two mugs then walked over to the bed and grinned. “Today, for your drinking pleasure, we have a lovely cup of Willow and Xander, and a delicious cup of Faith.”

 

Spike and Angel chuckled and Spike asked, “You think I'm up for witch blood?”

 

“Don’t worry, we didn't put too much in. Just a taste. Didn’t want to take too much more from Xander, since he donated last round, so it’s about half and half. Robin flatly refused to give any of his blood and then got upset when Faith gave more of hers.”

 

Spike glanced at the bedroom door.  “Does he know?”

 

Dawn sat on the edge of the bed and handed him a mug. “Yeah, he does. He told me he wouldn't do anything to you, but I don't believe him, so we should be careful while he's here. They're leaving tomorrow anyway, and Faith said she'd try to keep an eye on him. She told me she's satisfied that you're not gonna drain me in my sleep or go on a bloody rampage, but she said to tell you that she'll come back and stake you if you do.”

 

Spike nodded then drank down the blood and set the mug on the table. “Wouldn't expect anything less of the Slayer.”

 

Angel smirked.  “What about Giles? He wouldn't give any of his blood?”

 

Dawn laughed, “Oh, he's not here. He went out to get some tea, how'd he put it? _I have to fetch in some proper English tea, what you have here is rubbish. No offense._ ”

 

Spike laughed then clutched his ribs and grimaced. “Sounds like Rupert.”

 

Dawn held up the other mug, “Drink up, Spike, before it gets cold.” He took the mug and drank it down in a few gulps and she held up her forearm. “Ok, third helping. Bite, Spike.”

 

Angel chuckled, “She's very bossy, isn't she?”

 

Spike vamped and bit into Dawn’s forearm, pulling several mouthfuls, then licked the wound closed and lifted his head with a smirk, “You have no idea.”

 

Dawn smacked him very lightly on the arm. “Yeah, I am bossy. Now I'm gonna go boss everybody to bed. We all need to get some sleep and I need to go down to get Giles when he gets back.” She stood and snagged Angel’s arm then pointed toward the door. “Angel. Go. Bedtime.”


	20. Chapter 20

Not Long to Wait

Ch 20 – Pain Pills

 

Spike rolled slowly onto his back and hissed in pain. Dawn lifted her head and whispered, “You ok?”

 

He took a few slow breaths. “Yeah, just my ribs. Go back to sleep, pet.”

 

She moved closer to him and gently draped her arm low over his stomach. “Is this ok? I'm not hurting you, am I?”

 

He laid his hand on her arm and squeezed slightly. “No, luv. It's fine. Just don't move it any lower. M' lad's still a bit sore. I'm just havin' a hard time findin' a comfortable position.”

 

She sat up and flipped on the lamp. “I just remembered I've got some pain pills. They're kinda old, but they might help. Can vampires take pain pills?”

 

He nodded. “Yeah, just have to take a lot more. Why d'you have pain pills? Thought you were almost indestructible.”

 

She laughed, “Yeah, operative word here being _almost_. A gang of vamps managed to break my leg pretty bad a year or so ago. I dusted ‘em all, but a concerned citizen called the cops and I ended up in the emergency room. The doc wanted to do surgery, but I told him just to set it and let me go. He didn’t like it, but he put me in a cast and gave me a scrip for Darvocet. My leg was healed in a just over a week, so I only ended up taking two or three. You should’ve seen me trying to cut the stupid cast off without slicing my leg to ribbons. Daggers and swords don’t work very well for that kind of thing.”

 

Spike chuckled, “Yeah. Maybe you should get some kind of saw or somethin’, just in case.”

 

She smiled. “I did. I gave up on the sword and went to Home Depot. Got a great deal on a small reciprocating saw. Also got a strange look from the clerk when he asked me what I needed to cut. He thought I was crazy.” She got up and went to the kitchen, coming back a few minutes later with a glass of water and a bottle of pills. “How many? The bottle says to take one every six hours.”

 

“Give us four to start out. If that doesn't work, then I'll try a couple more.” She shook out the pills and handed them to him with the glass of water. He grimaced as he swallowed them down and she reached over and softly stroked his cheek.

 

“Are you ok?”

 

He nodded. “I will be. It's just my throat is still raw from all the screamin'. Hurts like a mad bastard to swallow.”

 

She dropped down on the bed next to him and took his hand. “God, Spike, I'm so sorry.”

 

He pulled her closer and touched his forehead to hers, “S'not your fault, pet. You got to me as fast as you could and besides, you had no way of knowin' what kind of bloke Alan was. Hell, I worked for the sod for years and I didn’t even know. He didn’t find out I was a vamp ‘til the other day. Probably why he didn’t snatch me sooner. I’m just grateful you were here. If he’d nicked me earlier, probably would’ve dusted me or driven me round the bend.”

 

She growled, “I'm going to kill him. Slowly. Painfully.”

 

He smirked. “Only if you get to him before I do, kitten.”

 

She sat up and rubbed her thumb over the scar on his eyebrow. “We'll do it together.”

 

He smiled and leaned his head into her hand. “It's a date.”

 

X

XXXX

X

 

He lay on his back with his fists clenched, staring at the ceiling. * _She wants me to give him my blood. That thing. That filthy thing. He killed my mother and she wants me to give him my blood.*_ He reached down and pulled out a stake that he'd stashed under the mattress, gripping it in his hand hard enough to make the muscles ache. * _Only thing I'm going to give him is this stake through his filthy heart.*_

He lifted his head and glanced at the door then laid his head back down. * _That sleazy bitch kills humans to save that... that thing! And nobody has a problem with it! They all think it's fine.*_

He sneered as he singsonged in his head. * _He's worth it. He's changed. He doesn't kill anymore.*_ He raised the stake and slammed it into the mattress. * _It's wrong. **He's** wrong. I wish I'd been the one to find him. I would’ve **loved** to stand and watch him bleed. Hear him scream. See his pain. The fear in his eyes just before I pound my stake into his disgusting heart.*_

He looked over at Faith, sleeping peacefully beside him, and scowled. * _She gave him her blood. She’s a Slayer! She should feel the same way I do, but no! She’s accepted him as a friend. She knows what he did to me and she doesn’t care. She chose a filthy vampire over her own husband.*_

He lay quietly; listening for any movement or noise in the apartment, then sat up and pulled another stake from beneath the mattress. He stood and pulled on his clothes and grabbed his jacket then looked down at Faith sleeping with her hair fanned out over the pillow. * _Goodbye, Faith.*_ He shook his head and moved toward the door.

 

He slipped silently down the hallway toward the living room and froze as he heard something. * _Just Xander snoring.*_ He peeked around the corner and saw Xander sprawled out on one couch with a blanket tangled around his feet, and the new guy, Tony, curled up on the other couch. * _Why is he even here? He lives in this town. Why didn't he just go home?*_

He walked quickly through the living room toward Dawn's room and stopped outside the door. It was shut tight. He placed his ear to it, listening for any movement or noise. Nothing. He slowly tried the knob but it didn’t budge. * _Bitch locked the door. Too stupid to realize she's locked the monster inside with her.*_ He pulled out his wallet and removed the first card he came to and then quickly slid the card between the door and the frame, jiggling it until the latch was free. He pushed the door open and stepped into the room, pausing as he waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness.

 

He could see them on the bed. Two pale forms against dark sheets. Spike was lying on his back with his arm thrown out over the pillows and Dawn was snuggled into his side with her arm draped over his stomach. He could barely see her chest moving with her breath, but Spike's didn't move at all. * _Just laying there like the dead thing it is. It’s about to be a whole lot deader. Look at that slut. Curled up next to it like it's an actual man. She lets that thing touch her.*_

He shuddered as he walked toward the bed, gripping the stake in his fist. He looked down at the sleeping vampire and sneered. * _I hope it hurt, you bastard. I hope that man made you scream and cry and beg for the end. I just wish you could know it's me that's about to stake you. I wish I could see the realization in your eyes just before they turn to dust.*_ He raised the stake and took aim. * _Goodbye, Spike.*_


	21. A Witch Thing

Not Long to Wait

Ch 21 – A Witch Thing

 

The stake was descending toward Spike's chest when someone suddenly grabbed the arm attached to it. Robin wrenched his arm free and spun around to face his attacker. He tried to make out who it was, but it was just a dark shadow in a room full of dark shadows. The shadow took hold of his arm again and he shouted as he buried the stake in his other hand deep into its chest. He pushed it violently away and it flew across the room, crashing into the wall then slumping to the floor. He turned back around and raised the stake over his head just as Dawn shouted, “Robin! No!”

 

He shouted back, “Yes! It killed my mother!” He started to slam the stake down and something hit him in the chest. He stumbled back and crashed into the chair, struggling for breath, then staggered to his feet and stumbled back toward the bed.

 

Xander flipped the lights on to reveal Robin, his face a mask of blind fury, standing by the bed with a stake raised above Spike's bandaged chest. He hurled himself across the room, wrapped his arms around Robin and threw them both into the nightstand beside the bed with a sickening crunch. They rolled off and landed in a heap on the floor.

 

Dawn leapt over Spike and landed on the floor next to the tangled pile. She reached out and gently untangled Xander, pulling him to a sitting position. “Are you ok, Xan?”

 

He gingerly dabbed at the back of his head and mumbled, “Yeah.”

 

Angel burst into the room followed by Tony and rushed over to Dawn. “What the hell happened?”

 

Dawn helped Xander to the chair and looked at his head, then went into the bathroom and returned with a towel. She pressed the towel to the gash on the back of his head then turned to look at Robin sprawled on the floor with her dagger sticking out of his chest. “Robin tried to stake Spike and I stabbed him with the dagger I keep under my pillow.”

 

Xander looked up at Angel.  “And then I tackled him.”

 

Willow asked from the doorway, “So who's that on the floor over there?”

 

Everyone looked at the person lying in a heap by the bathroom door. Angel rushed over and rolled them onto their back then gasped, “Faith.”

 

Willow dropped down next to her and whispered through the fingers clamped over her mouth, “Oh my God, she's been staked! Robin staked Faith!”

 

Dawn clamped Xander's hand over the towel then rushed over and knelt next to Willow. “Is she dead?”

 

Angel felt for a pulse in her throat then leaned down and listened for a heartbeat.  He looked up and nodded. “Yeah. She's dead.”

 

Dawn reached out and pulled the stake from Faith's chest, looked at it, then let it fall from her fingers. It wrote a red smear on the carpet by her knees. “What do we do now?”

 

Tony asked in a wavering voice, “You want me to call the cops or an ambulance or something?”

 

Angel, Dawn, and Xander all said, “No,” at the same time.

 

Willow got to her feet with tears sliding down her cheeks. “I'll get Giles.”

 

Angel leaned over and gathered Faith into his arms.  “I'll take her back to her room until we figure something else out. I'll be right back.”

 

X

XXXX

X

 

Angel walked back into the room with Willow and Giles. Willow had stopped crying, but her eyes were puffy and her face splotchy. Angel had his arm around her shoulders and she turned and buried her face in his chest when she spied the bloodstain on the carpet. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight while she sobbed into his chest.

 

Giles saw Robin lying on the floor and pulled his glasses off then started polishing them with the corner of his pajama shirt. “Dear Lord.”

 

Xander kicked at Robin's foot. “What're we gonna do with him?”

 

Dawn got up from where she was still kneeling beside the bathroom door and sat on the edge of the bed then reached over and slowly rubbed Spike's foot that he'd kicked out from under the blanket. “Don't give a shit. He killed Faith and tried to dust Spike. Drive him out on a back road and tip him into a ditch for all I care.”

 

Giles sat down next to Dawn and re-seated his glasses on his nose. “Dawn, I understand your feelings, but we can't do that. He'll be missed. There will be questions. His employer knows he came here to visit you.”

 

“Isn't the Council his employer?”

 

“No. He's the principal of a high school in Cleveland.”

 

Angel looked over Willow's head. “I'll take him to some back alley then bite him and leave him for the police to find. For all we know, he went for a walk and got attacked.”

 

Dawn got up and pulled the dagger from his chest, wiping the blade on his shirt. “That would work. People here are attacked by vampires all the time. No one will even think twice about it.”

 

Xander nodded at the dagger.  “What about the gaping hole in his chest? Won't anyone wonder what that's about?”

 

Tony shook his head.  “Probably not. They'll just assume he was mugged and left for dead and a pack of vampires found him.”

 

Dawn laughed, “Only they'll say it was a pack of dogs or whatever. I don't really care, just please get that piece of shit out of my apartment.”

 

Angel asked, “Do you have an old blanket or something I can wrap him in?”

 

“Yeah, hold on.” She walked out of the room and grabbed a blanket out of the closet in the hall then handed it to Angel. “You can throw that out when you're done.” She crawled back on the bed and curled up next to Spike, laying her head gently on his stomach.

 

Willow walked over to the window, wiping her face with her sleeve, and pulled the curtain back, letting in a sliver of sunlight. “Might have to wait for a little while. It's still daylight out.”

 

Angel said, “I'll be ok. My SUV's in a covered garage and the windows are tempered so I can drive in the sun. I'll just find somewhere in shadow to drop him off.”

 

Xander pulled the towel away from his head and looked at it then pressed it back on. Willow noticed and rushed over to him. “Xan, you’re hurt!”

 

He nodded. “Yeah, cracked my head on the nightstand when I tackled Robin. It won’t stop bleeding.”

 

Willow moved his hand and the towel away then held her hand over the gash and started chanting low. A soft yellow light flowed from her palm and sealed the cut. “There you go. All better.”

 

Tony goggled at Xander.  “What was that?”

 

Xander looked up at him.  “Willow can heal people. It’s a witch thing.”

 

Tony looked over at Spike. “Can she fix him?”

 

Willow shook her head.  “No, it only works on live people. Spike’s dead… or undead… whatever. Anyway, it won’t work on him.”

 

Xander stood up and hugged Willow. “Thanks, Wils.” He turned around and chuckled, “Talk about sleeping like the dead. Fang Boy there slept through the whole thing.”

 

Willow turned and looked at Spike. “Is he all right?”

 

Dawn nodded. “Yeah, he's just doped up on pain meds. He's got six Darvocets in him. I don't think he'll wake up for a while.”

 

Angel and Xander laid out the blanket then moved Robin onto it and wrapped him up. Angel lifted him and tossed him over his shoulder then said, “Back in a while.”

 

Xander said, “Hold up, Dead Boy, I'll go with you, just let me put on some jeans and you might want to throw on a shirt or something.”

 

Angel looked down at his bare chest and chuckled, “Yeah, might be a good idea.”

 

Dawn sat up and called out after them, “Call when you get back so I can come down to get you. You can use the elevator to get down, but not back up.”

 

Giles said, “I must ring the Council and inform them of Faith's passing. We have to start looking for the next Slayer.”

 

Willow asked, “It shouldn't take too long to find her, should it? We know who most of the potentials are already. How will we know which one's been called?”

 

Giles frowned. “I'm not sure. Because all the potentials are already at full Slayer strength, I don't know how we'll know the difference. It's going to take a bit of research, I'm afraid.”

 

Dawn looked at Giles.  “Well, how does it usually work?”

 

“Once a Slayer dies, her power is transferred to the strongest potential of that generation. One Slayer likened the experience to being struck by lightning.”

 

“Oh. Well that should narrow it down a little; just ask them all if they've felt anything weird lately. How long does it take for the next one to be called?”

 

“It varies from as little as a few minutes to as long as a few weeks. It depends somewhat on the state of the world at the time. A world in dire need of a Slayer will have one called almost instantly after the previous one dies. Currently, we’re in a somewhat calm period, so it may take a bit longer.” He got to his feet. “I really need to make that phone call.”

 

Willow followed him out and Tony snapped the light off as he closed the door. Dawn snuggled up next to her unconscious vampire and gently kissed his neck as she whispered, “I almost lost you again. If it wasn't for Faith, I'd have a bed full of dust.” She buried her face in his neck and quietly cried herself to sleep.


	22. He Needs Killin'

Not Long to Wait

Ch 22 – He Needs Killin’

 

He opened his eyes and stretched his arms up over his head then winced and hissed in pain as his ribs cracked. He froze and kept still until the worst of the pain had subsided then took a deep breath. * _I smell blood. And it isn't mine.*_ He sniffed again and reached for Dawn. His hand found her side and he rolled carefully toward her then wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. “Pet, wake up.”

 

She stirred a little and mumbled, “You ok, Spike? Need more pain pills?”

 

He nuzzled her neck, “No, not right now. I smell blood in here. What happened? Are you ok?”

 

She opened her eyes and rolled over to face him. The swelling had gone down around his eyes and they were filled with concern. “Yeah, I'm fine. Robin tried to stake you.”

 

His eyes went wide. “What? When?”

 

“He snuck in here while we were sleeping and Faith tried to stop him. He staked her and threw her over by the bathroom door then came after you and I stabbed him with a dagger. He got up and was about to stake you when Xander tackled him.”

 

He closed his eyes and whispered, “Is Faith ok?”

 

She gently cupped his cheek with her hand.  “No, baby, she's dead. The stake hit her directly in the heart.”

 

“Bloody hell. It's my fault. I'm sorry.”

 

She rose up on one elbow and took his chin in her hand so she could look him in the eye. “No. It’s not. It’s Robin’s fault. He was a coward that attacked while you were out cold. He could’ve waited until you were healed and then fought you fair and square, but he didn’t. No one is blaming you for anything and you've got nothing to be sorry for.”

 

“Where is she?”

 

“The Council sent some local people to get her and take her to England. Giles went with her.”

 

“And the Council blokes didn’t try to stake me for causin’ the death of their Slayer? They had no problem with her dyin’ to protect a vampire?”

 

“They don’t even know you’re here, and you didn’t cause her death, Spike. Giles told them Robin snapped and attacked Faith, which is pretty close to what actually happened, but he made it sound like they had problems in their marriage.”

 

“Where’s Robin now?”

 

“Dead and gone. Angel bit him and dumped him in an alley somewhere so it would look like he'd been attacked by vampires.”

 

“And the Wanker’s Council was ok with that?”

 

Dawn shrugged.  “Don’t know. Don’t care. Angel and Xan were gone with Robin’s body before Giles even called them, so I don’t think they had much choice in the matter.”

 

Spike smirked. “Has anyone checked to see if Harris is possessed or under a spell?  Did he hit his head on something or is he on drugs?”

 

Dawn tilted her head and looked confused. “Why?”

 

“’Cause he’s done a complete turnaround as far as I’m concerned. He’s helped save my unlife twice in as many days and gave me his blood willingly. Thought he was president of the bloody _Let's Stake Spike_ club.”

 

Dawn burst out laughing, “No, he’s fine. I think he just changed his mind about you. You know, he threw up in the garage when he saw how hurt you were.”

 

“The whelp tossed his cookies over me?”

 

Dawn giggled, “Yeah, but I wouldn't kid him about it, he might still stake you. You know how guys are.”

 

There was a tentative knock on the door then Willow called out, “Hey, you guys decent?”

 

“Yeah, Red, come on in.”

 

Willow opened the door and walked over to the bed. “Angel and I are making breakfast, you guys should come eat.” She looked at Spike. “Do you feel up to coming out to the dining room or do you want me to bring it in to you?”

 

Spike sat up slowly and dropped his legs over the edge of the bed, making sure the blankets were still covering him. “I think I can make it out, Red. What're you cookin'? Smells like bacon.”

 

Willow smiled. “Yeah. With eggs and pancakes. You’re also gonna get a mug of me and a mug of Xander.”

 

Spike smiled. “Good. I'll pour 'em on my pancakes. Be right tasty.”

 

Dawn and Willow both made a face and Spike chuckled at the stereo, “Ewww, Spike!”

 

“Oi, don’t knock it ‘til you try it.”

 

Dawn got up, shaking her head.  “Um… no.  I’ll leave the blood thing to you.”  She walked over to the closet, grabbed some clothes for Spike and laid them on the bed then looked at Willow. “We should go Spike shopping. He's only got like three shirts and a pair of jeans. Maybe after breakfast we can go out and get him some stuff.”

 

Willow smiled. “That sounds like fun, Dawnie. We could get him some button down shirts; he always did look good in those. Maybe something red. Blue would bring out his eyes.”

 

Spike looked up at her with a surprised expression and she blushed. “What? I’m gay, Spike, not blind.

 

Dawn walked over to stand in front of him and started running her fingers through his hair, pushing it back off his face. He leaned into her touch like a cat, wearing a large smile and purring low in his chest. “We need to get him some gel or something and a brush. Not that I don’t love running my fingers through it but we need to keep it off his face.”

 

Willow nodded. “Yeah, I like the way it looks but it is a little rough. Maybe we could trim it just a little.”

 

Dawn looked up at Willow. “We should get him some black t-shirts, too. He wouldn’t look very Spike-ish without them, but we could look at some other colors, maybe something with long sleeves.”

 

Spike chuckled, “Spike is sittin' right here, ladies. I'm quite capable of gettin' my own kit.”

 

Dawn leaned down and gave him a kiss. “I know you are, but you're probably not up for walking very far today and you do need something else to wear. Besides, I haven't been out shopping with Willow in like forever, and since I don't need any more clothes, we'll get some for you.”

 

“Do you birds have enough bob for a shoppin' spree?”

 

Dawn nodded. “I've got the money I made at the club the other night. That should cover a new Spike wardrobe.”

 

Spike smiled. “You could use my money, if you've a way to get at it.”

 

Dawn nodded. “I've got a debit card for that account, just never used it.”

 

Willow looked at Spike. “You have money? Since when?”

 

Dawn sat down next to Spike and laid her hand on his leg, “He's a millionaire, Willow. Angel found an account that his Dad set up when he was born.”

 

Spike chuckled, “Ah, so now it comes out. You're only with me for my money.”

 

Dawn leaned into him and slipped her hand under the blanket. “I didn't need you to get the money, Spike. My name's on the account, remember? I couldn't care less about the money, I love you.” The hand under the blanket did something that made Spike jump and gasp. “All of you.”

 

Willow blushed and moved toward the door. “Uh, I'll let you guys… uh… whatever. See you out there.” She scurried out the door and pulled it closed behind her.

 

Dawn flipped the blankets off Spike and smiled. “Looks like part of you is all better. Think Little Spike wants to play?”

 

“Oi! **_Little_** Spike?”

 

Dawn laughed, “Ok, ok, how about Spike Junior? Is that better?”

 

He pulled her into a kiss, “I think I could live with that.”

 

She dropped to her knees beside the bed and took him in her hand, stroking slowly, “You ok with this? I don't want to hurt you.” He groaned and nodded and she leaned up and took him in her mouth, laving him with her tongue.  

 

A growl rumbled through his chest as his hands tangled in her hair.  “Oh God, luv. You feel so good.”

 

She lifted her head and smiled at him then lowered it and took him deep into her throat. She worked him slow and easy until he was panting and growling low in his chest. She felt him tense, and he released deep in her throat with a low roar. She licked him clean and smiled up at him. “Ready for breakfast?”

 

He smiled down at her then pulled her up for a kiss. “Yeah, I could eat.” He nuzzled her neck and whispered, “Thank you.”

 

She carefully squeezed him in a hug. “You're welcome. I'm glad you're feeling better. You look a lot better.”

 

He nodded.  “I don't feel too bad. Mostly just my ribs and left knee.”

 

“Good. Let's get you dressed and out to breakfast. I want to go shopping.” She shook out his shirt and helped him pull it on, then slipped his jeans up his legs and pulled him to his feet so he could pull them up. “You want your boots or anything?”

 

He shook his head.  “Nah. I'll just barefoot it today.”

 

“Maybe I'll get you some slippers and a robe while I'm out.”

 

He tilted his head at her and smirked.  “Slippers, pet? Vampires don’t wear slippers.”

 

She laughed, “You should wear something. Your feet are like ice cubes.”

 

He chuckled, “Wouldn't matter, luv. M' room temperature.”

 

She nodded.  “I've got an idea about that.” She quickly stripped out of her pajamas and pulled on some jeans and a shirt then brushed out her hair and twisted it into a loose braid. She put his arm over her shoulders and helped him limp out to the table. He took a seat and nodded to Angel and Xander as Willow put a plate of pancakes in front of him and handed him two mugs of blood.

 

He was pouring the blood over his pancakes to a disgusted look from Xander and an amused one from Angel when Tony walked toward the table from the living room. “That’s disgusting, Spike.”

 

Spike’s head flew up and he goggled at Tony. “Tony? What the bloody hell are you doin’ here?”

 

Dawn said, “He doesn’t want to go back to his apartment in case Alan knows it was him that helped us break you out of there.”

 

Tony nodded.  “Oh, he knows. I got a call from the bouncer I pulled out to replace me that night. He heard Alan screaming about seeing me in the pictures from the garage and he’s been tearing around looking for me ever since his house burned to the ground. He’s got the plate number from Angel’s SUV and has been trying to find out who owns it.”

 

Angel laughed, “Good luck with that. It’ll come up as Wolfram and Hart in Los Angeles. Even if he finds out that much and shows up, my secretary will probably eat him. She has poor impulse control.” He nodded at Spike. “You remember Harmony, don’t you, Spike?”

 

Spike choked on a bloody bit of pancake and sputtered, “Harm? Harmony works for you?”

 

Angel chuckled, “Yeah. She'd probably be happy to find out you're not dust.”

 

Spike looked up and growled, “Don't you bloody dare.”

 

Dawn laughed, “Don't worry, Spike. I can take Harmony. You're mine... Blondie Bear.”

 

Spike looked at her and scowled.  “Don't you start.”

 

Willow laughed, “Can't really call him that anyway. He's not blond anymore.”

 

Xander chuckled, “Yeah, what's up with that, Fang Face? Why aren't you Captain Peroxide anymore?”

 

Spike looked at him then dropped his eyes to his plate. “Drew too much attention. Third time a bunch of drunken sods picked a fight over my bloody hair, I shaved it off.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Spike looked up at Tony, his eyes flashing amber as he growled, “So Alan knows I’m still around?”

 

Tony shook his head.  “No, he thinks you dusted with the rest of the vamps in the cell block. The bouncer that called me saw the pictures and said you can’t really see anyone because of the way Angel parked. It blocked the camera. Also, the camera only takes a picture every six seconds, so it missed us getting in and out of the outfit. The only ones you get a clear look at are me and Giles because we walked around the garage.”

 

Spike smiled.  “Good. Soon as I’m healed, I’m gonna go pay old Alan a visit and beat the ever-lovin’ shit out of ‘im then drain ‘im. Might have to dig up a railroad spike somewhere.  Been a long time since I used one, might be time to see if I’ve still got it.” He looked around the table at the faces looking back at him. “Nobody’s got anythin’ to say about that?”

 

Angel smiled.  “I’ll go with you.”

 

Tony nodded.  “Yeah, me too.”

 

Willow shrugged.  “Knock yourself out.”

 

Xander grinned and nodded toward Willow.  “Yeah, what she said.”

 

Dawn reached over and squeezed his thigh.  “You already know how I feel about it.”

 

Spike reached over to his right arm with his left hand and pinched himself.  Hard. “Ok, I’m not dreamin’. You lot are just gonna let me go kill someone? No threats of stakin’? No screamin’ about how killin’ humans is wrong?”

 

Everyone shook their heads and Tony said, “Where I come from, _he needed killin’_ is a valid defense. He needs killin’, Spike.”

 

Spike leaned back in his chair and said, “Huh.”


	23. Proper Mates

Not Long to Wait

Ch 23 – Proper Mates

 

Dawn stood up from the table and carried her dishes to the sink.  “Willow and I are going shopping, so you guys can hang out here and do whatever it is that guys do. Is there anything you want us to get while we’re out?”

 

Angel said, “We could use some blood. I think Spike’s healed enough to go back on bagged with supplements from me.”

 

Spike nodded.  “Yeah, I’m feelin’ pretty spry. Just a few bones need to finish knittin’. The butcher I used is two blocks north of my old flat. Easy to find. He thinks my name’s John, though, so that’s what you’ll have to tell him.”

 

Xander smiled.  “Donuts are always welcome.”

 

Dawn walked over and pulled Spike to his feet then started tugging on the waistband of his jeans. Xander yelped, “Woah. Take that somewhere else.”

 

Dawn laughed, “I’m not gonna molest him in the dining room, Xan, at least not while you’re here. I’m just checking to see what size he needs.” She turned him around and looked for the tag but didn’t find one, so she took his hand, led him to the bedroom and closed the door. She pulled the waistband away from his body and looked up at him. “These are a little big on you. Do you want me to get this size or one smaller?”

 

“This size should be ok, pet. I’m not at my usual weight. Wasn’t feedin’ regular for a long time.”

 

She nodded.  “Well that’s gonna change. Please strip them off so I can find the tag.”

 

He popped the buttons and slipped them down over his hips and she knelt in front of him and pulled them off his feet. She dug around inside and said, “Got it,” then looked up at him and smiled as she rose up and took him in her mouth. He gasped and his hands flew to her head, then he groaned when her head started to bob.

 

He looked down at her and his hips started thrusting as he growled, “Yeah, feels so good, pet.” She sped up as she relaxed her throat and took him deep, swallowing around him as she moved her head. He arched toward her, his hands tightening in her hair as he tensed and tried to swallow the roar.

 

He twitched a little and started to wobble so she reached out and grasped his hips as she let him go, backing him up to the bed so he could sit down. He fell backwards and panted, “So bloody good, luv. So bloody good to me.” He looked up at her as she sat down next to him. “Sometimes think I'm just passed out pissed in my old flat, dreamin' you.”

 

She laid his jeans over his stomach then bent down for a long, slow kiss. “I love making you feel good, Spike. You're not dreaming. I'm real and I love you.” She lifted her arm to his mouth and said, “Time to feed, Spike.” He vamped and sank his fangs into her arm, pulled a few mouthfuls, then licked the bite closed. She looked at him with concern in her eyes, “You didn't take much. Are you ok?”

 

He nodded.  “Yeah, just a bit full from the pancakes. You know you don't have to feed me, kitten. I'm fine on bagged.”

 

She smiled.  “I like feeding you, Spike. It doesn't hurt me and it helps you.”

 

He frowned.  “I know, luv, but you're not just my personal Happy Meal. You're much more than that. You mean a lot more to me than just blood on tap.”

 

She leaned down and kissed him. “I know, but I like taking care of you.” She held up her arm to show him that the bite had already healed. “See? Doesn't hurt me at all. It's something I can do for you, and I enjoy it, so please don't ask me to stop.”

 

He nodded. “Ok, luv. You're bloody perfect, you know that?”

 

She smoothed his hair back from his forehead then leaned down and kissed him. “Thank you.  You want me to help you back out to the dining room?”

 

He shook his head. “Gonna lie here for a mo’. Have fun shoppin’. Love you, Dawn.”

 

“Love you too, Spike.”

 

Dawn was smiling as she walked out of the bedroom and closed the door behind her. She grabbed her jacket and nodded to the guys still sitting at the table. “Spike’ll be out in a little bit.” Willow grabbed her jacket and they headed for the elevator. “See you boys in a while. Be good.”

 

The elevator doors closed and the guys sat around the table looking at each other. Finally Xander spoke up, “So, what do you guys wanna do?”

 

Angel stood and started clearing the table.  “Well, let’s get this cleaned up then we can figure something out.”

 

Tony and Xander started carrying dishes to the kitchen and Xander grumbled, “Just like the girls to leave and let us clean up the mess.”  The bedroom door opened and Spike hobbled out and plopped down on a stool next to the kitchen counter.  Xander looked at him and smirked. “Checking for your size, huh?”

 

Angel and Tony laughed as Spike shrugged. “Yeah. Had to strip my jeans off to find the tag and well…”

 

Xander laughed, “Yeah, we heard.”

 

Spike grinned and looked at Tony. “So, Tony, tell me how you ended up here.”

 

Tony looked up from where he was loading dishes into the dishwasher. “Dawn came over to the club looking for you the night you were taken. I’d seen you being loaded into Alan’s car and told her where he was taking you.”

 

Spike snarled as his eyes flashed amber, “You knew about that place? Why the bloody hell didn’t you tell me before I went in to see Alan?”

 

Tony backed away from Spike just a little and stammered, “I didn’t figure out you were a vampire until I saw you being loaded. He wouldn’t have knocked you out and put you in the trunk unless he was taking you to the Ranch. Finding out you were a vamp kinda freaked me out and by the time I got it together you were gone. I’m sorry, Spike.”

 

Spike relaxed. “It’s ok, Tony. Thanks for gettin’ in the middle of this and helpin’ me out.”

 

Tony walked over to the counter and leaned against it. “No problem. I’m happy that place is finally gone. I’ve been wanting to get it shut down, but I couldn’t find it and nobody would help because they’re all afraid of Alan. I’ve spent weeks driving around looking for the place, but it’s kind of hard to find something when you don’t know what it looks like.”

 

Xander asked, “So what are you gonna do now? Don’t think you can go back to work.”

 

Tony laughed, “Well, I could if I don’t want to keep breathing. Alan would probably kill me on sight. My neighbor called a little bit ago and said a couple of huge guys completely trashed my apartment, and the landlord had everything thrown out after the cops left, so now I’m homeless and unemployed.”

 

Spike looked gob smacked as he stammered, “You gave up your entire life to help me? Why? I barely know you.”

 

Tony blushed a little and looked down at the counter. “Because it’s wrong, what they were doing out at that place. I couldn’t just sit by and let things like that happen when I could help stop it. Plus, I knew you were a good guy, even though you’re a vampire. You were always polite and never treated the bouncers like trash, like all the other strippers do.”

 

Xander choked on the water he was drinking and sputtered, “Stripper? You’re a stripper?”

 

Spike smiled.  “Was.”

 

Tony nodded and pounded Xander on the back until he’d stopped choking. “Biggest money maker at the club.”

 

Xander stared at Spike then clapped his hands over his eyes and muttered, “Mind bleach. Need mind bleach.”

 

Spike smirked at Xander then turned to Tony.  “You’re welcome to stay here as long as you like. I’m sure Bit won’t mind, but on the off chance she does, I’ll get you set up somewhere.”

 

Xander snorted, “You have a nice crypt picked out?”

 

“No, you berk, I’ll pay for a flat wherever he’d like.”

 

Tony shook his head.  “I can’t let you do that, Spike. It’s too much money.”

 

Spike smirked.  “Don’t worry ‘bout it, mate. Got more 'n enough.”

 

Xander yelped, “Since when?  I distinctly remember you mooching off me and making me buy your blood ‘cause you were broke.”

 

Angel said, “Since I found an old account in London when I was looking for him.”

 

Xander looked at Spike. “You’re rich?”

 

Spike smirked. “Well, I was 'til Dawn left with my debit card. May not be when she gets back.”

 

Xander snorted, “You turned the Dawnster loose with your debit card? As Giles would say, _Oh Dear Lord_.” Xander mimed taking off glasses and wiping the lenses with his shirt.

 

Spike chuckled as Angel walked around to him and held up his forearm. “Feed. Let’s get you healed so we can go kill that bastard.”

 

Spike looked up at Angel. “Oi! Between you and Bit, I'm gonna be the first podgy vamp in history.”

 

Xander looked confused.  “Podgy?”

 

Spike smiled at him.  “Yeah, rotund, lardarse, salad dodger. Dawn had me feed from her just 'fore she left.”

 

Xander's eyes went wide. “You feed from Dawn?”

 

Spike nodded.  “Yeah. I tried to tell her that I didn't need to, I'm fine on bagged, but she said she enjoys taking care of me.”

 

Angel smiled.  “That's probably a little weird for you, isn't it?”

 

Tony glanced between Angel and Spike with a confused look on his face.  “Why would it be weird for his girlfriend to like taking care of him?”

 

Xander snorted, “If you knew the rest of his girlfriends, you'd understand.”

 

Spike looked at the counter and mumbled, “Xander's right. Dawn's the first girl to do things **for** me. I spent over a century takin' care of Dru. And Buffy, well....”

 

Xander snickered, “Don’t forget Harmony.”

 

Spike scowled at him as Angel chuckled, “Might be weird, Spike, but you should get used to it. Dawn loves you. Now feed.”

 

Spike muttered, “I'm gonna get podgy.”

 

Tony’s eyes went wide as he watched Spike vamp and sink his fangs into Angel’s forearm. Angel didn’t even flinch, just stood there and watched Spike feed. Xander nudged Tony and he jumped. “Never seen a vamp feed before?”

 

Tony shook his head. “No. I always thought they bit the neck.”

 

Xander nodded.  “They usually do when they’re hunting, but members of the fang gang will bite you just about anywhere. They’re not really all that picky.”

 

Spike released Angel’s arm and licked the wound closed. “Ta, Peaches.”

 

Tony snickered, “Peaches?”

 

Spike smiled.  “Yeah, it’s a nickname from way back, not too long after I was turned. Want to explain what it means, Peaches?”

 

Angel growled, “No.”

 

Tony held up his hands and stammered, “Hey, not necessary. Don’t worry about it.” He looked at Spike. “How old are you?”

 

“I was born in 1852 and turned in 1880.”

 

Tony goggled at Spike. “Holy shit! You’re over 150 years old!”

 

Spike laughed, “Yeah. I’m gettin’ up there, but Gramps here has over a century on me.” He nodded at Angel who scowled at him.

 

“Don’t call me Gramps, boy.”

 

Tony looked between the two vampires quizzically. “Are you two related?”

 

Spike nodded.  “Angel’s my Grandsire.”

 

“Uh… what?”

 

Xander said, “If Spike turned you into a vampire he’d be your Sire. Spike’s Sire was Drusilla and Angel sired her.”

 

“Oh. Makes sense, I guess. Um, Spike, can I ask you something?”

 

Spike nodded.  “Sure, mate. Ask away.”

 

“Um, would you bite me?”

 

Xander sputtered, “What? You _want_ him to bite you?  Are you mental?”

 

Spike tilted his head at Tony. “Why?”

 

Tony shrugged.  “Just want to see what it feels like, you know, without all the death.”

 

Spike shrugged then nodded.  “Yeah, all right, I’ll bite you. Where?”

 

Tony held out his arm.  “Forearm, I guess. Does it make a difference where you bite?”

 

Spike shook his head. “Not really. You want me to drink or just bite?”

 

“You can drink, I guess, as long as you don’t kill me.”

 

Spike smiled as he took hold of Tony’s arm. “Been doin’ this a long time, mate. I know how much to take and still leave you breathin’.” He released his demon and sank his fangs into Tony’s arm then pulled a few mouthfuls before releasing him and licking the wound closed.

 

Tony looked down at the two small puncture wounds in his arm and smiled.  “That was weird. Kinda felt like a needle stick, like when you give blood. I could feel you sucking the blood out, but it didn’t really hurt at all.”

 

Angel chuckled, “He could've made it excruciating if he’d wanted to.”

 

Spike snarled, “Alan’s gonna feel pain. Bloody tons.”

 

Angel said quietly, “We’ll get him, Spike. Don’t worry.”

 

They all wandered out to the living room and Xander asked as he dropped onto the couch, “So what are the girls shopping for anyway?”

 

Spike answered as he sat carefully in a chair, “Clothes.”

 

“Oh… well… natural, I guess.”

 

“For me.”

 

Xander burst out laughing, “You’re letting Dawn and Willow pick out your clothes?”

 

Spike snarled, “Not like I had much of a choice, now did I? In case you’ve not noticed, Bit pretty much does what she wants.”

 

Xander nodded.  “Yeah. I have noticed. She’s not our little Dawnie anymore. You know, she threatened to beat me to death just after I got here.”

 

Spike’s eyes went wide. “Why?”

 

Xander looked at the floor and mumbled, “I told her you deserved what was happening to you at that place.”

 

Spike closed his eyes then swallowed and nodded.  "Right then. I'll just stay out of your way and wait for Bit in our room. Thought maybe you'd changed your mind ‘bout me, but I'm bloody tired of tryin' to prove myself to you, whelp. Dawn wants me here, and I'll be here 'till she tells me to go. Be seein' you." Angel growled as Spike started to get up from the chair and Tony glared at Xander.

 

Xander sighed, “Spike, wait.”  Spike stopped moving and just sat, staring at the floor between his feet.  Xander took a deep breath. "Ok. I know I've been a complete asshole toward you for basically as long as I've known you. I don't know if Buffy ever told you about Jesse." Spike nodded. "Well, having to stake my best friend kinda made me hate vampires. All of 'em. I had to believe that all vampires were evil... that I'd done the right thing by killing him. If I didn't, then that meant I'd murdered my best friend. I only started trusting Angel a few years ago, and that's mostly because of the soul. You don't have one, so I didn't think you could ever change. You'd always be evil. Buffy always told us you were a thing, and you couldn't be good, and the only reason you were helping us at all was so we wouldn't stake you while you were defenseless."

 

Spike shook his head with a grimace.

 

“I know now. When I saw you after we’d gotten you out of there, I remembered how you looked after Glory got done with you and it hit me. You didn’t have to let her do that to you. You could’ve given Dawn up and Glory would have let you go and you could’ve skipped town and left us all to die. That would’ve been the evil thing to do. I mean, it’s not like most of us were even nice to you, but you let her beat you to a pulp to save Dawn. Then I remembered all the other times you fought with us, even after Buffy died. You’d charge in and try to keep us from getting hurt. Didn’t always work, but you tried.”

 

Spike nodded slightly.

 

“I know you’ve killed tons of people, and I had a really hard time getting past that. Once a killer, always a killer. Then Willow reminded me about Anya, and all the men she killed and tortured over a thousand years. I managed to forget that when it came to her, but not when it was you. You’d both stopped killing and were both trying to be better people, but I never gave you credit for it.”

 

Xander stood and walked over to stand in front of Spike. “Anyway, I wanted to say I’m sorry for how I’ve treated you and thank you for everything you did for us. I’d like to be your friend if you’ll let me.” He held his hand out to Spike.

 

Spike whispered, “What about what I did to Buffy?”

 

Xander pulled his hand back and squared his shoulders. “Dawn and Willow told me all about that and I’m pissed.” Spike looked up at Xander warily. “Not at you. I’m pissed at her for letting me think she was the innocent victim. She’s just as much to blame, actually more to blame than you are. She jerked your chain for months until you finally snapped at her. I still love Buffy; probably always will, but I forgive you.”

 

He extended his hand toward Spike again and this time Spike shook it. Spike’s voice trembled a little when he said, “Proper mates then?”

 

Xander nodded and smiled. “Yeah, Fang Boy, we're... mates.” He chuckled and muttered, “Weird British words,” as he walked back over to the couch and dropped down.  “So, now what? We’ve got the Oprah stuff out of the way. What do we do now?”

 

Spike reached over and snagged his duster from the arm of the other chair and started digging in the pockets. “Oi! Who cleaned my coat? Thought there’d be blood all over it.”

 

Xander shrugged.  “Dawn started to and I finished it up for her after she went in to take care of you.”

 

Spike looked up at Xander and smiled. “Thanks, Xander. Means a lot.” He reached deep into an inside pocket and came up with a worn deck of cards. “You lot up for some poker?”


	24. Yummy

Not Long to Wait

Ch 24 – Yummy

 

“Willow, look at this jacket!” Willow turned and saw Dawn holding up a leather motorcycle jacket that looked like it’d been drug behind a motorcycle for about twenty miles.

 

“How much?”

 

Dawn checked the tag.  “Three hundred. I’m gonna get it. He’ll look so yummy in this, it’s worth it.”

 

“Cool. I found three shirts. Here, feel one.” She held up a blood red shirt.

 

Dawn ran her fingers over the soft velvet fabric, her eyes drifting shut. “Mmmm. Yeah, get that one. Definitely.”

 

Willow dropped it into the cart and laughed, “You sure you don’t want to take it into the dressing room for a little private time first?”

 

Dawn giggled, “No, just can’t wait to get it home and put it on him. Don’t think he’ll be wearing it very long though.”  She closed her eyes, imagining Spike in the shirt, then shivered.  “Or maybe he will.”

 

Willow smiled and blushed a little as she pushed the cart toward the jeans. “Um, what size does he wear?”

 

Dawn walked over to the racks of jeans and pulled several off the stacks, checking the tags.  “These should do. Should I just get black, or get some regular blue jeans too?”

 

Willow shrugged.  “Might as well get a couple blue ones. What about underwear or socks? Does he need pajamas?”

 

Dawn smiled.  “He doesn't wear underwear, and he sleeps naked, but we should probably get some socks. Maybe see if we can find him a new pair of Docs, too. The boots he has are almost falling apart. We also need to pick up an electric blanket before we leave.”

 

“Electric blanket?”

 

Dawn smiled.  “Yeah. Spike's feet are like ice, so I figured I'd get the bed nice and warm for him.” Willow blushed again and Dawn laughed, “Not like that, Wils. Even though he's a vampire, I don't think he likes being cold. He wraps himself around me like a rag, not that I don't love it, but I don't think I'm enough to make him as warm as he likes.”

 

Willow got a far-off dreamy look on her face as they walked over toward the shoe department, passing by a rack of bathrobes. Dawn stopped and pulled out a thick, fluffy robe in a beautiful midnight blue. She held it up and pictured Spike sitting in the chair in her room with it draped over him, open at the chest and slightly dropped off one shoulder. She shivered as she imagined the contrast between his creamy, alabaster skin and the soft dark fabric. She turned and dropped it in the cart then looked up at Willow who was standing there smirking at her.  “What?”

 

“Picking out a bathrobe makes you shiver?”

 

Dawn laughed, “No. Imagining what it'll look like on him makes me shiver.”

 

Willow laughed, “You've got it bad, don't you?”

 

Dawn smiled.  “Yeah, I do.” She ran her fingers over the robe. * _Ok, time to play matchmaker. I’ve seen how they look at each other, but she’ll never do anything unless I give her a push.*_ She looked up at Willow and asked, “So what’s going on with you? Got your eye on anyone special?” * _Like I don’t know already.*_ Willow blushed almost as red as her hair and looked down at the floor. Dawn squealed, “You do! Who is she? Do I know her?” * _Play it cool, like I don’t know what’s going on.*_

Willow blushed even redder and whispered, “Yeah, you know him.”

 

Dawn smirked. “Him? Who is it?”

 

Willow looked up at Dawn and stammered, “Please don’t say anything to him. I just started noticing him a few days ago, I mean, I’ve noticed him before, but I never really thought about him _that way_. And then when he was holding me after Faith died, I noticed him. Boy, did I notice him.” She looked down at the floor again as Dawn smiled. “Goddess, I’m such a horrible person! Faith’s dead, and I’m crushing on him, and all he was doing was holding me! He probably doesn’t even know I exist, much less think of me like that. Just never mind. I’ll forget about it. It’s never gonna work out anyway.”

 

Dawn stepped in front of Willow and pulled her into a hug. “You’re not a horrible person, Willow. Believe me, if Faith were here, she’d be telling you to go for it. And who says it couldn’t work out? Angel’s a really nice guy, and I’m sure he knows you exist.”

 

Willow pulled back with wide eyes.  “How’d you know it was Angel?”

 

Dawn laughed, “Not that hard to figure out, Wils. Angel was the only one holding you, plus I’ve seen him watching you.”

 

Willow’s eyes got huge. “You have?”

 

Dawn chuckled, “Yeah. He gets this dreamy look on his face; it’s really kind of cute. Have you spent much time with him since Sunnydale?”

 

She nodded. “Yeah, I lived at his firm for almost a year doing research and translating ancient texts for the Council. I’ve only been back in England for about a month and a half. He’d bring me food, and sit and talk with me while I was researching. I thought he was just being nice because I didn’t really know anyone but Fred, and she was always busy in the lab or out with Gunn. You really think he likes me?”

 

Dawn shrugged.  “Judging by how he’s acted since you got here, I’d have to say yes, and it’s probably more than just _like_.”

 

“What do you mean, _more than like?_ ”

 

Dawn smiled.  “He looks at you like I look at Spike. I think he loves you, Wils.”

 

X

XXXX

X

 

The elevator doors slid open and they walked quietly toward the laughter and shouting coming from the dining room.  They stopped dead and whispered, “Oh my God,” as the room came into view.  The dining room table was covered in half-eaten plates of food, glasses, cards, and four bottles of Jack Daniels. Three bottles were dead and the fourth was on life support. Xander and Tony were leaning on the table wearing nothing but their underwear, and Angel was listing severely to port in only his pants. Spike was sitting fully clothed at the head of the table, dealing cards with a pile of laundry sitting on the floor next to his chair.

 

Dawn giggled silently as she carefully set down the bags in one hand then pulled out her cell phone and snapped a picture as she burst out laughing. “I thought I told you guys to be good! Getting plowed and playing strip poker at two o’clock in the afternoon doesn’t really qualify.”

 

Xander raised his glass and slurred, “Ladies! How was shopping? Didja get Evil Dead some pretty, frilly things?”

 

Angel tried to turn around and almost fell out of his chair. He gripped the table and righted himself then lifted his glass and drained it. He held on and managed to get turned around then asked blearily, “Ye spend all 'is money?”

 

Tony started to say something then his head thumped to the table and he passed out cold in a plate of nachos. Spike snorted, “Humans. Can’t hold their liquor. You birds want to join us?”

 

Dawn and Willow shook their heads and laughed. “No. Looks like you four need to go sleep it off.”

 

Spike looked scandalized. “Oi! I was good! Nary a drop.” He grinned.  “That's why I'm winnin'. 'Course I'd be winnin' anyway against this lot, even if they were stone cold sober. Worst poker faces I've ever seen.”

 

Dawn walked over behind Spike and bent down, sliding her hands down his chest and nibbling on his ear. “You didn't drink at all?”

 

He leaned back into her.  “Nope. I'm still healin'. Booze slows it down, and I wanna be back to fightin' trim as soon as I can. Got me a useless git to kill.”

 

“Well, let Willow and I get these three tucked in and we'll show you what we got for you.”

 

Willow took one of the bags to the kitchen and put it in the fridge then dropped a box of donuts on the counter while Dawn stood and walked over to Xander. “Let's go, Xan.” She hauled him up and steered him toward his room, then got him laid down and covered up. She walked into the hallway and winked as she passed Willow leading a wobbly Angel into his room.

 

Willow pulled Angel over to the bed and backed him up to it then put her hands on his shoulders and pushed down to make him sit. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her then pulled her into his lap and nuzzled against her neck. “Ye smell wonderful, my beautiful Willow.”

 

Willow squeaked as he gently licked her neck then nibbled up to her earlobe. “Angel, what are you doing?” He slid his hands down to her waist and slipped them under her shirt then trailed them up her back as he gently kissed her. * _Oh Goddess!*_ He lightly licked across her bottom lip and she gasped. His tongue slowly entered her mouth and explored as her fingers slipped into his hair to pull him closer. She pressed into him, probing his mouth with her tongue until she had to break away to catch her breath. He trailed kisses down her neck as one hand slipped up her stomach and slid over her breast. He squeezed it gently, lightly pinching the nipple, then suddenly fell backwards onto the bed, pulling her down with him.

 

His arms fell limp and she lay on his chest, breathing heavily for a minute, then lifted herself off him. She stood by the bed looking at him as she lifted her hand and lightly touched her lips. Dawn laughed from the dining room and she jumped then reached down and quickly pulled his legs up on the bed before throwing a blanket over him. She looked at him again then scurried out of the room, pulling the door closed behind her.

 

Willow walked into the dining room just as Dawn lifted Tony out of the chair and slung him over her shoulder. She walked toward Willow and smirked.  “Angel give you trouble? Took you a while.”

 

Willow's eyes flicked to Spike then she smiled and said normally. “No, not really. He passed out before he made it all the way on the bed. He's just really heavy.” As Dawn walked past her she whispered, “He kissed me then he passed out.”

 

Dawn smiled and whispered, “He'll sober up soon and you can get more smoochies.” Willow blushed and followed Dawn as she carried Tony into his room. As soon as they stepped through the door, Dawn asked, “So how was it?”

 

“Oh Goddess, Dawnie! It was amazing! If he kisses that good when he's drunk then... I just hope he remembers it when he wakes up.”

 

Dawn dropped Tony on the bed then fetched a towel from the bathroom and wiped the nacho cheese off his face. She smiled and shook her head as she pulled a blanket over him. They walked back out to the dining room and Dawn pulled Spike to his feet. “Ok. Children are all tucked in. Now you can come sit in the living room and see all the cool stuff we got for you.”

 

Spike followed her over toward the couch, tilting his head and smirking as he passed Willow. He stopped and looked at her and she blushed and walked quickly to a chair and dropped down.  He continued on to the couch and sat down. “All right ladies, am I gonna look like a complete ponce? There better not be anythin' with ruffles or barmy phrases.”

 

Dawn shook her head as she reached into the first bag and pulled out the bathrobe, holding it up.

 

Spike smirked.  “You got me a robe? Did you get the slippers, too?”

 

Willow laughed, “You should have seen her picking it out. It made her shiver.”

 

Spike's eyebrow went up as he looked at Dawn. “Shiver?”

 

She leaned over and whispered in his ear as she trailed her hand down his chest, “Can’t wait to see it on you and then.....” She licked his ear and he shivered as she handed him the robe and started digging in another bag. She pulled out the blood red shirt and rubbed her fingers across the fabric then held it up.

 

“Nice, pet. Love the color.”

 

“Willow picked it out. She got two more, one blue and one black. We also got you jeans and some t-shirts and socks.” She handed the shirts to him then pulled out the boots.

 

“You got me Docs? Ta, pet. Haven't had a pair of those since I left Sunnydale.”

 

“I kinda figured. Wait until you see the jacket I found.” She dug in a large bag and pulled out the jacket then held it up against him. “Yep. Yummy. Just like I thought. Here, try this on.”

 

Spike stood and slid into the jacket then held his arms out and turned in a slow circle. Dawn stared at him for a few minutes then shivered and scooped up the shirts and the robe. She stood up, grabbed his hand, and pulled him toward the bedroom. Spike smiled as he heard the TV in the living room turn on then get really loud. * _Don't think that's gonna cover it, Red.*_

Willow put down the remote as she watched Dawn drag Spike into the bedroom, then she reached up and touched her lips as she gazed wistfully at the hallway.


	25. Fabulous

Not Long to Wait

Ch 25 – Fabulous

 

Spike was leaning back in the chair wearing his new bathrobe as Dawn stood in front of him, drinking him in. She licked her lips.  “Better than I imagined.” 

 

Spike slid his hand down his chest and leered up at her.  “It’s just a bathrobe, pet.”

 

“Mmm Hmm. It may be just a bathrobe, but when you wear it…” She tugged her shirt over her head and peeled out of her jeans then knelt in front of the chair and reached up, lightly brushing her fingers down the smooth column of his throat. She trailed them down over his collar bone then down his chest along the edge of the robe. He shuddered and moaned low in his throat as her nails skated over his nipple and continued down his stomach to where the belt held the robe closed. She lazily untied the belt as he looked down at her with hooded eyes that had gone almost as dark as the robe.

 

She pushed the fabric open and leaned back, licking her lips as she gazed slowly over her vampire. “You look good enough to eat. Think I'll have a taste.” He growled as she licked a trail up his thigh then gasped as she took him in her mouth and drew him in deep. She licked and stroked until he was panting and raising his hips off the chair. She stopped and stood up; smiling at the small whimper she heard, then pulled him to his feet and led him to the bed.  She stopped beside it and pulled him into a long kiss, his hands trailing down her sides to her hips.  He pulled her tight against him as he nipped along her jaw and down her neck.

 

He turned her and pushed her down on the bed then licked and nipped a trail down her neck to her breast, drawing the nipple into his mouth and sucking hard as she moaned and tangled her hands in his hair. He kissed across to the other breast, laving it generously with his tongue, then trailed down her stomach. He lifted her legs and pushed them open, then dove in for a long lick. She moaned and her hips bucked off the bed as her fingers tightened in his hair. He placed one hand on her stomach then slid his fingers in and quickly worked his tongue until she arched up off the bed with a scream.

 

He lifted her legs over his shoulders as he crawled back up her body and slid home with a slow thrust. He growled as he moved within her, driving deep. “So hot, pet. Gonna burn me up.”

 

She wrapped her hands in the bathrobe and pulled him down to her neck. “Bite me, Spike.” He growled loudly as he shifted into game face and started thrusting harder. He licked across her pulse point as he pounded into her then sank his fangs deep. Her entire body clenched and her hands flew to his head, holding him tight against her as she screamed his name. He tensed and released deep inside her as he roared into her neck then shuddered and collapsed onto her. He retracted his fangs and gently licked the bite closed as she twitched and shuddered beneath him.

 

He lifted his head and kissed gently along her jaw as he murmured, “Thanks for the robe, luv.”

 

She smiled and slid her hands underneath it, pulling him close as she stroked down his back. “No problem. Want to put the jacket on next?”

 

X

XXXX

X

 

Angel stumbled out of his room clutching his head and walked into the kitchen. He pulled a blood bag from the fridge, drained it into a mug, then popped it in the microwave and collapsed onto a stool, closing his eyes while it warmed. The beep from the microwave made him clutch his head again, then he pulled the mug out and walked to the living room. He dropped down into a chair and looked blearily over at Willow. “Could you turn the TV down? It’s killing me.”

 

She looked at him thoughtfully then grabbed the remote and lowered the volume as she smirked at him. “I can imagine. Vampire hearing and a hangover. Considering how drunk you were, you didn’t sleep very long.”

 

He sipped at his mug and nodded. “Vampires don’t take that long to recover. A couple mugs of blood and I’ll be good as new. Where is everybody?”

 

_*He doesn't remember.*_ “Xander and Tony are still passed out and Dawn and Spike are in their room.”

 

“Doing what?” Just then a scream and a roar echoed through the apartment and Angel smiled. “Never mind. That’s why you had the TV on so loud.”

 

Willow smiled. “Yeah. They’ve been at it since we got back from shopping. That’s like the fourth time. Should only be one more before they’re done, I hope.”

 

Angel looked at her quizzically. “One more? Why do you say that?”

 

Willow held up her fingers one at a time as she said, “A bathrobe, a jacket, and three button down shirts. Four down, one to go.”

 

Angel burst out laughing then groaned and clutched his head. “He’s never gonna heal at this rate.”

 

Willow blushed a little and laughed, “Sounds like he’s doing ok to me.” She got up and walked over to him, placing her hand gently on his forehead. “You want some of my blood? Might help your head feel a little better.” *S _eeing you in pain hurts me.*_

Angel looked up at her with wide eyes. “You’re offering me your blood?”

 

Willow smiled shyly.  “Well, yeah. You’re my friend and if it’ll make you feel better…” * _A friend that got a little up close and personal with me a few hours ago and now doesn’t even remember. And you know what? I want you to do it again.*_

He slowly looked her over, looking into her eyes then drinking in her creamy, pale skin with liberally sprinkled freckles. He watched her pulse beating steadily in her neck and licked his lips then smiled and nodded.  “Um, ok. Thanks.”

 

Willow went into the kitchen and came back with a sharp knife. She knelt next to Angel’s chair and was about to slice across her arm when he reached up and stilled her hand. “If I bite you it’ll heal faster than if you cut yourself. I won’t if you don’t want me to but, thought you’d like to know.” * _She’ll never go for it, but Gods I want to. I want to kiss those beautiful lips and take her into my bed.*_ He shook his head slightly. * _Gods, I’m an idiot. She’s gay. She’s not interested in me like that. Just because I love her doesn’t mean she has any feelings for me. She’s just helping a friend.*_

He stared at her as her face turned thoughtful then she nodded. “Um, yeah, I guess, where’s the best place to bite?” * _Please say neck. Please say neck. I want you close to me again.*_

“Over a large artery. I don’t have to pull as hard to get the blood out that way. Less damage.” * _And I get to hold you close. For a little while at least.*_

She put the knife down and stood up.  “So, neck then?” Her stomach was suddenly all shivery as she looked at him. * _Goddess! The way he’s looking at me! Like he wants me. Not just my blood. Me.*_ She smiled faintly as she saw something deep in his eyes. * _Like he loves me.*_

He nodded and she sat down on his lap carefully with her legs across his then leaned toward him, pulling her hair back from her neck. “You've been bitten before.” He gently ran his fingers over the faint scar on her neck.

 

She shivered and nodded. “Yeah. Harmony bit me back in Sunnydale.”

 

“Harmony, huh? She never mentioned it.”

 

Willow giggled nervously.  “She’s probably bitten a lot of people and I don’t think I’d stand out on that list.”

 

He nuzzled against her neck.  “I’d remember.” He vamped and licked gently across her pulse point then whispered, “You sure about this?” * _Please say yes. I want you, Willow.*_

She was very sure. Sure she wanted more from him than just a bite. She wanted more of what he’d started earlier. Maybe it was hearing Spike and Dawn all afternoon, or maybe it was the fact that she’d been alone for a long time, but she wanted him. Badly. * _H_ _e's such a good kisser.*_ She took a deep breath through her nose and sighed inwardly. * _And he smells so good!*_ She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and saw that same look in his eyes. The one that sent little shivery butterflies dive-bombing around her stomach. * _He loves me. It’s all over his face.*_

She nodded and shifted in his lap and the scent hit his nose like a freight train. He smelled her arousal and something else; his own scent mixed with hers. * _She just sat down. How can my scent be on her already?*_ He quickly went over the day in his mind, trying to remember if she’d hugged him or anything, then he sniffed again. * _It's only about five or six hours old. It had to have happened after they got back from shopping. We were drinking and playing cards and she took me to my room to sleep it off and...*_ The images slammed into his brain. * _I kissed her.*_ He looked at her closely. She was sitting quietly on his lap with her neck bared, waiting for him to bite her. * _I kissed her and she didn't push me away or turn me into a toad or anything.*_

_*What is he waiting for? Did he change his mind?*_ She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and saw him break into a huge grin, then closed her eyes as he licked her neck again and nibbled up to her ear. She slid her fingers into his hair and he growled low in his chest as she turned his head and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. She lightly licked across his bottom lip and gently pressed her tongue forward. His hand slid up her back and grasped her head as he pulled her closer and probed her mouth with his tongue. She moaned into his mouth as his other hand slid under her skirt and slipped up her leg. She shifted a little to give him easier access and felt something pressing into the outside of her thigh. His fingers skated across the fabric covering her core and she gasped and froze.

 

He stilled and pulled back a little to look at her.  “Willow, are you all right? Do you want me to stop?”

 

She shook her head and looked down at his chest. “Um... I'm just worried about your curse. I know you lost your soul when you and Buffy…”

 

He smiled then leaned in and nibbled her ear. “I had my soul anchored years ago. No more curse. Angelus is done.”

 

She looked at him and smiled. “Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

 

He shrugged. “Just never came up.”

 

She leaned in to kiss him.  “Oh.” She kissed across his jaw and nibbled on his earlobe as he moaned and the hand under her skirt started moving again. He pushed the fabric out of the way and gently slid two fingers in as his thumb started working her swollen nub. He nipped lightly on her neck as she panted and clutched his head. She started to quiver and he sank his fangs deep. She clenched and cried out, “Oh Goddess!” as her fingers tangled in his hair and her hips rose up off his lap. She relaxed and fell back against him as he swallowed her blood then retracted his fangs and licked the bite closed.

 

He murmured against her neck, “If you'd like, we can continue this in my room.”

 

She nodded and he stood with her in his arms and carried her down the hall to his room. He toed the door open and sat her on the edge of the bed then turned and closed the door, making sure to lock it. He turned back to her and saw her sitting shyly, staring at the floor. He knelt in front of her and lifted her chin. “Willow, what’s wrong?”

 

She blushed and stammered, “I know I'm supposed to be gay, and maybe I am, I don’t know anymore, but I really want you, and I know you kissed me earlier, but you were drunk and the way you looked at me out there and…” He put his finger gently on her lips.

 

“Willow, I want you. I've wanted you for a long time, but I didn't think you were playing for my team and I didn't want to force anything. I know I was drunk when I kissed you earlier, but I'm not drunk now and I'd like to do it again, but I’m not going to pressure you into anything. We can take it slow.” He leaned up and kissed her gently then stood and was starting for the door when she snagged the waistband of his pants and stopped him.

 

He looked down into her emerald green eyes and gasped when she popped the button of his pants and slowly slid the zipper down. She took him in her hand and stroked slowly then smiled and said, “Forget slow. I want you now.” She took him in her mouth and his hands flew up and tangled in her hair as her head bobbed.  * _Like riding a bike. Guess there’s some things you never forget how to do._ *

 

She took him deep and swallowed around him as he growled and thrust his hips. “Gods, Willow!” He tensed and thrust deep, roaring as he spent deep in her throat.

 

She licked him clean then smiled up at him. “So all vampires roar like that, huh?”

 

He smiled down at her.  “Yeah, it’s the demon.” He slid his pants down and stepped out of them then stripped his shirt off and pulled her to her feet. He bent down and kissed her deeply, exploring her mouth with his tongue as he unbuttoned her shirt and pushed it off her shoulders. She let it drop to the floor then wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing close to him as he slid his hands down her sides and hooked his thumbs into her skirt, slipping it off her hips. It pooled at her feet in a rustle of fabric and he lifted her and laid her gently on the bed.

 

He slowly slid her panties down her legs and off her feet then moved between her legs and licked at her gently while she moaned and gripped the sheets. Her hands flew to his hair and tried to pull him closer as he thrust his tongue deep into her core. “Oh Goddess, Angel! Please. I need you.” She pulled him up her body and cried out as he entered her with a slow thrust. He stilled for a moment as she adjusted to his size then started thrusting slowly as she gripped his arms.

 

She wrapped her legs around him and raised her hips to meet his thrusts as he started moving faster. He was pounding into her, grunting with each thrust when she dug her nails into his back and arched up off the bed with a scream. She clenched around him and he threw his head back and roared as he exploded deep inside her. He thrust a few more times then collapsed onto her. She squirmed a little and he propped himself up on his elbows so she could breathe then leaned down and kissed her deeply. “Are you ok, Willow?”

 

She smiled sleepily at him and murmured, “Goddess yes. I'm fabulous. You're fabulous. That was fabulous.”

 

He chuckled and moved next to her, pulling her close and nuzzling her neck as he pulled a blanket over them. She twined her fingers with his and sighed as she nestled into him and drifted off to sleep. He propped himself up on one elbow and watched her sleep. * _I'll have to remember to thank Spike for getting me drunk enough to finally do something.*_ He lay back down and fell asleep to the sound of her breathing.


	26. A Shovel

Not Long to Wait

Ch 26 – A Shovel

 

Dawn heard something and lifted her head off Spike's chest. “What was that?”

 

Spike smiled as he trailed a lazy hand down her back. “Angel. Again.”

 

She looked at him. “Angel? Is he hurt or something?”

 

He chuckled and shook his head. “No, he's not hurt. Figure he feels bloody good right about now. He's just been doin' the same thing we've been doin' for the last six hours, pet.”

 

She smiled and laid her head back on his chest then started tracing circles on his stomach. “Oh. Not sure what I heard. It was a roar, wasn’t it?”

 

He nodded.  “Yeah, caused by Red, I’d guess.”

 

She nipped playfully at his chest.  “This is so cool. Willow and Angel together. How’d you figure it out?”

 

“Smelled him all over her after she took him to his room to sleep off the Jack. She let out one hell of a scream just 'fore he roared this last time. You didn't hear it?”

 

She shook her head. “No, guess I didn't. I barely heard the roar, but I don't have super vamp hearing either.” She got up and slipped into her robe then tossed Spike's robe to him. “We should get some blood into you and I'm starving. We've had a busy afternoon.”

 

He smiled as he propped himself up on his elbows. “Yeah. One of the best afternoons of my unlife. So when you goin' shoppin' for me again?”

 

She grinned and pulled him to his feet. “Haven't worn out the stuff I bought today. Might be a little while.” She slid her hands over his chest then leaned up to kiss him. “I love you, Spike.”

 

He wrapped his arms around her and gently nipped at her neck, “Love you too, pet.” He slipped the blue shirt off and tossed it on the bed then shrugged into his robe. She backed up, looking him up and down, then grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the door.

 

Spike chuckled as he was pulled forward.  “What's the rush, pet? M'not gonna starve to death in the next few minutes.”

 

“Maybe not, but seeing you in that robe makes me want to do things, and if I don't get you out of here then we're both gonna starve to death.”

 

Spike laughed all the way to the kitchen.

 

X

XXXX

X

 

Willow slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. * _Where am I? This isn't my room.*_ She started to roll over and realized someone was in bed with her. She rolled over slowly and came face to face with a sleeping vampire. Her face flushed and she suddenly got very warm as she remembered how she ended up in Angel's bed. * _Goddess, he's amazing, but is this what I really want? A vampire?*_ She reached up and gently trailed her fingers along his cheek. * _Well, I've been with a werewolf, a witch, and a slayer, so I guess a vampire isn't too far out of my league. Plus he’s smart and funny and so completely hot.*_

He moved his leg as he rolled onto his back and the blanket slid off the bed and fell to the floor. Now she was lying next to a naked sleeping vampire. A very hot, very sexy, naked sleeping vampire. She gasped as she looked him over and her hand moved to his chest and lightly traced across the muscles. She trailed her fingers over his stomach and the muscles twitched just a little. She smiled. * _He's ticklish._ *

 

Her fingers moved farther down and lightly brushed over him. She laid her hand on him then leaned down and licked and nibbled lightly across his chest. She pulled his nipple into her mouth and suckled it as her hand started gently stroking. He moaned low in his chest and she stroked harder as her mouth moved down his stomach. She looked up at him when he growled, then smiled and took him in her mouth. His hands tangled in her hair as his eyes fluttered open. He looked down and smiled at the mop of red hair tangled through his fingers.

 

She took him deep into her throat and his moans got louder. She looked up at him and grinned when she saw his dark chocolate eyes locked on hers. She got up and straddled him then guided him to her opening, sinking down onto him with a loud moan. He looked up at her and smiled.  “Nice way to wake up.”

 

She leaned down and nibbled on his ear as she slowly rocked her hips.  “Couldn't help it. You looked so good, I had to play.” His hands gripped her hips as he thrust up into her hard. She sat up and leaned back and he started growling and thrust harder as he watched her bounce on him. Suddenly she was on her back and he was pounding her into the mattress with his fangs brushing her skin as if asking permission. She clutched his head and moaned, “Oh Goddess, yes!”

 

He thrust into her hard and deep as he sank his fangs into her neck. Her legs wrapped around him as she clenched and screamed his name. He roared against her neck as he spent deep inside her then collapsed against her and licked the bite closed. He lifted up and captured her lips in a blistering kiss then murmured, “My beautiful Willow.”

 

X

XXXX

X

 

Dawn and Spike were cuddled up on the couch, eating pizza and watching a movie when they heard it – moaning and growling coming from Angel's room.

 

Spike smirked.  “Sounds like Peaches and Red are awake.”

 

Dawn laughed, “Yeah.” Something occurred to her and she quickly sat up and looked at Spike. “Should we be worried?”

 

He tilted his head at her.  “’Bout what, luv?”

 

“Angelus.” She looked at the hallway. “He lost his soul when he and Buffy had sex. Now he's having sex with Willow.”

 

Spike shook his head. “I don't think it's gonna be a problem, kitten. He smells different.”

 

Dawn tilted her head.  “Smells different? What do you mean?”

 

Spike shrugged.  “I remember how he smelled when he was Angelus and after he got his soul. Now he smells different. The soul's different. I think he may have found a way to anchor it.”

 

“You can smell Angel's soul?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

She smiled and leaned in for a long kiss. “That's kinda weird, Spike.”

 

He shrugged.  “It's a vampire thing, kitten.” Suddenly they heard Willow scream Angel's name followed by a muffled roar and Dawn giggled into Spike's neck.

 

A few minutes later Xander bolted into the living room, blinking sleepily and clutching a sword, “What's happening? Who screamed?”

 

Dawn stopped nibbling on Spike's neck and sat up, laughing, “Willow.”

 

Xander spun toward the hall. “Why's Wil screaming?”

 

Dawn untangled herself from Spike walked over to Xander, lowering the sword.  “Angel.”

 

“Dead Boy? What the hell's he doing to her?”

 

Spike muttered, “Don't think you wanna know, mate.”

 

Dawn leaned in and whispered in Xander's ear. He pulled back and goggled at her. “But... she's gay!”

 

Dawn shook her head and lay back down on the couch next to Spike, slipping her hand inside the robe and scratching her nails lightly across his chest.

 

Xander dropped into a chair and dropped the sword on the floor next to it. “What about Angelus? Don't we have to worry about that?”

 

Spike shook his head.  “No, don't think we do.”

 

Dawn chuckled, “Spike says he smells different.”

 

Xander leaned forward and dropped his head into his hands. “I must still be drunk because nothing is making any sense. My gay friend Willow is getting all groiny with Dead Boy and he smells different. Right. I'm going back to bed. Maybe the world will make sense the next time I wake up.”

 

Angel walked around the corner with Willow's hand in his. “I smell different? What are you talking about?”

 

Spike sat up and smirked at Angel.  “Your soul. It's anchored, innit?”

 

Angel nodded.  “Yeah. Years ago.”

 

Dawn jumped off the couch and grabbed Willow's hand then they walked toward the kitchen, whispering and giggling. Angel and Spike watched them leave then looked at each other and Spike smiled.  “This could be interestin'.”

 

Xander got up and stalked toward Angel then stopped in front of him and looked him square in the eye. “What's going on with you and Willow?”

 

Angel met Xander’s steady gaze with one of his own. “I love her.”

 

“Does she know that?”

 

“Not yet, no.”

 

“Do you plan to tell her?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Xander poked Angel in the chest and growled, “You hurt her and I’ll beat you to death with a shovel.”

 

Spike snorted, “Do you even own a shovel, whelp?”

 

Xander spun and glared at Spike. “I’ll buy one special.” He turned back to Angel. “Just for you.” He turned back to Spike. “That goes for you too, Fang Boy.”

 

Spike smirked. “What reason would I have to hurt Red?”

 

Xander growled. “You know what I mean!”

 

Angel laughed. “You do realize that you technically can’t beat a vampire to death with a shovel, right?”

 

Xander scowled. “Maybe not, but once I’m done beating on you, I’ll drive the handle through your chest. That oughta do it, ya think?”

 

Angel held up his hands as he chuckled and sat down. “Ok, ok, Xander. I get the point. I’m not going to hurt her.”

 

“And I’m not gonna hurt the Bit, so you don't have to visit the gardening section of the local home improvement shop.”

 

Xander ran his hand through his hair and sat back down. “Good. Just so we’re clear.” He looked up at the ceiling and sighed loudly, “Vampires. Why is it always vampires?” He looked at Angel.  “Alright, Dead Boy, explain to me how this whole you loving Willow thing happened.”


	27. Ruthless

Not Long to Wait

Ch 27 – Ruthless

 

Dawn dragged Willow around the corner into the kitchen then stopped her and whispered, “Hold on, this could be informative.”

 

They stood quietly and listened to the guys talking in the living room. They heard Angel tell Xander that he loved Willow and Dawn nudged her and whispered, “See? I told you!”

 

They clapped their hands over their mouths and tried not to laugh out loud when Xander threatened Angel and Spike with a shovel, then listened carefully as Angel explained to Xander how he fell in love with Willow.

 

“Alright Dead Boy, explain to me how this whole you loving Willow thing happened.”

 

Angel smiled and glanced toward the kitchen. “You know she lived at my firm for almost a year, right?” Xander nodded. “We spent a lot of time together just talking and well, I fell in love with her. We talked about everything. I told her things about me that nobody else knows. And she listened. She’s beautiful and funny and smart and I’d daydream about us being together but I never thought it would happen.”

 

Xander smirked. “Because she was gay. _Was_ being the operative word here.”

 

Angel nodded. “Yeah. I knew she didn't think of me like that but I was just happy to spend time with her.”

 

“And what happened today?”

 

Angel smiled and looked over at Spike. “Spike happened.”

 

Spike sat up and tried to look innocent under Xander’s intense gaze. “Me? What’d I do?”

 

Angel grinned at him. “You got me drunk.”

 

Spike held up his hands.  “Woah, mate, think you’ve got that backwards. You got pissed all by yourself. I didn’t force the Jack down your throat.”

 

Xander looked confused. “How does you being drunk lead to groiny with Willow? She wasn’t drunk. You didn’t force her, did you?”

 

Angel shook his head roughly as his eyes flashed amber, “Hell, no!” He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. “When she helped me to my room to sleep off the liquor, she smelled so good and... I kissed her. And she didn’t push me away or slap me or anything.”

 

Spike tilted his head.  “Still not seein’ how this has anythin’ to do with me.”

 

Angel smiled.  “Well, if you hadn’t **helped** me get drunk then I never would've kissed Willow. I’d still be sitting here wishing we were together.”

 

Spike smiled.  “Right. Brooding. What you do best. Well, obviously the bird feels somethin' for you or you’d be a toad or somethin’ now.”

 

Angel and Xander laughed and Xander said, “Ok, I think I get it. And yeah, I think she probably does have feelings for you. Wils doesn’t just jump in the sack with people. She’s always had very strong feelings for anybody she got groiny with.”

 

Dawn dragged Willow the rest of the way into the kitchen and asked, “Well, how was it?”

 

Willow got a goofy smile on her face and sighed, “Oh my Goddess, Dawnie, he’s just amazing and wonderful and he feels so good. He does these things with his tongue and he's really big and...”

 

Dawn giggled, “Ok, Wils, I get the point. There’s one thing you'll need to know about vampires though.”

 

Willow got a worried look on her face.  “What? Is it bad?”

 

Dawn smiled.  “No. It's actually very, very good. Recovery time. A vamp's is almost zero.”

 

Willow blushed and smiled.  “Good to know.”

 

“So, how do you feel about him? You know how he feels about you.”

 

Willow smiled.  “I love him, Dawn. We did talk about everything. I know things about him that I don’t think anyone else does and he knows the same kind of things about me. I trust him with my life and… my heart. I’d put myself in a specific category and was scared to change it but I just had to figure out that you don't fall in love with someone because of their gender; you fall in love with a person. I’m gonna have to give Spike a big kiss for getting Angel drunk enough to make a move because I never would have.”

 

Dawn playfully smacked her on the arm.  “Hey, you have your own vampire. No smoochies with mine.”

 

Willow laughed then her face turned thoughtful and she frowned. “Why didn't he tell me about the curse? We talked about everything else.”

 

Dawn thought for a minute then smiled at Willow.  “I think he was being a gentleman. He probably thought if he told you about it you'd think he was only telling you so he could get you in the sack.”

 

Willow giggled.  “Yeah, like _I'm all curseless now, wanna get it on?_ ” She sighed. “Goddess, Dawn, this is happening really fast. I hope he doesn't think I'm a slutbomb or something.”

 

Dawn chuckled.  “I seriously doubt it, Wils. He loves you. He's probably worried that you think he's taking advantage of you. You two should really just tell each other how you feel. Believe me; it saves a lot of time and heartache. I told Spike I loved him about five minutes after I found him. Took him a while to believe me because of all the crap he's had to deal with, but he's worth it. Just go for it, Wils. Not like Angel's gonna bite you or anything.” They both giggled as Willow blushed and lightly ran her fingers over Angel's mark.

 

Willow put on her resolve face then nodded and said, “Ok. I'll do it. I'll tell him.” She gave Dawn a hug. “Thanks, Dawnie,” then walked back out to the living room and over to Angel. “I have something to tell you.”

 

He looked up at her warily then smiled when he noticed the huge grin on her face. “I need to tell you something, too.”

 

Tony walked around the corner rubbing his eyes just as they both said at the same time, “I love you.” He walked over and dropped into the chair next to the couch then pulled out his phone. He looked at the screen then back up at Angel and Willow. “According to this,” he held up his phone, “I've only been out for a little over eight hours. You two weren't together when I passed out, were you?”

 

Dawn shook her head. “Nope, but they are now.” She clapped her hands and Spike sat up and joined her. Xander smiled then mouthed “Shovel,” at Angel.

 

Willow noticed and walked over to Xander. “Thanks for trying to protect me, Xan, but you don't have to worry about anything. He's not going to hurt me.” She wrapped him in a hug then walked back over to Angel, sat down on his lap and pulled him into a long kiss.

 

Tony looked over at Angel and Willow and smiled. “Congratulations.” He looked at Spike and said, “You look better.”

 

Spike nodded.  “Yeah, ribs are still a bit sore but I'm almost tip top.”

 

Tony smiled.  “Ready to go Alan hunting? He usually shows up at the club in an hour or so.”

 

Dawn looked at Spike.  “Are you healed enough for that?”

 

He snarled, “Yeah. I'm more than ready to kill that sod. Let's go.” Spike climbed off the couch and headed for the elevator.  Dawn burst out laughing and he spun around. “What?”

 

She pointed at him as she giggled, “Planning to kill him in your bathrobe?”

 

Spike looked down at himself and chuckled, “No, guess not.”

 

Xander laughed, “Yeah, dressed like that you don't really give off that scary vampire vibe. It’s more like Hugh Hefner.”

 

Spike flashed Xander the two finger salute then spun and headed for the bedroom. Dawn followed him and walked into the bedroom just as he shrugged out of the robe and tossed it on the bed. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest then propped her chin on his shoulder. “You ready for this?”

 

He nodded. “Yeah, pet.” He walked over to the closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt then walked over to sit on the bed.

 

Dawn pulled some jeans and a shirt out of the closet and followed him over. “You gonna kill him slow?”

 

Spike stopped pulling on his jeans and looked up at her then shrugged. “Not sure, luv. Thought I wanted to inflict as much pain on him as I got but now I just want him dead. Don't much care how he gets that way.” He stood and pulled up his jeans then did up the buttons and sat back down.

 

Dawn sat down and wrapped her arms around him then gently kissed his neck. “He had you tortured, Spike. You went through all that pain because of him. Don't you want to get even?”

 

He pulled her into a long, slow kiss then murmured, “I never was one for torture, kitten. That was more Angelus' territory. I loved the fight and the hunt but I usually killed my victims quickly. Last time I tortured anyone was when I was after the Gem of Amarra. Stuck a few hot pokers into Angel tryin' to get him to tell me where he put it.”

 

She pulled back and looked at him. “You tortured Angel?”

 

He nodded and looked at the floor. “Yeah. Funny thing is, most of the time I never really enjoyed causin' pain. I did it 'cause it was expected and Angelus trained me to do it but William was always disgusted with it.”

 

“There's a lot of him left in you, isn't there?”

 

Spike looked up at her. “Yeah. 'Gelus tried to beat him out of me but he's still there. I had to keep him locked away a lot of the time 'cause a Master Vampire isn't gonna get any respect from his minions if he's not vicious.”

 

Dawn kissed him gently.  “You know, I think he's why you're able to love without a soul. William's your soul, Spike.”

 

Spike tilted his head as he thought that over.  “Yeah, never thought of it like that. Guess he is.”

 

“How did Angelus train you?”

 

“Mostly by torturin' me. Told that sod the other day that I'd been tortured by the best and he wasn't it. 'Gelus would've never cut on me while I was passed out. He always waited 'til I came to 'fore he started in again.  He liked to hear me scream.”

 

“Wow, Spike, you sure have been through a lot, haven't you?”

 

He smiled.  “You don’t know the half of it, kitten.  I’ve been 'round a long time.”

 

She wrapped him in a hug and lightly kissed his neck. “We better get going. Everybody's probably waiting on us.”

 

Dawn slipped out of her robe and pulled on a pair of tight black jeans and a long-sleeved black shirt then disappeared into the closet. When she came back out she was wearing clunky motorcycle boots and a black leather duster similar to Spike's as she fastened the buckle of her pistol belt around her waist. She pulled her hair out of the braid and shook her head to loosen the curls then looked over at Spike. He was sitting slack-jawed on the bed staring at her.

 

She walked over slowly and stood in front of him then lifted her foot and placed it on the bed next to him. He breathed in her scent and closed his eyes. “Mmmm. You smell wonderful, luv.” She reached down and wound the leather strap attached to the bottom of the holster around her leg and clipped the buckle then put that foot back on the floor and lifted the other one to the bed. Spike slid his hand up her leg and wrapped the strap around it then clipped the buckle. “Not that you don't look dead sexy in this getup, kitten, but I'm wonderin' somethin'.”

 

She put her foot back on the floor and leaned down for a kiss. “What, Spike?”

 

“Um… mostly, how'd you go from sweet, innocent little Niblet to a ruthless killer?”

 

She sat down next to him. “I am ruthless, Spike, but I don't kill indiscriminately. I kill people who deserve to die. The guards at that house were hurting people. Maybe not directly, but they allowed it to happen. Doesn't matter that the people being hurt were vampires.”

 

He took her hand and squeezed it. “I get that, luv, but what brought you to this point?”

 

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I've been killing vampires and demons for a long time and you know what I've noticed? There are a lot more evil people walking around than there will ever be evil demons. These people hurt others; smaller, weaker people than themselves, just because they can. Because they enjoy it. Most demons kill for food. That's it. They don't kill because it's fun or exciting, they kill to eat and humans just happen to be their food source.”

 

She got up and started pacing quickly around the bedroom, the duster flaring out behind her. “About two years ago I was in this little podunk town chasing a pack of vamps through an abandoned warehouse when I came across a girl. She was beaten and bloody and cowering in a corner, sobbing. I thought she'd escaped from the vamps I was chasing but she didn't have any idea what I was talking about when I told her she was safe from them. She asked me if I'd found her date.”

 

She stopped in front of him with tears streaming down her cheeks. “Her date did that to her. She'd met this guy and they'd been out a few times and she said he was the nicest guy she'd ever met. This time though, he'd brought her to this warehouse and beaten and raped her for hours. He was gonna kill her, but the vamps I was chasing broke in on them and chased him off. I found out later that this guy had killed four other girls the same way.”

 

Spike looked up at her with eyes full of compassion and concern. “You killed him, didn't you? You found him and you killed him.”

 

She dropped to the floor in front of him and dropped her face to his knee, sobbing. “Yeah. I used some of Willow's hacking tricks to break into the police files. They'd had him in for questioning three times but couldn't find enough evidence to make anything stick, so he walked. The girl I found was too traumatized to even press charges against him. She was terrified he was going to kill her. He was gonna keep raping and killing girls unless someone stopped him. So I did.”

 

Spike slid his hand under her chin and lifted her head to face him. “How many, luv?”

 

She blinked back fresh tears and whispered, “Not counting the four guards or the girl's date, I've killed six others.”

 

“And they were all like the first bloke?”

 

She shook her head. “Not exactly. One guy was beating on his wife in an alley and she begged me to help her. Two were snatching children to sell into sex slavery and one was running the place the children were sent to. The last two were friends that would pick up girls in bars and take them out somewhere remote to take turns raping them then leave them for dead.”

 

He slid off the bed and dropped to the floor next to her then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder. “Do you still love me, Spike? Can you?”

 

He pulled back to look at her. “Are you daft, woman? Of course I can love you. I do love you. This... what you do... you remove evil from the world, be it human or demon. That's a good thing, pet. A good thing.


	28. Handsy

Not Long to Wait

Ch 28 – Handsy

 

Everyone was standing by the elevator waiting when Spike and Dawn emerged from the bedroom. Angel had Willow backed up to the wall and was nibbling on her neck, and Tony and Xander were looking over the dagger Xander was holding. Spike snagged his duster from the chair and shrugged into it then nodded at the group. “You're all goin'?”

 

Xander nodded. “Yeah, figured we'd help out in case there's more than just Alan.”

 

Spike nodded. “Ta, mate. You do realize I plan to kill anyone with that git, right?”

 

Xander nodded. “Kinda figured that. I'm ok with it, Spike. What those people are doing is wrong even if they're doing it to vampires, and regular human justice isn't going to do anything, so we've got to.”

 

Willow peeked out from behind Angel.  “Do we have any kind of plan?”

 

Spike nodded. “Yeah. I stroll into Alan's office and rip his throat out.”

 

Tony snorted, “Right, Spike, and what about the brain dead piles of muscle he has around him all the time? You know, the ones who managed to knock you out and toss you in a trunk a few days ago?”

 

Spike scowled.  “Yeah. Them. I killed at least one of 'em. Only reason they nicked me was one of 'em hit me with a soddin' taser.”

 

Angel smiled.  “So walking straight into his office is probably not the best plan.”

 

Tony backed up and looked Angel and Xander over. Angel just looked blandly back at him and Xander squirmed a little. “Have you two ever done any stripping?”

 

Angel smiled. “No. Why?” Xander shuffled his feet and looked at the floor.

 

Spike snorted, “You were a stripper?”

 

Xander mumbled, “Yeah.”

 

Tony chuckled, “That's a story for later. Anyway, Spike and I shouldn't go into the club through the front door because he's supposed to be dust and I've lost my job, not to mention Alan wants to kill me. So we'll have Angel and Xander go in and tell the bartender that they want jobs as strippers and he'll send them back to talk to Alan. The back door is just down the hall from his office so one of you can let the rest of us in.”

 

Willow smiled as she let go of Angel and stepped toward Spike. “You and Tony can walk in the front door with the rest of us.”

 

Spike smirked and Tony looked confused then Spike nodded at Willow and said, “Mojo us up, Red.”

 

X

XXXX

X

 

Six people joined the line waiting to get into Club Stud. The first two in the group were a tall man with dark spiky hair holding the hand of a red-headed woman. The second pair consisted of a woman with waist length black hair vigorously kissing one with waist length platinum blonde hair. The last two were a tall shaggy haired man standing uncomfortably next to a tall woman with a brunette bob.

 

The dark-haired woman pushed the blonde woman up against the wall and started kissing down her neck and rubbing her hands over her chest. She ground up against her and the blonde woman growled.

 

Xander said, “Knock it off, you two. That's just weird.”

 

The blonde woman smirked and said in a lilting, melodic voice, “What's the matter, whelp? Not enjoyin' the show?”

 

Dawn laughed and stepped back. “This is wicked cool. He looks like a woman but he still feels like Spike. I can feel his hard chest and... other things.”

 

Xander squeaked, “TMI, Dawn! Didn’t need to know that.”

 

Spike laughed a high woman's laugh and looked at Willow. “Red's fault. She could've made me look like anybody, but here I am. A bird. Damn sexy one at that.”

 

Dawn smacked him on the arm. “You're not allowed to ogle other women. Not even yourself.”

 

Spike rubbed his arm. “Oi! Not like I can do anythin' about it!”

 

Willow smiled. “It's just a glamour. You look and sound like someone else but you're still the same underneath.”

 

Spike smiled.  “But birds, pet? Why'd you have to make us birds?”

 

Willow chuckled.  “It's easier to do a glamour I've used before instead of writing a new one. I've used these several times so I have them memorized.”

 

Angel looked at Willow.  “When did you have to look like someone else?”

 

Willow smiled up at him.  “In England doing work for the Council. I was trying to get information on a nest of demons and I didn't want to let them know what I really looked like in case they weren't exactly friendly.”

 

Spike chuckled, “You know, Peaches, this has got to be a first for us.”

 

Angel looked at him.  “What?”

 

“Waitin' in line to kill sommat. Back in the day we'd have just stormed in and drained every sod in the place.”

 

Dawn pinched his rear and Spike jumped. “We're trying to be quiet about it. Don't want any innocent people getting hurt if we can help it.”

 

Xander looked over the people in the line and asked, “Won't it look weird for women to be going into a gay strip club?”

 

Tony flipped his brunette bob and chuckled, “No, we have women here all the time, but they usually hang around in the booths at the back because they're a little outnumbered at the stage. Except this one time… remember that bachelorette party, Spike?”

 

Spike laughed, “Yeah. That was a wild night. Thirty screamin' chits practically attackin' the dancers.”

 

Tony laughed, “Man, the bouncers had our hands full that night. Remember how they had Carlos pinned in the corner?  Poor guy was freaking out.  Women always get handsier with the strippers than the men do.”

 

Dawn turned and glared at Spike. “Handsy with the strippers, huh? Just how handsy?”

 

He pulled her into a kiss to a few lecherous looks from some of the people in the line.  “They didn't get handsy with me, pet. I had the thing about touchin', remember? The bouncers were good about keepin' people away from me.”

 

She murmured against his neck, “Good. Only person allowed to get handsy with you is me.”

 

He smiled.  “You're the only one I want, kitten.”

 

Xander laughed, “But why do women come to a gay men's club?”

 

Tony looked at him.  “Just because most of the strippers are gay doesn't mean they aren't as nice to look at as the strippers in straight clubs. They have all the same parts, you know.”

 

Dawn smiled at Spike and rubbed him gently.  “Nice parts.”

 

Spike whispered, “Wait 'til I get you home, luv. I'll show you how nice my parts can be.”

 

They finally got to the front of the line and Tony laughed as the bouncer checked Spike out when he sashayed into the club. Once they were inside, they made their way through the throng of people and gathered at the back near the bar where it was a little quieter. Tony leaned toward Spike.  “The bouncer on the door was the one who called and told me about the garage pictures.” Spike nodded. “And he checked you out hard when you walked in.”

 

Spike laughed and cocked his hip out.  “Well, I am a sexy lass. Can see why he's interested.”

 

Dawn stepped in front of him and placed her hand on his chest.  “Mine. I'll fight him if I have to.”

 

Spike smiled.  “Jealous little bird, aren't you?” He nuzzled against her neck. “You don't have to worry, kitten, I'm all yours.”

 

Xander was standing next to Spike, shifting from foot to foot and trying his level best not to stare at the mostly naked man dancing around the stage. Spike nudged him.  “It's ok to watch, Xander. Carlos is a nice lookin' bloke.”

 

Xander's head flew up and he goggled at Spike. “What? I'm not gay!  Not that there’s anything wrong with it… but… I’m not!  I like girls!  Girls with boobies!  Not gay!”

 

Spike shrugged.  “Never said you were. Just sayin' there's nothin' wrong with enjoyin' a beautiful body.”

 

Dawn tilted her head as she looked at Spike.  “Are you saying that you've... been with a man?”

 

Spike smirked.  “Vampire, luv.”

 

Xander's gaze moved between Spike and Angel like he was watching a tennis match. “Have you two ever....”

 

The vampires looked at each other and smiled but didn't say anything. Xander sputtered, “Oh my God! You have!”

 

Spike shrugged.  “Don't knock it 'till you've tried it. Nothin' wrong with it.”

 

Xander looked at Spike as several emotions flittered across his face.  Fortunately for Xander, no one noticed the look of lust that settled onto his features before he wiped it off and replaced it with an uncomfortable smile.

 

Willow looked between Spike and Angel, naughty pictures parading through her mind, and she blushed a furious red as her eyes dilated and her breathing got faster. She stepped closer to Angel and wrapped her arms around him then leaned up and licked his neck. He groaned when she lightly bit him then wrapped his arms around her and leaned down to nibble at her neck.

 

Dawn leaned into Spike and whispered, “You and Angel. Mmmm, that's so hot.” She dropped her hand between them and rubbed him through his jeans, making him moan into her neck.  “I don't have to worry about leaving the two of you alone, do I?”

 

Spike nibbled up her neck and whispered, “I don't cheat, pet. I'm yours and only yours.”

 

Dawn pulled his ear close and whispered, “It's not cheating if I'm there too.”

 

He pulled back and looked at her with a shocked expression. “Like a bit of kink, do ya?”

 

She smiled.  “Maybe.”

 

He leered at her, “I'll have to remember that,” then pulled her into a deep kiss.

 

Xander looked at the two couples pawing and nibbling at each other then cast a sideways glance at Tony. Tony smiled at him and raised his eyebrows. Xander smiled weakly and said, “This is all very interesting, but it isn't why we're here. Where's the office?”

 

Tony pointed toward the hallway on their left. “It's the last door on the right down there. One of us should go check if he's in there.” Tony elbowed Xander. “Go tell the bartender you want a job.”

 

Xander sighed deeply then walked over to the bar and leaned over it. “Heard this place was hiring strippers. What do I have to do to get a job?”

 

The bartender motioned for him to back up and turn around then looked him over. Xander turned in a slow circle, blushing furiously as the bartender leered at him then pointed down the hallway.  “Last door on the right. Name's Alan. Talk to him about it.  Tell him Dave said you look delicious.”

 

Xander’s blush deepened and his cheeks felt like they were on fire when he nodded and sputtered, “Thanks.”

 

He walked back over to the group and nodded toward the hallway. “He's there. Let's go.” The couples peeled apart and they all walked down the hallway. Angel reached out and knocked on the door.

 

An angry voice called out, “What?”


	29. Done and Done

Not Long to Wait

Ch 29 – Done and Done

 

Angel opened the door and they filed into the office, stopping in the middle of the small room next to a large blood stain on the floor that had been haphazardly covered with a threadbare rug. Alan was sitting behind his beat up desk smoking a cigar, and two large men were sitting in chairs against the wall. Spike whispered, “Only two left, guess I killed two of 'em.”

 

Alan looked over the group and growled, “What the hell do all of you want?”  Xander closed the door and turned the lock then leaned back against it. Alan leaned over and glared at him. “What the hell did you do that for?”

 

Angel walked casually over to an empty chair and dropped down, pulling Willow down onto his lap. “We came to talk to you, Alan, and we don't want to be disturbed during our discussion.” He moved her hair back from her neck and started nibbling as his hand slipped under her shirt and caressed her back.

 

Alan looked around the room at everyone, trying to figure out if he knew who any of these people were. The two dark-haired men didn't look familiar at all, nor did any of the women except for the woman with the black hair. He watched warily as the blonde woman walked over to his associates then bent down and _sniffed them?_ She nodded then walked over to the black haired woman and whispered, “They're the ones.”

 

The black haired woman smiled at her then kissed her gently before she walked forward and perched on the edge of his desk, pulling her duster close around her. “You look like you know me. Do you?”

 

Alan nodded. “You look like one of the strippers from across the street. What’re you doing here?”

 

She smiled. “Came to talk to you about my boyfriend. His name's Spike. You might know him as White Boy.”

 

Alan's eyes got wide and he glanced quickly at his thugs. “What about him? He was in about a week and a half ago, probably won't see him again for a while.” He leered at the blonde. “Don't look like you're missing him very much.”

 

The blonde wrapped her arms around the black haired woman and nuzzled against her neck then smiled at Alan. “We just came to see what you know about him. We think he's been kidnapped.”

 

Alan snorted, “Now why would you ladies think that?”

 

Dawn grinned evilly at Alan then nodded at Willow.  “Because you kidnapped him.”

 

Alan shook his head. “Don't know what you're talking about.” He watched the redhead get up and take the blonde and brunette woman aside then start talking to them quietly. The two thugs eyed them warily but didn't get up. They were just women so they didn't really pose much of a threat, and the biggest guy of the two was leaning back in the chair, smiling at the redhead like he didn't have a care in the world. The other guy was almost as big, but was still a lot smaller than the thugs. He was dressed in a loose flannel shirt and loose jeans that made him look smaller than he really was as he leaned against the door like he was waiting for a bus.

 

Dawn looked at Alan who was staring intently at the three women. “Sure you do, Alan. You knocked him out, threw him in your trunk, and took him out to The Ranch.”

 

Angel turned his head as he heard Alan's heart speed up. “Well, if you know so damn much, then why don’t you know The Ranch is gone? One of my bouncers burned the fucking place to the ground and killed everybody out there. I ever find that little prick I'm gonna kill him.” * _She didn’t even flinch when I told her that her boyfriend was dead. Something’s not right here.*_

Dawn looked around the dingy office at the beat-up, mismatched furniture, then looked closely at Alan. He had a scraggly beard and bad teeth, and was wearing ill-fitting clothes and a ratty baseball cap. He squirmed a little under her intense gaze and tried to glare at her. She smiled as something occurred to her. _*He sure doesn’t look like the sharpest knife in the drawer.*_ She shifted a little on the desk and said, “Oh, I know it's gone, I was just wondering how you came up with the idea to force vampires to take the abuse of your sick clients. You don't seem smart enough to come up with that on your own, so who else is in it with you?”

 

One of the thugs started to get up and Dawn stood and whipped the duster back, exposing the pistols on her thighs. She placed her hands on them and growled, “Sit down or I'll blow your fucking head right off.”

 

The thug looked at Alan who nodded quickly. He dropped back into his chair and glared at her. Alan looked up at Dawn and said, “Who are you and why do you care what happens to vamps? They’re not even human.”

 

She gripped her pistols as she clenched her teeth and glared at him, “Doesn’t matter who I am, and I care because my boyfriend is a vampire. What you did to him and all the others is wrong, and you're gonna die for it. So tell me who else is in this with you and you'll die fast.”

 

Alan raised his hands and stammered, “Hold on! Killing me won't bring him back. I didn't kill him anyway, that fucking bouncer did when he burned down the building.”

 

Dawn leaned closer and snarled, “That's not what I asked. Who else is in this with you?”

 

Alan leaned back in his chair to get away from her and stammered, “I can't tell you. He'll kill me.”

 

Dawn looked up at the ceiling and sighed, “Maybe I wasn't clear. **We're** going to kill you, so you don't have to worry about anybody else. Now tell me who it is.”

 

Alan's heart was racing and he was desperately trying to think of a way out of this that would leave him alive. * _I knew that fucking house was gonna come back and bite me.*_ He singsonged in his head. * _“It’ll be fine,” he says, “Nobody will care because they’re only vampires,” he says. Yeah right. Now I’ve got some psycho bitch sitting on my desk, threatening to kill me over her fucking vamp boyfriend.*_ He sucked in a ragged breath and almost screamed, “It's the bouncer! His name’s Tony. He's the one! He's in charge of the whole thing! I had nothing to do with the house; I just brought him the vamps! I don't even know what went on there! I haven't been able to find him yet, but I'll help if you'll let me live.”

 

Dawn laughed and pulled her pistols then held them up and looked at them lovingly before she reseated them in their holsters. Alan and the thugs were so busy watching Dawn that they didn't see the small flash of light coming from the women over in the corner or notice that two of the women were now men.

 

Dawn looked at Alan. “First you tell me that this bouncer burned the place to the ground, and now you're telling me he was the one in charge? That doesn't make sense, Alan. No sense at all.”

 

Alan sputtered, “I... I... um… he was the one in charge! It was the bouncer!”

 

Dawn turned and pulled someone forward.  “You mean this bouncer? This the one you're talking about?”

 

Tony waved at Alan then chuckled, “So I was the one in charge? Seriously? That's the best you could come up with?”

 

The two thugs surged to their feet and Dawn pulled both pistols and aimed at their heads. “What fucking part of sit your ass down isn't getting through?”

 

They stayed on their feet and their eyes got huge when Spike stepped around Dawn and growled, “I'd sit. She's not even close to kiddin'.”

 

They dropped back down into their chairs as Alan screamed and pushed his chair back against the wall behind him. “You! You're dead!”

 

Spike laughed, “Well yeah, have been for over a bleedin' century, mate.” Suddenly Alan was out of his chair and pinned against the wall with a snarling vampire at his throat. “Who helped you, Alan?”

 

Alan whined and tried to lean away from Spike's fangs. “I… I... can't tell you.”

 

Spike growled and sliced a fang quickly across Alan's throat then licked at the blood dripping from the wound. “I can make this fast, or I can take my time. Your choice.”

 

Alan started struggling and Spike pulled him away from the wall then slammed him back into it. Alan moaned as his head bounced off the wall and he gasped, “Fine. Fine. I'll tell you. Just don’t hurt me.”

 

Spike licked more blood from Alan’s neck.  “Oh, it’s gonna hurt, mate. That’s a given. Your only choice is for how long.”

 

Alan shuddered as Spike’s tongue rasped along the cut on his neck then he stammered, “His name's Bill. He owns the Stallion about three blocks over. He was the one who came up with the vampire idea. He'd found one and kept it in the basement and tortured it for weeks before it finally managed to break a chair and stake itself. He came to me because I owned the old hotel that he said would be perfect for this new _business venture_. He had most of the clients already lined up and chomping at the bit, all I had to do was fix up the building and find the vamps.”

 

Spike nodded and snarled, “Fast it is.”

 

Alan screamed in a high pitched wail, “Wait! Wait! Can't we talk about this? I've got money!”

 

Spike chuckled around his fangs, “Dosh? That's the best you can do?” He shook his head and growled, “Not gonna cut it, mate.”

 

Alan pushed his hands against Spike's shoulders but didn't budge him. “Isn't there anything I can give you so you won't kill me?”

 

Spike pulled back to look at him thoughtfully for a minute then shook his head and smirked. “Nope, can't think of a thing.” His head whipped forward lightning fast and his fangs sank deep into Alan's throat. Alan screamed and scrabbled at Spike's head trying to push him away.

 

The thugs rose out of their chairs again, one going for Dawn and the other moving sideways, heading for Spike. The pistol in Dawn's right hand jumped and the thug flew back into his chair with his brains splattered all over the wall behind him. He slipped out of the chair onto the floor as she turned toward the one heading for Spike, moving the pistol in her left hand.  She was about to squeeze the trigger when a blur of movement passed in front of her and pinned the thug to the wall.

 

Angel turned to look at Dawn.  “Got him.”

 

Dawn growled, “Well don't just stand there. Kill him.”

 

Angel looked over at Willow. She smiled at him as she walked over and stepped close, whispering in his ear, “He helped hurt Spike and all those others. I'm ok with it.” Angel nodded and backed up a step then reached up and violently snapped the thug’s neck. He dropped to the floor with a loud thump and Angel stepped over him and wrapped his arms around Willow.

 

Alan's screams got quieter and finally faded out altogether as Spike pulled the last of the blood from his veins. Spike raised his head and roared as he dropped the body to the floor with a meaty thud. He turned and saw the thugs dead on the floor and grinned around his fangs, “Done and done. Anyone fancy a drink?”


	30. Killing Bill

Not Long to Wait

Ch 30 – Killing Bill

 

Xander waved his hands around at the bodies and the mess on the wall. “We just going to leave it like this?”

 

Spike snorted, “I’ve lived with you, Harris. Mr. Clean you’re not. You all of a sudden care about a mess?”

 

Xander glared at him.  “Half the damn club saw us walk in here and most of us weren't glamoured, Bleach Boy. Dusting vampires is one thing; they don’t leave behind any evidence. Killing humans is a whole different ball game. The cops may be mostly useless, but I sure don’t want to end up in prison for this if they grow a brain and… I don’t know… check out the surveillance tapes? This place has cameras, you know.”

 

Willow stepped away from Angel and said, “Everyone, close your eyes.” She moved to the center of the room and lifted her arms as she started chanting. Soft yellow light flowed from her hands and wrapped around the bodies and covered the mess on the wall, then flowed around the room lingering on several different spots. Her chanting got slightly louder then the light blinked out with a bright flash. “Ok, I'm done.”

 

Everybody opened their eyes and Tony gasped, “Where'd they go?”

 

Willow smiled.  “Another dimension. It's a spell I found to send things from this dimension to a different one, kind of like a clean-up spell.”

 

Spike looked around the room and smiled when he noticed the bloodstain on the floor was gone. “Which dimension did you send ‘em to?”

 

Willow shrugged.  “Not sure. Don't even know if it's the same one each time. I have to change the spell to cover whatever I'm trying to get rid of, so that might change the dimension it ends up in.”

 

Xander laughed, “So you could've just dropped three bodies on some unsuspecting demons somewhere?”

 

Willow giggled, “Yeah, I guess so.”

 

Tony walked behind the desk and dropped into Alan's chair. “So now what? What happens to the club? There's a lot of people who are going to be hurting if this place shuts down because Alan's gone missing.”

 

Angel pulled out his phone. “I can have my firm draw up papers that say Alan sold you the club.”

 

Dawn looked at Tony.  “You can run the place, can't you?”

 

Tony nodded with wide eyes.  “Yeah, I can, but everybody here knows I've been fired. I'm pretty sure they all heard Alan screaming about wanting to kill me, and I don't think they're going to believe that he just left me in charge.”

 

Angel flipped his phone open.  “I'll handle it. By tomorrow everyone will forget you've been fired and will think you've owned the place for the last week.”

 

Xander snorted, “And just how do you plan to do that, Dead Boy?”

 

Spike smirked.  “He runs a previously evil law firm, remember? He's probably got witches or mages or whatnot that could make you think you're soddin' Bugs Bunny – ears n' all. Let's get that drink.”

 

Tony stood and shook his head. “I can't go out there. Not looking like this.”

 

Spike smirked.  “Wasn't thinkin' about stayin' here, mate. Thought we'd pop in at the Stallion. Talk to Bill. Kill Bill. Get a drink.”

 

Angel closed his phone and dropped it back into his pocket. “I’ll call the firm after we’re done at the Stallion.”

 

Xander chuckled, “Sounds like a plan, Stan. Let's go.”

 

X

XXXX

X

 

The line of people waiting to get into the Stallion stretched down the block. Spike growled as the group stopped across the street from the club. “This is gonna take ages. There's gotta be another way into this place.”

 

Dawn pulled him toward the alley. “Let's check around back.” They walked down the alley between the buildings, listening to the thumping music coming from the club. Dawn looked over her shoulder at Tony.  “What kind of club is this, anyway?”

 

Tony shrugged.  “Never been inside, but from what I hear, it's a fetish club.”

 

Xander stopped. “A what club?”

 

Spike turned around and smirked.  “Fetish. Place people go to indulge their fantasies.”

 

“Like what?”

 

Spike shrugged.  “Could be a lot of things. Some people have a yen for feet, some for feathers or leather. Could be bondage or S&M. Knew a bloke once liked bein' nappied.”

 

Xander snorted, “Nappied? What the hell's that?”

 

Angel laughed, “It's Spikese for diaper.”

 

Xander shuddered.  “Ok, that's just weird.”

 

Spike shrugged.  “He seemed to enjoy it and he wasn't hurtin' anyone. To each his own.”

 

Willow pointed up. “Look. There's a window open on the second floor. Maybe we could get in that way.”

 

Spike nudged her as he winked at Dawn.  “You're turnin' into a right delinquent, pet.  'Fore you know it; you'll be nickin' things from shops.”

 

Dawn smacked him in the chest.  “I was not a delinquent, I was... troubled. You try having the Slayer for a sister and see how screwed up you get.”

 

Spike scooped her up and kissed her.  “Just playin', luv.” He looked up at the window and smiled.  “You ready?” She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck.

 

Tony looked at Spike holding Dawn then up at the window. “Ready for what?”

 

Spike smirked.  “This.” Dawn squealed as he launched himself into the air and latched onto the window sill. He braced his feet against the side of the building as Dawn slid through the window then he pulled himself through. He turned and poked his head out.  “Comin', Peaches?”

 

Angel pulled Willow into a kiss, murmuring against her lips, “See you soon. Love you,” then launched himself up and through the window.

 

Tony was still goggling at the empty window when Willow clapped her hands in front of his face. “Tony! Hey!” He blinked and looked at her. “We should go get in line. Don't think they'll be coming out this way.”

 

Tony sputtered, “How... how did they do that?”

 

Xander laughed and shrugged, “They're vampires.”

 

X

XXXX

X

 

The room on the other side of the window was occupied. By mannequins. Dozens of mannequins in various states of undress. Dawn wrinkled up her nose and made a face as the thick smell of plastic invaded her nostrils. “God, it stinks in here! No wonder they've got the window open. The smell would make you pass out before you'd been in here five minutes!”

 

Spike nodded toward a bed in the corner of the room. “That bloke doesn't seem to be havin' a problem.”

 

Dawn looked over at the bed and saw a man doing... things… to a female mannequin. He looked up at them with lust glazed eyes and smiled faintly then continued without sparing them a second glance.

 

Dawn snagged Spike's hand and dragged him toward the door. “Let's get out of here.”

 

They burst into the hallway and headed toward the booming music coming from the first floor. Angel stopped them at the top of the stairs. “I should go down first. I'll find out if Bill's here and come back to get you.”

 

Spike tilted his head. “Why?”

 

Dawn nodded at Angel then turned to Spike.  “Bill's probably seen you. If he was working with Alan, he probably wanted to look you over before they put you to _work._ ”

 

Spike nodded.  “Good point. We'll be here, Peaches.”

 

Angel walked down the stairs and stopped at the bottom, looking around the room before heading off to the left. Spike leaned back against the wall and Dawn leaned against him, nibbling lightly at his neck. He growled low in his chest as she slipped her hands under his shirt and scratched her nails down his stomach. His hands slipped inside her duster and slid down to her hips to pull her close. She ground against him and he moaned, “You're ‘bout to make me forget why we're here, luv.”

 

She dropped her hand and started rubbing him through his jeans.  “We're killing Bill.”

 

“Right.” He growled against her neck as his hand moved to the button of her jeans. He popped it and started sliding the zipper down only to be stopped by her pistol belt. “Bloody thing.” She reached down and snapped the pistols securely into their holsters then unbuckled the belt and let it dangle from the thigh straps. He dragged his fangs lightly across her neck and murmured, “Ta, pet,” then pulled the zipper the rest of the way down and slipped his hand inside. She gasped and clutched his shoulders as he quickly buried his fingers deep into her core and started pumping.

 

He turned his wrist slightly and worked his thumb as she panted and moaned against his shoulder. He backed her across the hallway and pressed her into the wall then tugged her jeans down until the pistols hit the floor with a thud. He looked down and frowned at her jeans bunched up at the top of her boots. “You should wear skirts all the time, pet. Makes this easier.”

 

Dawn laughed and unsnapped one thigh strap then pulled her jeans back up. “My guns don’t really go with a skirt.”

 

Spike pouted, “Bugger.”

 

Dawn took his hand and placed it on her waist.  “Feel that?”

 

He slid his fingers along the waistband of her jeans and smiled when they found a zipper. He held the waistband with one hand and tugged the zipper down with the other. The jeans came apart and fell away from her, completely baring one leg and hanging off her other leg, held up by the thigh strap of the pistol belt. He stepped close and buried his fingers in her heat as he nipped at her neck. “Where’d you find jeans that have a zipper all the way up the leg?”

 

She moaned as his fingers pumped faster, “Stripper, remember?” She lifted her bare leg and wrapped it around his hip as she popped the buttons of his jeans and pulled him out.

 

He slid into her with a slow thrust and a loud moan. She lifted her other leg and he hooked his arms under her knees, bracing his hands against the wall as he thrust into her hard and fast. She was panting and calling his name as he drove into her, making the pistols bang against the wall with each thrust. She pulled his head to her neck as her body tensed, and he sank his fangs deep as she screamed his name and clenched all around him. He lifted his head and roared at the ceiling as he released deep inside her then collapsed against her, panting and twitching.

 

He was gently licking the blood from her neck when he heard the door next to them open. His head flew up and he looked over in full game face with blood on his fangs as a man stepped over the threshold. The man stopped in the middle of the hallway and looked at Dawn pressed against the wall with Spike still buried deep then grinned and gave them a thumbs up. “Vampire fetish and chicks with guns fetish at the same time. That's awesome!” He punched Spike on the shoulder and made his wobbly way down the stairs.

 

Dawn burst into giggles and Spike snorted and muttered, “Humans.” He pulled out and set Dawn back on her feet then leaned in and kissed her as his fingers played gently with her drenched curls. “Why're we here again?”

 

She giggled into his mouth and whispered, “Killing Bill.” She pushed him back far enough to zip her jeans back together then pulled him close and stroked him as she tucked him back into his jeans and did up the buttons. She pulled up her pistol belt and was just buckling it when Angel appeared at the top of the stairs.

 

He looked at them then sniffed and smirked. “Here? In the hallway of a fetish club?”

 

Spike smirked at him and shrugged.  “What can I say, Peaches? She's my fetish.”

 

Dawn giggled as she bent down to fasten the thigh strap.  “And he's mine. Got a problem with that, Peaches?”

 

Angel laughed and pointed at Dawn, “Don't you start calling me that, it's bad enough he does,” then nodded back over his shoulder. “Bill's office is downstairs. The bartender told me he's there, so let's go.”

 

They walked down the stairs and Angel hung a left at the bottom and started walking down the dark hallway next to the stairs. There was a curtained alcove under the stairs and as they passed a crack in the curtain Dawn elbowed Spike and smiled.  He looked where she indicated and saw a grown man on a table being diapered by a tall blonde woman. Spike smirked.  “Told ya, pet.”

 

The man on the table groaned as the woman did something under the diaper.  Dawn reached down and gave Spike a squeeze then whispered in his ear. “You'll have to tell me what kinds of things you like.”

 

He pulled her close.  “You, luv. I like you. Anythin' you do to me, I like.”

 

She smirked.  “Anything, huh?”

 

He tilted his head at her as Angel stopped and knocked on a door. A gruff voice shouted, “Come in!”

 

Angel pushed the door open and quickly scanned the room then whispered, “Bill and three others.”

 

Spike nodded and followed Angel through the door with Dawn behind him. She unsnapped the pistols and pulled her duster over them as she stepped through the door then closed it behind her.


	31. Meat Statues

Not Long to Wait

Ch 31 – Meat Statues

 

The small man behind the huge, polished, mahogany desk didn't even look up at them as they entered. He flipped a page of the document he was reading and waved his hand in the air as he said, “Something I can help you with?”

 

Angel looked at Spike then shrugged and reached into his coat, pulling out a business card that he held out to the man behind the desk. Dawn flipped her hair back over her shoulder then turned so her back was to Spike's and looked across the room at the three other people. There were two women in smart business suits and a man wearing what looked like Armani sitting in chairs along the back wall of the office. One woman was typing quickly on a laptop while the other read to her from a document. The man was intently shuffling papers around in an open briefcase sitting on his lap.

 

The man behind the desk held out the hand not full of legal document and took the card from Angel. “I'm Bill, and you are?”

 

Angel stepped back.  “I'm from Wolfram and Hart in Los Angeles.” The man with the briefcase snapped his head up and stared at Angel's back as soon as he heard the firm's name. Angel nodded to Spike and Dawn. “These are my associates. We'd like to talk to you about one of your business ventures.”

 

Bill barely glanced at Spike and Dawn before his eyes settled on the card in his hand. “Angel? That's it?”

 

Angel nodded with a small smirk.  “That's it.”

 

The man in the chair jerked and his briefcase clattered noisily to the floor. Angel's nose twitched as he turned around to look at him and he growled when their eyes met. Spike's eyebrow rose as he looked at Angel and whispered, “You know that bloke?”

 

Angel was across the room and had his hands fisted in the man's suit jacket before Spike had even finished speaking. Spike shrugged.  “Guess so.” Angel hauled the man to his feet as his demon made an appearance.

 

The laptop crashed to the floor buried in a pile of paper as the two women screamed and scrambled away from the snarling vampire. Dawn slid over in front of the door and pulled her duster back then pointed at the chairs. “Sit.” The women froze and stared at her wide-eyed until she started pulling one of her pistols. They were back in their chairs clinging to each other before the muzzle had even cleared the holster. Dawn smiled at the women and dropped the pistol back down then leaned against the door, reaching behind her to turn the lock.

 

Spike stepped up beside Angel and smirked at the man dangling above the floor. “Care to explain, mate?”

 

Angel dropped the man back into his chair and stepped back.  “Actually, I'd like Tompkins here to explain why three of my employees are here with that scum.”

 

Tompkins sputtered, “Mr. Angel, sir, I had no idea you were going to be here! We're just doing a simple contract negotiation for a property purchase. We cleared this with Mr. Wyndam-Pryce before we left.”

 

Bill finally looked up from the document in his hand as he dropped the paper to the desktop.  He leaned back in his chair and smirked over toward Angel. “When you're done with whatever it is you're doing, maybe you could tell me which venture you were interested in. I'm a busy man and don't have the time or the patience to put up with this shit.”

 

Angel growled at Tompkins, “Don't move. I want to talk to you when I'm finished here.” He leashed the demon and turned to look at Bill then growled out, “The Ranch.”

 

Bill sat forward, lacing his fingers together on the spartan desktop, and looked warily at Angel. “What about it?”

 

Angel stepped toward him and snarled, “Not what. Why?” He pounded his fist through the top of the desk, showering Bill with splinters of polished wood, and shouted, “Why are you kidnapping vampires and having them tortured?”

 

Tompkins jumped and the women clutched each other a little tighter. Spike chuckled at them then walked over to Dawn and leaned in to give her a kiss. She slid her hands inside his duster and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him against her, then slipped them under his shirt and lightly scratched his back. He pushed her hair back from her neck and softly nipped at the skin with blunt teeth.

 

Bill ignored everyone as he sized Angel up with a half smile on his face. * _He doesn’t look much like a lawyer. The card said he was CEO. Big deal. So he’s in charge of some law firm all the way out in LA. This is my town, and I don't think he knows who he's dealing with. And he is going to be buying me a new desk.*_

 

Bill shrugged as he leaned back in his chair.  “Money. Why else? People pay a lot to get their rocks off hurting other people and humans can't take it for very long. I lost quite a few before I came across a vampire and found out how strong they are and how much they can take. They’re cheap to feed, don’t require medical care, and as long as the client doesn’t stake them, they’ll last for years. Of course, I always demand a large restocking fee if the client does dust them during the course of their **playtime**.”

 

Angel scowled like he had a bad taste in his mouth then turned around and growled at Spike, “He's all yours. Make it hurt.”

 

Spike pulled Dawn into a kiss then peeled away from her and turned around to walk toward the desk. Bill's eyes went wider as Spike got closer. He pushed his chair backwards away from Spike, his finger wavering in the air as he pointed.  “Alan told me you were dust! He said you burned in the cells with the rest of the stock!” His foot slid across the floor and tapped a button hidden under the desk, but not quite hard enough to activate the alarm.

 

Spike sneered as he stepped around the desk.  “Alan was mistaken. Not the first time for that, I'd wager.”

 

Bill squeaked as his chair butted up against the wall and stopped moving. He grasped the arms of the chair and tried to push himself further into it as Spike sauntered slowly toward him, shifting into game face. He licked his fangs and his amber eyes glinted with blood-lust as he snarled, “He won't ever be mistaken again, mate.”

 

Bill stuttered, “W... ww… why?” as his foot shot out and tapped repeatedly on the button. * _Where are those idiots? They should be here by now!*_

 

Spike leaned down and whispered, “Let me show you,” then jerked Bill violently out of the chair, savagely sinking his fangs deep as Bill screamed and flapped his hands uselessly against Spike's back. The women screamed again as they watched Spike roughly pull mouthfuls of blood. They shot nervous glances at Angel as he stood in front of the desk with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

 

Spike pulled mouthful after mouthful until Bill’s screams tapered off and finally quit altogether. His eyes glazed over and his arms fell to his sides as Spike pulled the last of his blood then let the body slide to the floor. He threw his head back and roared loudly enough to rattle the decorative glasses on the shelf by his head then he turned and swiped his hand across his chin as his demon faded.

 

He walked quickly over to Dawn and pulled her into a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, tasting Bill’s blood in his mouth until she had to break away to catch her breath. He lifted her up and pressed her against the door, grinding into her as he nipped up her neck and whispered in her ear, “God, pet, do you have any idea how long it's been since I drained a human? Now I've the blood of two of 'em runnin' through me and I'm harder than Chinese Algebra.” She reached down between them and squeezed hard, smiling at the low growl she heard. She rubbed him as he moaned and buried his face in her neck, “Let's get out of here. I'm gonna shag you silly.”

 

The door suddenly rattled in the frame as someone pounded on it from the other side. “Bill! Open up! Are you all right?”

 

Spike lifted his head from Dawn's neck and scowled at the door.  “Bollocks.” He set Dawn back on her feet then turned to Angel in full game face. “Ready, Peaches?”

 

Angel turned to face the door as Dawn and Spike moved to stand beside him. Dawn pulled her pistols and thumbed the safeties off as Angel shifted to game face. The lawyers pressed back into their chairs, trying to become one with the furniture.

 

The door crashed open and four men burst through, stopping short when they saw the fangs and the guns. One shouted, “Where's Bill?”

 

Spike nodded over his shoulder and snarled, “Dead. Care to join ‘im?”

 

The four men lunged forward and... froze? Their hands were raised and clenched into fists and their faces were screwed into scowls, but they weren’t breathing or blinking. Angel and Spike looked at each other as Dawn stepped forward and poked the closest one in the forehead with the muzzle of her pistol. She looked over her shoulder at Spike. “I can't move him.”

 

Willow stepped through the door followed by Xander and Tony. “That's because I froze them. They probably weren't involved with the Ranch so they shouldn't die because their boss was. They were just coming to protect him because it's their job.”

 

Angel walked over and wrapped her up then pulled her into a kiss.  “Thanks, Willow.”

 

Spike flicked the nose of the one closest to him. “You sure they're not dead? They're not breathin.'”

 

Willow shook her head and laughed, “No, they're fine. Just frozen. And don’t flick their noses.  That’s not nice, Spike.”

 

Spike chuckled, “I’ve just drained two people and Red’s naggin’ me ‘bout bein’ **nice**.”

 

Dawn holstered her pistols and looked at Willow. “How'd you get in here so fast? That line was halfway across the planet.”

 

Willow smiled.  “I did a spell that made us hard to see and we just slipped in past the bouncer.”

 

Spike growled, “And you couldn't do that earlier, ‘stead of turnin' me into a bird?”

 

Willow laughed.  “Sorry, Spike. I didn't think of it until a few minutes ago.”

 

Dawn pulled Willow behind the desk and pointed at Bill's crumpled body slumped on the floor in front of his chair. “Can you do that clean-up spell and get rid of him?”

 

Willow nodded as Dawn walked back around the desk. “Everyone close your eyes.”

 

She started to raise her arms and Xander said, “Hold up, Wils. The meat statues here can't close their eyes. What do we do about that?”

 

Willow looked over and said, “Just stand in front of them or cover their eyes. The light from the spell isn't harmful, it's just bright. It shouldn't hurt them.”

 

Once the frozen men's eyes were covered, everyone closed their eyes and Willow started chanting. The light flowed from her hands and wrapped around Bill then flashed and blinked him away. She turned around and said, “I'm done.”

 

Tony pointed to the lawyers sitting in the chairs staring at the frozen men. “Who are they?”

 

Angel motioned Tompkins forward and said, “They work for me.”

 

Tompkins jumped up and stopped in front of Angel. “Yes, sir?”

 

Angel turned and pulled Tony forward. “Tompkins, this is Tony. You're going to draw up paperwork that makes him the owner of this club and Club Stud about three blocks over. Backdate the purchase one week and the employees at both clubs will need to have their memories altered to fit this scenario. Get a team down here to make this happen. Use the jet. You have rooms here in town, right?”

 

Tompkins nodded at Angel then looked at Tony and extended his hand. “Looking forward to working with you, sir.”

 

Tony shook his hand then turned to Angel. “Uh… thanks, Angel, but I don't know the first thing about running a fetish club. This is the first time I've ever been in one.”

 

Angel smiled and clapped him on the back then nodded to Tompkins. “He'll handle that. Go with them to the hotel and fill him in on the particulars so he can get the paperwork started while you wait for the rest of the team. You'll be the proud owner of both clubs by tomorrow afternoon.”

 

Tony nodded at Angel while the lady lawyers gathered up their belongings and headed for the door. Angel looked at Tompkins and said, “Anything he needs, you get. Clear?”

 

Tompkins nodded, “Yes, Mr. Angel,” then ushered a dazed looking Tony out the door and pulled it closed behind him.

 

Spike clapped his hands together.  “Right then. All sorted.”

 

Dawn walked up behind Spike and wrapped her arms around him, rubbing her hands over his chest. He turned around and pulled her into a kiss then backed her up to the desk and lifted her up to sit on it. He leaned in and started nibbling on her neck as his hand slipped under her shirt.

 

Xander yelped, “Hey! Get a room or something! And everything is not **_sorted_** _._ Did you forget about the four statues?” He poked one on the shoulder. “What do we do with them?”

 

Spike looked around and smirked, “This **is** a room,” as Dawn wrapped her hands in the duster lapels and pulled him close then started nipping at his neck. He moaned low and ground into her as he pinched her nipple.

 

Willow laughed, “Don't worry, the spell will break when I get far enough away from them.”

 

Xander looked at Willow.  “That's it? We just leave and they thaw out or unfreeze or whatever?”

 

Willow nodded just as Spike screamed, “Bloody hell!” Everyone's heads whipped around to see Dawn's teeth embedded in Spike's neck with blood pouring from her mouth and flowing down his chest. Her lips were pulled back in a rictus of pain, clearly showing her teeth buried to the gums in his flesh. He was grasping her shoulders and trying to push her away, but her entire body was stiff and seemed to be locked in position. Her hands were fisted in his coat with a white knuckle grip, and her eyes were rolling around wildly in their sockets.

 

Angel stepped up next to Spike and tried to move her head, but he couldn't get her to budge. Her body went suddenly limp and Spike was about to pull her teeth out of his neck when she seized again.  Her body arched backwards as she fell to the desk with a thump, taking a good sized chunk of Spike with her. Her jaw snapped tightly shut with Spike’s flesh pinned between her teeth and he clapped his hand to his torn neck as she started thrashing. He moved to her side and tried to hold her head still so it would stop banging on the desk, but he couldn’t manage it one-handed. He let go of his neck and clamped his bloody hand to the side of her head, holding it still while the rest of her body clenched and skittered around the desk.

 

After several long minutes, the thrashing started to taper off and her body started to relax. Finally her body stilled and she opened her mouth to take a deep breath then reached up and clutched at her throat. Her eyes flew open in panic as she scrabbled at her throat and opened and closed her mouth, gaping like a fish out of water. Spike snagged her hands as he bent over her and looked in her mouth.  The piece of his neck was stuck in the back of her throat.

 

He looked into her panicked eyes as he spoke in a low, calm voice, “Dawn, I need to reach into your mouth. Try to keep still and not bite me, yeah?” She gave the tiniest of nods and he held her chin with one hand while he reached two fingers into her mouth and snagged the bit of flesh that was blocking her airway. He pulled it out and she immediately sat up and started gagging and coughing. She leaned over the side of the desk and spit out a mouthful of Spike's blood then laid back down with her eyes closed, breathing hard.

 

Spike stood next to her, gently brushing her hair back from her face while his other hand rested on her belly. The ragged tear in his flesh was still leaking blood that was dripping down his neck and soaking into his t-shirt. Xander tapped him gently on the shoulder.  “I'll go round up a first aid kit.” Spike nodded and Xander weaved through the meat statues and out of the room.

 

Dawn slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him then bolted up and clapped her hand to his neck. “What happened, Spike? Why are you bleeding?”

 

He placed his hand over hers and whispered, “You had a seizure or somethin' and nipped a bit out of my neck. Are you ok? What was that?”

 

She lifted her hand and looked at the hole in his neck and the blood soaking his shirt then leaned her head on his chest.  “I don't know. The last thing I remember is pulling you close and thinking about how good you smell.”

 

Willow stepped up next to Spike.  “Have you ever had a seizure before?”

 

Dawn shook her head. “No, not that I know of.” She lifted her head.  “I'm sorry I hurt you, Spike.”

 

He leaned down and kissed her gently.  “S'ok, kitten. I'm fine. Just worried 'bout you. You feel all right? Anythin' hurt?”

 

She slowly stood and walked around the office, raising her arms over her head and rolling her shoulders until she was standing behind the desk. “No. Actually, I feel great. Strong.” She turned and faced the brick wall behind the desk then unleashed a flurry of punches, pulverizing the brick and making a fair sized hole in the side of the building. She turned and faced the group, holding up her hands. They weren’t even scratched. “I'm stronger. A lot stronger than I was a little while ago.”

 

Spike walked around the desk and took her hands in his, rubbing his thumbs over them slowly.  “Why, Bit? What’s happened to you?”

 

She looked down at her hands then over at the hole in the wall and took a deep breath.  “I think I've been Called.”


	32. Didn't See a Damn Thing

Not Long to Wait

Ch 32 – Didn’t See a Damn Thing

 

Spike suddenly shuddered. He could feel it. Tiny spider legs crawling up his spine and pricking at the back of his neck. Every fiber of his being screaming at him to fight or run. Screaming **_Slayer_** _._ He looked over at Angel and asked, “You feel that?”

 

Angel nodded. “Yeah.”

 

Xander walked back into the office carrying a first aid kit and walked over to the desk. He set the kit down then opened it and started pulling out bandages. He walked over to Spike and looked at his neck then looked at the bandages in his hand and walked back over to the desk.

 

Spike looked at Dawn with an expression of unmitigated awe. “You’re the Slayer.”

 

Xander dropped the bandage he was holding and yelped, “What?”

 

Willow shook her head.  “Wait. She can't be! She wasn't one of the potentials. How can she be Called if she wasn’t a potential?”

 

Spike snorted, “Potential or not, Angel and I can feel 'er. She's the Slayer.” He raised his hand and cupped her chin. “Can you feel us, pet?”

 

Dawn closed her eyes and tilted her head a little. “Yeah, I think so. It's kinda tingly.”

 

Spike smiled.  “Let's try somethin'. You stand here.” He led her to the middle of the room in between the meat statues. “Ok, close your eyes. Angel and I will move about and you see if you can tell where we are.”

 

Dawn stood with her eyes closed and Spike nodded to Angel. They both moved with vampire speed and stealth to different parts of the room. Xander blinked as Spike zipped by him and leapt silently onto a small table in the corner. Willow’s hair rustled as Angel took off and slipped quickly into a closet. Both vampires went deathly still and waited. Dawn's head tilted then her arm came up and she pointed directly at Angel. Her head turned and her other arm rose and pointed at Spike. Spike chuckled, “Good, pet. Once more. Ready?” She nodded and they moved again. This time, Spike moved to one of the chairs the lady lawyers had been sitting in and dropped into it with no sound. Angel moved out of the closet and leapt over the desk, crouching down behind it.

 

Dawn raised her arm and pointed to Angel then turned and started walking with her eyes closed until she was standing in front of Spike. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. “Found you.”

 

He stood then pulled her close to him.  “Yeah, you did. Did you hear us or sense us?”

 

“Sensed you. All I heard was Xander messing with the first aid kit and him and Willow breathing.”

 

Xander walked over to Spike holding a large bandage and a roll of tape. “If you're done with vamp hide and seek, let me get this on you. Your neck looks completely gross.”

 

Spike tilted his head and stood quietly while Xander taped the bandage to his neck. “Has it stopped bleedin'?”

 

Xander nodded.  “Looks like.”

 

Dawn looked at him with eyes full of concern.  “Does it hurt?”

 

Spike shook his head and smiled.  “Not much, kitten. I'm full up on blood, so I'll be fine in a few hours. What does your vamp-sense feel like?”

 

She smiled.  “The back of my neck gets tingly and there's kind of a tickle in the back of my mind.”

 

He nodded toward Angel. “Can you tell us apart?”

 

She nodded.  “Yeah, your tickle is different from Angel's. His seems a little stronger too.”

 

Spike grinned.  “Well, he is a lot older than I am.” Angel scowled and Spike chuckled. “We'll have to go patrol and see if you can sense younger vamps.”

 

She started for the door and he pulled her back to him and wrapped his arms around her. “Not right now, pet. I'm covered in fresh blood. I always like a good fight, but I don't feel like takin' on every vamp in town.” He leaned close and licked across her neck as he whispered, “Not when I could be doin' other things.”

 

She pouted, “Just a short patrol? There's got to be vampires close to here and then we can go home and get you clean.” She leaned up and licked lightly across his ear then whispered, “After we get a little dirty.”

 

She felt part of him suddenly get bigger and reached down to rub him through his jeans. He growled low in his chest and whispered, “We should go 'fore I throw you down on that desk and make you scream.”

 

She giggled and turned around. “Spike and I are going to do a short patrol and then we'll head back to the apartment.”

 

Angel chuckled as he looked at Spike.  “With the way you smell, I'd better go with you.”

 

Willow nodded.  “Me too.”

 

Xander smiled.  “And me.”

 

Dawn looked at them.  “Do any of you even have any stakes? We didn't gear up to fight vamps, so I only have the one I always carry.”

 

Xander stepped toward her with an incredulous look on his face and held out his hand. “Hi, I'm Xander Harris, former resident of the Hellmouth.” He reached behind him and pulled a stake from his back pocket. “I always have a stake or two on me.”

 

Dawn giggled and shook his hand. “Nice to meet you, Xander. I'm Dawn, the Slayer.” She looked at Willow who reached up a sleeve made of flimsy see-through fabric and pulled out a stake.

 

Spike's eyebrow went up.  “How do you keep that up there?”

 

Willow smiled.  “I hold it to my arm with a binding spell.”

 

Spike nodded to Angel.  “What ‘bout you, Peaches? You armed?”

 

Angel smiled and pulled Willow into a hug.  “I don't have a stake, but tearing their heads off seems to work, so I'll go with that.”

 

Dawn grinned and took Spike's hand then headed for the door. “Let's go check out my new powers.”

 

X

XXXX

X

 

They left the meat statues standing in the office and headed for the back door to the club. The statues came to slowly, dropping their hands and blinking as they looked around the room. They noticed the holes in Bill’s desk and the wall behind it then looked at each other and one whispered, “What the hell happened?”

 

Another one reached up and rubbed the large red spot on his forehead. “I don’t know, but I’m inclined to forget about it. Can’t explain it, and the cops would think we’re all bat-shit crazy if we tell ‘em we saw vampires and some wicked looking chick with guns standing in here. I say we all just go back to work and pretend like none of this ever happened.”

 

The one standing closest to the desk said, “Look, there’s blood on the floor.” He stepped closer to the desk and recoiled when he saw what was laying on it. “What the hell is that?” He bent down close to examine it then leaned over and lost his dinner all over the carpet.

 

The smallest of the group stepped up to the desk and looked at the chunk of Spike sitting there. “I think that’s part of someone. Look, there’s skin. Looks like it’s been bitten.” He turned around and said, “I’m out of here. As far as I’m concerned, I had a nice, quiet night at work. No vampires, no guns, and no bits of people left on Bill’s desk.”

 

They all nodded and started for the door when one of them looked behind him and said, “What about Bill? The vampire in the leather trench coat said he was dead.”

 

The biggest one scoffed, “So what if he is? He’s an asshole. Probably deserved it. Let’s just go back to work and we’ll worry about it tomorrow if he doesn’t show up. We’ll just say the alarm was a mistake if anyone asks. We came in here and Bill tore us a new one for disturbing him so we all went out back and had a smoke.”

 

The smallest one shook his head.  “I don’t smoke.”

 

The biggest one growled at him, “I don’t give a shit. You came out back with us and stood there. Got it? We never saw vampires, or a bitch with guns, or whatever the hell that is on Bill’s desk. We didn’t see anything, right? Let me have your hands on it.”

 

They all put their hands out and took turns shaking them then started for the door. The smallest one was the last out of the room and he took another look around before he locked the door and pulled it firmly shut behind him. “I didn’t see a damn thing.”


	33. Trust Me

Not Long to Wait

Ch 33 – Trust Me

 

They walked down the alley behind the club heading for the street. Angel and Spike were scenting the air trying to smell vampires and Dawn was focusing on the tingles on her neck and the tickles in her mind. They came to the street and stepped out onto the sidewalk and Spike nodded to his left, “Smell somethin’ down there.” He looked at Dawn.  “You sense anythin’, kitten?”

 

She shook her head.  “Just you two. Might have to get closer.”

 

Spike nodded, “Right then,” and took her hand as he started walking down the sidewalk. They passed several buildings and the alleyways between them before Dawn put her other hand on Spike’s arm.

 

“Vampires.” She tilted her head and closed her eyes.  “Wow, a lot. Um, six maybe? It’s kind of hard to sort them all out. Up there to the right.”

 

Spike smiled.  “Got it in one, luv. They’re younger vamps, too. Oldest one is probably ten years or so.”

 

She looked at him.  “When did you know?”

 

He nodded over his shoulder.  “About two blocks back. They’re headed for us. Probably smell me.”

 

She reached into an inside pocket and pulled out a stake. “Let’s go.”

 

Spike, Dawn, and Angel took the lead as they jogged down the street headed for the alley Dawn had indicated. When they made it to the mouth of the alley they stopped and waited for Willow and Xander to catch up. Angel pulled Willow close and said, “You two can wait here. We’ve got it.”

 

Xander looked at him.  “Why? We’re not helpless, Dead Boy. We’ve been fighting vamps for a long time.”

 

Spike snorted, “He didn’t say you were, Harris. We need you to keep a lookout for more of ‘em ‘cause I smell like an all-you-can-eat vamp buffet. Every vampire in this area is probably headed our direction.” He turned to head down the alley and six forms materialized out of the gloom.

 

They were all in game face and growling as they surrounded the group. One reached out to grab Xander and Spike snarled and fisted his hand in Xander’s shirt then jerked him back and wrapped his hand around Xander’s throat. He used his thumb to tilt Xander’s head to the side as he stood behind him with his fangs lightly brushing his throat. “The boy’s mine.”

 

Xander yelped and started struggling. He brought his hands up and scrabbled at the pale hand holding him by his throat. Spike’s grip tightened and he whispered, “Trust me.” Xander stopped struggling for just a second and tapped Spike’s hand then put up a show of trying to pull his arm away.

 

Spike nodded toward Angel who was vamped with his fangs at her neck and his arm wrapped around a struggling Willow. “We’ve got ours and we don’t share; guess you lot’ll just have to split that one.” He nodded at Dawn with a smirk.

 

She looked at Spike and winked then turned back to face the vampires. Two of them darted forward and grabbed her arms as Spike slipped a stake out of Xander’s back pocket and pressed it into his hand. “You go right, I’ll go left.”

 

Xander barely nodded and Spike shoved him to his right as he leapt forward and twisted the head off one of the vamps holding Dawn. She spun and buried her stake in the back of the one holding her other arm then stepped forward and fisted her hand in the filthy shirt of the nearest vampire, throwing him toward Angel.

 

Xander crashed into a large vampire and they both tumbled to the ground with Xander landing on top. He wasted no time raising his arm and slamming it down, burying his stake in the vampire’s chest. It exploded into a cloud of dust and Xander dropped to his butt on the ground, coughing and trying to wave the dust away.

 

Angel stepped out from behind Willow and caught the vampire thrown at him then twisted its head off with a grin.

 

The two vampires left were starting to back away down the alley and Dawn looked over her shoulder at Willow. “You want one, Wils?”

 

Willow nodded.  “Sure, Dawnie. Throw one at me.”

 

Dawn grinned and darted forward to grab the closest vampire. She lifted and threw him over her shoulder and he landed flat on his back at Willow’s feet. She smiled down at him as she dropped to her knees and drove her stake into his chest.

 

Dawn looked at Spike.  “You want that one or should I get it?”

 

Spike leaned back against the building as his demon receded.  “He’s all yours, luv.”

 

The last vampire decided that now would be a good time to cut his losses and took off, sprinting down the alley. Dawn flipped the stake in her hand so that she was holding the pointy end then took a step forward and threw it at the retreating vampire. It landed with a solid thunk and the vampire took one more step then exploded and the stake clattered to the ground and skidded to a stop up against a dumpster wheel.

 

She turned around to Spike’s clapping. “Damn fine throw, pet. Now what say we get the other three that are runnin’ up the alley back there?”

 

Dawn turned to Xander who was picking himself up off the ground and brushing vamp dust off his jeans. “Xan, can you…”

 

He nodded to her.  “I know. Wait here. Watch for more.”

 

She pulled him into a quick hug.  “Thanks, Xan. Be right back.”

 

Angel, Spike, and Dawn jogged down the dark alley with Dawn stopping long enough to fish her stake out from under the dumpster. Dawn couldn’t see as well as the vampires so Spike reached back and took her hand as he shifted back into game face. They got to the back of the building and turned the corner then stopped as they saw the three vampires jogging toward them.

 

Dawn closed her eyes for a minute to let them adjust to the darkness and when she opened them, the vampires were about fifteen feet away. She said, “Let me take them,” as she started walking slowly forward.

 

Spike nodded and said, “Go get ‘em, kitten,” as he started digging in his duster for his smokes. He found a crumpled pack and pulled one out, lighting it as Dawn reached the three vampires.

 

Angel stepped closer to Spike and said low enough that only vampire hearing could pick it up, “There's someone down the alley behind us, hiding behind a dumpster.”

 

Spike replied just as low, “I know. He's been workin' his way up the alley since we rounded the corner.”

 

The closest vampire almost walked into Dawn’s stake before he realized she was holding one, and spun away. She darted forward with vampire-like speed and buried the stake in his back then jerked it out and spun to face the other two before his dust had even hit the ground. She whipped her stake hand out and dusted the one on her right then tossed the stake in the air, caught it with her left hand, and staked the other vampire before either one realized what had hit them.

 

She smiled back down the alley at Spike and Angel just as they all heard the unmistakable sound of a crossbow bolt being loosed. Spike and Angel sprung away from each other as Dawn dropped to the ground. The bolt caught Spike in the left shoulder blade, spinning him as he fell. The shaft broke off, burying the tip deep as he rolled to his feet roaring with rage. Angel spun and pushed off the building then sprinted down the alley with Spike close behind. Angel reached the shooter, who was starting to rise to his feet, and yanked him the rest of the way up then slammed him into the building. Spike's forearm pinned him there by his throat as Angel pulled the ski mask off his head.

 

Dawn skidded to a halt next to Spike and gasped, “Riley?”


	34. Have a Word

Not Long to Wait

Ch 34 – Have a Word

 

Spike growled, “Soldier Boy,” and pressed his arm harder into Riley's throat.  Riley started gasping as Angel grabbed hold of his hair and slammed his head into the building, knocking him out. Spike snarled at him, “What the hell ya do that for?”

 

Angel pulled Spike away from Riley and slung the unconscious man over his shoulder. “There's something on that bolt. I can smell it. We need to get it out of you, which means we need to get out of here. Let's go.”

 

Spike backed up and slipped his duster down far enough for Dawn to see the wound.  “Pull it out, kitten.”

 

She examined it, prodding it gently with her fingers, then shook her head.  “I can’t. There’s not enough of it sticking out to grab hold of.”

 

Spike pulled his duster back up and nodded.  “All right then, let’s go.”  Angel started jogging toward the street and Spike and Dawn followed him. Spike made it to the corner then staggered and crumpled to the ground.

 

“Spike!” Dawn dropped down beside him and rolled him onto his back. The bolt tip was barely poking through his chest just below his collar bone and blood was soaking into his already sopping shirt.

 

Angel turned and shouted, “Pick him up. We have to go!”

 

Dawn leaned down and pulled him to a sitting position then stood and jerked him to his feet, bending down so he’d fall forward over her shoulder. She stood back up and took off running down the alley. Willow and Xander heard them pounding toward the street and took off running as Angel and Dawn passed them at a full sprint.

 

Two vampires were walking down the street headed for the lovely smell of fresh blood when they were startled by Angel and Dawn bursting out of the alley. Angel straight armed one out of his way and he flew into the building and landed in a heap on the ground. Xander veered over and quickly staked him then took off after Angel. Dawn still had her stake in her hand and let it fly out, slamming it into the other vampire’s chest as she ran by. She was three steps away when it exploded into dust.

 

Angel's SUV was parked several blocks over and they reached it in a matter of minutes. Angel hauled the back doors open and slung Riley in as Dawn slid to a halt next to him. She laid Spike next to Riley as gently and quickly as she could then jumped up beside him as Angel slammed the doors.  Xander and Willow came puffing up and climbed into the vehicle as Angel started the engine with a roar. He shot out of the parking lot, narrowly missing a group of clubbers walking in the middle of the street, then sped toward Dawn's apartment.

 

Xander yelped and clutched the back of Willow's seat as Angel roared through an intersection, swerving around the cars in front of him. “Jeez, what’s with the driving, Mr. Andretti? What's wrong with Spike and who the hell is that other guy in the back?” Angel growled at him but didn't say anything as he screeched around a corner, taking out a garbage can.

 

Xander slid across the back seat and slammed into the opposite door then muttered, “Right. Shutting up now.”

 

Riley started mumbling and his eyes fluttered open as they slid around the corner in front of Dawn's building, headed for the garage entrance. He sat up and turned his head just as Dawn's fist connected with his jaw and knocked him flat. Angel screeched to a halt in front of the elevator and jumped out then yanked the back doors open. Dawn jumped out the back and slung Spike over her shoulder as Angel roughly jerked Riley out of the vehicle. Willow slammed the vehicle doors shut and Xander held the elevator doors open. Angel stepped in with Riley and Dawn leaned in and hit the button.

 

Xander spastically punched the elevator button until the doors opened again, not sure what the emergency was, but based on the rage and tension flowing off Dawn, he figured it was bad. Willow and Xander stepped in and Dawn hit the button to send them up then waited a few minutes before she started tapping the button even more spastically than Xander had been. The doors finally opened and she stepped in and punched the button then impatiently waited for the doors to open on her apartment as Spike’s blood dripped down the back of her duster and pooled on the floor.

 

As soon as the doors slid open, Angel reached in and took Spike from her then carried him to the dining room and laid him face-down on the table. Xander and Willow were tying an unconscious Riley to a chair as Angel slipped Spike out of his duster and tossed it onto the sideboard. He tore Spike's shirt down the middle and pushed it out of the way so he could see the bolt wound. The end of the bolt was lost inside Spike so Angel gently turned him over and pulled his shirt the rest of the way off. The tip of the bolt had moved a little further out of his chest and Angel grasped it and tried to pull it out, but it was slick with blood and he couldn't get a good grip on it.  “Dawn, do you have any tools? I need some pliers.”

 

She nodded and raced into Xander’s room. They all heard the sounds of tools being roughly moved around and Dawn cursing as she hunted through them before she returned a few minutes later with a pair of pliers. Angel took them and gripped the end of the bolt then pulled up sharply and Spike jerked and moaned as the bolt was pulled free.  Blood bubbled up out of the wound and sluiced over his shoulder to pool on the table near his head. Dawn raced into the kitchen and grabbed a handful of towels then rushed to Spike and slipped one under his shoulder blade.  She pressed one to the wound in his chest and piled the rest next to his head to sop up the puddle. Angel lifted the bolt point and sniffed deeply.

 

“What is it, Angel? Can you tell?”

 

He shook his head. “The only thing I know for sure is that it's not the poison Faith used on me. I don't know of any other poisons that work on vampires, so I'm guessing it's just some kind of sedative.”

 

Riley shook his head, trying to clear it as he mumbled, “It's a sedative. Apparently it needs to be stronger or I should’ve used more. He was supposed to be down before he realized what hit him. If my crossbow hadn’t jammed, I would’ve had you both.”

 

Angel stepped in front of Riley and grabbed his hair, pulling his head back. “What are you doing here?”

 

Riley glared at Angel and jerked his head loose. “Hunting Hostile 17.”

 

Dawn looked at Willow and she nodded then walked over to the table.  She took over pressing the towel to Spike's chest as Dawn walked over to Riley.  She gently pushed Angel out of the way then moved to stand in front of him. “What did you say?”

 

Riley shifted his glare to Dawn.  “Hunting Hostile 17.”

 

Dawn's fist flew out and connected solidly with Riley's jaw, snapping his head back and bouncing it off the back of the chair. She waited until he’d pulled his head back up to glare at her before she spoke. “You call him that again and I'll break your fucking neck. His name is Spike.”

 

Riley glared at her then turned his head and spat blood on the floor. “You deactivated the chip, didn't you?”

 

She nodded.  “Yeah. How did you know?”

 

He just smiled at her. Dawn shrugged as she backed up and looked at Angel then slipped out of her duster and tossed it over a chair. “He wants to play, Angel. You want to play with him for a while?” She unsnapped the thigh straps then unbuckled her pistol belt and laid it over her duster.

 

Angel smiled at Riley. Not the usual, sweet, Angel smile but a purely evil Angelus smile. “I think I could be persuaded.” One fist flew out and caught Riley on the cheek, snapping his head to the right, then the other fist snapped his head back to the left.

 

Xander walked up beside Dawn and whispered loud enough for Riley to hear over the ringing in his ears. “You're going to let him torture Riley? I mean, it’s not like he’s just some random demon. We know him.”

 

Dawn shrugged. “I’m not gonna just let him, I’m gonna encourage him.” She looked at Angel. “Hit him again. His mouth still isn’t working.”

 

Angel grinned and landed a hard blow to Riley’s gut. Riley bent forward and spat out more blood then lifted his head and glared at Angel.  Xander put his back to Riley and winked at Dawn who swallowed a smile. “You do realize Angelus is like the king of torture, right? He spent over a hundred years learning the most horrible ways to cause pain.”

 

Dawn nodded.  “Yep.” She stepped forward and patted Riley on the shoulder. “Shoulda talked, dumbass.” She turned to Angel. “There are tools in Xander's room. You might find something useful there. You’re gonna hurt your hands if you keep hitting him. I also have some stuff in the kitchen that might come in handy.” Angel nodded and started for Xander's room. Dawn called after him, “Let me get a shower curtain out of one of the spare bathrooms before you start. I want to keep most of the blood and Riley bits off my floor.”

 

Riley was looking between Dawn and Angel, trying to figure out if they were serious. He shook his head. * _He throws a mean punch, but there’s no way he’s going to do anything else. They're just trying to scare me.*_

He looked over at Willow, who was glaring daggers at him as she held the towel over the hole in Spike's chest. “How did you find him?”

 

Dawn walked back in with a shower curtain and spread it on the floor next to Riley's chair. “Don't worry, Wils. He'll tell us everything he knows in a little while.” She walked behind Riley's chair and bent down and lifted him, chair and all, then moved him onto the shower curtain.

 

He goggled at her as she walked back around in front of him. “When did you get so strong?”

 

She just smiled at him and walked back over to Spike. She took over holding the towel to Spike’s chest and Willow walked over and leaned against the wall in front of Riley. Dawn lifted the towel and saw that the bleeding had stopped and a clear liquid was leaking out of the wound. She wiped it up with the towel and glared at Riley, then went to the kitchen, wet a cloth, and started sponging the blood off Spike's neck and chest.

 

Angel finally emerged from Xander's room carrying a large toolbox. “Found lots of interesting items. Gonna check the kitchen and see what else I can find.” He set the toolbox on the edge of the shower curtain and opened the lid then walked to the kitchen, stopping to kiss Willow on the way. Riley leaned over as far as he could and peered into the box, wincing when he saw some of the tools. * _Buffy told me Angel had a soul! He’s supposed to be one of the good guys.*_ He peeked at the tools again. * _Yeah, I’m fucked. I don’t think the soul’s gonna make a difference.*_

Angel walked out of the kitchen holding several knives, a corkscrew, and some skewers. Dawn walked over and took the skewers. “These are the cheap wood ones. Hold on, I have some silver ones in a different drawer.” She walked into the kitchen and returned a minute later with six silver skewers. Riley's eyes got wide as she walked toward him and dropped them on the floor next to the toolbox.

 

Angel clapped his hands and looked around.  “All right. Almost ready.” He backed up and took off his shirt then kicked off his shoes. He faced Willow for a second then turned back to Riley.

 

Riley's eyes kept getting wider. “Why are you taking off your clothes?”

 

Angel smiled that Angelus smile again. “Don't want to get blood on my silk shirt. I really like that shirt, and those are Italian shoes. I paid a lot for those.”

 

Xander pulled a chair from the dining table and set it a few feet from the shower curtain then walked into the kitchen and came out with a bag of chips. He plopped down in the chair and opened the bag. “Any day now, Dead Boy.”

 

“Ponce.”

 

Angel looked at Spike, who was leaning up on one elbow while Dawn wiped the blood from his back. Angel smiled at him. “What?”

 

Spike grinned. “Back in the day, you’d have been elbow deep in his guts by now.” He sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the table then nodded at Riley. “Mind if I have a word ‘fore you get started?”

 

Angel nodded. “Be my guest.”

 

Spike hopped off the table and wobbled a little then sat back down. Dawn walked around the table and stood in front of him. “You need blood. You’ve lost most of what you had.” She leaned in and pulled her hair back from her neck. He nodded and released his demon then sank his fangs deep into her neck, looking at Riley with amber eyes as he pulled mouthful after mouthful.

 

Dawn closed her eyes and wrapped him in her arms, shuddering as his feelings washed over her. She could feel Spike’s pain and anger tinged with a tiny bit of fear, but mostly she could feel his love. * _Why is it so much more intense when he bites my neck? He’s fed from my arm and it didn’t feel like this. I mean, I felt it, but it wasn’t nearly this strong.*_ His arms slid around her as her heart started beating faster and warmth bloomed low in her belly. * _Wish we were naked and in the bedroom.*_ She pulled him closer and ground against him, moaning quietly into his hair. She was about to reach down and start stroking him when Riley’s angry voice broke in.

 

“You let him feed from you? Have you completely lost your mind?”

 

Spike pulled one more mouthful then slipped his fangs out and licked the bite closed. “Ta, luv.”

 

Dawn kissed him then turned around, stepped forward, and punched Riley. “You’re one to talk! At least I love the vamp feeding from me. Aren’t you the one who was _paying_ vampires to bite you?” Riley spat out another mouthful of blood and sneered at her. She stood back and smirked at him.  “Yeah. That’s what I thought.”  She reached up and traced her fingers lightly over Spike’s bite.  “You should have let them bite your neck, Riley.  It feels really good.”

 

Spike chuckled, “He couldn’t let the Slayer know he was addicted, pet.  Shame, that.  It does feel a lot better when we bite over a large artery.  You were missin’ out, mate.”

 

Riley growled over at Spike, “Fuck off.”

 

Spike chuckled as he stood up and rolled his injured shoulder then lifted his arm over his head. “Feels a lot better. Think you’re blood’s gotten stronger, kitten.”

 

Dawn turned to Spike and looked at the hole in his shoulder. It was closed over. She turned him around and checked his shoulder blade, pressing her fingers lightly into the raw red mark. “How does that feel?”

 

“Just a bit sore, pet, not screamin’ at me like it was a few minutes ago.” Dawn peeled the bandage off his neck and gasped. The hole that was in his neck was now just an angry bruise.

 

“Your neck is almost completely healed.”

 

Spike reached up and traced his fingers across the skin. “Yeah, I’d say your blood is a bit stronger.”

 

Dawn wrapped her arms around him from behind and kissed the back of his neck. “Good. Now go have your word.”


	35. Three Things

Not Long to Wait

Ch 35 – Three Things

 

Spike stepped in front of Riley and smirked at him. “What’re you doin’ here?”

 

Riley scowled up at him. “Hunting you.”

 

“How’d you know where to find me?”

 

Riley closed his mouth tight and shook his head.

 

“Not talkin’, eh? Don’t worry, ‘Gelus’ll get answers outta you.” He turned to Dawn.  “Nice idea with the shower curtain, pet. Easy cleanup.” She smiled at him as he turned back to Riley.

 

“I have just three things to say to you. Me. Spike. William would say, _Let bygones be bygones_ , then tell me it’s not proper to seek revenge for past injuries, even though that’s what I’ve spent the last few hours doin’. I’ve had to keep ole Will tucked away neat in a box for the last little bit, or he’d have been natterin’ at me ‘bout my choices.”

 

He leaned down and whispered in Riley’s ear. “Gonna keep ‘im tucked away a bit longer. He’d be right upset at what I’m ‘bout to do.” He stood up and cracked his knuckles. “Now, back to business. Three things. First…” He smashed his fist into Riley’s cheek, snapping his head back and cracking his cheekbone. “That’s for blowin’ up my crypt.”

 

“Second…” He slammed his fist into Riley’s gut. Riley whooshed all the air out of his lungs and leaned as far forward as he could. “That’s for stakin’ me.”

 

Spike stepped forward and pulled Riley upright by his hair then placed his knee on the edge of the chair between Riley’s legs. “Third…” He grasped the chair back and leaned forward just a bit, waiting for the realization to show in Riley’s eyes before he slammed his knee forward. “That’s for the fucking chip.”

 

Riley sagged forward again, whistling as he tried to draw air into his lungs. He pulled his legs up as far as they would go then moaned faintly and passed out. Spike turned around to see Xander leaning forward in his chair, clutching himself and wincing in sympathy. He chuckled, “Ok, I’m done. I’m gonna go have a shower. See you lot in a bit.”

 

X

XXXX

X

 

Willow watched Angel walk out of Xander’s room and put down the toolbox. He looked angry. Angrier than she’d seen him since he was Angelus. His angry face changed to a smile as he walked up to her on his way into the kitchen. He leaned down and kissed her gently. * _Goddess, he smells good!*_

When he took off his shirt, Willow gasped and licked her lips. * _Want to lick that tattoo.*_ She shook her head. * _Bad Willow! Naughty thoughts! He’s about to hurt Riley. I shouldn’t be thinking about wrapping my arms around him, and rubbing my hands all over those… yummy… mmmm… muscles.*_ He kicked off his shoes then turned and gave her a wink. She smiled at him as she watched the muscles of his chest flex and ripple.

 

She took a deep breath and tried to get her lust under control as Angel told Riley about his Italian shoes. She jumped just a little when Spike spoke. * _Didn’t realize he was awake.*_ She glanced over as Spike sank his fangs into Dawn’s neck then stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Angel. He leaned back into her just a bit as she ran her hands over his bare chest, licking and nibbling on his back.

 

She stepped around in front of him, jumping again when Dawn punched Riley. She nibbled lightly on his chest as one hand dropped between them and started stroking him through his pants. He leaned down and breathed in her ear, “Mmmm, that feels good.”

 

While Spike was talking to Riley, Willow was pulling down Angel’s zipper and reaching her hand inside. He moaned against her neck, wrapping his arms around her, as Spike’s first punch connected with Riley’s face. His fangs lightly brushed her neck as Spike punched Riley again, then he winced and pulled back just a little when Spike’s knee hit home. She looked back over her shoulder when Spike said he was going to go shower, then looked up at Angel and smiled. She turned him and wrapped her arm around his waist then pulled him toward her room while her other hand continued stroking.

 

She pushed him through the door then glanced back at the dining room and saw Dawn step through her bedroom door, closing it behind her. Xander looked at Dawn’s door then turned to look at Willow. “Guess I’ll just babysit Captain Cardboard.” He leaned his head back on the chair and she barely heard him whisper, “God, I need a girlfriend or something.”

 

Angel’s hand wrapped around her arm and pulled her into the bedroom. He closed the door then pushed her against it and pressed close to her, nipping at her neck as he pushed her skirt down. She popped the button of his pants and pushed them down over his hips as he slid his hands back up her legs. He paused at her hips, expecting to find underwear, then smiled against her neck and growled low in his chest as his fingers skated over bare skin.

 

He lifted her up and slid into her with a low moan then started thrusting with long slow strokes as she wrapped her legs around him and clutched his shoulders. She whispered, “Harder,” and he backed away from the door then leaned back just a bit as he grasped her waist and lifted her then slammed her back down. She locked her hands behind his neck and leaned back as he lifted and slammed into her over and over. She arched her back, pulling him as deep as she could with her legs and screamed at the ceiling. She shook and shuddered as he held her tight then turned and laid her on the bed.

 

He turned her onto her stomach then grasped her hips and slammed into her with a deep thrust. She cried out and fisted the blanket as he pounded into her, grunting and growling. She pushed back as she screamed into the bed, clenching all around him. He thrust hard then threw his head back and roared as he exploded deep inside her. He stood with his hands on her hips as he twitched, then wrapped his arm around her waist and fell sideways to the bed, still buried deep. She turned just enough to pull him into a kiss then murmured, “Vampire strength. Gotta love it.”

 

He slid his hand down her belly and his fingers started stroking her gently.  “We’re just getting started, baby. Ready for more?”

 

She smiled and wiggled her hips, causing him to moan loudly into her hair. “Ready when you are.”


	36. Exquisite

Not Long to Wait

Ch 36 – Exquisite

 

Dawn closed the door behind her just in time to see Spike’s bare backside disappear into the bathroom. * _Man, he can get out of his jeans in a hurry!*_ She stripped off her shirt as she heard the water start running then peeled out of her jeans, kicking them into the corner. She peeked into the bathroom and saw him leaning into the shower as he tested the water temperature. She watched the muscles play under the smooth skin of his back as he gripped the side of the shower and reached in to turn it up a smidge. He stepped under the spray and closed his eyes as it poured down over those beautiful cheekbones and luscious lips. She watched the water sheet over his perfectly sculpted chest and stomach then slide down his well muscled legs. * _God, I could look at him all day. He's beautiful.*_

 

He turned around and she tiptoed into the bathroom, eased the shower door open, then stepped quietly inside and pulled it silently shut behind her. She stepped up behind him and was about to goose him in the ribs when he laughed, “Nice try, kitten. I’ve never been ambushed by a Slayer and don’t plan to start now. I’ve known you were followin' me since I left the dinin’ room. Why were you standin' so long at the door?”

 

She wrapped her arms around him, rubbing his chest as she murmured against his back, “Just looking at you. Watching the water slide down this beautiful body. You are exquisite, has anyone ever told you that?”

 

He turned around and pulled her under the spray, kissing her until she was in desperate need of air. She broke away gasping and slowly caught her breath then smiled up at him.  “How far away can you sense me?”

 

He shrugged.  “Don’t know. We haven’t been that far apart since you were Called. I’ve felt you constantly since then, 'cept when I was knocked out, of course.”

 

She reached down and started stroking him as she dropped to her knees. “Can you feel me now?”

 

He groaned as she took him deep and swallowed around him. She bobbed her head, taking him almost to the hilt on each stroke as her hand stroked his ass and slipped between the cheeks to massage his hole. She slid one finger in deep and he shouted as she stroked across the little bundle of nerves deep inside him, “Oh Dawn, yeah!” He grasped her head and started thrusting his hips as she pumped her finger, hitting it on each stroke. He thrust deep, his hips jerking as he exploded deep in her throat and loosed a deafening roar. His hips jerked again as she slid her finger out and let him go. He sagged back against the wall and panted, “Brilliant, pet. That was bloody brilliant.”

 

She pulled him up and led him to the bench then straddled him and kissed him deeply. “Glad you liked it. Thought you might after that discussion at the club.”

 

He stroked his hands up and down her back. “Liked it? Hell, I bloody loved it, kitten. That was amazin'. Thank you.”

 

“You're welcome.” She ground against him and he moaned. “So, were you bottom or top?”

 

He tilted his head and lifted his scarred eyebrow. “With Angelus?” She nodded. “Both.”

 

“Which did you like more?”

 

He grinned.  “Both.” He grasped her hips and pulled her close, lightly biting her neck. “Have you ever?”

 

She shook her head.  “No, never trusted anyone enough.”

 

He pulled back and looked at her. “Do you trust me?”

 

She nodded.  “Yes. I do.”

 

He grasped Dawn's waist and lifted her to her feet then stood and kissed her gently. “Be right back.” He padded into the bedroom closet and dug something out of his bag then walked back into the shower.

 

Dawn looked at the small tube in his hand and asked, “What's that?”

 

He put the tube on the bench near the wall then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. “Slick. So I don't hurt you.”

 

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands slid over her body. He slid his hands up her sides, caressing her breasts as he kissed along her jaw and nibbled on her ear. He backed her up to the wall and dropped to his knees in front of her then lifted her leg over his shoulder and leaned in for a long lick. He worked his tongue and slid two fingers in, pumping them until she was moaning and grasping his hair. He reached over with his free hand and grabbed the tube, spread a generous dollop on his fingers, then pressed one gently against her small opening. He stopped licking and looked up at her.  “You sure, pet?”

 

She nodded and he slid his finger in slowly then stilled as he leaned in and worked his tongue. He slowly pumped his finger until she was relaxed then added a second finger and stretched her as he thrust into her core with his other hand. She was panting and thrusting against his face when he added a third finger and spread them slightly. She cried out, “Oh God, Spike!” as she fisted her hands in his hair and clenched around his fingers.

 

He stood and led her over to the bench then straddled it and turned her so her back was to him then pulled her down in front of him. He spread a large dollop of slick over himself as she leaned forward and looked back over her shoulder. She rose up just a little as he positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed in. She grasped the edge of the bench as she gasped and tensed. He slid his hand around and stroked her slowly. “You ok, luv?”

 

She nodded.  “Hurts a little. You're so big.”

 

He kept stroking and his other hand slid up to her breast and lightly pinched the nipple. “You're in control, pet. Just relax and move when you're ready.” He slid his hand down her stomach and over her curls then slipped two fingers in as he stroked faster. She moaned and started moving on him with long, slow strokes. He growled, “God, that feels good, kitten.” Her breath started coming faster as she slid on him and pushed back to take him deeper.

 

She looked back over her shoulder and whimpered, “Harder, Spike. Please. It feels so good, I need more.” He pulled her up so her back was against his chest then wrapped his hands around her waist and lifted her slowly, slamming her back down. She cried out, “Yeah, that’s it. Keep doing that.” He growled against her back as he lifted her and slammed her down until she was panting. “Ye… Ye… Ye.” She tensed and leaned back against him then screamed as she clenched and convulsed around him, squeezing him almost to the point of pain. His hands tightened on her waist as he thrust up into her, roaring against her back.

 

She slumped against him.  “God, Spike, that was good. Like way good.”

 

He nibbled along her shoulder as his hands slid up and caressed her breasts.  “Glad you liked it, kitten.”

 

She lifted herself off him then turned and straddled him, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Have I told you that I love you today?”

 

He smiled and shook his head.  “Not yet.”

 

She pressed her forehead to his.  “I do. You know that, right?”

 

He rubbed his thumb lightly across her cheek.  “Yeah, pet. I know.”


	37. Power of the Xan-Man

Not Long to Wait

Ch 37 – Power of the Xan-Man

 

Spike walked out of the bedroom carrying Dawn on his back. Xander rolled his eyes as they stepped into the dining room. “Have a good time?”

 

Angel and Willow walked into the dining room just as Spike grinned and said, “Bloody good time.” Dawn slid to the floor and turned Spike around to plant a kiss on him. His hands tangled in her hair as he deepened the kiss and left her gasping.

 

Xander laughed, “With all the roaring and screaming going on, this place sounds like Animal Planet meets Texas Chainsaw Massacre.”

 

Spike shot him the two finger salute as he walked over to Riley, who was slumped in the chair pretending to be asleep, and cuffed him on the head. “Oi! Wake up!” Riley lifted his head and scowled at Spike. “Good. I've had a shower and a shag and I'm ready to get back to work.” Dawn smacked him on the arm and he leaned in to whisper in her ear, “And a bloody brilliant shag it was, pet.” She blushed and sat down on the table then pulled her legs up and crossed her ankles.

 

Willow walked over and sat down next to her, pushing Spike's bloody towels out of the way. Dawn leaned over and whispered, “So what did you guys do?”

 

Willow blushed and whispered, “Stuff.”

 

Dawn laughed, “I bet. Fun, isn't it?”

 

Willow blushed deeper and nodded. She moved closer to Dawn and whispered low, “Is it normal that I want him all the time? I mean, we just got done and I want to drag him back to my room for more.” Angel looked over at Willow and smirked.

 

Dawn smiled.  “Who cares if it’s normal? None of us are normal, Wils. You’re a witch, I’m the Key and the Slayer and we’re, as Spike would say, _shagging_  Master Vampires. We’re about as far away from normal as you can get. Don’t let Buffy’s _I gotta be a normal girl_  crap get stuck in your head. For us, this **is** normal. Just go with it.”

 

Willow smiled and nodded.  “Ok, Dawnie, I’ll try. Just one thing. How do you stop yourself from attacking Spike whenever he gets close to you? Right now, the way Angel’s standing there, I just want to rip his clothes off.” Angel looked over at Willow again with eyes full of lust.

 

Dawn laughed.  “I know how you feel. It’s all I can do to stay on this table and not jump Spike where he stands.” Spike's head turned to the girls on the table and he leered at Dawn. “I don’t know, Wils. If you figure it out, let me know.” She looked at Spike standing in front of Riley and licked her lips as their eyes met. The raw lust in his eyes sent a shiver of pleasure all through her. “Or don’t. I actually kind of like feeling this way.”

 

Willow gazed wistfully at Angel and sighed, “Yeah.”

 

Angel bent down and picked up the skewers then turned to face Riley. He looked at Angel warily and tensed when he started walking closer. “You've had a nice nap. Ready to talk yet?” Riley didn't move, just followed Angel with his eyes as Angel walked behind him, grabbed his hair, and pulled his head back. He dragged the tip of a skewer over Riley's cheek, drawing blood and smiling when Riley winced. He brought the bloody point to his mouth. “Mmmm. That’s good. Might have to be careful about wasting too much of that.”

 

Xander crumpled his chip bag and tossed it at Angel.  “You don't need to do that, Dead Boy. Riley and I had a nice long chat while the rest of you were... busy. He's told me pretty much everything I think we need to know.” Riley scowled at him and jerked his head out of Angel's hand.

 

Everybody looked at Xander and he grinned.  “It's the power of the Xan-Man. Start him talking about something totally off the track and slip questions in here and there. Also helped when I told him that what Spike did to him was just the appetizer. Angel is the full seven course meal.”

 

Angel dropped the skewers behind Riley's chair then walked over and sat down on the table behind Willow, pulling her against his chest. “So what did you find out?”

 

Xander leaned back in his chair and smiled. “Riley's here to take Spike to a new Initiative Lab because he's the only demon left that has a first generation chip that still works.”

 

Spike shook his head with a snarl, “Like hell!  Dawn killed the chip, and the only way I'm goin' anywhere near the soddin' Initiative is in an ashtray. I’ll bloody stake myself ‘fore I let this git take me back to those arseholes.”

 

Xander looked at Spike.  “No, according to Riley, she didn’t kill it, she only turned it off.”

 

Dawn pulled Spike onto the table and wrapped herself around him. “Then why did it hurt him when I used that device Riley gave me? I thought that meant the chip melted or something.”

 

Riley lifted his head and gave Xander a look. Xander sighed and looked at the four people on the table.  “Ok, here's the deal. Riley will explain everything if you all agree to let him go.” Spike sneered at Riley then looked at Angel and smiled. Xander caught the look and held up his hand.  “Without beating on him anymore.”

 

Spike looked at Riley. “All right, I'll agree for now… but you walkin' out of here with all the parts you arrived with depends on what you tell me. So get to it.”

 

Riley nodded and looked at Dawn.  “When you used the deactivation device, all you did was turn off the behavior modification portion of the chip.”

 

Dawn glared at Riley.  “The scanner you gave me didn't register a charge after I used it.”

 

“I know. The scanner was calibrated to read only the behavior section. The rest of the chip is still active.”

 

Spike started to get off the table and Dawn pulled him back to her. He struggled for a bit then relented with a loud growl, “And what does the rest of the chip do, you git?”

 

“Transmits a tracking signal. The pain you felt when she used the device was the tracking beacon being activated. If the behavior portion is ever damaged or tampered with, it sends an energy pulse to the tracking portion and turns it on. The Initiative has been tracking your movements since Dawn used the device.”

 

“So why didn't you show up and try to nick me earlier?”

 

“I was on assignment out of the country. The director thought I should be the one to bring you in because I know you.”

 

Spike snorted.  “Like that makes a bloody difference. Just ‘cause I know you won’t keep me from killin’ you. How do I turn off the tracker?”

 

“You can't.”

 

Dawn jumped off the table and stalked over to Riley. “Do you remember what I told you I'd do to you if that thing didn't work?”

 

Riley shifted nervously in the chair and looked up at Dawn. “It's not my fault! That's how the chip was designed! The device I gave you did what I said it would. He doesn't get corrected when he hurts someone. That's what you wanted.”

 

Dawn walked over to Spike and wrapped her arms around him. “Great. So the fucking Initiative will never stop hunting you.”

 

Riley nodded. “If I don't bring him back, they'll only send someone else, and they'll keep coming until he's captured or dust. As long as the chip is active, he's a target.”

 

Dawn turned back to Riley.  “What if I use the device again? Will that turn off the rest of the chip?”

 

Riley shook his head.  “No. Hitting the chip with that frequency again will cause it to self-destruct.”

 

Willow asked, “Well, that would turn it off, wouldn't it?”

 

Riley nodded.  “Yeah, the chip would be destroyed, but so would Hos… um... Spike's brain. The self-destruct releases a chemical that dissolves the chip. Once the chip is gone, the chemical would still be there and would eventually eat through his brain. There’s not a lot of chemical, so it wouldn't be a quick process. It would probably drive him crazy before it finally turned him into a vegetable.”

 

Spike jumped off the table in full game face and roared with rage. “Fuckin' Initiative! Can't turn it off, can't get it out, and I'm gonna be hunted by those buggerin’ gits 'till I'm dust! Bloody buggerin’ fuckin’ hell!”

 

Riley jumped as Spike got close to him and stammered. “The only way they'll stop hunting you is if they think you're dead.”

 

Spike turned and screamed at him, “I am dead, you brainless twat!” He stood in front of Riley shaking with rage and breathing hard until Dawn walked up to him and wrapped him in her arms.

 

She nuzzled against his neck and whispered, “We'll figure it out, Spike. We'll do whatever we have to.”

 

Willow smiled as she climbed off the table and walked over to Spike. She put her hand on his arm and said, “If they're going to keep hunting you until you're dust, I guess we'll just have to make you dust then.”

 

Spike tilted his head and looked at her. “You gonna stake me, pet? Put me out of my misery?”

 

She laughed, “No, but I could do a little _clean-up_  and make them **think** you’re dust.”

 

Spike's eyebrow went up then he broke into a huge grin. “You think it'll work?”

 

She nodded.  “I've been using that spell for years. It's worth a shot, isn't it?”

 

He pulled her into a rib-cracking hug and whispered into her hair, “Thanks, Willow. Thanks for trustin’ me enough to help me.”

 

She squeezed him back and whispered, “I always liked you, Spike, well… except for those times when you tried to kill me, and that time you kidnapped me and threatened me with a broken bottle. That time was more terrified than like. But… mostly I liked you.”

 

Spike chuckled, “I'm sorry for all that, Red.” He leaned in close and whispered, “I was never gonna kill you anyway. You're a very powerful witch, and I don’t wanna be responsible for removin’ that much power from the world. I may be reckless, but I’m not stupid.”

 

Dawn turned to Riley. “Where is it?”

 

He looked up at her with a puzzled expression. “Where is what?”

 

“Your scanner or whatever you used to track Spike.”

 

His eyes shifted and he looked around the room then focused on his knees. She pulled his head up by his hair and got right in his face. “Don't make me ask you again.”

 

She released his hair and he nodded to a pocket on his lower left pant leg. “It's in there.” She opened the pocket and pulled out a small device that looked like a weird cell phone.

 

“How does this work?”

 

“If you'll untie me, I'll show you.”

 

Dawn snorted, “Fat chance. Use your words, Riley.”

 

He scowled.  “Fine. Push the button on the side to turn it on. The dot blinking in the center of the screen is Spike. The closer you are to him, the bigger the dot.”

 

She turned it on and a large dot started blinking in the middle of the screen. “Ok, Wils. We're ready.”


	38. Shackles

Not Long to Wait

Ch 38 – Shackles

 

Spike looked at the dot then took the scanner from Dawn and turned it over in his hands, examining it. He handed it back to her and walked over to Riley then knelt in front of the chair and started patting up Riley's legs. Riley yelped, “What the hell are you doing?”

 

Spike smirked up at him.  “I may not know everythin' ‘bout technology, but even I know you can't track someone with that thing. It's a dot on a screen. There's no map, no point of reference. What're you supposed to do? Walk 'round 'til the dot gets bigger? Right.” He patted up Riley's legs and took everything out of his pockets, piling it on the floor behind him. Once he was done with the pants, he started emptying the pockets of Riley's jacket and the shirt underneath. The pile of gadgets and assorted stuff was growing, but Spike still hadn't found what he was looking for. He looked up at Riley.  “Ok, mate, I'm 'bout to get up close and personal with you ‘less you tell me where it is.”

 

Riley scowled at him and shook his head and Spike sighed, “I warned you.” He stood and nodded to Angel. “Little help here, Peaches?” Angel walked over and they started untying the ropes holding Riley to the chair. Dawn walked into the bedroom and came back out a few minutes later holding a set of shackles and a long chain. She pulled one of the dining room chairs under an eyebolt in the middle of the ceiling then climbed on the chair and threaded the chain through the eyebolt. She attached the shackles to the chain then jumped off the chair and turned to five sets of wide eyes.

 

“What?”

 

Spike stood up and walked over to her. “Shackles, pet?”

 

She nodded at him.  “Yeah. Giles gave them to me after I told him I was going to deactivate your chip if I ever found you. He's had an eyebolt installed in every place I've lived, and told me I should restrain you before I killed the chip.”

 

Spike looked up at the shackles.  “So why didn't you?”

 

She placed her hands on both sides of his face and pulled him close, kissing him gently.  “Because I trust you, Spike. I know you won't hurt me.”

 

Angel dragged Riley over and stripped his jacket off then clamped one wrist into the shackles. He unbuckled Riley’s watch and tossed it on the pile then locked that wrist down. Spike picked up the jacket and searched through it again then tossed it aside and turned to Riley. “Last chance, mate.” Riley just glared at him and Spike shrugged, “All right then,” and knelt down to untie Riley's boots. He pulled them off and inspected them before tossing them aside.

 

Angel pulled a small dagger from the toolbox and sliced Riley’s shirt off, tossing the scraps on the pile of stuff. He sliced through Riley’s belt then sliced cleanly through the waistband of Riley’s pants and jerked them down. Spike pulled them all the way off and Riley jerked, rattling the chain, then whispered so low that only Angel and Spike could hear him, “All right. I’ll tell you.”

 

Spike stood up and tilted his head at Riley then whispered, “Why you bein’ so quiet?”

 

Riley nodded at the scanner lying on the table. “They’re listening.”

 

Spike looked over at it then turned back and shrugged.  “So? Time to talk or ‘Gelus here is gonna start cuttin’.”

 

Riley looked at the scanner and shook his head. Spike leaned in close and whispered, “You don’t want your mates to hear you, yeah?” Riley nodded. “Well too bloody bad. Out with it, mate. Where’s the device?” Riley looked at the floor and Spike growled, “You’re not gonna tell me, are you?” Riley shook his head.

 

Spike sighed loudly as he backed up.  “You asked for it.” He walked over to the table and pointed to the scanner then mouthed, “Somebody’s listening.” as he motioned that everyone should go to Dawn’s bedroom. Xander got up and moved silently down the hall followed by Dawn and Willow. He motioned for Angel to stay with Riley. “Angel, your toolbox awaits. Make it hurt.”

 

Angel nodded toward the bedroom and mouthed, “Take your time,” then stood in front of Riley. He sliced slowly across Riley’s chest with the dagger.  Riley gritted his teeth and tried to hold back the scream, but couldn’t. Angel grinned.  “Haven’t caused anyone to scream in pain for a long time. Might take me a while to get back in the swing of things, hope you don’t mind.”

 

He bent down and dragged the shower curtain under Riley. “Dawn will dust me if I mess up her floor.” He moved the chair off the shower curtain and straightened it out. “There. Much better.”

 

Spike jogged silently down the hall and slipped into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He motioned everyone into the bathroom and closed that door as well. Riley let loose with a blood-curdling yell and Angel laughed loudly.

 

Xander whispered, “What the hell? Is Angel torturing him? We promised we wouldn’t do anything else to him.”

 

Spike shrugged.  “Yeah, Angel’s cuttin’ on ‘im. The promise no longer stands ‘cause the git stopped talkin’ and apparently didn’t come alone. He said _they’re listening_ , so we have to assume there’s a group of soldier boys somewhere near.”

 

Dawn looked at the bathroom door as the sound of the chain rattling in the eyebolt drifted through. “Ok, Riley wants us to let him go, so he’s going to talk. He tells me where that scanner thing is and has me turn it on, knowing it’s a link to the rest of his team, and now he’s worried that they’ll hear him spilling his guts. If he knew that, why’d he have me turn it on? Why not just start talking?”

 

Xander scowled.  “There’s something he’s hiding.” Xander started pacing around the bathroom, rubbing his temples. “He doesn’t want us to find his tracking device, but why? Does it show something he doesn’t want us to see? Why alert the rest of the squad to what’s happening here?” He stopped pacing and stared at the bathroom door. “He’s stalling us. Keep us messing around until his squad can get here and bust in, guns blazing. That scanner is actually a transmitter and probably a homing device so they can find him.”

 

Dawn said, “Well, they can’t get up here in the elevators, so that leaves the stairs and the balconies.”

 

Willow said, “I can put wards on the doors. That should hold them off for a little while.”

 

Spike nodded.  “Good plan, Red. Now what do we do ‘bout Soldier Boy?”

 

Xander’s face screwed into an angry scowl. “He told me he was being straight up with me and he only wanted to get out of here alive. Said he didn’t care if you were chipped or not, and he’d decided to let you go and not try to bring you back with him.”

 

Spike tilted his head.  “Did he now?”

 

Xander nodded.  “Yeah, but now I think he was just buying time until his team got close enough to help him. He thought if he told us they were listening, he’d score points and we’d back off him and wait for him to talk.” He chuckled and looked at Spike. “He underestimated how stubborn you are. I think he’ll let Angel torture him and not tell us anything, because his squad is getting close and he figures he can hold out that long. We need to find that tracking device and see what he’s hiding. I have an idea. Everybody just let me handle the next few minutes and play along.”

 

Xander jerked open the door and stalked back out to the dining room. Angel sliced the dagger across Riley’s chest and Riley screamed. Xander walked up to Riley and punched him square in the stomach then slammed his fist across Riley’s cheek, snapping his head sideways and knocking him out. He hung limply from the shackles as Xander turned and motioned to Spike.

 

Spike quickly picked up on what he wanted then nodded and clapped his hands loudly.  “Good job, Peaches! You’ve knocked 'im out. Always knew he was a useless git; you didn’t even hit ‘im that hard. Guess we’ll have to take a break for a bit ‘til he comes round.”

 

Xander said, “Hey, we could order a pizza and watch a movie or something,” as he waved at everyone else to keep up the charade. He picked up the scanner and walked toward the living room.

 

Willow laughed as she followed him, “Is that all you ever think about, Xan? Food?”

 

Dawn walked behind Willow.  “I’ve got the pizza menu, what do you guys want on it?”

 

Spike yelled, “Pepperoni!”

 

Xander yelled back as he laid the scanner on the table directly in front of the TV speaker. “You’re a vampire, you doofus! You’re not supposed to eat pizza!”

 

Willow picked up the remote and turned on the TV then turned the volume almost all the way up. She scrolled through the channels until she found a war movie with lots of gunfire and explosions then dropped the remote on the couch and followed Xander and Dawn back into the dining room.

 

Willow said, “I’ll get started on the wards. Dawn, could you help me?”

 

Dawn nodded.  “Sure, Wils.”

 

Dawn and Willow walked down the hall to Willow’s room as Spike clapped Xander on the shoulder. “I get that we don’t want the gits to know what we’re doin’, but why’d you knock him out? We could’ve just moved the gadget and kept Angel workin’ on him.”

 

Xander glanced over at Riley then shrugged. “A – It felt good. And B – I figured his team might not hurry so much if he’s unconscious.  They’ll be careful and take more time to plan their attack. If they think he’s still being tortured, then they’d be busting their asses trying to get here. We needed time to figure out what his deal is. Besides, he’s not gonna tell us anything anyway.”  He turned and scowled at Riley.  “I don’t think the tracking device is still on him, unless he’s got it shoved up his lying ass, so it’s got to be one of these things.” He motioned to the pile of gadgets and whatnot liberated from Riley’s pockets.

 

Angel, Spike, and Xander sat on the floor around the pile and Xander sighed, “Let’s get to work,” then looked up hopefully, “We **are** going to get pizza, right?”


	39. Hello!  McFly!

Not Long to Wait

Ch 39 - Hello! McFly!

 

Spike took another slice of pizza as he picked up Riley’s wallet. He flipped it open and looked at the cards, snorting when he saw Riley’s driver’s license picture, then pulled out the cash and stuffed it into the pocket of his jeans. He started to take a bite of pizza then froze as he noticed everyone staring at him. “What?”

 

Xander laughed, “You took his money. Thought you were loaded, Spike, why do you need Riley’s money?”

 

Spike smiled sheepishly.  “Force of habit, I guess.” He nodded at the still unconscious Riley. “I’m keepin’ it, though. Wanker can kiss my pale arse.” He closed the wallet and tossed it into the pile of things that couldn’t possibly be a tracking device then looked at the three items lying on the floor in the middle of the circle – Riley’s watch, a cell phone, and an iPod.

 

Dawn picked up the iPod and turned it on. She quickly scrolled through the screens then turned it off and tossed it into the discard pile. “Just a bunch of crappy songs and games. I wonder if the Initiative loaded that junk on there or if Riley is just that lame.”

 

Xander and Spike looked at each other and grinned as they said, “Lame.”

 

Willow picked up the cell phone and punched a few buttons. “He’s got it passworded. Hold on.” She laid it on her leg then held her hand over it and chanted something in Latin. She tapped a few buttons and frowned.  “Didn’t work. Hmmm, must be better encryption than I’m used to.”

 

Dawn held her hand out.  “Let me try.” Willow handed her the phone and Dawn wrapped her fingers around it then closed her eyes. Her hand lit up with a faint green glow then the phone screen flashed and slowly faded into the home screen. Dawn held it up and started scrolling through the menus. She checked his contacts, memos, and calendar but didn’t find anything useful. She sighed as she tossed the phone onto the pile, “Nothing.”

 

Willow smiled as she picked up the watch.  “Well, as Sherlock Holmes said, ‘ _When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.’_ This has got to be the tracking device.” The watch face had several tiny buttons on it and she pressed one. The face lit up. She pressed it again. “Ok, not that one.” She pressed the one next to it and light beamed out of a small hole at the top of the watch face and formed a holographic screen about a foot above the watch.

 

Everyone slid over to sit around Willow as they peered at the screen. There were two large squares next to each other, each showing the same map. Each map had a blinking red dot in the exact same location. Dawn looked at a dot and said, “That’s my building. Looks like you found it, Wils!”

 

Spike frowned.  “Why are there two maps? They both show the same thing.”

 

Xander pointed to the top of one square. “Look. This map is tracking _Hostile 17 IntraCranial Microchip._ ” He pointed to the top of the other square.  “But this one is tracking _Hostile 17 IntraSacral Microchip._ ”

 

Spike looked between the two squares. “What the hell does that mean?”

 

Willow looked at him.  “You have two chips. One in your head and one in your sacrum.”

 

“My sacrum? Where the bloody hell is my sacrum?”

 

Dawn slid her hand down his back, tracing her fingers over his vertebrae until she found where they were fused together then tapped.  “Here.”

 

Spike yelped, “I have a chip in my arse?”

 

Dawn laughed, “No, it’s in the large bone at the back of your pelvis.”

 

Spike reached behind him and ran his fingers over the spot where Dawn had tapped. “How many bleedin’ bits of plastic did those sods stick in me?”

 

Xander said, “That must be what Riley was hiding, that you had another tracking chip.”

 

Willow nodded.  “I would’ve magicked the one out of his head, and we’d have thought that was it.”

 

Dawn wrapped her arms around Spike.  “And then the Initiative would've either captured or dusted him because we wouldn’t have been expecting them.”

 

Spike pulled back to look at her.  “Oi! M’ not a helpless babe! Been takin’ care of myself for over a century, pet.”

 

She smiled.  “I know that, Spike, but they have managed to capture you once already.”

 

He frowned. “Yeah, but the bleedin’ sods ambushed me. That won’t happen again.”

 

She squeezed him.  “I know. Now that we know they’re still looking for you, we can keep an eye out.”

 

Riley stirred and looked at the group gathered on the floor near his feet. “You found it.”

 

Dawn looked up at him.  “Yeah, we did. Too bad for you. You should’ve just coughed it up, Riley.”

 

Riley scoffed, “Why? You’re gonna kill me anyway. Not like I have anything to lose.”

 

Dawn stood up and looked Riley in the eye.  “No, we were going to let you go after we got the chip out of Spike’s head. Now your buddies are waiting around to see what we do to you.”

 

Riley glanced over at the table, looking for the scanner. “Where is it?”

 

Dawn laughed, “Oh, they were listening to some war movie, but I thought they might be tired of that, so I put in one of my Doctor Who discs and put it on repeat. They’re listening to the Daleks shout _Exterminate!_  over and over.”

 

Riley scowled at her.  “Doesn’t matter. If they don’t hear from me soon, they’re going to come up here.”

 

Dawn poked him in the chest, careful to avoid all the blood. “Let ‘em try. I brought the elevators up here and powered them down after the pizza guy left. Only I can unlock them. Willow’s warded the doors to the stairs, the balconies and all the windows. They’re not getting in here.”

 

“You’ll have to leave here sometime. You’ll need food. My team won’t let your pizza guy through.”

 

Dawn turned and waved in the direction of the kitchen.  “Uh, not really. The Council stocked this place with enough food to feed the three of us for months. I just order in because I hate to cook.”

 

Riley looked around.  “There are five of you.”

 

Dawn rapped her knuckles on his forehead.  “Hello! McFly! Anybody in there? Two of us are vampires, you idjit. They don’t need to eat human food.”

 

He sneered at her.  “So you’re just going to let them feed from you? They’ll end up killing you. Three humans can’t make enough blood to keep two vampires fed.”

 

Dawn smiled evilly at Riley.  “Actually, there are four humans here, and we already know how much you like vampires feeding on you, Riley.”

 

Riley looked disgusted.  “I’m not going to let those things feed from me.  You’ll have to kill me first.”

 

Dawn shrugged as she motioned to the group to join her in the kitchen. “That could be arranged.” 

 

Riley had a smug look on his face as they walked away from him. * _Found the flaw in your grand plan.*_ He looked around trying to find a clock and spied one on the sideboard partially covered by Spike’s duster. * _The team should be at the building by now. Just gotta wait this out then we’ll have that fucking vampire. Might have to take the other one too. Hell, maybe we’ll just take ‘em all.*_


	40. Microchip Not Found

Not Long to Wait

Ch 40 – Microchip Not Found

 

Dawn closed the kitchen door then turned to the group. “His team is probably going to get in here at some point; the wards won’t hold against everything. Besides, as much as I love you guys, I don’t want to be trapped here with you for months. We’d all probably end up killing each other. I’d for sure end up killing Riley.”

 

Xander nodded. “Yeah, and Riley did have a point about feeding the bloodsuckers here. They’d need more blood than we can make.”

 

Dawn smiled and shook her head.  “Riley doesn’t know about me. I could feed both of them for like ever, because I heal almost instantly. Watch.” She pulled a knife out of the block on the counter and sliced quickly across her arm. Blood welled up along the cut and she held her arm up to Spike. He licked the blood off and they all watched as the shallow cut healed before their eyes. Angel stared at her arm as his face turned thoughtful.

 

Xander gasped, “How long have you been like this, Dawn?”

 

She dropped the knife in the sink and shrugged. “I’ve always been a fast healer, not Slayer or vampire fast, but faster than a regular human. Remember when I was all sliced up during Glory fun time?” Everyone nodded except Angel. “Those cuts healed completely in about two days. The injuries Anya had took over a week and mine were deeper. When Willow gave me Slayer strength it got faster. It’s gotten way faster since I was Called, but even before then it would’ve healed in an hour or so.”

 

Willow looked at her arm.  “How did you know it’s gotten faster? You haven’t been hurt since you were Called, have you?”

 

Dawn shook her head.  “No. I know from when I fed Spike earlier. His bite healed barely a minute after he let go.”

 

Willow looked at her wide-eyed.  “Wow, Dawnie. That’s… wow.”

 

Dawn smiled.  “Yeah, I like it. So anyway, Willow, can you freeze the grunts like you did those guys at the club?”

 

Willow nodded. “Yeah, but they all need to be in the same room and I’ll have to stay close to them for the spell to hold.”

 

“Ok, how about this, Xander, you work with Willow. She freezes, you knock ‘em out. Angel, Spike, and I will each take different rooms, so if they come at us from all sides, we’re covered. We should shut the bedroom and bathroom doors then ward them so if they come in the windows, they’ll have to fight through a door to get at us. The five of us can easily defend the dining room, living room, and kitchen.”

 

Xander nodded.  “Sounds like a good plan.”

 

Dawn said, “Ok, first thing, we need to get the chips out of Spike so they can’t track him anymore. Then we all need to go pack our crap and pile it in the back elevator so Willow can ward all the doors.”

 

Spike tilted his head at Dawn.  “We’re leavin’?”

 

Dawn wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder.  “Yeah. Even with the chips out, they still know where you are, and they’ll come for you again if we stay here. We have to get the hell out of Dodge.”

 

Spike pulled back to look at her.  “Pet, I don’t want you to have to leave everythin’ behind ‘cause of me.”

 

Dawn smiled at him.  “You’re more important to me than a bunch of stuff, you goof. Besides, none of this stuff is mine. It was all here when I moved in. The only things I brought were my clothes and my weapons chest. Everything I own besides my weapons fits in two duffel bags.”

 

Angel nodded.  “Ok, Xander and I will go pack. You three get those chips out.” He wrapped his arms around Willow and kissed her gently.  “I’ll pack your room. Love you.”

 

Willow pulled him into a long kiss.  “Love you. Thanks.”

 

Spike laughed, “Peaches just wants to get his hands on your knickers.”

 

Willow smirked at him then looked at Angel.  “Don’t bother packing them, Angel. I don’t need them anymore. They just get in the way.”

 

Dawn smiled at Willow.  “You know, Wils, that’s a good idea. I don’t need mine either. Spike likes it when I don’t wear any and they’ll just take up space.”

 

Xander stuck his fingers in his ears and started chanting, “Not listening! Not listening!” as he hung a left out of the kitchen followed by a chuckling Angel.

 

Dawn, Willow, and Spike walked back over to Riley. Dawn bent down and picked up the watch off the floor then turned to Spike. “You should probably lie down or something while Willow magicks the chips out.”

 

He nodded and climbed back up on the dining room table and lay on his stomach, avoiding the puddle of drying blood with a pile of towels sitting in it. Willow walked over to him and held her hands over his head and low back. She started chanting then stopped abruptly and looked at Dawn sitting on the table near Spike’s head. “Um, we might want to get anything out of here that you don’t want to lose chips out of. I’m going to extend the spell to cover all of Spike, and I'm not sure if I can keep it to just him or if the spell will take all the chips in this room.”

 

Spike lifted his head.  “You think there might be more chips?”

 

Willow shrugged.  “Better safe than sorry. Riley isn't being at all helpful, so I'd rather be sure.”

 

Dawn stood and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. “Where should I put the stuff?”

 

Willow thought for a minute.  “Um, I think in the fridge. It’s solid enough and far enough away from me it should block the spell.”

 

“What about Angel and Xander’s phones?”

 

“They should be ok. They’re at the other end of the apartment. That should be far enough away.”

 

Dawn gathered up cell phones, watches, and whatnot and carted them all into the kitchen. She pulled open the fridge door and dropped everything into the produce drawer which was glaringly devoid of produce. She set Riley’s watch on the bottom shelf so the map was displayed just in front of the middle shelf then closed the door. “Ok, Wils! De-chip my vamp!”

 

She walked into the dining room and had to squint against the bright light flowing from Willow’s hands and covering Spike. The light was brightest on his head, his low back, and his right calf. * _Three chips?*_ She stepped forward and gripped Riley’s chin in her hand.  “Three chips, Riley? What’s the third one for?”

 

He wrenched his head out of her grip and shook it.  “No idea. I only knew of two. If I had to guess, I’d say backup tracking chip, but I don’t know for sure.”

 

“That better be the truth, Riley. I don’t want to kill you.” His head snapped up and he had a half-smile on his face. “Oh, don’t get me wrong, I **will** kill you, I just don’t **want** to.”

 

Thankfully Dawn had her back to Spike when the light flashed, so she didn’t end up blinking and half-blind like Riley. She walked over to Spike and ran her fingers through his hair.  “You ok?”

 

He shook his head then winced.  “Head hurts a lot, along with my arse, and my right calf, for some reason.”

 

“Apparently you had another chip in your leg. Riley thinks it might have been a backup tracker, but he _says_ he’s not sure. Let me go check the maps. Be right back.” She jogged into the kitchen and pulled open the fridge then snatched the watch off the shelf. She held it up and looked at the maps. No dot on either one. She pulled the phones and stuff out of the produce drawer and walked back out to the dining room, dropping them on the table near Spike’s feet.

 

She walked up to Riley, holding the watch, and said, “His chips are gone. Does this thing do anything else? Like track that third chip, perhaps?”

 

Riley just looked at her and didn’t say anything.  “You’re right, Riley. I’m not going to kill you as long as you know something I need to know. How about I make you a deal? You’ve been hanging there for a while. You’re probably hungry or thirsty or whatever. You tell me about the third chip and I’ll give you something.”

 

Riley shifted his feet and said, “I’ll tell you about the third chip on one condition.”

 

“Which is?”

 

“Let me go to the bathroom.”

 

She looked at him. “Sure, I can do that. Now, about the chip.”

 

“Bathroom first.”

 

“Um… no. Chip first. I’ll let you use the bathroom if you tell me about the chip. If you don’t, then you can piss yourself.”

 

He scowled at her.  “Press the button on the watch all the way to the right. That’s the tracking map for the chip in his leg.”

 

She pressed the button and another map materialized above the watch, showing the area around her apartment. This one was labeled _Hostile 17 IntraSoleus Microchip._ There was no dot blinking on the map. “What activates that chip?”

 

Riley crossed his legs. “Press the button next to the map button.”

 

She pressed the button he’d indicated and the map flashed. A dot appeared for a second then an error message popped up on the screen. _Error: Microchip not found. Could not be activated._ “Good. Looks like Willow got it.”

 

She tossed the watch on the pile then turned and started walking away and Riley whined, “Bathroom.”

 

She nodded over her shoulder.  “Gotta get the keys. Keep your panties on.” * _I could just unlock him myself, but he’s not helping me without a fight, so screw it. I’m gonna make him suffer for a while.*_ She stopped at the table and leaned over Spike.  “You doing ok?”

 

He murmured, “Yeah.” She looked at him and got a worried look on her face when she saw the look on his. His face was screwed up in pain and he was panting.

 

_*He is **not** doing ok. He’s in some serious pain.* _ She reached out and gently placed her hand on his forehead. “What hurts?”

 

He winced just a little and murmured, “M’ head mostly.”

 

Dawn looked up at Willow.  “Should he be in this much pain?”

 

Willow frowned.  “Well, he had those chips for a long time. My guess is his tissues probably grew over them, and the spell isn’t exactly gentle. It probably feels like they were ripped out of his body, which is kinda what happened, I guess.”

 

Angel walked through the dining room into the kitchen, carrying two bags, and dropped them on the floor by the back elevator. Xander followed him, carrying one bag, then they disappeared into the living room and returned a minute later, carrying the weapons chest between them. They put it in the elevator and piled the bags on top of it then walked back into the dining room.  Angel smirked when he saw Riley dancing around with his legs crossed. He walked over to Dawn and nodded over his shoulder.  “What’s up with him?”

 

Dawn looked up.  “Oh, he has to pee. Could you get the shackle keys out of my nightstand drawer and take him to the bathroom? Spike’s in a lot of pain and I’m going to have him feed from me again so he’ll heal. He didn’t take much last time, so I don’t think it’s helping much right now.”

 

Angel nodded then walked around the table and took Willow’s hand then they both walked to Dawn’s bedroom.

 

Xander said, “I’ll go close all the doors and make sure the windows are closed and locked so Willow can ward them.”

 

Dawn nodded at him as she whispered to Spike. “Can you sit up?”

 

“Yeah.” He started to lift himself off the table, wincing when his head moved. He stilled for a second then slowly maneuvered himself into a sitting position on the edge of the table.

 

Riley rattled the chain and whined, “Dawn, please.”

 

Dawn glared at him.  “Spike is more important to me than your damn bladder. Suck it up, buttercup.”

 

She stepped between Spike's legs and wrapped one arm around him, under his arm to help hold him up, then pulled her hair away from her neck. “Feed, Spike. Take as much as you want.”

 

He vamped and sank his fangs in, pulling mouthful after mouthful as he glared at Riley with amber eyes. The feelings Dawn got from his bite were a lot different this time. There was love, of course, and anger, black and thick, but there was mostly pain. White hot and searing. Dawn gasped as the feelings got stronger the more blood he pulled from her. She held him tighter and rubbed his back, hoping that her touch was at least a little comfort.

 

After several minutes he slid his fangs out and licked the bite closed. Dawn pulled back and looked at him.  “Are you done already? You can have more.”

 

Spike gently shook his head.  “Can’t, luv. I’m so full I’m ‘bout to pop. M’ head feels a little better, though. I’ll just lie here for a bit and I’ll be fine, kitten.” She helped him lay back down on the table and he threw his arm over his eyes then went completely still.

 

Riley shuffled his feet and whispered, “Please.”

 

She looked at him.  “I should just let you hang there, considering you lied to me outright about that third chip, but I did promise, and I keep my promises, so hold on, let me see what's holding Angel up. I'll be right back.” * _You can suffer for a few more minutes, you lying sack of shit.*_ She walked to her bedroom and opened the door then took a step inside and froze. Willow was pressed against the wall next to the nightstand with her legs wrapped around Angel's waist. His pants were down around his knees and he was thrusting into her wildly and growling against her neck. Dawn smirked and backed out of the room, closing the door softly. She walked back out to the dining room and over to Riley.  “Angel's busy.”

 

Riley's head dropped and she heard a tiny whimper.

 

Dawn smiled.  “Don't worry, Riley, I'll get you to the bathroom.” She reached up and held her hands over the shackles. Soft green light flowed from her palms and the shackles popped open, dropping Riley to the floor. She hooked her hand under his arm and hauled him up then walked him to one of the spare bathrooms. “This one doesn't have a window, so get in there and do your business. I'll be waiting right here.”

 

He shut the door behind him and stumbled to the toilet then gently pulled himself out, wincing from the pain, and groaned loudly as his bladder emptied. He looked down at himself and winced again when he saw how swollen and discolored everything was. * _I’m gonna kick that fucking vamp in the jewels as soon as we get him back to base. Repeatedly. Hell, maybe I’ll just cut it off. Not like he’s ever gonna need it again.*_ He got a thoughtful look on his face. * _Wonder if it’ll grow back?*_ He chuckled. * _I hope it does. Then I can cut if off again.*_ He tucked himself away and turned back to the door.

 

Dawn called from the other side, “Wash your hands.” He smirked and stepped to the sink then looked himself over in the mirror, gently prodding his broken cheekbone. He looked at his bloody chest and stomach then leaned close and peered at the cuts around his right nipple. * _What the fuck? Is that an “A?”*_ He snagged a towel off the rack, wet it, and gingerly wiped some of the blood from his chest. * _Yeah. It’s his mark. Fucker branded me!*_ He threw the bloody towel into the tub then opened the door.  Dawn reached in and grabbed his arm then started dragging him back over to the shackles.

 

He tried to wrench his arm out of her grasp.  “You don't have to lock me up. You know everything there is to know.”

 

She tightened her grip and looked at him. “Yeah, like I have time to keep an eye on you. I don't trust you, Riley. You've been nothing but a pain in my ass.” She locked one wrist into the shackles then walked to the kitchen and grabbed a banana and a can of soda, handing them to Riley. “Here. Eat.” She started to walk over to Spike then stopped when she heard the chain.

 

Riley looked at her strangely then looked up at the wrist locked into the shackle. He turned around and pulled it down, rattling the chain through the eyebolt until the other shackle hung up on it. He glanced around at Dawn then looked closely at the lock.

 

Dawn shook her head as she turned around. * _What a dumbass. I'm standing right here.*_ She walked up behind Riley and smacked him in the head. “Turn around and eat. You're not gonna get that shackle open without the key, but if you feel like trying, I guess I can put the food back in the kitchen and let you work on it.”

 

He grumbled as he turned around and opened the banana. “Fine.”

 

She left Riley to his lunch and walked over to check on Spike. He was still lying on the table with his arm over his eyes, not moving or breathing. She gently ran her fingers through his hair. “You ok, Spike?”

 

He stirred then moved his arm and opened his eyes, stretching carefully. “Yeah, pet. Must've nodded off.” He sat up and ran his hands through his hair then pulled her to him and kissed her deeply.  She threaded her fingers through his hair, pulling him close until she had to break the kiss to catch her breath. He looked around and asked, “Where is everyone?”

 

“Angel and Willow are in our room and Xander is closing doors.”

 

Spike turned toward the bedroom door. “What's Peaches and Red doin' in our room?”

 

Dawn giggled, “I sent them in after the shackle keys and they got… distracted.”

 

He smiled.  “Distracted, eh?” Just then they heard a scream and a muffled roar.

 

Dawn laughed, “Well, now that they're done, I'm gonna go pack our stuff. Can you keep an eye on Riley?”

 

He nodded.  “I'll help you when Peaches and Red get back out here.”

 

She kissed him softly then walked to her bedroom door and knocked quietly. She heard a muffled, “Hold on,” and stood waiting until a flushed and breathless Willow opened the door. Angel was standing behind her, buttoning his pants, and Dawn smiled.  “Have some trouble finding the keys?”

 

Willow blushed and walked quickly to the nightstand, retrieving the keys from the drawer. “Got 'em. We'll take Riley to the bathroom now, or I mean Angel will, because I so don't want to do that. So... yeah... um... anyway, got the keys.”

 

Dawn laughed, “Don't worry about it, Wils, I already took him. He's eating right now, so can you two go keep an eye on him while Spike and I get our stuff packed? I'll help you with the wards when we're done.”

 

She nodded. “Yeah, sure. I’ll get the stuff ready.” Angel wrapped his arms around her and walked her out to the dining room, nibbling on her neck the whole way. Dawn shook her head and smiled as she walked into the closet then pulled Spike’s duffel from the shelf and started stuffing clothes into it.

 

She crammed one last pair of jeans into his duffel then zipped it up and pitched it out of the closet. She heard a yelp and a thump. “Bloody hell, woman! Tryin’ to kill me?” She poked her head out of the closet and saw Spike on his back on the floor, holding the bag. She laughed as he grumbled, “Bloke can’t even walk into his room without gettin’ pelted with luggage.”

 

She stepped out and pushed the bag off him then pulled him to his feet. “Sorry, didn’t see you there.”

 

He tilted his head as he looked at her.  “Didn’t you feel me? With your Slayer sense?”

 

She nodded.  “Yeah, I can feel you; I just wasn’t paying much attention since I feel you all the time. What took you so long? Hoping I’d have it done before you got here?”

 

He smiled.  “No, Angel and I were securin' the shackle keys so Soldier Boy’s mates can get 'im loose when they get here.”

 

She gave him a confused look. “Securing the keys? What does that mean?”

 

He chuckled, “I’ll show you when we get back out there. What’s left to pack?”

 

She walked back into the closet.  “Not much. Just the rest of my clothes in here and the stuff in the dresser and bathroom.”

 

He grabbed an empty bag.  “I’ll get the dresser and loo.” He pulled her to him for a long kiss then headed out of the closet and started emptying the dresser. He pulled open a drawer full of knickers and smiled as he pushed it closed and moved on to the next drawer.

 

She set an empty duffel on the floor and started loading clothes into it, hangers and all, then stuffed her shoes into it and zipped it up. She closed her eyes and extended her senses to see where Spike was. * _Bathroom. This is so cool.*_

She opened her eyes and pitched the bag out of the closet then looked it over to see if she missed anything. She grabbed the few weapons stacked in the corner then stepped out and slung a duffel over her shoulder and carried it all out to the elevator. She lifted the lid of the chest just enough to slip the weapons inside then slung the bag onto the pile and started for the bedroom. Spike met her in the kitchen, carrying the last two bags, and tossed them on the pile then turned to her and took her hand. “I got the stuff out of the nightstands too. Was there anythin’ under the bed? I didn’t look.”

 

She shook her head. “Nope. That should be it. There might be a few weapons in the living room, but if they get left, oh well. Not like I don’t have others. Oh crap! The closet by the main elevator has my other jackets in it. I’d better grab them and I guess I’ll make a quick pass through the living room to see if I missed anything.”

 

“Ok, but you gotta see somethin’ first.” He pulled her into the dining room and up to Riley. She burst out laughing when she saw how Angel and Spike had _secured the keys_.

 

In the middle of Riley’s chest was a key ring with four small keys. It was definitely not going anywhere because it was held to him with packing tape. A lot of packing tape. Strips and strips of it wound around him. He was standing there glaring at Angel and Spike. * _They think this is just hilarious. Wait ‘till they’re back at the lab. I’ll show them how fucking hilarious holy water is.*_


	41. Babysit the Doofus

Not Long to Wait

Ch 41 – Babysit the Doofus

 

Dawn looked at all the tape covering Riley's chest and smacked Spike on the arm.  “That’s just evil.”

 

He grinned.  “Now you’re gettin’ it, pet, but it’s not as evil as the original place I wanted to put ‘em. Red wouldn’t let us.”

 

Xander chuckled, “God, Dawn, you should’ve seen their faces when she said no. I haven’t seen pouting like that since you were a teenager.”

 

Dawn smacked Xander and he grinned as Willow laughed, “I had to threaten Angel with something just horrible before he gave in.”

 

Dawn looked at her.  “What’d you threaten him with?”

 

Willow blushed.  “Well, I didn’t threaten to do something **to** him. I threatened to not do anything. For a week.” A low growl rumbled through Angel’s chest and Willow leaned up to kiss him.

 

Dawn laughed as she wrapped her arms around Spike.  “Ok, I get why Angel agreed, but how’d you get Spike to? He’s like sixty kinds of stubborn.”

 

Spike turned around and scowled at her then mumbled under his breath, “Am not.”

 

Dawn squeezed him.  “Yeah, you are. So what did she do?”

 

Spike growled, “Told me she’d talk you into the same thing. Girl power and all that.” He leaned close and whispered, “You wouldn’t have, would you?”

 

She shook her head.  “Probably not. You’re just too tasty. Don’t think I could keep my hands off you for a whole week.”

 

He grinned against her neck then nipped lightly. “You’re pretty tasty yourself, pet.”

 

Xander laughed, “You should have seen Dead Boy! He was standing behind Wils just begging Spike to agree. I think Spike gave in just so he’d stop making that face.”

 

Angel snarled, “I was not begging!”

 

Xander looked at him. “So the pitiful look on your face as you mouthed _Please_  over and over was what, brooding?”

 

Angel took a step toward Xander with a low growl and Willow put her hand on his chest. “No fighting, boys. Save it for our impending attack. Dawn and I need to get the other wards up. Are you three going to be good?” They all grumbled and nodded.

 

Dawn laughed as she followed Willow to the other end of the apartment. Just as they stopped in front of Willow’s room, an explosion violently rattled the door to the stairs, dust and smoke puffing through the cracks. Dawn and Willow sprinted back down the hall and skidded to a halt in the dining room. “Looks like we’ve got company.”

 

Dawn quickly strapped on her pistols and shrugged into her duster as Spike snagged his off the sideboard and put it on, frowning at the dried blood spattered on it. Xander pulled a dagger from a sheath on his leg and Angel turned toward the balcony just as something slammed against the balcony doors. Everyone turned to see three soldiers standing on the balcony looking confused because they hadn’t crashed through. They unclipped the ropes from their gear and one tried to kick the door in. He bounced off and almost went over the railing, but another one snagged his arm and pulled him back.

 

Dawn laughed, “Looks like the wards are holding.”

 

The soldiers on the balcony pointed their weapons at the doors and started firing. The rounds ricocheted in all different directions and one soldier went down with a bullet in his leg. The other two stopped firing and one started beating on the door with the butt of his rifle.

 

Spike faked a yawn.  “Bloody hell, this is startin’ to get boring. Guess they didn’t figure on goin’ up against a witch as strong as our Red. Maybe we should just let 'em in.”

 

They heard something slam against the balcony doors in Dawn's bedroom and Dawn laughed, “Just let me get my stuff out of the closet over there and we'll do that.” Dawn pulled her jackets out of the closet then walked leisurely through the living room checking for forgotten items. She picked up the scanner that was still sitting in front of the TV and shoved it down in between the couch cushions. * _They’re here, so I doubt anyone is still listening, but just in case.*_ She turned off the TV and ejected the disc then gathered up her collection of DVDs. * _Can’t leave The Doctor and Captain Jack behind.*_ She pulled the drawers in the desk open as another explosion rattled the door to the stairs. She smirked and pulled a few daggers out of one drawer then took her stuff to the elevator and shoved it into the top bag.

 

She walked back into the dining room to see Spike stretched out on the table with his hands behind his head, humming _I Wanna Be Sedated_. Xander was kicked back in a chair with his hand buried in bag of Ruffles, and Angel and Willow were leaning against the wall kissing. Riley was looking at the soldiers on the balcony and shaking his head as they continued to try to break through the doors. Dawn grinned at them and waved. They scowled. Dawn giggled.

 

She walked over to the table and crawled up on it, straddling Spike. “All packed. Anything I forgot, the Council can send to me later.” She slid her hands under his shirt as she leaned down and kissed him then nibbled down his neck. “Should we let 'em in?”

 

Spike moaned softly as she scratched her nails across his nipples then wrapped his arms around her and nipped at her neck. “Yeah, let's get this over with.”

 

She sat up and looked down at him.  “You good on blood?”

 

He nodded.  “Yeah, kitten. I’m fine.”

 

She jumped off the table and walked over to the balcony doors. One of the men yelled, “Give us the Hostile and we'll let the rest of you go!”

 

Dawn smiled as she shook her head. “You guys are way too funny.” She turned around and said to Willow, “Wils, can you release just this door, or do you have to release them all at once?”

 

Willow peeled herself away from Angel.  “I can release them one at a time.” She walked over toward the door and Spike hopped off the table.

 

Angel snagged Willow's arm.  “Hold on, Willow. Let Spike and I get in front of you. We can take a bullet. You can't.”

 

Dawn looked at Angel.  “When was the last time you fed? You’re looking paler than usual.”

 

He shrugged.  “We’re out of blood. I was going to pick some up after we were done at the club, but Spike got shot. Don’t worry, I should be all right.”

 

Willow put her hand gently on his chest.  “You can have some of mine.”

 

He shook his head.  “No, you need the strength for your magic.”

 

Dawn walked over to Spike.  “Would you mind?”

 

He looked at Angel then pulled her close and whispered, “Nah, pet. Go ahead.”

 

She nibbled on his ear and whispered, “Love you,” then turned in his arms and bared her neck to Angel. “Feed, Angel. We need you at full strength.”

 

Angel looked at Spike who had his arms wrapped tightly around Dawn. “You ok with this?”

 

Spike nodded. “Yeah, mate. She’s right. ‘Sides, it’s her blood. She’s free to give it to whoever she wants.” He grinned. “Even you.”

 

Angel looked at Willow and she smiled.  “It’s ok, Angel.”

 

Spike looked around at Riley glaring at them and the men on the balcony then his eyes fell on Xander, still sitting in the chair eating crisps. He cleared his throat, “Um, maybe we should go somewhere a bit more private for this.”

 

Dawn turned to look at him.  “Why?”

 

Spike smiled.  “Trust me, pet.” He took her hand and led her to the bedroom, motioning for Angel and Willow to follow. He called over his shoulder, “Hold down the fort for a mo', Harris. We’ll be back.”

 

He walked into the bedroom and pulled the curtains tight across the balcony doors as the men standing there glared at him. “Sorry gents, this isn’t for human eyes.”

 

Willow asked, “What’s going on, Spike?”

 

Spike walked up behind Dawn and slipped her duster off. “Havin’ vampires as old as me an’ Peaches feed from you is a very sensual experience, Red. The older the vamp, the stronger the feelings. And seein’ that Gramps here is **decades** older than me, I didn’t want Dawn to be embarrassed should it overwhelm her.” He reached around and unbuckled the pistol belt then unclipped the thigh straps and tossed it on the bed as Angel scowled at him.

 

Willow blushed as she remembered the times Angel bit her and how it made her feel even when he wasn’t actually feeding from her. “Oh. Right. Should I go?”

 

Dawn shook her head.  “No Wils. He’s your vamp. You should be here.”

 

Angel looked at Dawn.  “I’ll just take a little. I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

Dawn smiled.  “Don’t worry about it. Take as much as you need. It won’t hurt me.”

 

Angel vamped and leaned down to sink his fangs into her neck, trying not to get too close so he wouldn’t upset Spike. Dawn closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on Spike’s body pressed close to hers, but the feelings from Angel's bite were strong. Angel stepped closer as he drank from her and she gasped as she felt something hard pressing against her hip. Spike growled low in his chest then sank his fangs into the other side of her neck. She felt him get hard against her ass and she moaned as both vampires pulled mouthful after mouthful. Warmth bloomed from the bites and flowed throughout her body. She snaked one arm around Spike and pulled him even closer then wrapped the other around Angel’s waist. They both ground against her and she moaned louder. Spike’s hand slipped down her stomach and into her jeans, stroking her as he thrust himself against her. She started panting as the feelings got stronger. * _God, this feels good.*_

Willow backed up and sat on the dresser as she watched them. Angel slipped his fangs out of Dawn’s neck then turned and walked quickly over to Willow, unbuttoning his pants and pulling himself out. He pushed her skirt up then grasped her hips and pulled her onto him with a loud moan. She wrapped her legs around his waist and leaned back against the wall as he slammed into her.

 

Spike watched Angel walk away then slipped his fangs out as he popped the button on Dawn’s jeans and pushed them down. He turned them both around so they were facing the bed, bent her over, then popped the buttons of his jeans and pulled himself out, sliding into her with a growl. She braced her hands on the edge of the bed and pushed back against him as he grasped her hips and pounded into her, growling and grunting.

 

Xander heard the growling and grunting and moaning and looked over at the bedroom door with a frown. * _You have **got** to be kidding me. W_ _e’ve got armed men all around us and they’re in there having an undead orgy.*_ He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. * _They’re having all the fun while I sit out here and babysit the doofus.*_

He shook his head then stared at the door as pictures started flashing across his mind. * _Wonder who’s doing what to who?*_ Suddenly he jumped up and darted into the bathroom. He closed the door and leaned on the counter, panting and glaring down at the bulge in his jeans. * _It’s Willow and Dawn for Chrissakes! There should be no naked thoughts about Willow and Dawn! So stop it!*_

More pictures flashed across his mind of pale skin and rippled abs. He groaned. * _And absolutely no thoughts about naked vampires either!*_ He tried to think about slimy demons, or Star Trek, or anything that would make it go away, but the sounds coming from the bedroom were making it impossible. He saw a bottle of lotion on the counter and squirted some into his hand then groaned again as he unzipped his jeans, pulled himself out, and started stroking furiously. * _I can’t believe I’m doing this! This is wrong on so many levels.*_ More pictures of pale skin, flexing muscles, and a scarred eyebrow flashed across his mind as he tried to keep the volume down on his moaning and panting.

 

Screams echoed through the apartment closely followed by loud roaring and a loud moan from the guest bathroom.


	42. Kinda Under Attack

Not Long to Wait

Ch 42 – Kinda Under Attack

 

Spike buttoned up as Dawn pulled her pants up and turned to face him. He pulled her close and whispered into her hair, “You ok, luv?”

 

She smiled. “Yeah. That was intense.” She pulled back to look at him.  “Tell me something. You’ve fed from my arm and my neck. Why are the feelings so much stronger when you bite my neck?”

 

Spike shrugged.  “’Cause the artery is bigger and close to the surface. It’d be strong at any of the other large arteries as well.”

 

She nodded. “Like the brachial artery in my arm and the femoral artery in my leg?”

 

Spike nodded and laughed, “Yeah. When did you get so up on human anatomy?”

 

She laughed, “Helping to fix up Buffy and the potentials. I didn’t really have much else to contribute, so I played medic. I don’t know everything there is to know, but I could probably pass an entry level medical school exam.”

 

Angel zipped his pants up and wobbled a little as the full power of Dawn’s blood hit him. “Wow. Her blood is strong.”

 

Spike smiled. “I know. Quite a kick, yeah? Slayer and Key. Heady stuff. How long’s it been since you had blood that wasn’t bagged?”

 

Angel smiled at Willow.  “Not very long. Willow gave me a little to help with my hangover. Before that, I hadn’t had any human blood in years.” He pulled her close and licked his lips then nibbled on her neck.  “It’s delicious and powerful.”

 

Willow looked over Angel's shoulder at Dawn.  “This was um… interesting.”

 

Dawn walked over to Willow with a look of concern.  “Are you ok, Wils? I know this was kind of weird, especially for you. I’m used to being around stuff like this since I’ve worked in lots of different strip clubs where there was more going on than just stripping, and Angel and Spike are vampires, so you know, ‘nuff said there, but you’ve got to be making with the major wiggins.”

 

Willow blushed a little then her resolve face made an appearance. “I was wigging out when you wrapped your arms around both of them, I mean threesome! Hello! I always thought stuff like that was dirty and bad, but then I saw the look on your face and I decided that it couldn’t be bad if it was making you feel that good, and hey, I’ve been all with the alternative lifestyle too. You’re right, Dawnie. We’re not normal. I mean like regular normal. You know, go to work, and have 2.8 kids, and drive a minivan normal.”

 

She stood up and pulled Dawn into a hug. “I’m fine. I’m not freaked out or embarrassed or anything. I mean, I’ve never had sex with other people in the room before, so that was kinda wiggy, but it’s not like you guys are strangers off the street, so it’s ok.” She backed up and pulled Angel’s arms around her. “One thing, though.” She smiled at Spike and Dawn then turned to look up at Angel.

 

He bent down and kissed her. “What?”

 

She blushed a little when she said, “Next time, I wanna be the meat in the vampire sandwich,” then burst out laughing as three mouths dropped open under three sets of wide eyes.

 

Spike recovered first and smirked at her.  “Looks like my work here is done, luv. You’re right corrupted.” He grinned at Angel. “I’ve turned her to the dark side, Peaches. You’re welcome.”

 

They were all laughing as they walked back out to the dining room. Xander was back in his chair, looking ashamed, and Riley was smirking at him. Xander looked over.  “What the hell was going on in there?” Spike started to speak and Xander held up his hand.  “You know what? I don’t want to know.”

 

Spike smirked at him.  “You mean to tell me that you and Demon Girl…”

 

Xander jumped to his feet.  “Don’t even go there, Fang Face.”

 

Spike held up his hands.  “Sorry, Xander. Didn’t mean anythin’ by it.”

 

Riley glared at them.  “You’re all depraved. Every last one of you.” He looked between Dawn and Willow.  “It’s bad enough you let that filth touch you, but this little episode? Disgusting.”

 

Dawn started toward Riley, but Willow’s hand on her arm stopped her. Dawn turned and gave her a puzzled look as Willow stepped forward. “This one’s mine.”

 

Willow stepped in front of Riley and looked up at him then reached up and slapped him soundly across the face, dragging her nails across his cheek and leaving four deep furrows. “Shut up, Riley. There’s nothing wrong with what we did, and I’m not gonna let you, of all people, make me feel bad about it.” She stepped closer.  “So. Just. Shut. Up.”

 

He glared down at her.  “You think I’m scared of you? You’re a slut. A vampire’s slut. You let yourself be used for the pleasure of those things. You actually think he loves you? Well, he doesn't. You’re a snack and a hole to fuck. That’s it.”

 

Willow jerked like she'd been slapped then backed slowly away from him. She stood and stared at him as the air around her started crackling with energy. Dawn darted forward and stepped between Riley and Willow as Willow’s eyes started turning black. She put her hands on Willow’s shoulders as Xander jumped forward and wrapped his arms around her. Black streaks started coursing through her hair as Xander whispered to her, “Don’t do it, Wils. He’s not worth it. Angel loves you. You know he does. None of what Riley said was true.”

 

Dawn stepped close to Willow and whispered in her other ear, “Xan’s right. Don’t do this again, Willow. Don’t let Riley get to you. Please, Wils. Just let it go.”

 

Riley sneered, “Ooo! Scary. She’s changing her hair color. Big whoop.”

 

Angel was in front of Riley in the blink of an eye. He wrapped his hand around Riley's throat and his demon hissed, “She’s 'bout to skin yer feckin' hide, boyo, and I should let 'er.” Angel dropped his head and struggled to force the demon back as his hand squeezed Riley's neck. He shuddered then looked up at Riley and whispered, “But I won't. It would hurt her more than it hurts you.” He pushed Riley away then turned to Willow and reached out to caress her cheek. “Willow, I love you. You don’t have to do this. Please.” Her coal black eyes locked with his chocolate brown ones and she gasped.

 

Riley snorted and started to open his mouth then his head snapped back and blood spurted out of his broken nose. Spike glared up at him. “Shut your gob, Finn. They’re tryin’ to save your worthless life, you stupid git.”

 

Willow started trembling and sagged in Xander’s arms as the black bled out of her eyes and hair. She looked up at Riley with tears streaming down her face. “What happened to you, Riley? How could you say those things? You used to be our friend. You helped rescue Oz. You fought with us. How did you get so mean?” Dawn backed up and let Angel step in to pick Willow up. Xander let her go as Angel scooped her up and cradled her to his chest. She whispered over his shoulder, “You're broken, Riley. Broken.” Angel carried her into the living room and sat down on the couch, holding her close and whispering into her hair.

 

Dawn stepped forward and wrapped her arm around Spike then pulled Xander in with the other one. “God, that was close.”

 

Riley chuckled and Spike spun to face him. “We've had all we’re gonna take from you.” He landed a vicious punch to Riley's gut then bent down and picked up the tape. He slapped three strips of tape across Riley's mouth and wrapped a long strip all the way around his head then dropped the tape and backed up.

 

Dawn wrapped her arms around him and whispered, “Thank you.”

 

Xander walked into the living room and dropped down in the chair. “You ok, Wils?”

 

She lifted her tear-stained face away from Angel's chest and nodded slowly. “Yeah, I'll be fine.” Dawn and Spike walked into the living room and sat at the other end of the couch. Another explosion rattled the door to the stairs and everyone's heads turned in that direction.

 

Willow sat up and wiped her sleeve across her face. “Sorry I went all Dark Willow on you guys.”

 

Spike tilted his head as he looked at her.  “Dark Willow?”

 

She looked over at him.  “Oh, that's right, you left before it happened. Um, you remember Warren Mears, right?”

 

Spike ducked his head in embarrassment as he nodded and muttered, “Yeah. Bloke that built the bot.”

 

Willow sighed, “Yeah, him. I killed him.”

 

Spike's head flew up.  “You what?”

 

“He shot Tara and I just lost it. I tracked him down, tied him up, and skinned him alive with my magic.”

 

Spike goggled at her.  “He shot Glinda? Is she....”

 

She looked at the floor.  “Yeah. She's dead.”

 

Another explosion echoed through the apartment and they heard loud banging coming from the dining room. Xander got up.  “We'll have to fill Spike in later. We're still kinda under attack.” He walked toward the dining room as everyone else got up off the couch.

 

Spike wrapped his arm around Willow's shoulders and hugged her to him. “It's ok, Willow. You were justified. Glinda was a bit of all right and never hurt a soul. That bastard deserved it.”

 

She hugged him and whispered, “Thanks, Spike.”

 

They made their way to the dining room and Dawn walked over to the balcony doors as Angel and Spike stepped in front of Willow. She closed her eyes and chanted a few words in Latin. A light flashed briefly across the doors and Dawn stepped forward and pulled one open. She smiled at the men.  “Please come in.” Two of them stepped into the room with their weapons trained on Spike and Angel. The one with the bullet in his leg limped in after them, holding his weapon on Dawn.

 

Spike raised his hands and pretended to be scared. “Blimey, I'm terrified. Please don't shoot. I'm unarmed. Blah. Blah. Blah.” He looked over his shoulder, “Red?”

 

Willow giggled and started chanting something low. One of the men opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. They were frozen. Dawn stepped up behind them, “Three down, who knows how many to go. Should we knock them out?”

 

Spike grinned. “No, I've a better idea.” He walked over to Riley and picked up the roll of packing tape and a knife.


	43. SpongeBob

Not Long to Wait

Ch 43 – SpongeBob

 

Twenty minutes later, the dining room was full of frozen soldiers. There were ten soldiers in all, not counting Riley, all frozen in place, still holding their weapons. Riley was standing in the center of the room seething and glaring daggers at everyone. The door to the stairs was cracked and pitted and hanging off one hinge because they blew it up after Willow released the ward instead of just opening it.

 

Spike and Angel were cutting the soldier’s uniforms into shreds as Xander wound the packing tape around their ankles and hands. Dawn and Willow were sitting on the table swinging their legs and giggling.

 

Dawn pointed to one soldier.  “SpongeBob boxers? Seriously? How old is this guy?”

 

Xander looked up at Dawn and huffed, “Hey! SpongeBob is cool!” then went back to work taping up a soldier as he hummed the SpongeBob theme song under his breath.

 

Willow pointed to another one.  “What about that one? What is that all over his?”

 

Dawn peered at them and shook her head.  “Can’t make it out.”

 

Spike laughed, “It’s words, pet. His knickers say _love machine_  all over in little bitty letters.”

 

Xander chuckled, “At least he’s wearing some; not going commando like that guy over there.” He waved to a soldier standing almost in the living room doorway. “It was so not of the good trying to wrap his ankles without bumping into Mr. Happy.”

 

Spike chuckled, “Sorry, Harris. Didn’t think to do a knickers check ‘fore I cut his trousers off.”

 

Xander patted the end of the tape down on the last soldier then stood and smiled.  “That should do it. It'll take them a while to get out of the tape, and when they do I doubt they'll come after us in their underwear… or lack of. This was an awesome idea, Spike.”

 

Spike smiled.  “Ta, Harris. I do have 'em on occasion.” He stepped in front of Riley. “We're gonna hit the road, mate. It's been fun catchin' up and all that, but if I ever clap eyes on you again… I'll kill you.”

 

Dawn stepped up behind Spike and wrapped her arms around him.  “And if he doesn't, I will. We could've killed you today, Riley, but we didn't. You should remember that. Tell your boss that if any of you Initiative assholes come after us again, I'll shoot first and ask questions later.”

 

Spike chuckled, “I'll just bite. I won't ask any questions.” He turned around and pulled Dawn into a kiss.  “We should get on the road, pet. Sun'll be up soon and we'll have to find someplace to hole up.”

 

Angel shook his head.  “My SUV has tempered windows. I can drive in the sun.”

 

Dawn smiled as she walked over to the phone on the wall and punched a number. “Hi, this is Miss Summers. Could you please have someone bring my car around to my back elevator?” She paused for a minute then said, “No, just leave the keys in it. I'll be down in a few minutes. Thanks.”

 

Spike tilted his head at her.  “You have a car, pet?”

 

Dawn nodded.  “Yeah. I pretty much only use it when I'm moving to another town.”

 

“Why's that?”

 

She smiled.  “Tried driving it to work, but I always patrol after and I’d end up miles away then have to walk back to get it. Figured it was just easier to take a cab.”

 

Xander chuckled, “It's some flashy little sports car, isn't it? Probably a cherry red convertible.”

 

Dawn shook her head.  “Nope.” She gave Angel a secretive look and he smiled.

 

Spike looked at Dawn then at Angel then back at Dawn. “What's goin' on with you two?”

 

Dawn walked over to Spike and pulled him into a kiss.  “Nothing. Let's get going.” She walked to the back elevator and sent it down then followed everyone to the main elevator. She stepped inside and said, “Everybody wave.”

 

They all waved and grinned at Riley who just glowered back at them as the doors slid closed.

 

Angel asked as the elevator doors opened on the lobby, “Where are we going, anyway?”

 

Xander said, “I've got to get back. I've got a house full of younger potentials that have been on their own for a week. I figure I'll probably have some repairs to make. They're kind of hard on the furniture. And the doors. And the walls.”

 

Dawn laughed, “How many do you have now, Xan?”

 

“Eight. G-Man said I should be getting three more in a few weeks. I've got another room almost built, so I've got to get back and finish that up, too.”

 

Spike looked at Xander.  “You a Watcher now, Harris?”

 

Xander nodded.  “Kind of. I'm not all tweedy and buried in books like Giles, but I help the girls train and I'm mostly in charge.”

 

Spike laughed, “Mostly?”

 

Xander grinned.  “Yeah. I'm in charge when it comes to fixing things and paying for things, and I assign the training and patrolling schedules, but Regina handles everything else. She's the oldest potential and she takes care of the girly stuff.”

 

Angel pulled open the door to the garage.  “I can run you out to the airport. When's your flight?”

 

Xander shrugged.  “Anytime. There's a private jet waiting at the airport. Employees of the Council don't fly commercial.”

 

Spike smirked. “Well, aren't you posh?” He looked at Willow.  “Where you off to, Red? Back to merry old England?”

 

She smiled and blushed a little.  “Not sure. Haven't really thought about it.”

 

Dawn elbowed Angel. “Sounds like somebody needs to ask somebody else to come live with them.”

 

Angel stopped and snagged Willow's arm. “Do you want to come live with me? I don't want you to give up your job if you don't want to. I know you love it.”

 

She smiled. “I love you, Angel, and I'd love to live with you. And don’t worry about my job. I can do research anywhere.” He grinned and pulled her into a hug.

 

Spike chuckled and wrapped his arm around Dawn’s shoulders as they walked toward Angel’s SUV. “What 'bout us, luv? Where are…” He stopped walking and gaped at the large black car parked next to Angel’s. “Dawn? Is that what I think it is?”

 

She grinned at the expression of awe on his face.  “Yeah. It’s your old DeSoto from Sunnydale.”

 

He stammered, “What? How?”

 

She giggled.  “I asked Angel to drive it to LA when he came down to give Buffy that necklace.”

 

Spike walked around the car, skimming his hand lovingly over the surface. He opened the door and peered around inside then whistled, “It’s beautiful, pet. And clean. Cleanest I’ve ever seen it, and I love the tinted windows, but there’s one problem. The paint is gone from the windscreen. I can’t drive it in the daylight.”

 

Dawn laughed, “Who said you were gonna be driving? It’s my car.”

 

Spike looked crestfallen and dropped his eyes to the floor as he stammered, “Oh… uh… yeah…”

 

She laughed again, “I’m just kidding, Spike. It’s your car and you can drive it during the day. Angel had the original windows replaced with tempered ones like his.”

 

Spike looked up at her grinning like a kid at Christmas. He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug then kissed her deeply. “Thanks, pet.” He walked over to Angel and held out his hand. “Thanks, Angel.”

 

Angel shook his hand.  “No problem, Spike. Just try to keep it clean, ok? You wouldn’t believe how many empty liquor bottles and burrito wrappers we pulled out of that thing.”

 

Xander looked at Spike. “Burritos?”

 

Spike nodded.  “Yeah. There was this tiny shop close to my crypt that had the best burritos I’ve ever tasted. I used to load up on ‘em and drive ‘round drinkin’ and eatin’ burritos while I looked for somethin’ to pound on.”

 

Xander chuckled.  “You do realize you’re a vampire, right? Undead creature of the night? You’re supposed to drink blood, not scarf burritos and mainline Jack Daniels.”

 

Spike looked at Xander.  “Yeah? Well, I do a lot of things vampires aren’t supposed to. I’m unique.”

 

Xander laughed, “That’s one word for it.”

 

Dawn opened the door and grabbed the keys then walked around to the trunk and popped it open. “Angel said he found something buried in the trunk that you probably want.” She pulled out a wooden box with an intricate carving on the lid and handed it to Spike. “I didn’t open it.”

 

Angel smiled. “Nobody at the firm opened it, either.”

 

Spike delicately took the box from her and looked it over. “God, pet. I didn’t think I’d ever see this again.” He gently opened the lid and moved some stuff around then turned around and discreetly rubbed his eyes. He pulled something out of the box and turned back to Dawn.

 

“I’d like you to have this.” He held out his hand and slowly opened his fingers.

 

She gasped when she saw the delicate silver chain with a small teardrop emerald nestled in it. “Spike! It’s beautiful!”

 

“It was my Mum’s. She wanted me to give it to the woman I was to marry, but I died ‘fore that could happen.” He put the box down on the roof of the car and held the necklace up to Dawn. She turned around and held her hair out of the way as he fastened it around her neck then turned to face him with a huge smile.

 

“Thank you, Spike. I love it.”

 

He pulled her close and whispered into her hair, “I love you.”

 

Xander reached for the box on the roof and Spike’s hand shot out lightning quick and snagged his arm. “Don’t.”

 

Xander pulled his arm back.  “Sorry. What’s in there?”

 

Spike picked up the box and held it close to his chest. “Things of mine that are of no interest to you.” He stuffed the box under the driver’s seat of the DeSoto and turned around. “We should get the bags loaded ‘fore the gits upstairs get loose, 'less you want me to start killin’ ‘em.”

 

He walked over to the elevator and punched the button then started pulling bags off the pile. He carried over two duffels and slung them into the trunk as Dawn brought over the third one.

 

Angel opened the back of his SUV and frowned at the blood all over the floor. “Willow, could you get rid of that, please?”

 

“Sure, Angel.” She walked over to the back and held her hands over the floor then chanted and blinked the blood away. Xander and Angel got their bags loaded then Dawn and Spike picked up the weapons chest and slid it into the trunk next to the bags.

 

Willow pointed to the floor of the elevator. “Wow, that’s a lot of blood.”

 

Dawn nodded. “Yeah, it’s Spike’s.” She turned around and showed Willow the back of her duster. “Look, it’s all over my coat.”

 

Spike flicked a bit of dried blood off his shoulder and muttered, “Mine too.”

 

Willow took their arms and pulled them over in front of the elevator. “Stand here and close your eyes.” She started chanting and the light flowed from her hands and blinked the blood off the floor and their coats. “I’m done.”

 

Spike looked over his duster and smiled.  “Ta, Red.” He walked back over to the DeSoto and dropped into the driver’s seat. “Where we headed?”

 

Angel walked over and leaned on the car.  “I’ve got to take Xander to the airport then I guess we’ll head out to LA.”

 

Dawn climbed over Spike and settled in next to him. “What about Tony? We really should go say goodbye or something. He did help out.”

 

Spike nodded.  “Yeah. Where d'you suppose he is?”

 

Angel pulled out his phone and punched a number.  “Tompkins? Angel. Where’s Tony?” He nodded his head as he listened to his lawyer then said, “Ok, thanks.” He closed his phone and dropped it into his pocket. “He’s at Club Stud going through Alan’s office. He wants to have it ready when the employees get there so their memories can be altered.”

 

Spike started to pull the door shut.  “Ok, Peaches. Meet you there, yeah?”

 

Willow said, “Hey Dawn, you should probably call Giles.”

 

Dawn looked at her.  “Why?”

 

Willow smiled.  “Uh… Slayer.”

 

Dawn laughed, “Oh, right. I’ll call him on the way.”

 

Spike pulled the door shut and started the car then sat back and smiled as he listened to the loud roar of the engine echoing through the garage. “Forgot how good this thing sounded, pet. Thanks again.”

 

She snuggled up next to him and kissed his neck.  “You're welcome.”

 

Angel backed up and headed slowly for the exit. Spike backed up and waited until Angel was almost out before he revved the engine and peeled out, squealing the tires and leaving smoking tire marks through the garage. Dawn squealed as the car shot out of the garage entrance and screeched around the corner. Once it was straightened out and sedately following Angel she laughed, “You’d better be careful, Mr. No Driver’s License. I really don’t want to have to come bail you out of jail when you get pulled over for running over a nun or something. Actually, I’d probably have to bust you out once they find out you don’t have any kind of ID or anything.”

 

He smirked at her.  “I’ve been stopped before, pet.”

 

She looked at him.  “What’d you do?”

 

He shrugged and smiled. “Ate the bobby.”

 

She smacked his arm.  “Well you can’t do that anymore, so you’d better be good.” She pulled out her cell phone and punched a number then leaned over and nibbled on his neck while she waited for Giles to pick up.

 

“Giles? Hi, it’s Dawn.”

 

“No, everything’s fine. Well, not totally fine. The Initiative found Spike, and Riley and his squad or whatever tried to capture him.”

 

“No. No. He’s ok. He got shot with a crossbow but he’s fine now.”

 

“No, we’re actually moving out. He had three chips in him, not just the one, and they used them to track him to the apartment so we can’t stay there.”

 

“No, the chips are gone now. Willow took them out.”

 

“I know, Giles. He’s not going to do anything, alright? I thought we were past this.”

 

“No, all the soldiers are fine. They’re tied up in the apartment.”

 

“God, Giles!  Spike didn’t kill any of them; he didn’t even bite any!  You really need to get over the whole chip being gone thing.  Spike’s fine.  He’s not going to go on a bloody rampage.”

 

“I don’t know where we’re going yet. Um, I kinda need to tell you something else.”

 

“I’m the Slayer.”


	44. Knackered

Not Long to Wait

Ch 44 – Knackered

 

SpongeBob boxers was the first one to wake up. He tried to take a step forward and promptly fell on his face with a loud thud. Then he tried to put his weapon down and found that it was taped to his hands. He maneuvered himself to a sitting position and looked down at his feet. * _Tape? How the hell did my ankles get taped? And my hands? And where’s my clothes? What the fuck?*_

He looked around and saw Agent Finn hanging from a chain in the middle of the room and the rest of his squad slowly waking up with most of them falling over as soon as they did. * _Man, he looks pissed. I’d hate to be the one he’s pissed at. What the fuck is going on? Last thing I remember is that really hot girl opening the door and letting us in.*_

The noise level in the room became deafening as the men realized they couldn’t move their hands or feet because of the tape. One of them finally calmed down enough to notice the knives in the toolbox and managed to grab one with two of his fingers then poked the guy closest to him with his rifle. “Turn around. I’ll cut your hands loose.”

 

He got the man’s hands free without slicing him up too badly. Once his hands were free, he dropped his rifle and took the knife and started cutting everyone else loose. The one that got shot in the leg looked down and was surprised to find his leg bandaged. He nudged the guy standing next to him and whispered, “What happened?”

 

The guy shrugged.  “No idea.” A loud rattling got their attention and they all turned to stare at Finn who was hanging from the chain with a look of pure hatred on his face. SpongeBob boxers picked up a knife and walked over to him. The tape on his mouth was wound completely around his head. He lifted it enough to slip the blade of the knife underneath and sliced through it then started slowly pulling the tape off his mouth. Finn jerked his head back and stared at SpongeBob boxers with a look that said clearly, ‘ _Quit being such a pansy ass and just pull it off!’_ He grasped the end of the tape and gave it a hard yank.

 

Everyone jumped when Finn started shouting, “Fuck! Fucking vampires! I’m gonna fucking kill them both!” He glared down at SpongeBob boxers and snarled, “Don’t just stand there, Oleson! Get me outta this!”

 

Oleson looked at the keys taped to Finn’s chest and decided he wasn’t going to try pulling the tape off. * _Let him do that himself. I don’t want to spend the next six months cleaning the john.*_ He carefully cut around the keys with the point of the knife then pulled them loose and unlocked the shackles. Finn dropped to the floor and started rubbing his wrists then got to his feet and pointed at Mr. Commando. “Smith, find something to put on. I don't care what, just cover that up. Point forward you wear underwear. That's an order. I don't ever want to see that again.”

 

Smith snapped to attention and shouted, “Yes, Sir!” then jogged toward Dawn's bedroom.

 

“Simms, get on the horn and get Branch over here with our bags. We’ll meet him in the garage.”

 

Simms snapped a salute and picked up a small radio then walked to a quiet corner of the room. One of the soldiers walked up to Finn and looked him over. “Excuse me for saying so, sir, but you look like shit.”

 

Finn glared at him. “And your point is?”

 

The soldier swallowed. “Um… just that… um… do you need medical care?”

 

Finn laughed, “Probably, but it's gonna have to wait.”

 

The soldier looked at the tape on his chest and noticed something under it. “Sir? Is that an 'A' carved into your chest?”

 

Finn looked down at his chest and growled, “Fuck yes. Fucking vampire marked me.” He pointed to his broken cheekbone and nose. “Hostile 17’s the one who did this.” He pointed to the two bruises on his jaw. “His little bitch of a girlfriend gave me this.” He pointed to the furrows down his cheek. “The witch gave me those, and Xander fucking Harris knocked me out, if you can believe that.”

 

“So all the screaming we heard?”

 

Finn motioned to his bloody chest and stomach.  “That was me being tortured by Angelus. I was trying to keep them from finding out that Hostile 17 had other tracking chips.”

 

“Did they find out?”

 

“Yeah. The witch did some kind of spell on him and removed all three chips.”

 

The soldier frowned. “Shit. So how do we track him now?”

 

Finn shook his head.  “ **We** don’t. You guys are going to pack up and go back to base. I’ve got something to take care of first.”

 

Smith walked back into the dining room wrapped in a towel. “This is all I could find, sir.”

 

Finn nodded. “It'll do,” as he squatted down by the pile of his stuff and picked up his watch. He stood and said, “I'm gonna take a quick shower. Pack up. I'll be out in a few.” He walked into the bathroom, turned on the shower, and stripped out of his underwear. He picked at the edge of the tape on his chest and started pulling it off then hissed and stopped. He looked at all the cuts on his chest and shrugged. * _Guess I’ll just leave it for now. At least it’s stopping the bleeding.*_ He patted the end of the tape back down and picked up the watch then hit the two outside buttons at the same time.

 

A map appeared above the watch. He pushed the two inside buttons at the same time and a message box appeared on the map. _Hostile 17 ExtraParietal Tracking Tag Activated._ A blinking red dot appeared on the map. It was moving quickly in a northward direction. He sneered. * _Got you now, you fuck. The witch thought she got all your trackers. She did. Well, the ones made of aluminum and silicon. This one's all plastic.*_ His mouth curled into an evil grin that would almost put Angelus to shame. * _He'll never see me coming.*_

X

XXXX

X

 

They pulled into the parking lot next to the club and Spike screeched to a stop beside Angel's SUV. Everyone climbed out and walked down the sidewalk toward the front door as Spike looked up at the sky.  “The sun'll be up in 'bout ten minutes. We plannin' on stayin' here all day?”

 

Angel gauged the distance from the front door to the cars. “We could probably make it to the cars without bursting into flames. Might get a little singed, but as old as we are, I think we'll be alright.”

 

Dawn's face almost split in two as she yawned, “Or we could get some sleep. I'm beat.”

 

Xander laughed, “Where we gonna sleep in a strip club?”

 

Dawn looked over at him, blinking tiredly.  “Mine had an apartment above the club.” She looked at Spike. “What about this one? Is there anywhere to sleep?”

 

Spike nodded. “Yeah, actually I think Alan lived upstairs. Never been up there, but we could have a look. Tony'd probably know.”

 

Willow asked, “Did you call Giles?”

 

Dawn giggled, “Yeah. He dropped the phone when I told him I was the Slayer. Then he cleaned his glasses and said _Dear Lord_ a lot. He said he'd inform the Council and call me back later to tell me where I'm needed.”

 

Willow frowned. “He didn't want to know how you knew or anything?”

 

“He asked me if I was sure and I told him that Spike and Angel could feel me and I could feel them. That seemed to convince him. I mean, what better test to see if I'm the Slayer than to ask a vampire, right?”

 

They made it to the door just as Willow said, “Yeah, I guess. I'm still with the wiggins about you being Called in the first place.” She pulled on the door but it was locked. “Tony's supposed to be here, isn't he?”

 

Angel nodded.  “That's what Tompkins said. We could try knocking.” He glanced up at the sky.

 

Dawn followed his gaze and noticed the barest sliver of sunlight peeking over the horizon. “Or I could just open it before you two become dust-buster food.” She held her hand over the lock and the door popped open. She pulled it open wide and nodded to Angel and Spike. “After you.”

 

They walked into the dark stage area and Spike shouted for Tony. A light came on in the hallway at the back and Tony shouted, “Who's there?”

 

“It's me, mate.”

 

Tony flipped on the club lights and walked toward them, smiling. “What are you guys doing here?”

 

Spike scowled. “Ran into an old friend that wasn't all that friendly. Mind if we crash here for the day?” He wrapped his arm around Dawn's shoulders. “My lady here is right knackered and I could do with a bit of kip myself.”

 

Tony looked them over.  “You all look exhausted. Alan's apartment – or actually my apartment – is upstairs. I haven't been up there yet so I don't know what kind of condition it's in, but if it's anything like the office... well, good luck.”

 

Spike chuckled, “Ta, mate. You gonna be here for a while?”

 

Tony grinned. “Yeah. I'm gonna be here. Kinda live here now.”

 

Spike steered Dawn toward the stairs and nodded over his shoulder at the front door. “You might want to lock that back up. Dawn opened it.”

 

Tony looked at the door.  “Right. Thanks. Later, Spike.”

 

They trudged up the stairs and Xander opened the door to the apartment then made a face at the smell that came wafting out. “Whew! It smells like someone died in there.” He stepped into the room and felt for the light switch then gasped when the light came on. “Although you'd never find them in all this crap.” He looked over at Spike and smirked.  “And you thought my apartment was a mess.”

 

Spike chuckled, “Your flat was sterile as a hospital compared to this. Gah! I've seen fungus demon nests that were tidier.”

 

Angel walked down a dark hallway and opened the first door he came to.  “This room looks fairly decent. The bed's made and I don't smell anything too bad.” He opened the door across the hall then quickly pulled it shut again. “No.” He walked to the next room and opened the door.  “This one's good.”

 

Xander passed him and opened the next door. “This room looks clean. I'll take this one.” He stepped in and closed the door behind him then fell on the bed with a loud sigh. He lifted his head and shouted, “Hey! Only wake me up if the building catches fire!”

 

Spike muttered, “Will do,” as he ushered Dawn into the first room Angel had found. He nodded to Angel who was doing the same for Willow.  “'Night, Peaches.”

 

Angel nodded back.  “Goodnight, Spike.”


	45. Viciously Cute

Not Long to Wait

Ch 45 - Viciously Cute

 

Angel put his empty glass down on the bar and leaned back in his chair. “Have you decided where you’re going yet?’

 

Spike downed another shot of Jack and shook his head.  “Nope. Bit’s waitin’ for the Watcher to ring back. Guess we’ll stay here ‘till he does.”

 

The front door opened and several people walked in. A few of them headed toward the dancer’s dressing room and the others walked toward the room behind the bar, nodding to Spike as they passed. Spike sat up and called everyone over, “I’m to tell you lot to report to the office ‘fore you do anythin’ else.”

 

They all nodded or shrugged and made their way down the hall. The office door opened and a soft purple light flowed into the hallway. The group blinked at the light as they walked slowly through the door.

 

Spike watched the light disappear as the door closed on it then looked at Angel. “So what’s goin’ on in there anyway?”

 

Angel smiled.  “Memory alteration. The purple light is kind of like a reset button. When they walk into it, it resets their memories of the past week and overwrites them with new ones.”

 

“So, if I were to walk into Tony’s office I’d forget everything that’s happened in the past week?”

 

Angel shook his head.  “No. It only rewrites memories pertaining to this club and who owns it. Memories made away from here won’t be affected.”

 

“How long will the light be there?”

 

“Until Tony tells Tompkins that all the employees have been through it.”

 

Spike smiled.  “Well, isn’t that right dandy.” He walked around behind the bar as another group walked through the door. He waved them over and directed them to the office then refilled Angel’s beer glass and pulled another bottle of Jack out from under the counter.

 

Angel watched them walk down the hall then turned to Spike.  “You know, you could always come to LA.”

 

Spike looked at him as he sat back down in his chair and poured a shot.  “Thanks for the offer, Peaches, but I don’t fancy hangin’ ‘bout with suits. I can only take so much lawyer ‘fore my demon wants to start snackin’.”

 

Angel chuckled.  “You don’t have to stay at the firm; you could stay at the Hyperion.”

 

Spike smiled.  “You still have that old place? Thought you’d have given it up when you went all posh and uptown.”

 

Angel shrugged.  “I was thinking about having it razed until Harmony started complaining about finding an apartment that would lease to a vampire. She found one, but it got me thinking about other demons that might not have it so easy because they don’t look human. I had the place remodeled and turned it into a demon boarding house.”

 

Spike leaned his chair back and laughed at the ceiling.  “That’s rich, that is. Angelus, Bloody Scourge of Europe, is a den mother for wayward demons.”

 

Angel laughed, “I am not a _den mother_. I don’t even run the place. My son does.”

 

Spike’s head snapped around to stare at Angel. He brought a finger up and jiggled it around in his ear. “M’ not sure I heard you proper. Did you say your _**son**_?”

 

Angel smiled.  “Yeah. His name’s Connor.”

 

Spike thumped the front legs of his chair back onto the floor and turned to fully face Angel. “Care to explain how a vampire has a sprog? ‘Cause last time I checked, that wasn’t possible.”

 

Angel shrugged.  “It’s a long story, but short version: Darla was brought back as a human, but she was dying of syphilis. I went through the Trials to save her. Didn’t work. Drusilla sired her. I got her pregnant because I was owed a life. She staked herself to save Connor and now I have a son.”

 

Spike just blinked at him. Angel snapped his fingers in front of Spike’s face and he jerked then downed three shots before he turned back to Angel. “So, Darla’s alive, then vamped, then pregnant, then dust. And you have a kid.”

 

Angel nodded.  “Um, yeah. That about sums it up.”

 

Spike downed another shot. “And Dru?”

 

“Dust.  She walked out into the sunlight one morning from what I heard.”

 

Spike looked down at the bar.  “Yeah.” He looked back up at Angel. “I felt it when she dusted, but I’d hoped… well, doesn’t matter now.  The bleedin’ pixies were probably chatterin’ to her about the soddin’ sunshine and I wasn’t there to stop her from tryin’ to see it.”

 

Another few people walked in and Spike pointed them to the office then leaned back in the chair, picked up the bottle of Jack and took a long drink.

 

Angel reached over and took the bottle from him.  “You’re not still pining away after Drusilla, are you?”

 

Spike shrugged.  “Yes. No. I don’t know.” He looked up at Angel. “I think I miss her, but then I think I don’t. We were together for over a century, but I don’t think she ever really loved me, you know? She depended on me to take care of her, and I think she cared for me in her own way, but it wasn’t love.”

 

Angel said quietly, “Dawn loves you, Spike. With everything that she is.”

 

Spike grinned. “Yeah. I know. She’s an amazin’ woman. Hard to believe she wants somethin’ as damaged and borderline barmy as me.”

 

Angel chuckled, “Yeah, I’ve worried about her sanity myself, but she does love you. Don’t screw that up.”

 

“I’ve no plans to, mate. I’ll be with her as long as she’ll have me.” He poured another shot and raised his glass. Angel raised his and Spike toasted, “To our birds. Strong, beautiful women who’re brave enough to love us.”

 

Angel clinked his glass against Spike’s and laughed, “Here, here.” They both lifted their glasses and drained them.

 

Dawn walked up behind Spike followed by Xander and Willow. “What are you guys drinking to?”

 

Spike turned his chair around and wrapped his arms around Dawn, pulling her close. He buried his face in her hair and murmured, “You and Red.”

 

She lifted his head and softly kissed him.  “What about us?”

 

Angel pulled Willow close and kissed her gently. “Just that we’re happy to have you, and amazed that you love us.”

 

Dawn pulled back and looked at Spike. “I don’t know what’s so amazing about me loving you, Spike. You’re very lovable. And cute. And cuddly.”

 

“Oi! I am not cuddly!”

 

Dawn laughed, “And did I mention stubborn?”

 

Willow giggled, “Angel’s cuddly, too. And cute.”

 

Angel looked at Spike. “I think we opened a can of worms.”

 

Spike chuckled, “Yeah. These birds are gonna ruin our reputations if they go about spoutin’ how _cuddly_ we are _._ ” He looked at Willow and Dawn with his best glare.  “Angel and I are Master Vampires. We’re vicious and dangerous. We. Are. Not. Cuddly.”

 

Xander burst out laughing. “Oh give it up! You’re both completely whipped! How about this? You're viciously cute and dangerously cuddly.”

 

Dawn and Willow burst into giggles, Spike shot Xander the two finger salute, and Angel scowled. Spike looked up as another few employees came straggling in. “Oi! You lot get back to the office. You’re late! Alan’s gonna sack you if you don’t shift your arses.”

 

Dawn watched them hurry down the hallway and looked at Spike. “How do you know they’re late?”

 

He shrugged as he poured another shot. “I don’t.”

 

She smiled at him. “You’re evil.”

 

He nodded. “Yep. Evil. Not cuddly.” He downed the shot and slammed his glass down on the bar. “You lot want a drink? Peaches and I are halfway pissed. You should join us.”

 

Angel laughed, “I’ve had exactly three glasses of beer. I’m not even in the same neighborhood as _pissed._ You, on the other hand, are halfway through your second bottle of Jack.”

 

Xander looked at his watch. “I should probably get going. Regina called me about an hour ago. Apparently a couple of the girls decided to stage a sword fighting competition in the living room. We’ve got four girls with stitches and half a dozen swords stuck in the walls and furniture. And we need a new TV. She’s grounded all of them to their rooms until I get home.”

 

Spike chuckled, “So? Let ‘em stew for a bit and 'ave a drink.”

 

Xander shook his head and chuckled, “Can’t. The longer I’m gone, the more damage is gonna be inflicted on their rooms. They all have hair-trigger tempers and don’t like being confined. I’ve got enough to do without repairing drywall in six bedrooms.”

 

Spike shrugged and held out his hand.  “Your loss, mate. Have a good trip home. Was good seein’ you.”

 

Xander shook his hand.  “Good to see you too, Spike. Don’t be a stranger, ok? You’ve always got a place to stay if you need it.”

 

Spike looked up at him and smiled. “Thanks, Xander. I’ll remember that.”

 

Angel got up out of his chair. “Let’s get you to the airport.” He looked at Spike. “Willow and I will be back in a while and we can figure out what’s next.” He walked over to the door and motioned for Dawn to follow him. She walked over and he leaned down to whisper in her ear. “Something’s bothering him but I don’t know what. That’s why he’s drinking so much. Keep an eye on him. A drunk Spike is a violent Spike.” He stopped and furrowed his brow. “Or a sad, mopey Spike. It kind of depends on what’s bugging him.”

 

Dawn nodded and smiled. “I’ll take him back upstairs, that way if he gets violent, at least he can't damage anything.” She pulled Xander into a tight hug. “Call me when you get home. It was really good to see you, Xan. And thanks.”

 

He hugged her then pulled back and smiled at her.  “Thanks for what?”

 

“Accepting Spike. It means a lot to me, but I think it means more to him.”

 

He hugged her to him again.  “You’re welcome, Dawnie. Take care of him.”

 

She nodded. “I will. See you later.” She watched them walk out then turned to look at Spike. The bottle he was drinking from was lying empty on its side and he was behind the bar, digging under the counter for another bottle. She walked over and leaned on the bar. “Whatcha doing?”

 

He stood up and swayed a little.  “Lookin' for more Jack. Got to be more 'n two soddin' bottles in ‘ere.” He walked unsteadily toward the back room and she followed him. He located a shelf holding eight bottles and reached up, grabbing two with each hand, then turned and weaved his way back toward the bar.

 

Dawn placed her hands on his waist and steered him toward the stairs. He stopped and turned to look at her. “Where we goin', pet?”

 

She leaned in and kissed him.  “Thought I'd take you upstairs. The club's going to be opening soon and it's going to get noisy.”

 

He nodded.  “Oh. All righ’. Lead the way, kitten.”

 

She got him up the stairs without dropping the bottles or letting him pitch backwards down the staircase, although it was a near thing a few times. Just as they reached the top she heard the employees walking into the stage area talking and laughing. One of them shouted across the room, “Trina! You'd better get your bar cleaned up. Somebody left a mess. Not a very good way to impress the new boss.”

 

Trina laughed, “It's just Tony! At least he's a lot nicer than Alan. I think I'm starting to like working here again. It's only been a week and I actually look forward to coming to work. I'm glad Alan finally sold the place and moved wherever. He was a dick.”

 

Dawn chuckled as she steered Spike down the hallway toward the apartment. “Looks like the memory thing worked.”

 

He nodded and listed sideways, bouncing off the wall. “Yeah, s' good, pet.”

 

She laughed, “Man, that alcohol hit you fast.” She opened the apartment door and pushed him through then led him to the bedroom they’d claimed. “I'd have you sit on the couch, but I'm not sure which pile it's under, so we'll just hang out in the bedroom. At least there's a TV in there.”

 

He weaved into the bedroom and with all the care of someone who was completely shitfaced, gently set the four bottles down on the dresser. He picked up one bottle and stumbled backwards until his knees hit the bed, making him sit. Dawn walked over to him and gently took the bottle from his hand then put it back on the dresser.

 

He started to stand up and she put her hands in the middle of his chest, pushing him backwards onto the bed, then crawled up on it and straddled him.  “What's wrong, Spike?”

 

He frowned up at her and waved toward the dresser. “You nicked my Jack.”

 

She leaned down and nibbled up his neck then licked his ear. “That's not the problem. What are you upset about?”

 

He groaned as she stripped his shirt off and licked down his chest, biting gently on his nipple. She took it in her mouth and suckled then nipped a trail down his stomach and stopped to look up at him. He lifted his head and looked at her then dropped it back to the bed. “It's nothin', luv. Don't fret.”

 

She crawled up to lay beside him then reached up and brushed his hair back from his face.  “Remember how you said you'd tell me if something was bothering you?” He closed his eyes and nodded. “Well. Spill. What's going on?”

 

He took a deep shuddering breath like he was about to start yelling, but when he spoke it was a whisper. “You're the Slayer.”

 

She nodded and laid her hand on his chest.  “That's what's bugging you? It doesn't change anything between us, Spike. I still love you.”

 

He opened his eyes and reached up with an unsteady hand to tuck her hair behind her ear. “I know you do, pet, but the Council doesn't know 'bout me, and when they find out, all hell's gonna break loose. They're gonna hound you and do their level best to get me away from you. They're not gonna tolerate their Slayer bein' with a vampire. 'Specially this one.” He reached for her hand on his chest and twined their fingers together. “I just don't wanna lose you, luv. Don't think I could take it.”

 

She laid her head on his shoulder and snuggled into his side. “You're not gonna lose me, Spike. I don't give two shits what the Council thinks. If they want my help, they're gonna have to deal with my terms. You and I are together. Period. If they can't deal, then I won't work with them. It's not like they can force me to. We’ll just go freelance. Maybe move to LA and work with Angel. There's lots of things we could do. The Council gig is only one.”

 

He slipped his arm around her and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head. “I love you, Dawn. Don't ever leave me.”

 

She lifted her head and gently kissed his neck. “Don't plan to. You're stuck with me, Spike.”

 

A knock sounded softly on the door and Spike said, “It's open, Red.”

 

The knock sounded again and Dawn lifted her head and looked at the door while Spike said a little louder, “We're decent. It's safe to come in.”

 

The knock sounded again and Spike growled at the door as Dawn rolled off the bed and walked toward it. She pulled it open a crack and Spike caught a whiff of who was on the other side. Suddenly completely sober, he bolted to his feet as she pulled the door open and shouted, “Dawn! No!”


	46. Silent Fascination

Not Long to Wait

Ch 46 - Silent Fascination

 

He dropped to the ground as he saw the door open and peeked around the edge of a dumpster. Angel, Willow, and Xander were walking down the sidewalk toward a large black SUV parked next to the building. He frowned as he watched them climb in and drive away. * _Fuck. Guess I’ll have to make a trip out to LA to kill that one. At least he’s not hard to find. It’ll be too hard to get inside that fucking law firm of his, so I’ll wait. He’ll have to be out by himself sometime.*_

He got to his feet and slinked down the alley, keeping close to the building, then stopped when he reached the street and peeked around the corner. The clubs weren't open yet and the street was mostly quiet; only a few people making their way down the sidewalks. He straightened up and slung his bag onto his back then stepped out from behind the building and walked purposefully across the street.

 

He ducked into the alley next the building and activated the tracking map as he scratched at the tape on his chest. The dot blinked on the building he was standing next to. He pushed a button and the display changed to a building schematic. The dot was moving slowly through the building and seemed to be heading towards the upstairs apartment. He watched until it stopped then shut down the display and walked around the corner of the building.

 

He strolled casually up to the front door and pulled it open then stepped inside and quickly surveyed the large room. There was a bar in the back corner on his right and a stage surrounded by tables on his left. He could hear people moving around in the storage room behind the bar, but the main room was currently empty. He spied the staircase directly across from him and sprinted quietly up to it, taking the stairs two at a time.

 

He moved quietly down the hallway and stopped in front of the apartment door then pressed his ear to it. He didn't hear anything, so he slowly turned the knob and opened the door far enough to peek in. The stench almost made him reconsider his plan. Almost. He stepped in and closed the door behind him then crept toward the room the dot had stopped in. He stood outside the door and listened. * _Awww, poor little Hostile 17. Worried that he'll lose his little slut. Think I'm gonna cry.*_ He chuckled silently as he pulled a crossbow from his bag and stepped back from the door.

 

He raised the weapon and pointed it at the door then reached out and knocked.

 

X

XXXX

X

 

Riley squeezed the trigger as soon as the door was out of the way and watched as the bolt slammed into Dawn just beside her left breast. She stumbled back until she hit the bed then collapsed onto it, falling into the space Spike had just vacated. Spike dropped to the floor as another bolt whistled through the air and embedded deeply into the wall behind him. He launched himself over the bed with a feral roar and crashed into Riley just as he loosed another bolt. It flew straight up and buried itself into the ceiling as they smashed through the door across the hall, skidded across the dust-covered floor, and slammed up against an armoire.  It rocked precariously then tipped forward and fell with a deafening crash, pinning them both to the floor.

 

Spike slithered out from beneath the heavy piece of furniture, scraping a large swath of skin off his back, and turned to look at Riley. All he could see was his head and right arm. He was out cold.

 

Spike raced back across the hall and skidded to a stop next to the bed. Dawn hadn't moved. She was lying in the middle of the bed with her eyes wide open and the bolt sticking out of her chest. He climbed carefully onto the bed and dropped to his knees beside her then pressed his ear to her chest. He raised his head and stared at her then threw it back and howled as he fisted his hands in the blanket. The howl turned to scream after scream of pure anguish and misery. He dropped his forehead to her stomach, wrapping his arms around her as sobs wracked his body. After a while he sat up and slid his hand up her arm, tangling his fingers in her hair as red-tinged tears tracked down his cheeks.

 

He reached up and gently closed her eyes then wrapped his hand around the bolt shaft and pulled it from her chest, letting it drop onto the bed next to her. A tiny bit of blood bubbled out of the wound and slowly tracked toward her shoulder, pooling in the small depression just under her collarbone. He straightened the emerald necklace, placing the stone gently in the hollow of her throat, then whispered, “You said you wouldn't leave me, Dawn. You're not supposed to be dead. Not yet.”

 

He swiped his hand roughly across his face, smearing his tears and turning his face into a mask of blood, then leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to her lips. “I love you, Dawn.” He rubbed his thumb gently across her cheek, leaving a red smear, then turned and sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the floor. He closed his eyes and extended his senses, focusing on the night. * _Six hours 'till sunrise, pet. Only six more hours of existing without you.*_

He heard movement from the room across the hall and a low growl rumbled through his chest. He looked up with amber eyes and snarled as Riley slowly crawled out from under the armoire.

 

Spike looked at Dawn once more, burning her into his memory, then pulled the blanket over her and got to his feet. He calmly collected the bottles of Jack from the dresser and walked slowly out of the room, closing the door softly behind him. He stood for a moment with his head down then took a deep breath as he straightened up and squared his shoulders.

 

He lined the bottles up on the floor along the wall then stepped across the hallway and leaned against the door frame to watch Riley. “I'm glad that buggerin' wardrobe didn't kill you, Soldier Boy. Means I get to. How'd you find me anyway?”

 

Riley climbed to his feet and sneered at Spike. “That slut witch didn't get all your trackers.” He reached up and tapped the back of his head. “You've got one glued to your skull right about here. Not that it matters anymore, because I'm about to kill you.” He dove forward and rolled to his feet with his crossbow aimed at Spike’s chest then loosed the bolt.

 

Spike batted it away before it could pierce his heart and snorted, “You're scrappin', you git, not shaggin'. You're not gonna get to finish that quick.” He laughed at the look of righteous indignation on Riley's face. “Oh, I know all 'bout your _sexual prowess._ Bleedin' pathetic, it is, even for a human.” He spun on his heel and walked into the living room then turned to face Riley who was just stepping into the hallway.

 

Riley stalked into the living room with the crossbow trained on Spike and Spike growled, “Put that down, you useless twat, and fight me like a man,” then he chuckled, “Oh, I forgot. You're not a real man. That's why you couldn't keep Buffy satisfied.”

 

“Shut your mouth, you filthy piece of shit!” Riley chucked the crossbow toward the kitchen and charged across the room.

 

Spike smirked as Riley pounded across the room and crashed into him, throwing him into the wall. Riley pinned him there with one shoulder while his free arm swung in and landed punch after punch to Spike's gut. Spike laughed as Riley backed up and swung his fist, connecting solidly with Spike's jaw. His head snapped to the side and he spat out a mouthful of blood before he straightened up and faced Riley with an evil smirk. “Buffy was fakin' it every time. She'd wait 'til you left then get herself off 'cause you couldn't get it done.”

 

Riley threw another punch to Spike's face then followed it quickly with a punch to the gut. Spike spat out more blood then straightened up, leaning against the wall and laughing, “You hit like a little girl. Guess that's why Buffy came to me after you buggered off. She came **to** me and **for** me. Over and over. I made 'er scream with pleasure every time.”

 

Riley roared and lunged forward, wrapping his hand around Spike's throat and pinning him to the wall. He leaned in close and whispered, “I shouldn't have killed your little slut, Hostile 17.  I should've captured you both then made you watch while I fucked her. You don't know how many times I thought about fucking her while I was buried inside Buffy.” He licked his lips. “I bet she would've been so tight and good. Was she good, Spike? I bet she was. I bet the little slut gave it up to anybody.” Riley let go of Spike and backed up then looked at him oddly when all Spike did was stand there shaking.

 

The whispered vitriol washed over Spike as a red haze seeped across his vision. In his mind's eye he saw a room with a bed and a cage. Dawn lay on the bed, silent and still as his demon paced angrily inside the cage William had built all those years ago to keep it controlled. Every few seconds it wrapped its taloned hands around the bars and gave them a brutal shake, testing their strength.

 

Spike trembled with rage as he stared at Dawn lying unmoving on the bed then his gaze turned to his demon and he watched in silent fascination as the cage door slowly swung open.


	47. Sod Off

Not Long to Wait

Ch 47 – Sod Off

 

Angel and Willow walked into the club holding hands and laughing. They smiled at Tony, who waved at them from behind the bar, then headed for the stairs. Willow's arm jerked as Angel stopped dead in the middle of the club. She turned to look at him and saw his demon fighting to come forward. She leaned close and said loudly over the thumping music, “What's wrong?”

 

He wrestled the demon back then looked down at her and mouthed, “I smell blood. A lot of blood.” He started for the stairs at a dead run, dodging clubbers and dragging Willow behind him. He scooped her up when they reached the bottom of the stairs then raced to the top with every bit of vampire speed he possessed. He slid to a halt outside the apartment door and set Willow back on her feet then pushed her behind him.

 

He released his demon then slowly pushed the door open and poked his head in. He glanced around the room, sniffing deeply, then let the door swing wide. Willow peeked around him and gasped as her hand flew up to cover her mouth. She whispered behind it, “Goddess!  There's so much blood.”

 

The piles of crap in the living room were covered in a fine mist of blood. The clear strip of floor that ran from the door to the hallway had chunks of what looked like raw hamburger scattered all over. There were splashes of blood dripping down the walls and small puddles scattered amongst the chunks on the floor.

 

Angel stepped inside and shouted for Spike and Dawn. He gingerly made his way toward the hall, trying to avoid the puddles and chunks, and stopped in front of a familiar figure slumped on the floor. Spike was covered from head to toe in blood. His bare chest had streaks of it running every which way and his hair was dripping blood onto his shoulders. His black jeans were shiny with moisture and his legs left red streaks on the wood floor every time he moved. Willow tiptoed daintily through the mess and stopped next to Angel then whispered, “What happened in here?”

 

Angel turned to look at her then grabbed her arm and jerked her sideways. She yelped and looked up at him with a question in her eyes. He pointed up. She followed his finger and started gagging as a chunk of something dropped from the ceiling and landed at her feet with a wet plop.

 

Spike lifted a bottle to his mouth and drank what was left in it then looked up at the two people staring down at him. “Sod off.” He pitched the empty bottle down the hallway and Willow jumped as it exploded against the wall. He picked up a fresh bottle and twisted off the lid then took a long drink.

 

Angel squatted down next to him and asked quietly, “Where's Dawn?”

 

Spike raised an unsteady arm and rapped his knuckles against the door he was leaning on. “Dead. Soldier Boy killed 'er. It was too fast, couldn’t save ‘er. Couldn’t even turn ‘er.”

 

Willow squeaked, “Riley? He found you?”

 

Spike turned his head and pointed to a large bloody hole in his scalp. Willow could see the white bone of his skull peeking through the bloody hair. “Had 'nother soddin' tracker, but I tore the bitch out.”

 

She swallowed hard and croaked out, “Where is he?”

 

Spike waved around at the blood-soaked apartment. “Part of 'im over there, some over there, and a bit up there.”

 

Willow looked where he pointed and saw what looked like an arm. There was a piece of bloody cloth covering part of it. She toed the cloth aside then gagged and turned away, clutching Angel's shirt and whispering into his chest. “It's his arm.” She turned to Spike.  “Was he alive when you did that to him?”

 

Spike looked up at her blearily and blinked. “Probably. Does it matter?”

 

“Why, Spike?”

 

Spike looked at the floor as a sob was wrenched from his body. “She's gone, Red. I loved 'er and she's gone. Everyone I love dies and I can't bloody take anymore. I'm done, Red. Done.” He turned away from them and clutched the bottle to his chest. “Now leave me be. I've four hours and two bottles to kill 'fore I take a walk in the sunshine, so bugger off.” He brought the bottle to his lips and took another long drink then slumped against the wall.

 

Willow started to go to him and Angel stopped her with a hand on her arm. She looked at him and he shook his head then nodded toward the bedroom door. She looked at Spike then nodded and he pushed the door open and stepped inside. Willow walked past him to the bed and pulled the blanket back to look down at Dawn. She reached out and gently touched her cheek as tears started tracking down her face.

 

Angel looked down at Spike, who was passed out on the floor still clutching the bottle, then closed the door and walked over to stand next to Willow. “She's not dead.”

 

Willow goggled at him then looked back at Dawn. “She's not?”

 

Angel wrapped his arms around Willow and whispered into her hair. “No. I can still feel her. Spike could, too, if he wasn't so drunk.”

 

Willow crawled up on the bed next to Dawn and the bloody bolt rolled toward her and bumped against her knee. She picked it up and looked at it then looked at the wound in Dawn's chest. “Riley shot her. The bolt hit her in the heart.”

 

Angel walked around the bed and looked down at the wound. “It's healing. Look at it, it's almost closed over.” He knelt on the bed then leaned over and placed his ear to her chest. “She's breathing and her heart is beating. It's faint, but it's there.”

 

Willow looked over at the door. “Why does he think she's dead?”

 

Angel looked at the door then at Willow. “Probably because she was, for a few minutes anyway. He was probably with her right after she was shot and left her here before her healing kicked in, so he doesn't know she's alive.”

 

“How could she heal from a direct shot to the heart, Angel? I know she's the Slayer, but slayers are killed all the time. They're not immortal.”

 

Angel gently brushed Dawn’s hair back from her forehead. “I think Dawn is immortal, but it doesn't come from the Slayer part of her. I think it's the energy that makes her the Key.”

 

Willow looked down at Dawn and whispered, “She's been immortal this whole time?”

 

Angel nodded. “Yeah, I think so.”

 

Willow looked at the door again. “We should tell Spike before he dusts himself. I think he's serious about taking a walk in the sun.”

 

Angel nodded. “He is, the stubborn son of a bitch, but he's in no condition to hear anything we say. He's passed out.” He looked over at the door. “We'll clean him up and get him in here then wait for him to wake up.”


	48. Twinkie

Not Long to Wait

Ch 48 – Twinkie

 

Spike opened his eyes slowly then sat up and groaned as he clutched his head. His fingers skated across a bandage wrapped around his skull and he closed his eyes and muttered, “Bloody hell. What've I done to myself now?”

 

He gingerly prodded around the bandage until his fingers hit on a sore spot at the back of his head. He pressed it a little harder and the memories slammed into his aching brain. “Dawn.” Her name came out as a soft sob. He looked blearily at the bed and saw that her body had been removed then looked over at the window and saw a faint sliver of sunlight peeking through. He turned his head slowly and looked at the door. * _Peaches and Red'll probably try to stop me and I don't much fancy a scrap, so I guess I'll just throw myself out the soddin' window.*_

He looked down at himself as he turned to sit on the edge of the bed. He was shirtless and something was stuck to his back. He reached behind him and felt a large bandage covering most of his back. He was wearing the same jeans, but the blood and gore had been cleaned off them. His foot brushed against something on the floor and he looked down and saw his new Docs, completely blood free, lined up neatly beside the bed. * _Red. She cleaned me up and bandaged me. Why? Don’t need to be clean to dust myself. Chit probably doesn’t think I’m serious. They think I’ll just get over it. Get over her. Not this time.*_

He slid off the bed and stepped into his Docs then walked slowly toward the window, spying his duster draped over the chair in front of it. * _One last fag then I'm off.*_ He dug in the pockets until he came up with a crumpled pack then fished out a slightly bent smoke and placed it between his lips. He pulled a lighter from his jeans and lit up then dropped down in the chair and leaned back as the smoke curled around his head.

 

Images of Dawn played through his mind as he smoked. Her laugh, her smile, the way her hair cascaded down her back when she walked and how it fanned out around her head when she slept.  Her strength and her kindness. He remembered the first time she’d told him she loved him, on the sidewalk outside the very building he was sitting in. He chuckled bitterly. * _I'll explode into dust not ten feet from that very spot. Fittin', I suppose.*_ A shiver went up his spine and he shuddered. * _God, I can still feel ‘er.*_

He stubbed his smoke out on the sole of his boot then got to his feet and faced the window. He reached out to rip the curtains down and his hand bumped up against an invisible barrier. He tilted his head and lifted his other hand then laid them flat against it and pushed. * _Red's warded the bleedin' window!*_ He furiously punched the barrier until his hands were bloody then turned angrily away from the window and stomped across the room. * _Sneaky little witch!*_

He yanked the door open and stomped down the hallway, shouting, “Wardin' the soddin' window isn't gonna keep me from dustin' myself, Red! I told you lot I was done! I'm not gonna keep goin' without 'er. I'm leavin' and you sods better not try to st......”

 

He stopped dead and gaped as he saw a familiar form rise from a couch and walk toward him.  “It's about time you woke up, Spike. I was starting to wonder if you were gonna sleep the whole day.” She stopped in front of him and gently closed his mouth then placed a soft kiss to his lips.

 

He backed up and raised his hand, slapping himself hard across the face and then he groaned and clutched his head. “Ok, I'm not dreamin'.” He stepped close and wrapped her in his arms then buried his face in her hair and sniffed deeply. “You're really here. You're alive.” He pulled back and quickly opened the top few buttons of her shirt then pushed the material aside. He ran his fingers lightly over the spot where there had been a large bloody hole in her chest. Her skin was whole and smooth. He placed his ear to her chest and smiled as he heard a strong heartbeat then looked back up at her. “You were dead.”

 

She buttoned her shirt then smiled and took his hand to lead him over to the couch. He stared at her the whole way then blinked around the room as he sat down. “What happened in here? This's the same flat I passed out in, innit?” Dawn sat down next to him and he pulled her close.

 

Willow giggled, “Yeah. I cleaned up the mess and Angel had some furniture sent over. Tony’s still sleeping and hasn't seen it yet, but do you think he'll like it?”

 

Spike looked at her. “I'm sure he'll love it.” He turned to Dawn. “You were dead. I’m sure of it. So explain to me how you're sittin' here now not dead.”

 

She smiled at him. “Apparently, I can't die… well… I can, but I don't stay dead. Like Captain Jack.”

 

He sputtered, “’Scuse me, Captain who?”

 

She laughed, “No, it’s Doctor Who, not Captain Who.” Spike just blinked at her. “Sorry. I’m talking about Captain Jack Harkness, from Doctor Who. Remember I told you I watched a lot of that show?” He nodded faintly. “Well there's a character named Captain Jack that's immortal. He can die, but he always comes back to life. The Doctor calls him a fixed point in time.”

 

The look on Spike's face made Willow laugh, “Yes, Spike. She's been infected by Xander.”

 

Spike leaned forward and clutched his head. “I'm hung over and my bleedin' head is killin' me, but let’s see if I've got this sorted. You can die but you don't stay dead like some bloke on telly. Is he a Slayer or the Key?”

 

Dawn shook her head and chuckled, “No. He became immortal because Rose looked into the heart of the TARDIS and brought him back to life after the Daleks killed him.”

 

Spike lifted his head out of his hands and looked up at her like she was speaking Klingon. “Right then. I need a drink.” He stood and walked back toward the bedroom then bent down to pick up the last fresh bottle.  He turned back to the living room as he twisted the lid off and brought it to his lips. He had a quarter of the bottle gone before he got back to the couch.

 

He dropped down beside Dawn and she reached over and gently took the bottle from him then put it on the table at the end of the couch. He started to reach for it and she turned him and pulled him close so that he was sitting with his back to her chest as she leaned on the arm of the couch. She wrapped her legs over his and laid her arms across his chest. “I know this is weird, Spike, but you being plowed isn’t going to help. I’m here. I’m real.”

 

He laid his head back on her shoulder and closed his eyes.  “I know, luv. Can feel your heartbeat. I’m jus’ preparin’ myself.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For what happened the last time someone I loved died and came back. She changed. Became the complete opposite of what she was before. I’m just gettin' ready for a new round of _Kick the Spike_.”

 

Dawn squeezed him tight and nibbled gently on his ear. “I’m not gonna change, Spike. I’m not Buffy. I wasn’t pulled out of heaven. I won’t ever go there because I’m not human. I’m energy. Angel says that’s why I can’t die. I’m exactly the same person I was before. The one who loves you.”

 

He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her. “You sure? You’re not gonna change your mind in a few months and decide I’m no good for you and that bein' with me is killin' you?”

 

She shook her head. “Nope. Like I said before; you’re stuck with me, Spike. Apparently forever.”

 

He brought his arms up over hers and twined their fingers together. “Good. Forever's good.”

 

She squeezed him.  “So… about Riley.”

 

Spike closed his eyes. “That wasn’t me, pet. Was the demon. William let it out.”

 

“William?”

 

He nodded. “Yeah, William.” He took a deep breath. “All right, let me try to explain. When I was first turned, I spent months doin' nothin’ but killin’ and torturin'. I killed people in the most painful and bloody ways I could think of. I reveled in it, loved the power and the freedom. I could do anythin' I wanted, take anythin' I wanted. I didn't have to abide by any rules save two; stay out of the sun and away from pointy wood. But I was never satisfied. The blood lust was always there. No matter how many people I killed or tortured, it was never enough.”

 

Angel nodded. “I remember that. He was the most violent and sadistic vampire I'd ever seen. He'd rip people apart just for being in his way or saying something he didn't like. One man made the mistake of putting his hand on Drusilla and Spike tore him into thirty-six different pieces. I counted. I was extremely proud of him at the time, but even Angelus had nothing on him those first few months.”

 

Spike sat up and turned to face Dawn.  “William may have been a pathetic tosser in a lot of ways, but he's got a spine of bloody steel. One night, after I’d torn through a boardin’ house and murdered every sod in the place, I was pissed on blood and pain. I nodded off and William jumped in and took over while my guard was down. He built a cage and stuffed the demon into it and locked it up.”

 

Dawn looked at him, confused. “I don’t get it. Your demon is locked up? I've seen your demon hundreds of times.”

 

Spike smiled. “You've seen just a small part of it, pet. I'm able to call on the demon when I need it, but it's never fully in control. Not anymore.  After William locked it away I stopped killin’ just for the fun of it.  I’d kill to feed or in a fight, but I didn’t feel the urge to cause pain just because I could.  I’m not sayin’ I turned into a boy scout, helpin’ old biddies cross the street and whatnot, I still killed, I still tortured, and I still did a lot of other evil things, but I wasn’t completely at the mercy of the demon.  It influenced a lot of my decisions, actually most of ‘em the first seventy years or so, but it wasn’t runnin’ the show and William’s managed to take over more and more as I’ve gotten older.”

 

“Why did he let it out?”

 

“'Cause you were dead and the fucker that killed you wasn't. I've lost everyone I’ve ever loved and your death was the final straw. William wanted vengeance. He wanted blood and pain.”

 

“So it wasn't you?”

 

Spike shook his head.  “No. It was this body and these hands, but the demon was drivin'. I don't really remember much of it, just a lot of screamin'. When the blood lust wore off, I was sittin' in the middle of the floor and there were bits of 'im all over and everythin' was covered in blood. Includin' me. I crawled over to the bedroom door, opened a bottle and proceeded to get pissed while I was waitin' on the sunrise.”

 

Dawn took his hands in hers. “You were really gonna dust yourself? Just walk out into the sunshine?”

 

He nodded. “Yeah. I’ve no reason to keep goin’ if you’re gone.”

 

She grinned at him.  “Well, I’m never gonna be gone. I’m a Twinkie. I’ll be here forever.”


	49. Spoiling You

Not Long to Wait

Ch 49 – Spoiling You

 

“That’s my phone.” Willow sat up and looked around the apartment, trying to place where the noise was coming from. She got up and followed the sound and found it on the kitchen counter under a pizza box. She slid it open, “Hello?”

 

“Xander, slow down! What’s wrong?”

 

“Dawn’s fine. She’s sitting right here. Wait, how did you know she died?”

 

“Regina?  Your potential? She’s been Called?”

 

“Yeah, Dawn did die, but she came back. Angel says it’s because she’s the Key. She’s immortal.”

 

“Riley shot her in the heart with a crossbow.”

 

“Yeah. Spike killed him. A lot.”

 

“I’ll give her the phone if you don’t believe me.”

 

“Ok, Xan. Go sit down or something before you have a heart attack.”

 

“Bye, Xan.”

 

She slid the phone closed and dropped down on the couch, snuggling into Angel’s side. “We have two Slayers again. Xander says one of his potentials was Called about half an hour ago. He freaked because I hadn’t called to tell him you died.”

 

Dawn stood up and dug her phone out of her pocket. “You think I should call Giles?”

 

Willow shook her head. “Xander’s on the phone with him now.”

 

Dawn sat back down and leaned against Spike as she looked at Willow. “That could be a fun conversation.”

 

Spike chuckled, “Yeah, bet ole Rupes is tryin' to polish a hole in his glasses right about now and tellin’ Harris to stop callin’ him G-man.” He grimaced a little as he reached up and gingerly touched the back of his head.

 

Dawn turned and looked at Spike. “How’s your head?”

 

“Still a bit sore, pet.”

 

She smiled. “From the Jack or from tearing that tracker out?”

 

He grinned. “Both.”

 

She reached up to caress his cheek. “Do you need some blood? Angel and Willow said you lost a lot.”

 

He took her hand in his. “I could probably use some, pet, but I’ll be all right.”

 

Angel shook his head “You look like shit, Spike. You’re pale, even for you. You need blood.”

 

Spike chuckled, “I’ll be fine, Dad.”

 

Dawn stood and pulled Spike up with her.  “Let’s get you fed.” She led him to the bedroom and pushed him through the door then stepped in after him and closed it behind her.

 

“Pet, I…”

 

She pulled him to her and gently tangled her fingers in the hair not covered by the bandage. “Feed, Spike. Please. I hate to see you in pain.”

 

He looked at her for a moment then leaned in and nibbled up her neck, “Ok, pet.” His fangs descended slowly as he kissed along her jaw. He sank them into her neck as his hand slipped up her leg dragging her skirt along with it. She lifted her bare leg and wrapped it around his hip as his fingers slid into her. She moaned and slipped her hands under his shirt then pulled him tight against her as his fingers worked faster. He popped the buttons of his jeans and slid into her, thrusting deep as he pulled blood from her neck.

 

“Oh God, Spike!” She lifted her other leg and wrapped it around his waist, locking her ankles together as he pounded into her. She threw her head back against the door, grunting with each thrust as the feelings from his bite built. He pulled hard at her neck as he drove deep into her and she clenched around him and screamed. He thrust deep then released her neck and threw his head back, roaring at the ceiling as he spent deep inside her.

 

She pulled him close and kissed the ridges on his forehead as his demon receded. “Thank you, Spike.”

 

He smiled. “No, thank you, luv. Can’t remember when I’ve enjoyed a meal more.”

 

“Did you get enough?”

 

He nodded. “Yeah, pet. I’m good.”

 

She pulled him close with her legs and grinned. “Yeah. You are.”

 

X

XXXX

X

 

Dawn's phone rang as she handed Spike another slice of pizza. He smiled up at her and took a bite as she dug her phone out of her pocket and flipped it open, “Hello?”

 

“Oh sure, Giles, hold on.” She pushed a button on the phone then set it on the table. “Ok, we can all hear you now.”

 

“Thank you, Dawn. I've just heard from Xander that one of his potentials was Called because you were killed by Agent Finn.”

 

Dawn laughed, “Ok, if that isn’t the weirdest sentence I’ve ever heard. Yeah. He shot me with a crossbow. Um, Giles? You don't seem all that surprised that I died and came back.”

 

“Yes, well, I've suspected something of the sort for some time, so I had a few of our researchers look into it. There's not a lot written about The Key, but everything we’ve found suggests that the energy you were made from is ancient. It has been in existence since before recorded time. Whatever form the energy takes is, for want of a better term, immortal, until the energy is transferred to another form.”

 

Spike leaned forward to get closer to the phone.  “How is the energy transferred?”

 

“The only transfer that's been written of is when the monks made her into her current form. Being that they've all been killed, I don't think there's any way to facilitate a transfer.”

 

Spike sat back and wrapped his arm over Dawn's shoulders. “Good. I love her just the way she is.”

 

“Yes.  Quite. The main objective of this call is to ascertain if Dawn would still be willing to work for the Council, being that we have another available Slayer.”

 

Dawn nodded then blushed a little when she realized that Giles couldn’t see her. “Um... sure, but I have one condition.”

 

“Which is?”

 

“Spike comes with me.”

 

“Why yes, I'd assumed as much.”

 

“And the Council is ok with that?”

 

“There was discussion on the matter, some of it quite heated, but the general consensus is yes.”

 

“They know he’s not chipped anymore?”

 

“Yes, I have informed the Council that his chip has been removed and as long as he refrains from feeding on the populace, they will not object.”

 

 “Don't worry, Giles. The only person he feeds from is me.”

 

“Yes, well, I suppose that’s your decision.”

 

“Yeah, it is. Have you decided where I’m needed yet?”

 

“No, but discussions are continuing. I will notify you as soon as a decision is made. I also wanted to let you know that you will be receiving a generous stipend, and the Council will continue to pay for your living quarters.”

 

“Thanks, Giles. That’s great. How long do you think it’ll be before they figure it out?”

 

“I don’t know. Did you have something you wanted to do?”

 

She smiled at Spike and reached over to squeeze his thigh.  “Yeah, thought Spike and I might take a little vacation, like a road trip or something. It’s been a rough couple of weeks.”

 

X

XXXX

X

 

A large, black car sped down a dark, deserted highway. It drifted across the oncoming lane and the tires rolled noisily over the rumble strips then it jerked back across the road, swerved onto the shoulder, and skidded to a stop in a roiling cloud of dust.

 

Spike turned off the car and leaned as far back in the driver’s seat as he could while Dawn’s head bobbed in his lap. “Oh God, pet, yeah.”

 

She sucked him in deep then raised her head and looked out the window. “Why’d you stop?”

 

He grinned.  “Was havin’ a bit of trouble concentratin’ on the road, pet. Didn’t want to kill us.”

 

She looked at him and they both burst into laughter then Dawn grinned at him.  “There’s no way crashing a car is gonna kill Twinkie and The Vamp.”

 

He tilted his head and grinned at her as his scarred eyebrow went up.  “Twinkie and The Vamp?”

 

She smiled. “Yeah. If we had our own show, that would be the title. We’d be rogue demon hunters who travel the country and get into lots of sticky situations.”

 

Spike pulled her into a kiss.  “Thought about this a lot, have you?”

 

She shook her head.  “No, not really, Xander and I were just talking about it on the phone after I told him I was a Twinkie. They’re his favorite food.”

 

Spike chuckled, “I really need to keep you away from Harris.”

 

She kissed up his jaw as her hand slowly stroked. “Well, since we’re stopped, I think you’re wearing too many clothes.” She grasped his shirt and pulled it over his head then scooted across the seat and opened the door. He watched her climb out of the car and walk around to the driver’s side. She slipped her skirt up her legs then sat on the hood and slowly unbuttoned her shirt, letting it slip down her arms. She rubbed her hands over her breasts, flicking the nipples, then looked over at Spike. “Coming?”

 

He quickly climbed out of the car then moved between her legs and grasped her hips, sliding slowly into her heat as he whispered, “Not yet, luv.” She wrapped her legs around his waist and planted her hands on the car, arching her back as he slowly drove into her. He dipped his head and took a nipple in his mouth, biting gently as she moaned loudly into the night.

 

She lay back on the hood and pulled him deeper with her legs. “Harder, Spike.” He tightened his grip on her hips and started pounding into her until she arched up off the car, screaming his name. She clenched around him and he thrust deep then threw his head back and roared, the echoes bouncing back across the vast expanse of desert.

 

She pulled him down onto her and tangled her hands through his hair as she kissed him deeply. “I love you, Spike.”

 

He propped himself up on his elbows as he placed gentle kisses to her cheeks, nose, and chin. “Love you too, pet.” She shivered a little and he lifted himself off her then pulled her up and picked up her shirt, draping it around her shoulders. “You’re cold, pet. We should get you back in the car.”

 

She wrapped her arms around him. “I forgot how cold it gets in the desert at night.”

 

He chuckled, “And I’ve no body heat to warm you.” He pulled her off the hood and opened the driver’s door. She scooted in and slipped her arms into the sleeves then buttoned up her shirt. He slid in beside her and started the car then reached over and turned the heat up all the way.

 

She reached up and smacked her forehead. “I forgot it!”

 

He tilted his head at her and smiled. “Forgot what, pet?”

 

“I bought you an electric blanket because I know you don’t like to be cold, but I went and left it on the bed when we packed everything up. You didn’t even get the chance to use it.”

 

He wrapped his arm over her shoulders and pulled her close as he steered the car back onto the highway. “That’s ok, luv.”

 

She laid her hand on his thigh and started rubbing small circles. “I’ll get you another one when we get to wherever the Council decides to send us.”

 

“You’re gonna spoil me, kitten.”

 

She leaned up and kissed his neck.  “I like spoiling you.” She looked out at the highway as they sped along in the dark. “How much further to the next town?”

 

He shrugged.  “Not sure, luv. Why?”

 

“Well, one of us actually has to pee once in a while, and I want to get a room before the sun comes up. And I’m hungry.”

 

He laughed, “We don’t need to get a room, pet. With the tempered windows, I can be in the car durin’ the day.”

 

She looked at him with a small grin as she dragged her nails over the front of his jeans.  “Yeah, I guess you could, although I’m gonna get kinda lonely all stretched out naked in a nice big bed while my Big Bad is sitting out in the car.”

 

He stepped on the gas.  “Yeah, we’ll get a room.”


	50. Harley

Not Long to Wait

Ch 50 – Harley

 

They pulled up to the deserted gas pumps and Spike turned the car off then gently traced his fingers across Dawn’s cheek. “Pet, wake up.” She mumbled and tried to bury her head further into his leg. “Luv, we need petrol or we’re not goin’ much further.” He looked out the window at the various signs glowing against the night sky. “Looks like there’s a small diner over there with a hotel behind it. We can hole up here for the day.”

 

She sat up, rubbing her eyes, and looked out the window at the quiet, empty parking lot. All she saw were the half a dozen gas pumps and a small kiosk that was currently empty. “Where’s the hotel?”

 

He pointed.  “It’s over there, on the other side of the road. Not large or posh, but it’ll do, I expect. Might have to wake somebody up to get a room, though, this place looks deader than me.”

 

She smiled at him then leaned in and nibbled on his neck. “As long as it’s got a bed, it’ll be fine. I’ll go get us a room and meet you at the diner.”

 

“Sure, luv.” He snagged his duster from the back seat then climbed out of the car and stretched. He shrugged into the duster, adjusting it so it hung properly.

 

She grabbed her duster from the back seat then climbed out behind him. He took it from her and helped her into it then pulled her close and started nibbling at her neck. “You hungry, Spike? It’s been a while since you fed.”

 

He murmured against her neck, “Yeah, I’m hungry, but not for blood.” He turned her and pressed her against the car, grinding against her as she slipped her hands under his shirt and scratched her nails down his back. He growled and slipped his hand down her leg then lifted her skirt and trailed his fingers across her core. She gasped and dug her nails into his back as he thrust his fingers deep.

 

She laid her head back on the roof of the car as he pumped his fingers and worked his thumb.  She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, thrusting herself against his hand. She slipped one hand down and gripped him hard then popped the buttons of his jeans and pulled him out. He slipped his hand out and brought his fingers to his mouth as she guided him to her opening. He moaned low in his throat and braced his hands on the roof of the car as he thrust into her.

 

She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him into a kiss as he thrust deeper. He nipped down her neck and released his demon as she pulled him close with her legs. He sank his fangs deep as she started quivering then clenched around him and screamed into his leather covered shoulder. He thrust hard and deep, roaring against her neck as he released deep inside her.

 

Neither one noticed the truck creeping quietly past the kiosk and rolling to a stop three pumps over.

 

He collapsed against her as he panted against her neck. “God, kitten, you’re amazin’. Always ready for me, no matter when or where. Love you so much.”

 

“I love you too, Spike.” She tightened her grip on him with her legs and pulled his fangs back to the healing bite on her neck. “Feed.”

 

He slid his fangs into her neck and started pulling mouthfuls of blood. The warmth rushed through her and she moaned as a loud, angry voice interrupted from the front of the DeSoto, “Hey! What are you doing to that girl?”

 

Spike raised his head and looked over at the speaker in full game face with blood dripping off his fangs. “Nothin’ she didn’t ask me to, so sod off.”

 

Dawn turned her head to look at who had spoken as she pulled Spike to the other side of her neck. He sank his fangs in and continued feeding and she closed her eyes as the feelings washed over her. She heard someone move and opened her eyes, trying to focus. Spike thrust into her and her eyes fell shut again. Someone took a step toward them and she raised one hand and said, “Stop.” Spike started to raise his head and she moved her other hand to the back of his neck, squeezing gently. She opened her eyes and looked toward the front of the car. There were four large men in baseball caps standing there, wearing jeans and flannel shirts with the sleeves torn off. * _Rednecks. Great.*_

The one in front took another step and she waggled her finger at him. “I said stop.” It came out as a moan because Spike was thrusting into her slowly as he fed.

 

The man looked at her questioningly and took another step as he urged his friends forward with a wave of his hand. “That’s a vampire, lady. He’s gonna kill you.”

 

Dawn laughed and Spike chuckled against her neck. “Yeah, I kinda had that figured out; the fangs pretty much gave it away. And he’s not gonna kill me. Thanks for your concern, but I’m fine. Really.”

 

Spike pulled one more mouthful then slid his fangs out and licked the bite closed. He looked over at the men, still fully vamped, and grinned. “She’s not just fine, she’s gorgeous.” He licked his fangs then smacked his lips. “And delicious.”

 

One of the men in the back pulled a knife from a sheath at his waist and took a step forward. Spike growled low in his chest as he slid out of Dawn and set her back on her feet then stepped back, making sure to pull her duster around her. He faced the men as he tucked himself away and slowly buttoned his jeans. “You might wanna rethink that, mate.”

 

The men’s eyes all focused on Spike as he did up his jeans. They stared at the large bulge behind the buttons and Dawn smirked at the looks of envy. * _Geez, jealous much?*_

Dawn straightened her skirt then stepped close to Spike and lifted his arm over her shoulders. She slipped one arm inside his duster and settled it on his waist then trailed her other hand down his chest and across his stomach. She hooked her thumb in the waistband of his jeans and scratched her fingernails slowly over the bulge. Spike moaned low in his throat as she looked at the men.  “I told you I’m fine. Now please go before you piss him off.”

 

The man with the knife sneered at Spike.  “Can’t do that, miss. He’s got you in thrall. You don’t know what you’re saying.”

 

Dawn looked at Spike and he grinned at her then looked over at the men.  “Thrall? You have got to be kiddin’ me. M’ not Dracula, ya bleedin’ git. Don’t have a thrall. Now sod off. I’ve other things to do.”

 

The closest man darted forward and grabbed Dawn’s arm, jerking her away from Spike. He threw her behind him then started advancing toward the snarling vampire. Spike growled, “Take your fuckin’ mitts off my girl.”

 

Dawn laughed as two of the men took her arms and pulled her toward their truck. “Now he’s pissed. Hope you have some good health insurance, you’re gonna need it. Well… you know… if he doesn’t kill you.”

 

They lifted her up into the cab and shut the door as one said, “Stay here while we handle this.”

 

Dawn leaned back against the seat and chuckled, “Yeah, you go right ahead and do that.” She rolled down the window then leaned her arm on the door, watching Spike back away from the men until he was in the large open area directly in front of the truck. He smiled over at her and she waved then pulled out a smoke and lit it. * _Might as well sit back and enjoy the show.*_

The men followed Spike and circled around him as his game face receded. All of the men were taller than Spike by at least three inches and the smallest one probably had a good fifty pounds on him. The largest was wearing a red flannel shirt and waving a large hunting knife. The one with the John Deere cap was holding a small pocket knife, and the one in the tan shirt had a switchblade. The smallest one turned his Harley cap around backwards as he flipped open a Buck knife.

 

Spike was wearing a smirk as he turned and watched them.  Red shirt darted forward and made a clumsy stabbing motion that Spike easily dodged. He snarled, “You gits do realize it’s almost impossible to kill a vamp with a knife, right?”

 

John Deere pulled a crude stake from his boot and held it up. “Don’t worry. Got wood right here.”

 

Spike barked laughter, “That’s not wood,” then gripped himself through his jeans. “This is wood.” All their eyes followed his hand down to his crotch so they didn’t notice the other one piston out and plow into the side of Tan shirt’s face. He dropped like a stone. Red shirt darted forward and wrapped his arms around Spike from behind, lifting him off his feet. Spike used the momentum to raise his legs and push against Harley, who went flying across the parking lot and crashed into the front of the truck. Spike flipped over and landed gracefully behind Red shirt then dropped to a crouch and swept his leg out. Red shirt crashed onto his back with a loud thud then lay there sucking wind and clutching at his chest before he passed out.

 

Spike backed away from the two prone men then looked over at Dawn. She smiled at him.  “Two down, two to go.”

 

He grinned.  “You want in on this, pet? I could save one for you.”

 

She shook her head.  “Nah. I love watching you fight. Gets me hot.”

 

He leered at her and licked his lips as he avoided a lunge by John Deere. Harley was circling around behind Spike as John Deere kept lunging and backing off. He lunged forward again, leading with his blade as Harley stepped close to Spike’s back. Spike grabbed John Deere’s right arm with his left hand and threw his right elbow back into Harley’s nose at the same time. Harley stumbled back, clutching his broken nose as blood poured down his face.

 

John Deere lifted the stake in his left hand and plunged it toward Spike’s chest, but his own arm was in the way. He buried the stake in his forearm and screamed as Spike pushed him back. He stumbled and fell backwards over Red shirt then sat there, clutching his arm. Spike stepped forward and jerked the stake from his arm then chucked it into the bushes on the far side of the parking lot. “You lot are pathetic. Don’t think I’ve ever faced vampire hunters that ended up stakin’ themselves.” His fist flew out and slammed into John Deere’s jaw and he jerked to the side then slumped to the ground.

 

Dawn lit another smoke and climbed out of the truck. She walked over to Spike then took the new smoke from her mouth and placed it between his lips. “That was entertaining.”

 

Spike laughed as the smoke curled around his head. He took a deep drag then looked around at the men as he blew smoke out his nose. “You’d think with four opponents the fight would’ve lasted longer.”

 

Dawn stepped close and nibbled on Spike’s ear as she rubbed him through his jeans.  “Even though it was over quick, it still got me hot. I want you now, Spike.”

 

He took her hand and started leading her back over to the DeSoto then suddenly jerked and shouted, “Bloody Hell!” He spun to face Harley and Dawn saw a Buck knife sticking out of the middle of his back right next to his spine.

 

Spike flicked his cigarette away and was standing in front of Harley, snarling and staring him down with amber eyes before Harley had even lowered his arm from the throw.

 

Harley threw his hands up and stammered, “Sorry! Sorry! Please don’t kill me!”


End file.
